Metamorphoze
by Kriscia
Summary: La vida de Orihime Inoue es un poco monótona y aburrida pero todo eso cambiará en cuanto comiencen a haber ciertos cambios desde que conoce a Kurosaki Ichigo, AU, Posibles OoC...
1. Remember

_Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo intento Ichihime, el cual espero que sea de su agrado._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni los personajes ni el título de la historia ni el de los capítulos me pertenecen, sino al gran Tite Kubo y a a sus correspondientes grupos/cantantes_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Remember<strong>

_By H__igh__ and __Mighty__ Color_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Caminaba lentamente hacia mi colegio, recordando cómo fue mi primer día de clases, no sabía porqué lo recordaba tan frecuentemente, ¡ah, si!, era porque desde que ingresé, era lo mismo de siempre, burlas y más burlas.

Unos cuantos meses atrás, yo, Inoue Orihime, de 17 años, una chica casi solitaria debido a las constantes burlas por parte de los demás, fui transferida al instituto Mashiba en la ciudad de Karakura debido al trabajo de mi padre, no era la primera vez que pasaba por ello ya que tiempo atrás, tuve la suerte de pasar por lo mismo.

Para cualquiera que ingresara a un nuevo centro de estudio era difícil pero siempre para mí, lo era aún más.

Con un par de libros es mis manos, me detuve por un instante en frente del edificio para verlo por fuera, como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba.

-Aquí vamos – me dije a mí misma antes de caminar, dejando salir un suspiro

Con mi paso lento, sujetando más fuerte mis libros, comencé a ingresar al edificio, no sin antes respirar hondo ya que siempre me ponía nerviosa, esperando como de costumbre algún tipo de comentario por parte de los jugadores de football americano del instituto o por las porristas o ambos, todos eran detestables.

Yo por ser alguien tímida, no tenía muchos amigos, sólo un par si se podía decir pero no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, los únicos eran los libros en los que me encerraba constantemente para poder olvidar lo sucedido en el día, prefería meterme en el mundo imaginario que narraban las páginas que recordar lo real.

La razón por la que siempre se burlaban de mí era por mi loca y talvez extrema afición por la lectura y mi anticuada forma de vestir, si, lo sé, _anticuada,_ siempre eran faldas largas, con suéter holgados, medias y tenis, dejando de lado mis enormes lentes los cuales utilizo desde niña y mi peinado sin estilo de dos trenzas bajas y con mi flequillo, para alguien en una escuela en la que contaba mucho la apariencia física, era completamente anticuado, lo admito pero no me importaba, yo era feliz.

Entré algo cansada, aunque fuera lo mismo, nadie lograría acostumbrarse a lo de siempre y menos cuando era recibida por uno de los jugadores, talvez, el más detestable de todos: Grimmjow.

Ese chico insoportable, engreído, vanidoso y totalmente molesto era quien más se burlaba de mí, seguido de Nnoitra, su mejor amigo e igual de insoportable que Grimmjow, por ello los detestaba a más no poder, ¿Quiénes se creían que eran?, sólo porque eran jugadores y eso los hacía popular, no les daba el más mínimo derecho de decirme o tratarme como quisieran, por suerte estaban en el último año.

Con una rápida mirada, vi que estaba allí – Grimmjow, Nnoitra estaba esperándolo algo aparte –, junto a una de las porristas, tratando de seducirla, a Neliel, ella era una chica hermosa y popular no sólo por ser porrista, sino que también era una chica inteligente pero eso no era lo que buscaba Grimmjow, sólo buscaba a las más hermosas y creerse el 'macho alfa'.

Por suerte Neliel era inteligente y siempre lo rechazaba, ella sabía la clase de 'hombre' – si es que se le puede llamar así – que era, todo un mujeriego, si…, no había duda de ello, no sólo por ser jugador era famoso, sino por andar detrás de las mujeres, a veces agradezco ser así como soy y no tener que lidiar con alguien como él pero a la vez terminaba metiéndose conmigo y yo, sin poder defenderme, una vez lo intenté y fue peor, por ello preferí quedarme callada y tragarme todo lo que sentía, era mejor si se puede decir.

Me les quedé mirando por un breve momento, no sé porqué pero cada vez que Neliel lo rechazaba, me sentía feliz, sé que no hay que burlarse de los demás, yo mejor que nadie lo sé pero ¡es Grimmjow!, así que no hay problema, es lo que siempre me digo.

Sonreí al ver como Neliel lo apartaba de ella con su mano, ella sí que era genial en todo sentido, no por ser popular e inteligente, sino también por ser una persona muy agradable, tuve la suerte de hablar en una oportunidad con ella y pude ver que no era la típica chica material y superficial que sería cualquier otra porrista, al contrario, conmigo fue muy amable, hasta hay ocasiones en las que me saluda, a veces pienso en ella como mi modelo a seguir pero todo queda en mi mente.

Vi cómo se iba, dejando a Grimmjow molesto y Nnoitra acercándosele, a veces me preguntaba cómo se sentiría hacerle eso a él principalmente, aunque fuera tan sólo ignorarlo pero no, era algo completamente ridículo viniendo de mí, sólo lo podía hacer en mi mente pero no era lo mismo imaginándolo que viviéndolo y menos siendo dos contra uno.

Aparté mi vista de ellos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba en primera fila observando todo, en el fondo feliz por ver como era rechazado, para que aprenda lo que se siente por una vez en su vida, me dirigí a mi casillero en busca de mis cosas para ir a mi clase de matemáticas, todo había estado bien hasta que ellos se aparecieron a mi lado, para molestar.

-Pero si es la fea – me dijo Grimmjow sonriendo – hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿nos extrañaste?

-Nunca – le dije sin siquiera mirarlo, buscando lo que me hacía falta

-Estás seria, ¿acaso tus amiguitos los aliens te robaron algo para que lo estés? – seguía ahora Nnoitra molestándome

No sé cómo los soportaba, y eso que era apenas comenzando el día…

-No – decidí ignorarlos, era tiempo de actuar… talvez

-O talvez ¿los enanitos azules te hicieron algo? – Grimmjow riendo

Esta vez me quedé callada, no les seguiría el jueguito, quise probar hacerles lo mismo que le hizo Neliel a Grimmjow, ¡era mi oportunidad!, así que terminando de buscar mis cosas, cerré mi casillero con fuerza y comencé a caminar, dejándolos atrás

-¡Oye! – gritó molesto, al parecer lo logré

No les hice caso y los ignoré por completo, por primera vez los hice sentirse molestos, sé que no es común que yo haga esto, la verdad no tengo a quien hacérselo y no me gusta meterme con las personas tampoco pero me sentí bien ¡se los hice a Grimmjow y a Nnoitra!, como lo dije antes no debería burlarme pero ¡no importa!, en mi mente casi hago un baile de felicidad por haberlos ignorado, nunca lo pensé pero lo hice, hoy era un buen día, tendría que apuntarlo o marcarlo en el calendario para recordarlo por siempre.

_Marcador: Orihime: 1, Día: 0_

El día comenzaba bien…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Las clases habían terminado, todo salió bien por suerte, la verdad es que siempre he sido buena para los estudios, no por nada soy la tercer mejor promedio del colegio y la mañana se pasó rápidamente y ya era hora del almuerzo, así que tomé mis cosas y comencé a retirarme del salón, sin hablar con nadie, bueno sólo con Tatsuki.

Ella es con la única que me llevo prácticamente, ella me trata bien, es bueno contar con alguien más aunque no somos muy cercanas, ella tiene a su grupo de amigos, los cuales son agradables pero no soy buena socializando, me asusta un poco.

Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo sería tener una verdadera amiga, una a quien pudiera contarle mis cosas, poder hablar con ella, reír juntas, ir por un helado o visitar el centro comercial pero era obvio, ¿Quién querría tener de amiga a una 'ratón de biblioteca'?, si, así es como muchos me llaman, a pesar de ser alguien que no tiene amigos, podría decirse que soy popular pero de cierta forma.

Me dirigí de nuevo al casillero para dejar mis cosas pero adivinen qué, para mi mala suerte ahí estaba el grupo de Rukia, la chica más odiosa que puede haber en el colegio junto con su grupito de amigas: Lolly y Menoly, que son como dos clones de Rukia pero en cuerpos diferentes.

Suspiré antes de seguir con mi camino.

-Aquí voy de nuevo

Allí estaban 'las Hollows', así es como les llamo, no hay cosa o tema que no trate de porrismo, sólo se fijan en la apariencia, ver quién viste ropa de marca, cómo combinan los demás sus ropas, si los zapatos están de moda, o de los chicos más populares, cuan superficiales y materialistas eran, tengo razón, completamente vacías.

Traté de no verlas o al menos de hacerme la que no las vi pero ellas parecían que me tenían rastreada, no me había ni acercado cuando ya se me iban acercando, lideradas por Rukia – como siempre – no tuve de otra que continuar con mi camino.

-Hola feita – me saludó Rukia como de costumbre

Si, ese era el otro apodo por el que era conocida en el colegio

-Te ves peor de lo usual – Menoly me miró de forma superior

Las otras dos rieron.

Rukia siempre se creía la gran cosa sólo porque provenía de una familia bien acomodada creía que eso le daba el derecho de insultar a los demás, yo simplemente me quedé en silencio, como solía hacerlo.

Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con la de ella y de las otras dos mirándome, tratando de intimidarme, me decía si no se cansaban de hacer siempre lo mismo, ¿Qué no podían aprovechar el tiempo mejor hablando de otra cosa en lugar de meterse conmigo?

Al parecer no.

-Déjame en paz – traté de seguir mi camino pero ella se interpuso

-Lo siento pero es imposible ignorarte, es raro ¿no crees? – Aquí venía su sarcasmo – que alguien como tú llame tanto la atención, sobretodo por esa ropa – señalándome

Ya sabía que mi ropa no era la adecuada pero para mí lo era, ¿Qué había de malo con ello?, yo no me metía con la suya, ella no tenía porqué meterse con la mía, pero hablamos de Rukia, el otro ser más molesto del colegio.

-Podría traerte ropa de mi abuela si quieres…feita – siguió ahora Lolly quien se daba una vuelta a mi alrededor, como si me estuviera analizando

Las tres comenzaron a reír, los que estaban a los alrededores lo escucharon y las risas aumentaron.

Sólo pude mirar de lado apenada, no podía decir nada, ¿Qué podría decir en contra de ellas?, siempre vestían bien, lucían bien, claro, con dinero y el materialismo en sus mentes, ¿Cómo no?

Me quedé callada, siempre que lo hacía y veían que no reaccionaba o hacía algo, terminaban yéndose, era lo que funcionaba, por ello lo aplicaba todo el tiempo.

_Marcador: Orihime: 1, Día: 1_

Si, se fueron pero no sin antes, seguir burlándose de mí, al igual que los demás, yo continué con mi camino, sin prestar atención a los demás, por desgracia, el día había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre pero lo de Grimmjow no cambia, lo apuntaré de todas formas.

Llegué a mi casillero y coloqué las cosas para buscar otras e irme a almorzar no sin antes buscar un libro para leer, no hay nada mejor que almorzar y leer un buen libro al mismo tiempo, sí, sé que suena extraño pero me gusta leer mientras como.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Bueno, aquí estoy bajo un árbol, tomándome mi jugo y con mi libro a un lado, preferí mirar el cielo ya que está despejado, tan azul y hermoso como siempre me gustaba verlo, me recosté al árbol y cerré mis ojos, todo estaba tan tranquilo, no había nada mejor que eso, yo alejada de la – molesta – sociedad bajo un árbol, y con una fresca y suave brisa, me dejé llevar simplemente, era imposible no hacerlo, al menos para mí.

Así me quedé por varios minutos hasta que alguien me llamó y me sacó de ese mundo perfecto, ahí venía corriendo mi hermana hacia donde yo estaba, se veía alegre, como era usual en ella, tenía una vida casi perfecta, era hermosa, popular, pertenecía al equipo de porrismo, siempre se veía bien sin importar lo que se pusiera, tenía amigos, lo único que no hacía de ella un ser perfecto eran sus estudios, lo que a ella le faltaba, yo lo tenía y viceversa…¿irónico no?

Corría hacia mí, se veía bien con su uniforme de porrista, su cabello se movía con gracia, ella se encargaba siempre de que luciera así de todas maneras.

-Orihime – me volvió a llamar ya estando más cerca de mí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como si no fuera obvio…

-Rangiku-san – le dije al verla con una sonrisa

La verdad es que ella y yo no somos hermanas biológicas, mi papá se casó con su mamá hace muchos años atrás, eso es lo que pasa, desde muy pequeñas vivimos juntas como cualquier otra familia, ella y yo desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien, por eso la considero como mi hermana, además que siempre se ha comportado como una conmigo.

-Pues estaba almorzando y leyendo un poco – tomé de mi jugo

-Me lo imaginé – suspiró cansadamente – deberías hacer algo nuevo ¿no crees? – me lo dijo como si me hubiera regañado, colocando sus mano sobre su cadera mientras que con la otra, me apuntaba a mi frente, sólo cerré mis ojos

-Así estoy bien – le dije con una gota en mi frente

Esta vez ella frunció su ceño, sabía que habían ocasiones en que lograba molestarla un poco con mi actitud, ella siempre buscaba la manera de integrarme a sus actividades o a su grupo de amigos pero no me sentía cómoda, sabía que yo no pertenecía a ese mundo al que pertenecía ella, mi mundo y el de ella eran mundos completamente diferentes, así de sencillo.

-¡Claro que no! – Lo dijo con fuerza, de nuevo cerré mis ojos – siempre estás metida en los libros y no haces nada, necesitas probar algo nuevo

Tenía razón, mi mundo eran los libros y la soledad pero con ellos estaba bien.

-Así que vamos – me tomó de la mano y me jaló – hoy me acompañarás al entrenamiento – me sonrío

-P-Pero yo…

-Pero nada – por lo visto estaba decidida, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, no había nada ni nadie que se lo sacara de ahí

Yo, no tuve de otra que ir con ella, siempre me vencía, que falta de voluntad la mía ¿no?, suspiré y resignada, me levanté y tomé mis cosas, si no lo hacía por mi voluntad, ella buscaría la manera de hacerme ir, a veces era muy tenaz y por ello, lograba lo que quería.

Ella me hablaba de quién sabe qué cosas, yo no le prestaba atención como lo solía hacer.

Como dije antes, no quería ir, no era porque me desagradara tener que verlas entrenar, se me hacía divertido en ocasiones ver qué tanto hacían pero por lo que no quería ir era porque ahí estarían mis dos enemigos naturales: Rukia entrenando con las porristas y el tonto de Grimmjow con el equipo de football, ante esa idea, de verlos ahí a los dos juntos en el mismo lugar, me deprimí más, sería como el doble de mi 'sesión de burlas'.

Llegamos, ella me llevaba todavía de la mano, nos acercamos a un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando entre ellas, por suerte no estaba Rukia y sus amiguitas – cómo me molesta tan sólo pensar en ellas – pero me sentí un tanto aliviada aunque estuvieran, nunca se metían conmigo si estaba mi hermana conmigo, no sé porqué pero era bueno.

Saludé tímidamente a las chicas y vi que ahí estaba Neliel, la miré un momento, ella me miró también y me sonrío, ella me hacía sentir mejor, era bueno saber que había pocas personas amables y agradables como ella en ese lugar y en el colegio.

La entrenadora Soi Fong se venía acercando, sabía que estaban a por comenzar así que me fui directo a las bancas que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ahí, tomé asiento y apoyé mis brazos sobre mis rodillas mientras que en mis manos apoyé mi cabeza, quería irme pero mi hermana quería que estuviera ahí y así lo haría, al menos por un breve tiempo.

Y ahí estaban ellas, recibiendo las órdenes que la entrenadora les daba, luego comenzaron a calentar un poco antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, yo las miraba simplemente, ignorando a Rukia y las demás, más que todo me enfoqué en mi hermana, verla hacer todo lo que hacía era increíble, a veces me cuestionaba cómo era capaz de hacer esas cosas, parecía mentira.

Seguía pensando en ello hasta que dirigí mi mirada más allá, donde estaba el equipo entrenando ya que pronto sería la final, debían esforzarse lo más que podían si querían ser los campeones del torneo.

Sin querer, enfoqué mi mirada donde estaba Grimmjow haciendo una jugada peligrosa y arriesgada como siempre – que animal pensé – por ello lastimó a un compañero pero al parecer no fue nada grave ya que se levantó rápidamente, fruncí el ceño y aparté mi vista hacia otro lado y sin querer pero para mi suerte, la enfoqué hacia donde estaba Kurosaki-kun y me le quedé mirando.

Él era parte del equipo pero desde un tiempo para acá, se convirtió en uno de los jugadores clave, era muy bueno jugando, siempre estaba en el momento y en el lugar indicado – según lo que he escuchado – él sabía lo que hacía, al contrario de Grimmjow que siempre actuaba a su manera, Kurosaki-kun si era un jugador.

Desde hace un tiempo, comencé a mostrar interés hacia él, era un chico agradable también, siempre que lo veía era rodeado de amigos pero lo malo, era que tenía fama de delincuente pero por lo visto eso no le molestaba a las chicas ya que era perseguido por sus admiradoras.

Lo de delincuente es porque muchas veces se ha visto envuelto en peleas, a pesar de ser un chico tranquilo, los demás se metían con él – según a lo que sé – por su color de cabello, lo cual no le agradaba a los demás por ser diferente pero eso era lo que más lo caracterizaba, su color naranja, a mí me parecía un lindo color.

Continué mirándolo por un tiempo, de forma disimulada, mi mente había pasado de las porristas hacia él y no podía evitarlo, me llamaba mucho la atención, la verdad era que estaba enamorada de él pero ese era mi más grande secreto, el cual nunca saldrá de mi mente…creo, no estoy segura que nunca saldrá ya que no tengo a quien decírselo, podría ser a mi hermana pero ella no creo que me ayude mucho, buscaría la forma de acercarme a él sin importar cómo fuera y creo que sería peor y vergonzoso, no sólo para mí, sino para él también.

Un pito sonó y eso me sacó de mi ensoñación, era el entrenador Zaraki quien indicaba un descanso, la verdad lo merecían ya que él era un tanto impulsivo con los entrenamientos y más ahora que se acercaba la final.

El equipo comenzó a dispersarse, así que decidí que lo mejor era irme de ahí, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y no me sentía cómoda, recogí lo que traía conmigo y comencé a caminar.

Fue un buen tiempo si se puede decir, mi hermana me llevó con ella a la práctica, allí estaba Neliel y aunque estuviera Rukia, no me molestó, al igual que Grimmjow y tuve la oportunidad de ver aunque fuera un momento a Kurosaki-kun, no sabía qué pasaba con el día pero no estaba mal lo que iba de él.

La entrada estaba cerca de donde se encontraban los hombres descansando, así que apresuré mi paso, no quería que comenzaran a molestarme, caminé más rápido y cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien gritó, llamando mi atención.

Volteé a ver hacia un lado y vi que el balón venía en dirección mía, abrí mis ojos, sabía que me golpearía de todas formas y los cerré al instante, pensé que si lo hacía el impacto sería menor, o fue por puro instinto, lo único que recuerdo fue que alguien gritó de nuevo, no sabía quién y después, sentí que caí pero alguien más cayó conmigo.

Abrí mis ojos cuando estaba en el suelo y vi que alguien estaba junto a mí, levanté mi mirada y me llevé una gran impresión al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki-kun, me quedé mirándolo y sentí como mi cara se volvía roja de un pronto a otro y ¿cómo no?, ¡era Kurosaki-kun!

Él me miró directo a los ojos, eso hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa, su mirada era algo intensa pero tranquila, sé que me dijo algo pero no supe qué fue, estaba tan concentrada en sus ojos que no le presté atención, fue que reaccioné cuando me volvió a decir algo.

-¿Estás bien? – fue lo que me dijo

-¿Eh? – Lo seguí mirando – s-si

Yo no creía que fuera capaz de decirle ese 'si', menos en la posición en la que estábamos, al parecer él no se incomodó ya que se veía tranquilo pero yo, eso era otro asunto.

-Que bueno – sonrío antes de recoger mi libro y entregármelo

Él sonrío al saber mi respuesta, era una sonrisa como nunca antes vi, me sentí feliz porque me sonrío, no sé si era para mí pero quise hacerme la tonta y pensar que si, él comenzó a levantarse, en cuanto lo hizo me ofreció su mano, lo miré por un momento, pensé que estaba en uno de mis sueños despierta pero reaccioné rápido, dudé por un momento el aceptar su ayuda pero la terminé aceptando, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de encontrarme con él y menos de esa forma, me sonrojé más al pensar en ello.

Tomé su mano y me levanté, no pude decir nada más, a cambio, él fue quien habló.

-Ese imbécil – miró hacia el lado donde provino el balón

Miré también hacia donde él miraba y para mi mala suerte, estaba Grimmjow y Nnoitra de pie, pero Grimmjow estaba mirando todo con una enorme sonrisa llena de maldad, no me extrañó, cómo lo detestaba pero no sabía si estar feliz o no por eso ya que Kurosaki-kun fue quien me salvó.

-Debí imaginarlo – lo dije sin pensarlo, él volteó su mirada hacia mí

Se me quedó mirando por un momento, sentí su mirada en mí y miré, se veía ahora serio, como si esperara a que dijera algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me preguntó igual de serio

No sabía si responderle o no, no quería molestarlo con mis problemas pero era talvez mi oportunidad de hablar un poco con él.

-Porque siempre están buscando la manera de cómo molestarme – le dije agachando la cabeza

Levanté mi vista sin mover mi cabeza, por suerte mi fleco cubría mi mirada y pude ver que frunció el ceño y luego lo miró de nuevo con molestia, por lo que pude deducir de ello, tampoco le agradaba.

-Prometo que buscaré la forma de cómo vengarte – me dijo antes de sonreírme

Como lo seguía mirando, pude ver esa sonrisa, ¡esa si que era para mí!, levanté mi cabeza y estoy segura que mi expresión era de completo asombro, sentí como mi cara comenzaba a arder.

-G-Gracias – fue lo que pude decir solamente

El pitó se escuchó de nuevo, él miró hacia donde estaba el entrenador Zaraki, la práctica comenzaba otra vez, maldecía en mi mente que hubiera terminado tan rápido, – me hubiera dejado al menos disfrutar el momento – pensé pero no, todo terminó para mi mala suerte ¿o fue buena?

Seguí debatiendo eso en mi mente hasta que él me habló de nuevo.

-Ten cuidado para la próxima – me dijo

-S-Si – le respondí antes de que él saliera corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los demás

Me quedé como tonta viendo como se iba, sujeté con fuerza mi libro, seguía pensando en mi mente pero la voz de Rangiku-san me sacó de allí.

¡Cómo odiaba que me sacaran de mi mente cuando había algo bueno dentro de ella!

Venía corriendo, seguro se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedió, esperé a que llegara hasta donde yo estaba.

-Orihime – se detuvo para respirar – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? – me tomó de mis hombros

-_Si supieras_ – me dije mentalmente un tanto alegre – si, estoy bien – le dije como si no hubiera pasado nada

-No me digas que fue el idiota de Grimmjow – una voz detrás de ella habló, me moví un poco para ver quién era y me llevé una gran sorpresa

-Neliel-san – pronuncié su nombre al verla, se veía algo molesta en lo que miraba al idiota que mencionó

-Fue él ¿cierto? – no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba

Yo me quedé en silencio, no quería causar problemas, por ello no dije nada

-Ese idiota me las va a pagar – Rangiku-san estaba dispuesta a ir a reclamarle pero la detuve

-N-No fue nada Rangiku-san, estoy bien

Ella se detuvo y se me quedó mirando seria, era raro cuando lo hacía.

-¿Segura? – me preguntó dudando

-Si – le dije mirándola para que viera que era cierto

-No te preocupes Orihime – decía Neliel – yo me encargaré de él después – me sonrío

-Gracias – le sonreí – _pero ya alguien más se encargará de él _ –- deseaba que lo supiera – tengo que irme, mis clases comienzan dentro de poco – comencé a correr

-Te cuidado – me gritó mi hermana

-Nos vemos – Neliel se despedía de mí

Corrí rápidamente, era cierto, mis clases comenzaban dentro de poco y no quería llegar tarde pero después de lo sucedido, no me importaba mucho, primero Kurosaki-kun me salvó de un golpe y después Neliel me hablaba, como lo dije antes, no sé qué pasa con el día de hoy pero me gusta.

_Marcador: Orihime: 3, Día: 2_

_*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*_

Mi última clase del día fue la de Estudios Sociales y ahora me dirigía a mi casillero, las clases por hoy habían terminado, sólo iría por mis cosas y me iría a casa, iba feliz después de lo que pasó antes, nadie podría borrarme esa sonrisa de mi cara, poco me importaba si parecía tonta riéndome sola pero era mi día de cierto modo.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi casillero, guardé lo que tenía que guardar y saqué lo que tenía que sacar, mis libros, ¿Qué más?, en cuanto estaba a punto de irme, ahí estaban Rukia y las demás 'esperándome', las miré de forma cansada, ¿querían arruinarme el día? ¡Ja!, no lo lograrían.

-¿Estás feliz porque Ichigo te salvó de un golpe? – me dijo directamente y seria, al parecer estaba molesta

La verdad era que Rukia siempre había estado interesada en él pero Kurosaki-kun no mostraba interés en ella aunque se hablaran y fueran amigos, siempre le molestaba que él hablara o tratara con alguien más que no fuera ella y por lo visto, el que me hay hablado hoy le molestó.

-¿Te molesta? – no sabía cómo fui capaz de decirle eso pero me agradó

Lo extraño fue que sonrío al momento, cruzada de brazos.

-No, para nada – atinó a decir – ya que nunca serás rival para mí – dijo confiadamente

Las otras rieron como de costumbre.

Lo sabía, para qué me lo recordaba, sé que Kurosaki-kun nunca me verá como una chica hermosa, ni en sus sueños pero ¿Qué tenía de malo que me hablara si ella decía que no le molestaba?, ah, ya sé, sólo quería molestarme, cómo no lo pensé – sarcasmo – ¿Qué otra cosa sería?

-Disfruta tu momento porque no se volverá a repetir – comenzó a caminar no sin antes tirarme los libros que tenía en mis manos

Retrocedí un poco pero para mi mala suerte, choqué con alguien, derramando lo que estaba bebiendo encima de esa persona y parte en mí, rápidamente me disculpé con esa persona pero cuando la volteé a ver, nuevamente mi sorpresa era grande, era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki-kun.

Me sentí muy apenada por regarle encima lo que fuera que bebía, él me miró, tenía el ceño fruncido, me sentí nerviosa por esa expresión.

-Ten más cuidado Rukia – fue lo que dijo en lo que se 'sacudía' su camisa

¿Por qué le hablaba a ella si fui yo quien la derramó?

La miré a ella y se veía molesta y cómo no si la culpaba a ella.

-¿Por qué yo? Si fue ella quien derramó el agua encima de ti – sonreía

-Deja de molestarla de una buena vez ¿quieres?

-¿Qué? – nos sorprendimos todas – pero Ichigo…

Él la ignoró.

-Déjame ayudarte – comenzó a recoger mis libros, yo lo miré con asombro

Primero regañaba a Rukia, luego le dice que me deje en paz y después me ayuda, demasiado para un solo día, ¿quieren matarme acaso?

Ella nos miró molesta porque Kurosaki-kun prefirió ayudarme con mis libros, me miró a mí con enojo y prefirió irse, las tres la siguieron como de costumbre.

-¿Estás bien? – me volvió a preguntar, yo sólo asentí en lo que lo miraba en pie – Ten – entregándome los libros – deberías defenderte de vez en cuando, no es bueno que te dejes de los demás – me dijo ya tranquilo

-D-De acuerdo – le dije una vez que terminó de hablarme

-Bien, nos vemos después Inoue – me dijo antes de que siguiera su camino

¡Recordaba mi nombre!

¿Cómo no? Si éramos compañeros de clase pero el que tan sólo lo recordara, me alegró más el día.

Yo me sonrojé, lo miré irse mientras sujetaba fuertemente mis libros, aún no podía creerlo, todo lo que sucedió en un mismo día, de seguro que es un sueño, estoy segura y para confirmarlo me pellizqué pero dolió, me jalé el pelo y también dolió, creo que sólo me faltaba golpearme la cabeza contra la pared pero no lo hice, dos de tres eran suficientes.

Sonreí, no era un sueño después de todo, un día extraño totalmente pero me gustaría que el resto fuera así, con un marcador positivo para mí al final del día.

_Marcador: Orihime: 4, Día: 3_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, así es como está la historia, pueden hacerse una idea más o menos de como va..., ¿Qué tal?, como dije antes, quería tener varios capítulos adelantados para poder subirla y después de 7 terminados pensé que era tiempo de hacerlo <em>

_El fic lo considero un gran reto porque es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y hacer las transiciones de un personaje a otro y adaptarlas, para mí es algo difícil pero estoy contenta por el resultado y además que los POV's van dirigidos a Ichigo y Orihime nada más, sé que pude haberlo adaptado mejor pero me gustó más así ._

_Pues la idea salió en una tarde mientras pensaba en algo Ichihime y salió así como así, de la nada y con fluidez, lo cual me extrañó mucho pero bueno, y pues el título estuve pensándolo y no sé porqué se me vino a la mente mi querido Gackt y recordé que él tiene una cancion titulada así y la tomé ^^, así es cómo comenzó todo._

_Gracias a todos los que se tomaron un pequeño tiempo para leer y dejarme sabido qué tal está el fic, eso es energía para poder seguir con el resto._

_Eso es todo por ahora, todo depende de cómo lo vean, si vale la pena seguirlo o no, así ustedes dirán..._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	2. Crazy

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer: **aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Crazy<strong>

_By Spyair_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Hoy es un día especial – o se supone que debe serlo – ya que es mi cumpleaños, no era la gran cosa porque no solía celebrarlo pero al menos mi familia me deseó un feliz cumpleaños y recibí varios obsequios, entre ellos una cadena que me regaló mi papá con una flor de 6 pétalos con brillantes en cada pétalo, era muy hermoso, me lo puse de inmediato porque sin saber porqué, sentí que sería de buena suerte.

Me hubiera gustado detener el tiempo ayer pero es imposible simplemente, hoy es otro día, otro simple día ya que no creo que lo de ayer se repita, las cosas sólo ocurren una vez, no dos pero de todas formas me siento feliz por ayer, fue un día para recordar.

Iba de camino al colegio como siempre, sólo que esta vez me sentía cansada, la razón; no había podido dormir bien por seguir pensando en que ayer me encontré con Kurosaki-kun dos veces, aunque no hubiera dormido y por ello tengo unas ojeras, eso no me quitaba la alegría que mantenía.

Esta vez no me importa si ese pesado de Grimmjow o esa odiosa de Rukia están esperándome, seguiría mi camino sin prestarles atención, justo como lo hice ayer, si pude una vez, puedo una segunda, ¡si!, o eso es lo que creía, siempre suelo contradecirme todo el tiempo, digo una cosa y termino haciendo otra, esa soy yo…

Entré al colegio y me fijé rápidamente, todavía había personas en el corredor, era temprano y no había rastro de esos tres – principalmente – por suerte, así que continué mi camino, me dirigí a mi casillero por mis cosas y me fui hacia la clase de Biología con el profesor Kurotsuchi, es un hombre muy extraño, siempre está hablando de especimenes e investigaciones, por ese motivo no me agrada mucho pero no significa que vaya mal en su materia, al contrario, de todas formas era yo.

Llegué a la clase, el profesor no había llegado, eso me daría tiempo de revisar mi tarea, caminé hacia mi asiento y me senté, miré por la ventana un momento y todavía llegaban más estudiantes, no le di mucha importancia, de todas maneras era temprano.

En cuanto iba a regresar mi mirada a mi cuaderno, miré sin querer el portón del colegio y vi que Kurosaki-kun iba entrando, me sonrojé al verlo, recordé lo de ayer y no pude evitar ponerme más roja.

Mi mente divagaba en más y más pensamientos, estaba feliz porque la clase comenzaría dentro de muy poco y eso me animaba mucho, porque podría ver a Kurosaki-kun después de lo de ayer, era una buena forma de comenzar el día.

Traté de concentrarme en mi tarea en lugar de pensar en él, revisé con cuidado lo que había hecho pero mi mente se iba a otro lugar, por más que lo intentara, no lo conseguía.

Estaba atenta a que él apareciera, por ello veía de reojo la puerta ya que en cualquier momento lo haría, nuevamente me enfoqué en mi cuaderno y ya estaba por los últimos puntos que me faltaban, esta vez me concentré hasta que él apareció.

Volteé hacia donde estaba ya que saludaba a unos amigos de él, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sentía como mi cara comenzaba a arder, para evitar que me viera así, me escondí entre mi cuaderno, tratando de que no me viera.

Seguí así por unos minutos hasta que lo vi pasar, por suerte pero por desgracia no me notó, no era como que lo fuera a hacer pero al menos pudo decirme un 'hola'.

Suspiré, siempre era lo mismo, ayer me ayudó y ahora ni se acordaba de mí, era algo deprimente ser invisible ante el chico que te gusta pero ni modo, siempre había sido así y no habría porqué cambiar las cosas.

Resignada, aparté el cuaderno de mi cabeza, él tomó asiento, él se sentaba un asiento delante de mi pero en la fila de al lado, no me vería, no vería mi decepción al menos, así que me recosté sobre mi escritorio con mis ojos cerrados, me dejé llevar por un instante, era muy relajante.

De un pronto a otro sentí que me dormí, estaba muy cansada y sólo me dejé llevar pero desperté rápido, para darles más motivos de burlas, se me había salido un poco de babas, me limpié rápidamente, aún no había llegado el profesor y no había casi nadie en el aula, sólo él y otros más, era un alivio ya que dormí por unos segundos, volví a cerrarlos.

Por una extraña razón sentí que me observaban, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente, era cosa de mi loca mente – supuse – hasta que levanté la mirada hasta donde estaba él y para mi sorpresa, ¡me miraba!, parpadeé un par de veces para ver si no era mi imaginación o un sueño, ya que como no pude dormir bien, podría haberlo hecho de nuevo.

Él se había vuelto un poco y se quedó mirándome, yo me puse nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, rápidamente me incorporé y miré a un lado apenada, por suerte mi 'querido' flequillo me cubría un poco, talvez él no podía verme pero yo a él si.

De reojo lo miré y seguía mirándome, ésta vez se había apoyado a su silla con sus manos, se reía de algo o de mí, eso me hizo ponerme más nerviosa, opté por voltear a verlo, levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la de él, ¡si me estaba mirando!, era un hecho pero me pregunté qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

Me le quedé mirando, él me seguía mirando con una sonrisa, me moría por saber de qué se reía o talvez… ¿fue porque me dormí y se me salieron las babas?, me sonrojé a lo extremo, no podía verlo a los ojos, aparté mi vista de él al instante.

-Buenos días Inoue – me saludó manteniendo la posición

Y como de costumbre, me sonrojé.

-B-Buenos días K-Kurosaki-kun – traté de mirarlo pero la vergüenza me lo impedía

-Por lo que veo no pudiste dormir bien – ¿tan obvia soy?

-¿Eh? – Agaché mi cabeza – n-no

Bien, el día comenzaba no tan bien como esperaba, la primera clase con él y él me ve durmiendo y con babas, vergonzoso…muy vergonzoso.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

-Aburrido…

Fue lo que dijo Rukia al ingresar al salón, junto a sus amigas, de forma tal para llamar la atención de los que estábamos ahí adentro en espera de que el viejo loco de Kurotsuchi apareciera y comenzara de una buena vez.

No sé qué es lo que le pasa pero siempre que está cerca de mí, trata de llamar más la atención, algunos me han dicho que lo hace sólo porque le gusto aunque ella a mí no, a veces pienso que está loca pero simplemente la ignoro.

Conozco a Rukia desde que comenzamos el colegio ya que hemos sido compañeros desde entonces y siempre ha sido así, extrovertida y algo altiva pero eso no quita que sea una buena persona en el fondo.

O eso pensaba, talvez por ser amigos nada más.

En lo que entraba, la miré como haría cualquier otro por escuchar a alguien escandaloso, en cuanto lo hice, ella me miró primero y miró a Inoue con molestia, sonrío de un pronto a otro y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos.

-Buenos días Ichigo – me saludó muy alegre – pero si estás con la feita – volteando a ver a Inoue

-Ya basta Rukia, te dije que no la molestaras – fue lo que le dije, en verdad me molestaba esa actitud

Me miró y la miró con molestia.

Vi cuando Inoue apartó su mirada, no tenía porque presenciar lo que hacía sólo para atraer mi atención, a veces pienso que debería hacer lo mismo también.

Ya en más de una ocasión ha intentado seducirme pero no lo logra, no es que ella fuera fea, al contrario, no por nada es popular pero simplemente no es mi tipo y menos con su forma de ser, no me veo con alguien así.

-Vaya, me sorprendes Ichigo – dijo en forma de burla – nunca antes la habías notado y ¿ahora la defiendes?

Comenzaba a molestarme.

Era verdad en parte, el que no le hablara no significaba que era invisible, estamos en la misma clase, somos compañeros después de todo, siempre he sabido que ella es blanco de constantes burlas por su forma de vestir y por su afición a la lectura pero no por ello significaba que pudieran decir o hacerle lo que quisieran.

Muchas veces que la he visto, está o en compañía de su hermana o sola leyendo un libro y la verdad no me extraña que lo esté, después de que todos se ríen de ella no es para menos, pienso que sólo trata de no salir más herida de lo que ya lo está.

-No tiene nada de malo que lo haga o ¿si? – le dije apartando mi mirada de ella

-Como digas – trató de evadir mi comentario – hoy habrá una especie de audición para elegir a la capitana de porrismo, ¿vendrás a verme? – sonaba confiada y volteó a ver a Inoue

-Tengo práctica, así que no sé si pueda – no iría de todas formas, es aburrido

-Oh, bueno, te estaré esperando de todas formas – se acercaba a mí – ¿no me desearás suerte? – estaba en frente de mí

-Si… suerte – no le dí importancia

-Gracias – me sonrío – y tú feita, ¿no me desearás suerte? – la miraba con burla

No esperé que le fuera a contestar, no tenía porqué hacerlo, volteé a verla nada más, debería estar molesta por ese comentario.

-La suerte es para los tontos, así que suerte Rukia – le respondió

Me quedé sorprendido por la forma en como lo hizo y como lo dijo, muy segura de sí misma, en verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo visto ella tenía su actitud también.

Sonreí por ese comentario, debió molestar a Rukia, en parte se lo merecía por menospreciarla.

-¿Qué dijiste? – si, estaba molesta

Por suerte, el viejo Kurotsuchi entró y con ello evitó que Rukia comenzara a armar un escándalo, como siempre para llamar más la atención, en cuanto el loco habló, ella no tuvo de otra que irse a sentar, me le quedé mirando a Inoue, ella había apartado su mirada pero en cuanto la volteó, me miró, se veía algo apenada, yo la seguí mirando y sonreí por imaginarme a esa misma chica diciendo eso mismo de nuevo, ella sonrío algo apenada.

Me volteé porque el viejo ya había comenzado a hablar y era mejor poner atención sino quería problemas con él después

Aunque no lo pareciera, pensaba que Inoue sería una chica de cuidado si me metía con ella, no sé porqué pero así lo sentí.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

La mañana pasó rápido y ahora era hora del almuerzo, iba algo cansado ya que la clase antes del almuerzo fue la de Literatura, con la profesora Nanao y para empeorar las cosas, me dejaron de tarea leer un libro de tragedia de William Shakespeare, Hamlet específicamente.

No es que me desagrade la lectura, es simplemente que no tengo mucho tiempo para ello ya que tengo que prepararla para dentro unos días, hacerle un análisis es lo que hay que hacer, no habría problema si no tuviera el entrenamiento y la final del torneo dentro de poco, todo un problema.

Antes de almorzar fui a la biblioteca a conseguir el libro de todas formas, es un comienzo, lo demás sería comenzar a leerlo que lo veo difícil, ahora, estoy en la cafetería del colegio buscando un lugar donde sentarme ya que todo el lugar está ocupado.

Seguí buscando pero mi mirada se fijó en un punto naranja que se ve a lo lejos, supuse que era Inoue y si, lo era, quien más se sentaría lejos y sola, por suerte sólo estaba ella en la mesa, como no había más lugar me dirigí hacia donde está ella, con suerte y podría almorzar.

Me acerco con cuidado, después de lo que le dijo a Rukia, ya no sé qué esperar de ella pero no creo que sea mala persona, lo presiento.

-Hola Inoue – la saludé tranquilo – ¿puedo sentarme?, es que no hay mesas libres

Se sobresaltó, al parecer estaba concentrada en algo.

-K-Kurosaki-kun – parecía nerviosa – eh…por supuesto

Tomé asiento en cuanto me dijo que sí, por lo que pude ver, ella miró por un momento el libro que tenía conmigo, yo la volteé a ver y ahora me miró, estaba algo colorada.

-L-Lo siento – apartó su mirada de mí y continuó comiendo

La miré un segundo y luego comencé a comer, ambos en silencio, ella más que todo porque estaba leyendo, un poco extraño, leer mientras se come pero supongo que así era ella.

-Vaya que si te gusta leer – comenté

Apartó su mirada del libro y me miró algo sorprendida, talvez no esperaba que le hablara.

-¿Eh?, s-si, me gusta mucho – se llevó su mano a la cabeza – es lo que siempre hago cuando estoy sola

Sola… ¿Cómo hacía para estarlo todo el tiempo?, debe ser algo duro pensé.

-Ya veo – tomé mi sándwich – y ¿Qué lees? – no sé porqué comencé a conversar con ella

-B-Bueno – sonrío apenada, lo podía notar a pesar de que su fleco cubría parte de su rostro – leo Edipo rey de Sófocles

-¿No es ese el libro que te dieron para la clase de Literatura? – estoy seguro que sí

-S-Si – lo sabía

Por lo visto su afición a la lectura es grande…muy grande.

-Me sorprendes ¿sabías? – Ella me miró – no llevamos ni media hora de haber terminado con la clase y ya lees el libro, es sorprendente, yo con costo conseguí el que me toca aunque creo que no vaya a hacer mucho – miré el libro

-¿Por qué no? – me preguntó

-No tengo tiempo para ello, con el entrenamiento y la final, Zaraki nos presionará hasta matarnos si es necesario

Le dije algo cansado, me hice hacia atrás, levanté la mirada al techo, me extrañó que se quedara en silencio, por ello la miré y ví que miraba de nuevo mi libro, parecía que quería decirme algo pero no lo hacía.

-Yo… - dijo ella pero se detuvo – yo ya leí ese libro – dijo tímidamente, por ello apartó su mirada

-¿En serio? – le dije regresando a mi posición, ella me miró y asintió

-S-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con eso – se coloró levemente

¿En verdad me ayudaría?

Me le quedé mirando con sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera a decir eso.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-S-Si, si quieres – miró de lado

¿Por qué querría ayudarme?, como no dije nada, ella volteó a verme, seguía colorada.

-B-Bueno, es porque ayer me salvaste de aquel balón y de Rukia, como forma de agradecimiento, por eso – movía sus manos rápidamente, ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?

Sonreí por la reacción de ella, era divertido verla así.

-Está bien Inoue, acepto tu ayuda – le dije para que se tranquilizara

Ella me miró quieta, parecía que no creía lo que le dije.

-¿En serio? – estaba en lo cierto

-Si porque en verdad la necesito

Parecía que procesaba la información ya que me miró fijamente por un leve instante.

-De acuerdo – me sonrío

Tuve mucha suerte el venir y sentarme aquí con ella, nunca pensé que terminaría hablando de esto con ella.

Una vez que acordamos para mi ayuda, seguimos comiendo nuestros almuerzos, sonará tonto pero recordé lo que ella dijo acerca de la suerte, que es para tontos pero debo admitir que hoy es mi día de suerte, lo que talvez me convierte en uno de ellos.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Van dos días seguidos en los que me encuentro a Kurosaki-kun, no puedo creer mi suerte, si, soy conciente de lo que dije acerca de la suerte en la mañana pero no es cierto, sólo lo dije para desquitarme y molestar a Rukia, creo que esto de defenderme me está agradando ya que voy por buen camino, soy buena aprendiz.

Aún no lo creo, ni siquiera porque hablé con él y aceptó mi ayuda, creo que todo se debe a mi regalo de hoy, esta cadena será mi amuleto de la suerte a partir de hoy.

Bueno, ya las clases terminaron temprano por suerte y Kurosaki-kun y yo quedamos en vernos en la biblioteca esta tarde, estoy tan emocionada, creo que tengo que agradecer a mi amor por los libros, gracias a ello terminé en una 'casi' cita con él, tengo ganas de saltar, correr, gritar y otras cosas pero no lo haré, no haré nada que me delate.

Caminé para dejar mis cosas en el casillero y buscar las otras e irme directo a la biblioteca donde me estaría esperando, así que me di prisa, no quería hacerlo esperar, me coloqué mi bolso y tomé mis cosas pero escuché que decían mi apodo detrás de mí.

-Hola feita – Rukia se me acercó, de forma arrogante como era usual en ella, seguida por las demás, todo iba tan bien hasta que tuvo que arruinarme mi momento con tan sólo su presencia.

-Conozco ese chillido – dije en voz baja volteando a ver cansada

-¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó Menoly, como si no fuera obvio

-No, sólo sacaré a pasear a mi bolso – le dije con sarcasmo, me sentí valiente

-Vaya pero ya sacas las uñas – Lolly comenzó a rodearme

-¿Te crees muy valiente sólo porque Ichigo te defendió hoy? – Rukia se escuchaba molesta por ello, yo sonreí al recordarlo

-¿Y qué hay con eso? – Esa voz si que no me la esperaba, Kurosaki-kun se venía acercando por detrás – no lo repetiré de nuevo, no la molestes más – se veía serio

¿No se había ido ya?

Me extrañe al verlo pero aún más el estarle dando esa clase de advertencia, se colocó al frente de mí, como si me fuera a defender.

Como aparté mi cara, estoy segura de que no pudo ver la cara de satisfacción que tuve en ese instante al escuchar que Kurosaki-kun me defendía, para ella era como una especie de golpe ya que siempre hacía y decía lo que quería y ahora que él la 'reprendía', debía ser duro o molesto para ella, me la imaginé recibiendo ese golpe, se veía tan genial en mi mente, a veces agradezco esta imaginación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ichigo? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Acaso le tienes lástima? – dijo con burla, las otras rieron

Golpe bajo para mí.

Él se quedó en silencio, ni se movió, acaso ¿ella estaba en lo cierto?, ¿lo hacía por lástima?

Ese silencio me hizo sentir mal, debe ser por eso que me defiende, porque sabe la clase de persona que soy, alguien tímida e incapaz de defenderme, por ello tenía que venir alguien más a hacerlo.

Rukia y las demás sonrieron por el silencio.

-¿Lo ves? Es lástima lo que sientes por ella, por eso la defiendes – se cruzó de brazos

Yo me sentí mal por ello, era cierto después de todo, todo iba tan bien, primero Kurosaki-kun me saluda, luego me defiende de Rukia en la mañana, luego le devuelvo el mal comentario, después se sienta en la misma mesa que yo y acepta mi ayuda y me vuelve a defender de Rukia y otras cosas más contra dos veces que ella me molesta más esto otro que valía el doble…

_Marcador: Orihime: muchos puntos, Día: 4_

-Te equivocas – respondió seriamente, volteé a verlo rápido – no es lástima ni nada parecido, sólo que no me gusta que se metan con mis amigos

Silencio.

Momento, acaso dijo ¿amigos?, ¿en realidad lo dijo o era mi mente haciéndome alguna sucia jugada?

¿Me considera su amiga?, ante esa respuesta, estoy segura que todo mi cuerpo se tensó, mi respiración se detuvo, todo en mí se detuvo, sólo mi cerebro trabajaba para procesar eso que él dijo.

-¿Amiga dices? – Repitió Rukia, con ello me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿y desde cuando ustedes son amigos? – no se rendía la enana

-Desde que lo decidí – se escuchaba decidido él – así que mantente alejada de ella ¿me escuchaste?

¡Eso era un knockout!

Primero dice que soy su amiga y luego le advierte de nuevo a Rukia, ¡este round es mío!

-Que suerte que tiene – escuché decir a Lolly quien me miraba de mala gana

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Rukia yéndose

_¡Oh Hime, oh Hime!, _bailaba en mi mente.

Aproveché y les saqué la lengua ya que no me estaban mirando, Kurosaki-kun se volteó a verme, yo recuperé mi posición antes de que me viera en ese estado tan penoso.

-Lamento que pases por todo esto – se disculpó serio

-N-No te preocupes – su seriedad me ponía nerviosa – no tienes porqué disculparte

Le dije y era verdad, él no era responsable de lo que ellas hicieran o dijeran.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos sino se nos hará más tarde – su seriedad desapareció, a cambio de ello me sonrío

Yo me sonrojé por supuesto, me le quedé mirando, esa era una mirada sólo para mí, sentía que en cualquier momento me derretiría si seguía mirándolo, por ello aparté mi mirada.

-Si, vamos – le dije ya un poco más calmada y le mostré una sonrisa

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca, donde le ayudaría con su tarea, era increíble que haya dicho que soy su amiga, aún no lo supero pero así se lo dijo a Rukia y eso era suficiente para mí.

Tenía razón, esta cadena me traería suerte en el día de mi cumpleaños ya que terminé saliendo – de cierta forma – con Kurosaki-kun y como su amiga.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta clase de días después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este segundo capítulo, espero que les haya agradado.<em>

_Un poco tarde pero todavía es jueves ^^', se me olvidó decirlo antes aunque lo dice en mi perfil pero lo repito, este fic también va un capítulo por semana para no perderle el hilo a las cosas, así que tendrán su actualización semanal a menos que algo le pase a mi pc..._

_Agradezco a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, me animaron mucho el día y ya me hacía falta leer reviews..._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves..._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	3. Paranoic Doll

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Advertencia:** Aquí a Toushiro lo manejo como si tuviera la misma estatura que Ichigo nada más, por futuros malos entendidos..._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Paranoic Doll <strong>

_By Gackt_

_**Ichigo's POV ~**_

Han pasado ya varios días desde el primer encuentro que tuve con Inoue, debo decirlo que aunque no fue nada especial, desde ese día hemos sido un poco más cercanos, primero que todo porque me ha ayudado con mi análisis del libro y segundo, no sé porqué me ha dado por hablar más seguido con ella.

Este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no es lo que parece, bueno talvez, unos piensan que por ser algo tímida y solitaria es desagradable u odiosa, que se cree mejor que los demás por ser una de las mejores promedios pero es todo lo contrario.

El que siempre esté sola no signifique que sea una mala chica, ella es muy agradable, de eso no hay duda, es algo ingenua, lo he comprobado en varias ocasiones, tiene una gran imaginación, creo que eso muchos lo saben, pero en fin, ella me agrada, no es como el resto.

Aquí estoy en el pasillo, dirigiéndome a la clase de Filosofía con el viejo Yamamoto, ya por ser un anciano cree que conoce todo en la vida, por eso es aburrida pero no queda de otra.

Sigo caminando pero veo que Rukia junto a sus amigas se dirigen hacia mí, no presto mucha atención ya que seguro viene a decirme alguna cosa relacionada con ella, como siempre lo hace.

-Buenos días Ichigo – me saluda alegre

-Buenos días – le digo sin mucho interés y le paso por el lado

-Espera – me llamó, yo volteé a verla con el mismo interés con el que la saludé, nulo – Quiero preguntarte algo – me sonrío

-¿Qué es?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – Se me venía acercando – porque podemos ir a dar una vuelta después de clases si quieres

Ya lo sabía, es bastante predecible, ¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir cuando me hablaba así?

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer – le dije comenzando a caminar

-¿Qué? – Gritó ella por mi respuesta – ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Ella siempre trataba de salirse con la suya, siempre quería que todo saliese a su voluntad pero siempre le decía lo mismo aunque no tuviera nada que hacer, ella era muy insistente o trataba de estar encima de mí muchas veces y eso me cansaba, por ello siempre la rechazaba.

-Práctica y tarea – me detuve para mirarla serio

Era verdad, tenía que seguir con la práctica, Zaraki no nos dejaría en paz hasta que ganemos, si, ganemos esa final sino estaremos muertos y con lo de la tarea, pues sí, aún no la he, bueno hemos… ¡Ash!…ha terminado y quedan cosas por hacer.

-Nos vemos – seguí caminando, y levanté mi brazo como señal de despedida

Así que la dejé atrás, con las ganas de que saliera con ella, la primera vez que lo hice pensé que no estaría tan mal pero después de que siguió insistiendo con lo mismo, me cansó, para mí no hay problema con salir con alguien pero cuando ese alguien se vuelve muy insistente, las cosas cambian.

Después de caminar hasta mi destino final, entré al salón, todo igual como siempre y no es como que esperara algún cambio, varias personas reunidas en sus grupos de amigos e Inoue sentada en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana pensativa, si…todo igual.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, ella parece que se dio cuenta que acababa de llegar, por ello pasó su mirada de la ventana hacia mí y yo la miré directo a los ojos, parece ser que eso la pone nerviosa ya que se coloró un poco, siempre le hacía eso, la miraba a los ojos porque su expresión era divertida, pasar de seria a nerviosa y colorada, era extraña simplemente.

-B-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun – me saludó nerviosa

Siempre que me le acercaba se ponía nerviosa sin razón alguna, eso siempre me dejaba pensando, si era por mi cara o qué.

-Buenos días Inoue – tomé asiento

En ese instante entró Rukia con su típica expresión de altivez, a veces eso era molesto, se dirigía hacia su asiento el cual estaba a unos asientos detrás de mi, me sonrío pero miró a Inoue y le hizo mala cara, como siempre, ví que Inoue apartó su mirada, siempre lo hacía, era extraño que ella siendo una chica tranquila y calmada tuviera tantos problemas con los demás.

Detrás de ella venía Yamamoto con sus cosas, todos los demás tomaron asiento, yo suspiré hondo porque sabía que sería una larga clase, una muy larga…

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

En verdad que he tenido suerte últimamente.

Ya han pasado varios días desde mi primer encuentro con Kurosaki-kun y sigo sin creerlo todavía, es que es simplemente imposible, que YO, Inoue Orihime, la chica más rechazada y de la que más se burlan en todo el colegio le hable a Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de todo el colegio, es irreal.

¡Pero así es y me gusta!

Ahora camino en dirección a mi casillero a dejar mis cosas e irme a almorzar, llevo una lata en mi mano bebiendo lo último que me queda, todo tranquilo por el momento, lo cual es extraño, demasiado diría yo, no sé si será paranoia o qué pero en cada esquina que me he encontrado me he fijado con cuidado por aquello de que algo o alguien aparezca, si debe ser eso, paranoia.

Seguí caminando, todo bien hasta que se aparecieron esos dos, Grimmjow y Nnoitra en frente de mi, venían molestando a otras personas, no era la única pero en cuanto terminaron con los demás, me miraron a mí, Grimmjow sonrío al verme y apresuró su paso, yo traté de irme rápido pero no lo logré.

-Pero si es la 'Mascota' – dijo Nnoitra ya en frente de mí

-Hola…fea – Grimmjow me puso su mano sobre mi cabeza – tiempo de no molestarte ¿cierto?

-No me molestes – le dije sin pensarlo tratando de quitármelo

-¿Te duele? – preguntó Nnoitra molestando

-S-Si – claro que dolía, si ejercía peso sobre mi cabeza

-Y ¿Qué tal así? – comenzó a revolver mi cabello, ¡dolía más!

Lograron su cometido, me molestaron.

En cuanto él terminó con mi cabello, es innecesario decir que mi cabello quedó hecho un desorden completo, sé que me veía peor que antes, él siguió su camino seguido de Nnoitra, los dos se fueron riendo, yo me enojé mucho, aún tenía la lata en mi mano y del enojo que sentí, la aplasté con mi mano, sin pensarlo, me volteé en la dirección por la que se habían ido esos dos insoportables, seguían riéndose, no sé si será de mí pero me hizo enojar más y sin pensarlo, tiré la lata.

Sin siquiera apuntarle a alguno de los dos, le cayó a Grimmjow en la cabeza, de haberlo hecho a propósito, estoy segura que no le habría golpeado, yo simplemente me quedé como en shock cuando ví que lo impactó, no fue a propósito – en realidad no me molestó en lo más mínimo – pero no lo quería hacer en ese momento, es verdad.

Él comenzó a mirar por todos lados a ver quién le había tirado esa lata y cuando volteó a verme, me tensé aún más de lo que ya estaba, estaba molesto.

-Y-Y-Yo… - tartamudeé

Él se veía más molesto que antes.

Yo comencé a retroceder, no sabía si él se la cobraría – si se enteró que fui yo – pero no quería averiguarlo, así que di un paso hacia atrás y comencé a correr, olvidando por completo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Espera! – gritó

No sé si fue para mí porque no me quedé ahí, corrí hasta donde me llevaran los pies, no quería saber qué podría hacerme si me agarraba allí mismo.

Tenía que alejarme de ahí si quería continuar con vida.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Hora del almuerzo.

Después de unas largas clases en la mañana, por fin llegó la hora de almorzar, no era mi parte favorita del día pero con que no hubieran más clases por un rato, podría serlo.

Recogí mi bandeja con mi almuerzo, esta vez no venía solo, me acompañaban mis compañeros de equipo y amigos, Renji y Toushiro, puede que sean algo extraños y locos pero sé que puedo contar con ellos, los tres buscábamos una mesa desocupada para poder almorzar tranquilos si se puede decir.

Con la mirada busqué alguno pero nada, todas estaban ocupadas pero recordé una en la que podría sentarnos, sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigí mi mirada hasta donde se encontraba la mesa más alejada y sí, podríamos sentarnos ahí sin ningún problema, no creo que a Inoue le moleste un poco de compañía ya que ella era la única sentada allí.

-Vamos – comencé a caminar en esa dirección

-O-Oye Ichigo – me llamó Renji – ¿a dónde vas?

-Allá hay una mesa – seguí caminando

Los demás me siguieron en silencio, yo nada más caminé hasta que llegué hasta donde estaba ella, pero algo en ella me extrañó.

Como habíamos llegado por otro lado, ella nos daba la espalda pero se cubría el rostro con uno de sus libros, al parecer estaba atenta a algo o alguien más bien, veía como con cuidado quien entraba y quien salía del lugar.

Yo me le acerqué por atrás, quedando mi cabeza a la altura de la de ella y traté de mirar lo que miraba – ella aún mantenía el libro frente a su rostro – pero no logré ver algo en especial, así que le hablé.

-¿De qué te escondes?

Me mantenía cerca de ella, en la misma posición, ella al escucharme se sobresaltó más de la cuenta, parecía como que le huía a algo, talvez por eso estaba nerviosa y con ese nerviosismo me volteó a ver.

-K-Kurosaki-kun – me llamó al verme – ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Pues veníamos a ver si podíamos sentarnos aquí – le respondí sin moverme, sólo la miré

-¿Eh? – parecía que no entendió bien – ¿Quiénes?

-Nosotros – ahora regresé a mi posición de antes, señalando al resto

Ella se movió para ver a los demás que se encontraban detrás de mí, yo me giré un poco para que pudiera verlos mejor, ella estaba un poco extrañada ya que supongo no esperaba que llegáramos tantos y menos con unos que no conocía ya que no estaban con nosotros en la misma clase.

-El mono rojo es Renji – por eso me gané una mirada matadora de él – y él es Toushiro – él levantó su mano – ella es Inoue

-H-Hola – ella los saludó algo apenada por lo que pude notar

-Hola – Renji fue quien la saludó, por extraño que pareciera, le sonrío y eso que casi por no decir que nunca, lo hace

-Entonces ¿podemos almorzar aquí contigo? – le pregunté una vez que terminé de presentarlos

Ella se me quedó mirando como si estuviera analizando la pregunta pero por suerte respondió.

-C-Claro – sonrío tímidamente

En cuanto lo hizo, les hice una seña para que pudieran sentarse, ellos se sentaron frente a ella y yo lo hice a su lado, la miré por un momento y al parecer seguía nerviosa, no sé si será porque éramos varios en una misma mesa y de seguro no estaba acostumbrada a tanta compañía o porque aún estaba al tanto de lo que estaba antes de que llegáramos, no quise quedarme con la duda.

-¿Estás bien? – se veía un poco extraña

Los demás se le quedaron mirando de la misma forma que yo, ella nos volvió a ver más apenada, lo sé por su color rojo en sus mejillas.

-L-Lo siento – se llevó una mano a su cabeza – estoy bien

-¿Segura? – no me convencía

-Parece como si te estuvieras ocultando de alguien – Renji comentó

-¿Eh? – Si, estoy seguro que algo le pasa – n-no se preocupen, en verdad estoy bien – sonrío pero aún así no me convencía

-Si tu lo dices – esta vez fue Toushiro sólo que de una forma un tanto fría, no era que le molestara – pensé – es sólo que él es así con todos

-Si no me equivoco tú eres Inoue Orihime, la tercera chica más inteligente de todo el colegio ¿cierto? – Renji comenzó a hablar

-S-Si – ahora se veía un poco más calmada

-Y eres compañera de Ichigo en la misma clase ¿cierto?

-S-Si – parecía asustada ahora

Talvez era por el interrogatorio que Renji comenzó

Yo comencé a almorzar, por lo visto, todo iba bien por el momento.

-¿Es verdad que le estás ayudando a Ichigo con una tarea de Literatura? – se supone que no debería preguntar eso

Yo al momento en que escuché eso, escupí todo lo que tenía en mi boca, que por suerte fue mi refresco, los demás se me quedaron mirando como si fuera algún bicho raro, en cuanto me limpié, miré a ese mono rojo.

-Oye, se supone que deberías haberte quedado callado – le dije un tanto molesto

Pues me apenaba un poco el que los demás se dieran cuenta que era ayudado por ella, pareciera como si no fuera capaz de leerme un libro yo solo, podría hacerlo, es más puedo hacerlo sólo que las circunstancias no me dejan.

Ella sonrío.

-Pues si, pero fue porque me ofrecí a ayudarlo – comenzó a explicar – él me ayudó en dos ocasiones y quise devolverle el favor

-Ya veo – Renji se echó un bocado a la boca

Salvado.

No quería verme como un completo inútil incapaz de leer un libro y gracias a que ella dijo eso, pude o mejor dicho, pudo evitarlo que los demás lo vieran así, creo que tengo que agradecérselo al final.

-Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Renji se había echo para adelante un poco, apoyándose con su brazo

-Aquí va de nuevo – esta vez habló Toushiro, Renji lo miró de mala gana, ya él sabía a qué iba ese 'favor'.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a mí también? – Él no tenía pena por decirlo – verás, no soy bueno en algunas materias y ya que eres toda una cerebrito pensé que podrías ayudarme – le sonrío añadiéndolo una expresión tonta

Esa era la cara de tonto que ponía cada vez que pedía el mismo favor, como si con su cara normal no fuera suficiente, ahora la empeoraba.

-Debería darte vergüenza Abarai – Toushiro lo dijo con su típica expresión fría – siempre pidiendo lo mismo – continuó comiendo

-Se lo pedí a ella no a ti – comenzaron a pelear

Era lo mismo siempre, era extraño, cada vez que Renji pedía ayuda, Toushiro salía con el mismo comentario y eso generaba que Renji se molestara, haciendo que él comenzara a pelear.

Toushiro se le quedó mirando serio, había muy pocas cosas que hacían que él quitara esa cara, parecía de yeso.

Y así se pasaron gran parte del almuerzo, al menos nosotros dos los dejamos que se pelearan, era normal entre ellos, así que porqué interferir con el curso natural de las cosas.

Ella miraba todo en silencio, no sé si extraña o nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que se los presentaba y luego que la primera impresión para ella fuera de pelea entre ellos pero le dije que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, habría que preocuparse si no lo fuera.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Era muy extraño el estar rodeada por únicamente chicos y que fueran específicamente los del equipo de football, no había problema con Kurosaki-kun y no es como que lo hubiera con ellos, es sólo que pasar de un día de estar sola a estar rodeada por los del equipo es algo difícil de asimilar ya que ellos no habían hecho algún comentario negativo acerca de mí.

Pero debo admitir que me sentí cómoda con ellos, parecían ser buenas personas a pesar de su apariencia de bravucones por su contextura debido al entrenamiento, pero eso es lo de menos.

Me sentí feliz porque por primera vez alguien me pedía ayuda, la vez anterior fue que le ofrecí mi ayuda a Kurosaki-kun pero esta vez fue lo contrario, sentía que era la primera vez que alguien valoraba algo de mí y que no era invisible para lo demás.

Aún seguía preguntándome si todo eso no era un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Pero lo que más me entusiasmaba era que ellos me habían invitado a que fuera a verlos a entrenar, no era la gran cosa pero con que lo hayan hecho, eso valía mucho para mí, quien lo propuso fue Abarai-kun, pensé que eso no les agradaría a ellos pero los demás no se molestaron por la idea, al contrario, para mi sorpresa, la apoyaron.

¡La apoyaron!

¿Pueden creerlo? Porque yo no.

Después de que terminamos de almorzar, ellos se dirigieron a otro lugar, al parecer tenían algo que hacer, yo me dirigí a buscar a Rangiku-san para decirle que me quedaría después de clases en el entrenamiento de los chicos para que no se preocupara y luego me regañe por no haberle dicho.

Caminé hasta la clase de ella, no sé porqué terminé allí, sabía que ella podría estar en cualquier lugar del colegio pero nunca cerca de su aula, supongo que es la costumbre pero ya que estaba ahí, igual me fijaría, con ello no perdería nada al final de cuentas.

Como lo pensé, no estaba, así que fui a buscarla por otros lugares, los cuales frecuentaba, el baño para retocarse, ella era muy vanidosa, no hay nadie que niegue ese hecho pero no estaba, a la cafetería en busca de algo para comer, no sé cómo lograba mantenerse delgada con todo lo que comía, parecía que su estómago tenía un agujero en el fondo pero tampoco, a la tercera es la vencida – me dije –.

Caminé ahora en dirección hacia fuera, ella cuando tomaba su siesta lo hacía en una banca debajo de un árbol, seguí mi camino en esa dirección y ¡bingo!, ahí estaba durmiendo, ella decía que el dormir mucho era el secreto de la belleza, talvez por eso ella se excedía todo el tiempo.

Me le acerqué con cuidado de no despertarla de una forma algo brusca ya que era un ogro cuando lo hacía, así que cuando estuve a su lado, la moví suavemente, ella hizo un sonido para que la dejara en paz pero seguí insistiendo, se había despertado un poco pero estaba más allá que aquí así que se lo dije de todas formas.

-Rangiku-san – la moví – me quedaré en el entrenamiento del equipo de football con los chicos, así que hoy llegaré tarde a casa

-Mmm...… – seguía sin ponerme atención – bien – fue lo que dijo dormida

Bueno, se lo dije, cumplí con hacerlo, si ella no me puso atención, que no me reclame después.

En cuanto terminé de decírselo, regresé por donde venía, iba unos cuantos pasos de ella cuando escuché algo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué? – Volteé a verla, estaba sentada y sorprendida –- ¿Qué tú qué? – me volvió a preguntar algo incrédula

Yo me le quedé viendo, si, estaba sorprendida, por lo visto si me había puesto atención después de todo, ví cómo se acercaba a mi rápidamente.

-Yo… – me puse nerviosa al ver lo rápido que venía hacia mí, cuando estuvo en frente de mí me tomó de los hombros y me miró directo a los ojos

-¿Te quedarás con los chicos? ¿Eso fue lo que me dijiste?

Estoy sorprendida, sí me puso atención estando media dormida, es un gran avance en ella.

-S-Si – le dije con una gota en mi frente

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, si, sé que es difícil de creer pero así son las cosas, luego sonrío.

-¿En serio te quedarás con ellos?

No había duda que era difícil de creer, si lo era para mí, ¿Cómo no serlo para el resto?

-S-Si, Abarai-kun me dijo que podía ir con ellos, Kurosaki-kun y Hitsugaya-kun lo apoyaron, así que voy a ir – le sonreí

-¡Por fin! – Dijo ella en cuanto me abrazó, no entendí a qué se debió – por fin comienzas a hacer otras cosas que no sea meterte en los libros y ¡te vas con los chicos! – ah, a eso se refería…– estás creciendo – me soltó – te habías tardado – me guiñó el ojo

Yo sólo sonreí de nuevo con la gota en mi frente, siempre supe que ella aprobaría esta clase de cosas y más si habían hombres de por medio, no es que ella sea la versión femenina de Grimmjow pero siempre me dijo que pensaba que terminaría como monja si no interactuaba con alguien – específicamente hombre – que podría ser serio mi problema.

-Seguro… – mi gota seguía ahí arriba

-¿Y qué harás con ellos? – me miró pícaramente, yo me sonrojé

-N-Nada – moví mis brazos rápidamente antes de que se hiciera locas ideas – s-sólo los voy a acompañar – le aclaré de inmediato

Me miró con la mirada entrecerrada, me puse más nerviosa, ¿en verdad esperaba que fuera a pasar algo con ellos?, ¿Qué tan loca puede estar ella?

-Bien – comenzó a caminar junto a mí y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros – como tu hermana mayor te aconsejo que no aceptes nada todavía, hay que ver qué tan lejos y qué tan interesados están los hombres, así que hazte la difícil ¿si?

Yo sólo suspiré, siempre era lo mismo con ella, sabía todo lo relacionado a esas cosas, yo mejor que nadie lo sé porque a cada rato la escucho hablando con sus amigas por teléfono acerca de eso, podría decirse que me sé la guía o manual que ellas utilizaban con los hombres.

-De acuerdo – le dije cansada, si la contradecía seguiría con más

-Muy bien, ya que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, te deseo suerte – me empujó, yo me volteé a verla y tenía el dedo pulgar en el aire y me guiñó de nuevo

Comencé a caminar por mi cuenta.

Suspiré de nuevo, hay cosas que nunca cambian, al menos con ella, conmigo está pasando apenas pero me pregunto ¿Qué clase de cambios serán los que se vienen para mí?

Espero que sean buenos, que me ayuden a cambiar varias cosas en mí ya que siempre he querido uno pero no soy de las personas que se proponen algo y lo consiguen, más bien soy de las personas que lo piensan, lo posponen y al final lo olvidan, si, de esas y todo ello se debe a mi falta de voluntad, no sé si sentirme orgullosa de eso o no, creo que eso es una de las primeras cosas que debo cambiar en mí…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí este tercer capítulo...<em>

_Con esta historia me siento un poco emocionada por como me van saliendo las cosas y con ya 9 capítulos terminados y que aún faltan..., me anima más a seguirl a aunque deje de lado a otros fics pero ahí tendrán su oportunidad después._

_Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de pasarse y leer y a los que comentan también pero ahora quiero agradecerle a Anie-chan por haberlo publicado en Facebook, eso me alegró mucho, gracias a todos por el apoyo._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves con un nuevo capítulo._

_Que el Ichihime esté siemrpe con ustedes. _


	4. Evolution

Hola gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperand que sea de su agrado.

**_Disclaimer: _**_aplicado_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Capítulo 4: Evolution **

_By Girugamesh_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Bueno, aquí estoy, sentada en las bancas en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo, mirando a los chicos entrenar hasta más no poder, y si, tenían razón, al parecer el entrenador Zaraki no los dejará tranquilos hasta que ganen esa final, lo digo por la clase de entrenamiento que están haciendo, siento un poco de lástima por ellos, por esa tortura más que entrenamiento, parece como si estuvieran castigados, si así es entrenando, no quiero imaginarme castigados por perder.

No hay mucho que hacer, sólo mirarlos pero no me quejo, no tengo porqué hacerlo, ellos en su buena voluntad me invitaron a verlos y eso me agrada porque es la primera vez – aparte de Rangiku-san – que me involucran en algo – de lo que no participo – porque estoy segura que si no estuviera aquí, lo estaría dentro de un libro.

Escuché un pito sonar y volteé a ver en la dirección de la que provino, fue el entrenador que les daba un momento para descansar, se lo merecían de todas formas – excepto Grimmjow y Nnoitra, por mí que sigan entrenando de esa manera – ya que han puesto mucho esfuerzo por parte de ellos, estoy segura de que si continúan así, ganarán esa final, si, estoy muy segura de ello.

Ví que Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun se acercaban hasta donde yo estaba esperando, se ven muy cansados, por suerte me aseguré de traer conmigo unas botellas con agua para ellos, era lo menos que pude hacer, me les quedé mirando por un momento un poco nerviosa, ¿y cómo no?, era el primer día que tenía de conocerlos, no sabía qué podría decirles o cómo tratarlos aunque estuvieron conmigo en el almuerzo, eso no indica mucho la forma de tratar con ellos.

-Creo que voy a morir – dijo Abarai-kun sentándose o tirándose mejor dicho a un lado

-Deja de quejarte tanto ¿Quieres? – Hitsugaya-kun no se veía de un buen ánimo que digamos, él se sentó al otro lado de mí

Yo los miré con una gota en mi cabeza, al parecer lo que Kurosaki-kun me dijo era cierto, que ellos dos pasaban discutiendo por todo.

-¡VOY A MORIR! – dijo más fuerte, por lo que pude notar, quería hacer enojar más a Hitsugaya-kun, lo sé por la enorme vena que se le resaltó a él en la frente

-¡QUE TE CALLES! – si, lo logró

-S-Se ven muy cansados – comenté para evitar que siguieran discutiendo y les entregué una botella con agua a cada uno

-Gracias – me dijo Abarai-kun – lo estamos, si seguimos así, no habrán jugadores para la final

-Zaraki está loco – comentó Hitsugaya-kun echándose un poco de agua encima, luego se sacudió el cabello – nos quiere matar

_-Si,__me__dí__cuenta_ – me dije internamente, no era necesario que lo dijeran, con tan sólo verlo era suficiente – p-pero estoy segura que podrán ganar ese campeonato después de todo – les sonreí

Vi cómo los dos sonrieron ante ese comentario, me puse nerviosa por ello, ¿Acaso dije algo mal o que fuera divertido?, no lo sé pero quería saberlo, siempre me pasa lo mismo, alguien se ríe de lo que digo y yo sin entender la gracia de ello, ¡Quiero saber!

-Gracias Inoue – me agradeció de nuevo Abarai-kun

-Confías mucho en nosotros – me dijo Hitsugaya-kun haciéndose hacia atrás, si la vista no me fallaba, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, yo me sonrojé un poco por ello

Y sí, tenía razón, confiaba en que ellos lo lograrían después de todo, se han esforzado demasiado, bien lo he podido notar, después de ver esa clase de entrenamiento, no hay porqué dudar de ese hecho, apuesto a que si tuviera que hacer un par de minutos ese entrenamiento, estaría muerta, no entiendo cómo logran soportar todo eso pero creo que es por la emoción de la final.

-E-Es porque ustedes han puesto mucho de su parte, por eso no lo dudo – les dije confiadamente

Ellos me miraron por un momento en silencio, me sentí un poco incómoda por ese par de miradas sobre mí.

Hitsugaya-kun quitó su mirada de mí – por suerte, no era que me molestara, sólo que la de él era más penetrante que la de Abarai-kun y más intimidante también – y cerró sus ojos, llevándose sus brazos a su cabeza como apoyo, esa pequeña sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, ganaremos esa final – por fin habló él en lo que me miraba, yo le sonreí, era bueno que confiaran en ellos mismos

-Por cierto Inoue – me habló Abarai-kun – ¿tú perteneces a algún club? – lo volteé a ver, no sé porqué me lo preguntaba, me miraba tranquilo

-B-Bueno, pues… – otra gota apareció en mi frente, me quedé en silencio por un momento

La verdad era que si pertenecía a uno, al de lectura como era de esperarse, no había algún otro que me llamara la atención o en que me sintiera bien, no me creía buena para algo – aparte de leer – por ello no me involucraba en nada más, si, soy muy aburrida, lo sé y estoy segura de que si existiera un club para ver el césped crecer, también estaría ahí.

-No nos digas que estás en el de lectura – Hitsugaya-kun fue quien adivinó

Yo agaché mi cabeza, era algo deprimente y lamentable o al menos así lo sentí.

-¿Hablas en serio Inoue? – me preguntó Abarai-kun con sorpresa

Como si con mi obsesión a la lectura no fuera suficiente por sí sola, había que agregarle que estaba metida en ese club, sentí como mi aura depresiva crecía más y más.

-Deberías probar algo nuevo – dijo de nuevo Abarai-kun

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en qué eres buena aparte de leer? – me preguntó Hitsugaya-kun, lo miré y estaba algo serio

-Bueno, yo…– me quedé en silencio por un momento

En verdad que nunca me puse a analizarme a mí misma, como no estaba interesada en nada más, pensaba que no era necesario llegar a ese punto pero ahora que me lo preguntaban…

-¿Y bien? – dijo Abarai-kun quien me miraba como esperando mi respuesta

-Creo que soy buena corriendo – me quedé mirando hacia arriba en lo que seguía analizando

-¿Corres? – preguntó Hitsugaya-kun sentándose ahora

Yo lo miré y asentí seria.

-B-Bueno, en varias ocasiones he tenido que correr rápido aunque no me crean – estaba algo apenada – cuando me levanto tarde, estoy a punto de perder el autobús, huir de la lluvia o de alguien que me molesta – seguía enumerando, me siento algo patética por darles esas razones

Miré a los dos y ellos estaban con una expresión algo cansada y no era para menos, estoy segura que esperaban que les dijera que corría profesionalmente pero no, la realidad es así.

-Pero en cuanto entré a la secundaria, estuve un año en el equipo de atletismo – recordé, ví como ellos me miraron diferente ahora, talvez como que no lo creían

-¿En el de atletismo? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, como era de esperarse sin creerme, ¡adiviné!

-Si pero no seguí más porque tuvimos que mudarnos de ciudad por el trabajo de mi papá – les expliqué, se veían un poco asombrados

-¿Y por qué no ingresaste de nuevo al atletismo? – cuestionó Abarai-kun, me sentía como en un interrogatorio, me ponía un poco nerviosa tantas preguntas

-Bueno, porque no había equipo de atletismo en ese colegio – sonreí

-¿Y esta vez porqué no lo hiciste? – siguió Hitsugaya-kun, parecía que se turnaban las preguntas

-No lo sé, talvez esta vez no me llamó la atención el atletismo – me puse a analizar la respuesta

-Podrías intentarlo ahora – me sugirió Abarai-kun, lo miré y me sonrío un poco, acto seguido, me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada que me sonrieran y menos los hombres

-Si, no sería mala idea – apoyó Hitsugaya-kun

Estaba sorprendida, ellos me apoyaban después de todo, pero no estoy segura, hace tiempo que no corro como lo hacía antes y menos en mi condición, no me siento preparada para hacerlo de nuevo aunque la idea me emocionó un poco, sería el primer cambio que haría conmigo, ser parte de algo más que no sean los libros.

-¿Intentarlo? – Repetí pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a analizar esa posibilidad, mi teléfono sonó, lo tomé y ví que era Rangiku-san – lo siento – me disculpé con ellos para alejarme un poco antes de contestar

La llamada me tomó un par de minutos, en cuanto terminé de hablar con ella, volví hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ví como ellos se me quedaron mirando, me tensé por eso, era como si aún no creyeran que corrí años atrás y no los culpo, no es como que esperaba que lo creyeran a la primera y menos sabiendo un poco cómo era yo.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme – les dije en lo que tomaba mis cosas

-¿Tan pronto? – me dijo Abarai –kun algo serio

-Si, Rangiku-san me está esperando en casa, parece ser que está hambrienta

-¿Acaso no puede cocinar ella sola? – me dijo Hitsugaya-kun también serio

-N-No es eso, es sólo que una vez lo intentó, casi quemó la cocina por intentarlo y por eso, prefiero hacerlo yo – me daba un poco de pena que supieran eso de ella

-¿Y no puede esperarse? – me preguntó de nuevo Abarai-kun

-No – se me formó otra gota en la frente – aunque no parezca, un león hambriento al lado de ella en esa condición, puede parecer un gatito asustado así que es mejor que vaya cuanto antes – me di media vuelta – gracias por invitarme a su entrenamiento

-De nada – dijo Abarai-kun asombrado

-Piensa en lo del atletismo – me recordó Hitsugaya-kun, lo había olvidado por un momento

-De acuerdo – salí corriendo

Fue un poco extraño todo lo que pasó durante esa conversación, no esperaba terminar hablando con ellos de mi posibilidad de seguir en el atletismo pero no era una mala idea, antes dije que talvez necesitaba un cambio y puede que ese cambio sea el atletismo.

Rangiku-san me ha dicho muchas veces que debo involucrarme en algo más, que debo dejar mi lectura diaria un poco, que debo probar nuevas cosas y puede que tenga razón, ella me apoyaba si lo hacía, estoy segura de eso y ahora que se los mencioné a ellos dos, sé que cuento con su apoyo también, me gustaría contar con el de Kurosaki-kun también pero creo que será hasta que se lo comente, – si es que lo hago – creo que seguiré pensando en ello por ahora.

Un cambio… ¿Por qué no?

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Un momento más con Zaraki entrenando y estoy seguro que hubiera muerto ahí mismo, no entiendo cómo puede hacernos entrenar tanto, ¿acaso piensa que somos bestias o qué?

Tuve que quedarme un tiempo con él trabajando unos movimientos mientras que el resto se fue a descansar, por suerte era mi turno, me dirigí a las bancas en donde estaban Renji, Toushiro e Inoue pero ví que ella se iba con un poco de prisa, espero que no sea nada grave, iba a tratar de llegar antes de que se fuera pero ella desapareció, de todas formas me fui hasta donde quedaron ellos.

-Hasta que por fin te soltó Zaraki – me dijo Renji lanzándome una botella

-Si – le dije sin muchas ganas, aún mirando por donde se había ido Inoue – ¿Para donde se fue? – pregunté sin siquiera voltear a velos

-¿Tan pronto y ya la extrañas? – dijo Renji con burla

Me senté ahí con ellos y no dije nada, estaba tan cansado que no tenía ni fuerzas para defenderme de ese mono rojo, dejé que siguiera molestando, luego me las cobraría.

-A su casa, tenía algo que hacer – me respondió Toushiro serio

-Si, alimentar a Rangiku-san – dijo Renji, lo volteé a ver serio, no estaba para sus juegos

Eso se escuchó como si su hermana se tratara de algún animal o algo parecido.

-¿Qué? – Me dijo en cuanto lo miré – es en serio

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Se fue por darle de comer a su hermana? ¿Acaso no podía cuidarse sola?

-Si, es verdad – me lo confirmó Toushiro antes de tomar de su botella

-Si, un poco difícil de creer – siguió Renji – al igual que Inoue estuvo en el equipo de atletismo – 'comparó' aunque no tuviera nada que ver una cosa con la otra

Yo me le quedé mirando serio, ¿de qué me estaba hablando?, ¿lo hacía en serio o sólo era porque estaba cansado y quería molestarme?

Miré a Toushiro pero él estaba algo recostado en la banca, con los ojos cerrados, no dijo nada, por ello seguía dudando de las palabras de Renji, seguí mirando ahora a Renji, esperando a que hablara de lo que eso tratara, ¿Cómo que Inoue estuvo en el equipo de atletismo?

-¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté en lo que tomaba de la botella

-Eso mismo que te dije, que participó en un club de esos en su antiguo colegio ¿puedes creerlo?

-Si es cierto – no era como que confiara un 100% en Toushiro pero al menos más que en Renji – fue hace un tiempo atrás – él seguía recostado

Eso, debo admitirlo que me sorprendió un poco, ya que no me la imagino corriendo de esa manera, no es que no la crea capaz, es sólo que tomando de referencia un poco de ella, se me hace un poco difícil de creer pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo saben ellos?

Seguí mirándolo, como si con ello mi mirada expresara mi curiosidad por saberlo.

-Ella nos lo contó – me respondió Toushiro – le dijimos que lo intentara de nuevo, al menos para que saliera de los libros un poco y dijo que lo iba a pensar

Yo me quedé pensando en eso mismo, verla correr como atleta, nunca lo imaginé y nunca lo imaginaría pero si así es cómo están las cosas, me parece bien por ello, además como dice Toushiro, sería bueno que hiciera o intentara algo nuevo, eso le ayudaría mucho, bueno eso creo.

Pero también me sorprende que ellos dos la hayan impulsado a hacerlo ya que fue hasta hoy que la conocieron y ya le metieron una idea pero no es tan mala como parece y el que ella lo vaya a pensar, es un gran paso, si ellos la apoyarían, por supuesto que yo también lo haré sin importar la decisión que tome, de todas formas somos amigos.

Y así seguimos hablando durante nuestro descanso, sobre esa posibilidad para Inoue, espero que se anime a intentarlo, y luego seguimos con nuestro entrenamiento, siento que esto es una pequeña prueba de lo que nos espera si perdemos esa final, para ese entonces estaremos todos muertos si no damos lo mejor de nosotros, por nuestro bien…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Bueno, iba de camino a casa, algo tarde ya que la práctica se extendió más de la cuenta y después de esa tortura, por fin podría descansar un poco, como estaba algo cansado – por culpa de Zaraki – me tomé con calma mi andar, no quería terminar más agotado de lo que ya estoy.

Para relajarme un poco, iba con mi Ipod en mano, así el camino no se hizo tan largo por lo menos, crucé el parque que está a unas cuadras del colegio, no le dí mucha importancia a lo que hay o quienes están, sólo me preocupé por llegar nada más.

Pasé mi mirada por los alrededores, nada nuevo o interesante, unas cuantas personas a lo lejos, volteé mi mirada hacia el frente pero algo llamó mi atención, más bien fue un grito que logré escuchar a pesar que tenía puesto mis audífonos que provenía desde atrás, miré por donde provino y ví que alguien se acercaba corriendo, al parecer esa persona era seguida por algo o alguien.

Me le quedé mirando y cuanto más se acercaba, más me le quedé mirando, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mí, la miré más detenidamente, se me hizo un poco conocida, me quité los audífonos y escuché que decía mi nombre, me quedé extrañado por el que lo supiera, en cuanto me pasó al lado, ví quien era.

-¡Kurosaki-kun, ayúdame! – era Inoue que me pasó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, era perseguida por un perro

-Inoue… – miré como seguía corriendo, en verdad me sorprendió lo rápida que era a pesar de la ropa que vestía, un enorme suéter con unos pantalones holgados, no sé cómo pudo correr con eso, creo que con eso no me quedó duda de que estuvo en el atletismo antes – ¡Inoue!

Traté de seguirla, ella se dirigió hasta donde estaba un playground bastante grande, parece que quería perder de vista a ese perro metiéndose allí, corrí detrás de ellos, veía cómo ella se subía velozmente, el perro hizo un intento pero no lo logró, a cambio siguió ladrándole, me pregunto ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?

Tomé unas cuantas piedras y se las lancé para tratar de que se fuera, luego de varios intentos, lo conseguí, en cuanto se fue, me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella subida.

-Ya se fue, puedes bajarte – le dije para que se tranquilizara

Ella estaba aferrada a un tubo que servía para que se lanzaran, en lo más arriba que pudo subirse, en cuanto me escuchó, suspiró y se deslizó lentamente por ese mismo tubo, llegó al suelo pero se quedó aferrada a ese tubo, pensé que pudo haberle pasado algo.

-Inoue, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté al ver que seguía en esa misma posición

-Si, lo estoy – me dijo un poco cansada

-Déjame ayudarte – le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a

Ella me miró por un momento antes de tomar mi mano, si estaba muy cansada por lo que pude observar.

-Gracias – la tomó

Luego de eso, nos fuimos hacia una de las bancas que estaban cerca de donde estábamos, había también una máquina expendedora de bebidas y fui por un par mientras ella descansaba o recobraba el aire.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Se suponía que saldría a correr un poco ya que la idea de ingresar al equipo de atletismo me ilusionó pero para mi mala suerte, terminé siendo perseguida por un perro porque pateé su hueso, iba tan concentrada corriendo que no me fijé por donde iba, por culpa de eso, casi me caigo ya que pisé ese tonto hueso y por querer desquitarme lo pateé y ese tonto perro comenzó a seguirme.

Por más que intentara perderlo, no lo conseguí, tuve que seguir corriendo hasta que llegué al parque y ví que Kurosaki-kun caminaba por ahí, no sé porqué lo llamé, como si él fuera a salvarme de ese tonto perro y al final así fue, ya que lo alejó de mí, con ello estaba a salvo, me sentí muy apenada por tener que salvarme hasta de un perro, que perdedora me siento.

Ahora estoy aquí, sentada, tratando de recuperarme de ese susto, me siento tan avergonzada porque Kurosaki-kun vio esa escena, ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más?, me reclamaba mentalmente pero creo que el que haya sido él fue lo mejor, no me hubiera imaginado si hubiera sido Grimmjow, Nnoitra o Rukia, estoy segura que hubieran hecho lo posible porque el perro siguiera molestándome, si, que suerte que fue Kurosaki-kun.

Él se fue por un par de bebidas, yo simplemente lo esperaba en la banca, minutos después, llegó, entregándome una bebida.

-Ten – me ofreció la lata

-Gracias – estaba muy apenada

-De nada – se sentó – ¿Por qué huías de ese perro?

Lo miré por un momento antes de suspirar, un poco cansada.

-Fue por desquitarme del hueso que seguro se estaba comiendo, casi me caigo por pisarlo y por lo pateé y me salió ese perro

De la vergüenza que tenía, tomé el gorro de mi suéter y 'envolví' prácticamente mi cabeza, me daba mucha vergüenza que él supiera eso, por lo visto, soy todo un objeto de burlas para cualquiera.

Hubo un gran silencio por un par de segundos, luego, como no estaba mirando, escuché una risa que provenía de él, levanté un poco mi mirada y si, se estaba riendo, lo más probable que de mí, ¿de qué otra cosa podría ser?

Ante esa risa, sentí que cada vez me hacía más pequeña, talvez porque quería desaparecer ahí mismo.

-Lamento haberte molestado Kurosaki-kun – agaché mi cabeza

-No tienes porqué disculparte Inoue – me dijo después de que terminó de reírse

Yo volteé a verlo, en cuanto lo hice, él miraba hacia el cielo, se había echo hacia atrás pero luego me miró a mí con una sonrisa, no es necesario mencionar que me sonrojé ¿cierto?

-Pero en verdad me apena que hayas tenido que verme así – mi color aumentó, por ello miré de lado, para que no lo notara tanto – pero gracias a ti, ese perro se fue

-No te preocupes por eso, no fue nada en verdad – traté de verlo de reojo pero él me miraba aún con esa sonrisa

-G-Gracias – me apené por esa sonrisa

-¿Saliste a correr? – me preguntó, yo me había ido un momento a mi mundo

-¿Eh? – lo miré – s-si – dudé en decirle lo de la idea de ingresar al equipo de atletismo pero me decidí a hacerlo – fue porque hoy hablé con Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun sobre que solía ser parte del equipo de atletismo tiempo atrás y me dijeron que lo intentara de nuevo, la idea me ilusionó un poco y quise practicar un poco antes de decidirme – tomé mi lata entre mis manos

-Es una buena idea que lo hicieras – ¿me apoyaba? ¿En verdad lo hacía? – eres bastante buena corriendo, lo digo por lo que ví antes

Lo miré directo a los ojos, parecía ser que sí hablaba en serio.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – dudé un poco de su palabra

-Si, lo digo en serio, podrías al menos intentarlo ¿No crees?

Kurosaki-kun me animaba a intentarlo, ¡no puedo creerlo!, no sé si era verdad lo que pasó en ese momento o fue alguna otra sucia jugada de mi mente por querer pensar lo que no era, por ello, seguí debatiendo en mi miente sobre esas posibilidades, ¿verdad o mentira?, es muy difícil ser una persona insegura.

De nuevo, me fui a mi mundo imaginario hasta que Kurosaki-kun me sacó otra vez de él, al hacerlo, parpadeé un par de veces y ví que él me miraba como preocupado.

-L-Lo siento – me disculpe con una gota en mi frente

-Descuida – me dijo regresando a su posición de antes – Y bien, ¿lo intentarás? – me volvió a decir

¡No era una sucia jugada, era verdad!, ¡Me apoyaba!, me sentí muy feliz al saber que él también me apoyaba, primero fueron Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun, luego se lo comenté a Rangiku-san y también lo hizo, me sobre felicitó – si es que existe ese término – y ahora Kurosaki-kun, ¿para qué ir en contra de la mayoría?

-¡SI! – grité por la alegría de saber que él me animaba a intentarlo pero creo que la alegría fue tanta que hasta me levanté de mi lugar

En cuanto reaccioné, me fijé bien y estaba de pie, mi gorro aún estaba en mi cabeza y mi mano en forma de puño en el aire, lo miré a él y estaba mirándome serio, un poco extrañado por mi actuar.

-Y-Yo… lo siento – me senté de inmediato, tratando que mi gorro y fleco cubrieran mi cabeza por la pena

No lo miré pero de nuevo, escuché cómo se reía, si soy una burla por naturaleza, de eso no hay duda.

-Eres muy divertida ¿lo sabías?

Nunca me imaginé que llegaría el día en el que alguien me dijera que soy divertida, sé que soy la burla de muchos pero la forma en cómo él me la dijo, no sentí que lo hubiera dicho de esa manera, me sentí aún más feliz de que él me lo haya dicho.

-N-No, no lo sabía… _¡claro__que__lo__sé__pero__como__burla!__ – _Mi color regresó, ahora miré hacia el suelo apenada – p-pero gracias

-No hay de qué – me dijo en lo que se levantaba – será mejor que comencemos a caminar, se hace tarde

Lo miré por un momento para luego notar lo que decía, y sí era cierto, ya había oscurecido y no quería llegar tarde a casa y tampoco que él lo hiciera, así que me levanté también, lista para regresar a casa.

-Tienes razón – afirmé – será mejor que nos demos prisa

-Si – él comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí, de todas formas íbamos hacia la misma salida del parque

En cuanto llegamos a la salida, nos detuvimos por un momento, para despedirnos.

-Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme – le sonreí

-Ya te dije que no es nada – me devolvió el gesto

Cada vez que me sonreía de esa manera, sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya ahora, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena

-Si, igual yo, no quiero que el viejo loco de mi papá me reclame por ello – ví como se revolvía su cabello – nos vemos luego Inoue – comenzó a caminar – te cuidado – levantó su mano

-Sí – fue lo que le dije en lo que lo miraba irse

A pesar de que no fue un buen encuentro con él, al menos lo disfruté de cierta manera, ya que supe lo que quería saber, que él me apoyaría con esa idea que me dieron los chicos, creo que está decidido, lo intentaré, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo al tratar de ingresar al atletismo, creo que esta decisión, es el primer cambio que hago en mí misma.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí queda este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Pues, con ciertas dudas, si, Orihime tendrá una transformación pero se irá dando poco a poco ya que quiero como que crezca con el tiempo y que haya más interacción entre el par naranja y con otros personajes, hay unos que ya los tengo pensado como utilizarlos pero otros no aún pero seguiré intentando ver cómo los aprovecho también._

_Agradezco a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y a ustedes por dedicarles un tiempo al fic, lo cual me anima montones a seguirle._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el siguiente jueves como siempre._

_Se cuidan mucho y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. _


	5. Freedom

_Hola gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Freedom<strong>

_By DELUHI_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Han pasado ya varios días desde que decidí unirme al atletismo de nuevo, sólo que aún no lo he hecho, una cosa es la decisión, otra el hecho pero no es porque no he querido todavía, es porque quiero prepararme un poco antes de hacer la prueba o el intento, quiero sentirme segura antes de ir, terminar con todo ese miedo y desconfianza que he tenido por mucho tiempo.

Debo admitir que al principio me costó trabajo adaptarme a esto, como lo cambié por completo por los libros, se me hizo algo difícil pero he tratado de seguir adelante y no darme por vencida, a veces al escucharme decir estas palabras me desconozco por completo, siento que no soy la misma de antes y de hecho no lo soy, bueno al menos ya no como antes, ahora he tratado de proponerme nuevas metas.

Ahora que lo pienso, estoy segura de que no soy la misma, – si con sólo estar segura es un gran paso en mi camino, eso demuestra lo que digo –, ya que desde que conocí a Kurosaki-kun siento que soy mejor que antes, en ciertos puntos ya que aún sigo siendo molestada por Grimmjow, Nnoitra y Rukia pero no quiero hablar de cosas desagradables, talvez en otra ocasión.

A lo que me refiero es que desde que lo conocí, me siento mucho más cercana que antes, en un inicio era una pequeña conversación, un saludo o una pregunta, ahora podemos hablar de varias cosas pero lo más extraño es que aunque suene completamente difícil de creer, ha sido él quien me busca, puedo estar en algún sitio haciendo alguna cosa y de pronto me aparece, no es que me incomode, todo lo contrario, es sólo que tomándome de referencia, es algo que nunca me esperé.

Lo mismo sucede con Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun, bueno, no tanto con él pero han habido ocasiones en las que tenía que estar con Kurosaki-kun para que me hablaran, ahora ellos lo hacen sin que esté él presente.

¡He dado pasos agigantados de un momento a otro!

Con mencionar también que ya no me da tanto miedo ir a clases, es más, a veces espero que llegue ese momento para poder estar con los muchachos y con Neliel-san, eso es porque días atrás hubo una especie de competencia para elegir a la nueva capitana de porrismo, fue aquella misma vez en el que le deseé 'suerte' a Rukia pero al parecer, no estuvo de su lado ¡sino del de Neliel-san!

Me alegré mucho cuando me enteré – o me enteró Rangiku-san – que ella fue la elegida, pienso que no pudo haber sido alguien mejor que ella, se lo merecía de cualquier manera.

Como saben, Rangiku-san es amiga de Neliel-san y hay ocasiones en las que me lleva – de forma obligatoria – con ellas pero no me desagrada, puedo decir que con ello paso un buen momento, uno muy agradable, primero en compañía de mi hermana y luego con Neliel-san, siento que cada vez me integro más a los demás.

Me alegro por eso pero a la vez me asusta un poco, siento que puedo estar en alguna clase de broma o de cámara escondida y que en cualquier momento se descubra todo.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?

Se supone que soy más segura que antes y no debo de ser negativa, por esa idea me detuve un momento frente a una pared y me di un golpe en mi frente para dejar esas ideas de lado, me lo dí pero hubiera sido mejor sólo contradecirme, creo que me dejé llevar.

Esperé unos minutos para reponerme de ese golpe, no quería que mi chichón fuera mi motivo de burla de hoy, esperé a que bajara un poco antes de entrar, de todas formas aún era temprano.

Después de un tiempo prudencial, decidí ingresar, traté de ocultar ese tonto chichón que me hice por tonta simplemente, por suerte mi fleco hacía ese trabajo por mí, caminé directo a mi casillero, dejé mis cosas y recogí otras pero a lo lejos, se escuchaban unos chillidos más que risas, no era necesario voltear a ver quiénes eran, estoy segura que todos en el colegio conocían esas risas de hienas.

No les dí importancia, desde un tiempo para acá decidí no hacerlo, era como motivarlas a que me molestaran, si las ignoraba, talvez llegaría un momento en el que se cansarían de hacerlo.

-¡Feita! – me llamó Rukia

O talvez no…

Estoy segura que mi expresión cambió por una de cansada.

-Tiempo de no vernos, nos volvemos a encontrar – habló con burla Menoly

_-¿O__me__volvieron__a__rastrear?_ – me dije internamente

-No has cambiado en nada en ese tiempo – siguió Lolly, como siempre rodeándome para analizarme, parece una clase de perro al hacer eso

-¿Esperabas que lo hiciera? – Siguió Rukia con más sarcasmo, por eso, las demás comenzaron a reírse…como hienas – he escuchado que te hiciste amiga de los chicos del equipo de Football – me miró con altivez

-¿Y eso qué? – le dije sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Es sorprendente viniendo de ti – ví cómo comenzaba a caminar alrededor mío – pasar de ratón de biblioteca a amiga de los jugadores – siguió burlándose – ¿Cómo lo haces?

Estaba cansada de sus burlas, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí para no tener que escucharla más pero eso era darle más motivos para molestarme.

Escuché cómo se seguían riendo, yo no les presté atención, preferí dedicarme a lo mío pero en lo que lo hacía, alguien más respondió por mí.

-Talvez no siendo con tú – no fue necesario verlo porque reconocí su voz pero aún así lo miré

-H-Hitsugaya-kun – si, era él pero no venía solo, venía con Abarai-kun

¡JA!, no era sólo Kurosaki-kun sino que Hitsugaya-kun me defendía de ellas también.

Antes, había escuchado de parte de ellos que tampoco soportaban mucho a Rukia, ella era conocida por ser alguien grosera y muy egocéntrica, debe ser por ello que muchos la evitan.

-Vaya, me dan pena, ver hasta donde llegan, ser amigos de una perdedora como ella – se cruzó de brazos pero con una sonrisa de altivez como era costumbre

-¿Preferirías que lo fuéramos de ti? – ahora fue Abarai-kun quien habló

¡Ahora también lo hacía él!, la balanza comenzaba a equilibrarse…

-No, ahora que veo hasta donde han llegado, no me interesan los perdedores – movía su mano de un lado a otro

-¿Puedo estar tranquilo ahora? – Abarai-kun le devolvía el sarcasmo, se colocó frente a ella

-Si, no te preocupes, de todas formas no estás a mi altura – siguió hablando algo altanera

-De eso no hay duda – ví como marcaba con su brazo la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos, por lo que pude ver en Rukia, eso la molestó, dejando de lado el verdadero significado que quiso dar a entender ella

Yo traté de aguantarme la risa lo más que pude, como Hitsugaya-kun estaba a mi lado, alcé mi vista para verlo y pude observar cómo se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Chilló en lugar de gritar – ¿Qué quisiste decir? – se puso de puntillas por el enojo

Él por ese chillido, se cubrió los oídos, haciéndola molestar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo que entendiste – le dijo apartando su mirada de ella pero aún cubriéndose los oídos

Creo que debería comenzar a tomar notas mentales sobre cómo devolverle los 'cumplidos' a Rukia, si los demás pueden, yo también puedo…bueno, algún día talvez.

-Eres un pesado – escuché a Rukia decirle a Abarai-kun molesta

-Mira quién lo dice – seguía el bombardeo de sarcasmo entre ellos

Continué mirando a Rukia, cada cosa que ella decía era devuelta por Abarai-kun, haciéndola molestar cada vez más, es todo un maestro para mí, creo que puedo aprender un poco de él.

-Mejor vámonos, hay mucho ruido aquí – dijo Abarai-kun dándose media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero en eso, me dio media vuelta a mí también y tomándome de los hombros me hizo caminar, Hitsugaya-kun se fue con nosotros

-¡OYE! – gritó enojada

Hasta yo me sorprendí de la magnitud de ese grito porque lo fue, en otras ocasiones son chillidos pero esta vez, fue un grito, uno genuino.

-E-Espera Abarai-kun – le trataba de decir pero no me ponía atención – yo voy para el otro lado

En definitiva, no me puso atención por ir hablando él, no sé si hablaba con Hitsugaya-kun pero yo hacía el intento por que me escuchara pero fue en vano, no tuve de otra que irme con ellos y tener que dar la vuelta para ir a mi salón.

Al parecer, Rukia había molestado a Abarai-kun porque él no dejaba de hablar de ella, decía que era una odiosa y algo altanera, no siguió diciendo nada más que no fuera eso pero le faltaba vanidosa, mandona, superficial, ególatra y algo insoportable por no decir que completa pero en fin…

Él seguía empujándome, me sentía como una especie de barrera por llevarme de esa manera pero en lo que iban caminando – yo empujada – choqué con alguien en una de las esquinas, por ello retrocedí un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que Abarai-kun chocara conmigo, fue como un choque en cadena.

-L-Lo siento – me disculpé sin mirar a la otra persona ya que me enfoqué en mis libros que estaban tirados en el suelo

-Oye, cuidado… – le dijo Abarai-kun pero no continuó al ver quien era.

En cuanto alcé mi mirada, me sentí aliviada porque fue con Kurosaki-kun con quien choqué.

-Inoue – me llamó al momento de verme, luego miró a los demás en cuanto lo hizo, me ayudó a recoger mis libros

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó él entregándome los que había recogido

Si, buena pregunta ya que se suponía que debí irme por el otro lado pero no, terminé aquí porque Abarai-kun no quiso seguir escuchando a Rukia chillar y no lo culpo, no creo que nadie quiera hacerlo.

-Abarai la trajo hasta aquí por huir de Rukia – explicó Hitsugaya-kun serio, como era de costumbre en él

-¿Huir? – Repitió con burla – ¿Le tienes miedo a Rukia?

-¿A esa enana?, por favor Ichigo, sé más serio – lo miró de mala gana por haberle dicho que si le tenía miedo – lo hice porque estaba molestando a Inoue, sólo por eso

Como si con mencionarlo no hubiera sido suficiente, me dio un par de palmadas en mi hombro ya que aún me seguía sosteniendo de ellos.

-Ya puedes soltarla ¿No? – dijo Hitsugaya-kun

-¿Eh? – Lo volteó a ver y luego me miró a mí – l-lo siento Inoue – se llevó su mano a su cabeza

-¿Molestándola? – volvió a preguntar Kurosaki-kun sólo que se escuchó más serio

-Si – respondió Hitsugaya-kun – pero por suerte no dejamos que siguiera

Ví que Kurosaki-kun frunció su ceño, cada vez que lo veía hacerlo, me sentía un poco nerviosa, desde que lo conocí eran contadas las veces que lo fruncía, la gran mayoría, he notado que es por lo mismo, porque Rukia me molesta, a veces me siento un poco mal por ello, no quiero ser la causante del malestar de Kurosaki-kun.

-S-Si es verdad, no pasó nada más – moví mis manos rápido en frente de mí, en verdad no quería molestarlo – Abarai-kun me defendió de ellas, al igual Hitsugaya-kun

Él cambió su expresión por suerte, ahora se veía más tranquilo que antes, serio pero tranquilo, eso me tranquilizó un poco también.

-Bien Inoue – suspiró pero luego me miró con una sonrisa – entonces vamos – me tomó de la mano – será mejor darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde – comenzó a caminar, llevándome a mí también

¡En mi vida esperé eso!

Me sonrojé a más no poder, estoy segura que los sonrojos anteriores no fueron nada comparados a ese que sentí en el momento en que me tomó la mano, mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía cuando me sonrojaba.

Volteé a ver hacia atrás y ví que aún estaban donde los dejamos Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun, Abarai-kun estaba sonriendo, talvez era porque le daba gracia la reacción que tuve en ese momento – mi sonrojo – y Hitsugaya-kun nos miraba serio pero no como lo hacía habitualmente, aunque no ví ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, por alguna extraña razón la percibí en su mirada.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el frente pero la mantenía gacha, no quería Kurosaki-kun me mirara en ese estado, traté de respirar profundamente y recuperarme aunque era algo difícil de lograr en ese momento.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

En verdad que me molestaba que Rukia siguiera molestando a Inoue, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, es más, nunca los tuvo y no entiendo porqué sigue metiéndose con ella, Inoue es una chica tranquila y amable, bien lo he podido comprobar en todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerla.

A pesar de que se lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, aún así ella insiste en molestarla, creo que mi opinión acerca de Rukia ha cambiado poco a poco, antes la consideraba una buena chica pero me ha demostrado todo lo contrario, creo que lo mejor será mantener la distancia desde ahora en adelante.

Luego de que llegamos al salón, llegó Rukia, se veía molesta, debe ser por lo que me contó Inoue, sobre el encuentro entre ella y Renji pero conociéndola, se le pasará rápido, ella no es de las que se quedan dándole vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo, una vez encuentra algo con qué desquitarse o divertirse, se le olvidan las cosas.

La clase pasó normal – eso quiere decir aburrida – al igual que la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, me encontré con Renji y Toushiro en el camino a la cafetería, tenía pensado decirle a Inoue que si nos quería acompañar pero salió casi corriendo del salón, talvez será en otra ocasión.

Por suerte era jueves y no tendríamos entrenamiento, lo malo era que lo tendríamos el sábado, justo cuando podía descansar como se debe, tenemos más entrenamiento, nunca he dudado de la locura de Zaraki, no lo haré ahora, habíamos pasado entrenando parte de la semana y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, le añade más entrenamiento, a veces me pregunto porqué me metí al equipo de football.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Inoue me dijo que ese día tendría la prueba para conseguir entrar al atletismo, me parece algo estúpido tener que hacer una prueba, se supone que debe ingresar todo aquel que quiera formar parte pero debe ser porque a muchos estudiantes les ha interesado entrar, en especial chicas ya que en ese club se encuentra Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia.

Él, aunque no me emociona en lo más mínimo decirlo, es popular ya que es como la 'figura estrella' del club y eso ha hecho crecer su popularidad pero no es de él quien estaba hablando sino de Inoue, en fin, espero que le vaya bien en esa dichosa prueba ya que nos ha dicho que ha estado esforzándose para poder conseguirlo, al parecer esa idea que le metieron esos dos, le quedó bien plantada en la cabeza pero como lo dije antes, me parece una buena idea que se haya decidido.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya está por terminar la hora del almuerzo, de nuevo a clases…

Fui por unas cosas a mi casillero, Renji y Toushiro se habían ido a sus salones, por lo que yo iba solo, algo cansado.

No iba prestando mucha atención a quienes se encontraban a mi alrededor pero alguien que me llamaba me hizo perder mi concentración en la nada, me giré a ver quién era ya que no sabía quien me llamó por ir metido en mi mente, en cuanto volteé, ví que era Rukia, recordé lo que me dije de ella, que trataría de alejarme de ella o al menos no tratarla como lo hacía antes.

-Ichigo – me llamó justo cuando ya se encontraba en frente de mí – hasta que por fin puedo hablar contigo

Me detuve para ver qué era lo que quería.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dije sin muchas ganas de hablar, al menos con ella

-¿Uh? Te ves un poco extraño – ladeó su cabeza al mirarme – ¿estás bien?

-No es nada – aparté mi mirada

-¿Seguro? – seguía insistiendo

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – como todas las veces, me hacía una leve idea de qué era lo que quería

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que salimos los dos juntos y me preguntaba si… – hablaba pero no la dejé terminar

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo pensado hacer otras cosas – como lo supuse, lo mismo de siempre

-Pero Ichigo…

-Ya te dije que no – se lo volví a repetir, a ver si le quedaba claro esta vez – y una cosa más – la miré más serio que antes – no te lo quiero repetir de nuevo, deja en paz a Inoue

Eso la hizo sobresaltarse un poco, estoy seguro que no se lo esperaba, ví como sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Así que es por eso que estás así conmigo? – Me miró manteniendo esa posición – en verdad que te desconozco Ichigo, no eres el mismo de antes ¿Lo sabías?

Me quedé callado, ahora que lo decía, tenía razón, no era el mismo luego que comencé a notar como era realmente ella, no lo era, al menos con Rukia, no dije nada, preferí que hablara ella para ver con qué más salía.

-Tienes más tiempo de conocerme a mí que a ella y aún así la prefieres que a mí – me seguía mirando como con burla – ¿Acaso es que te enamoraste de ella?

Ella mostró más burla de la que ya había mostrado, en cambio yo me quedé serio y en silencio, no tenía nada que responderle, por lo visto, me había equivocado con ella todo este tiempo.

-¿No dices nada? – Insistía a más no poder – vamos Ichigo, admítelo, lo que sientes por ella es sólo lástima, por eso la proteges tanto, no deberías perder tu tiempo en ella

-¿Perder mi tiempo dices? – en verdad ese comentario me molestó

¿Quién se creía que era para decirme qué hacer y qué no y cómo hacerlo?

-Mejor ocúpate de tus cosas Rukia – dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar – sé lo que hago así que no te metas más en mi vida

Creo que se lo dejé bien claro ya que no pienso repetirlo una vez más, espero que con eso me deje en paz de una buena vez, no creo que a la próxima pueda soportarla.

Escuché como me llamaba pero no presté atención y no lo iba a volver a hacerlo de cualquier manera, dejé que siguiera hablando sola, preferí irme a otro lugar que estar escuchándola hablar y hablar.

Seguí pensando en lo que me dijo, que era lástima lo que sentía por ella.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Inoue ha demostrado ser una chica agradable y tranquila y sobre todo, muy fuerte, ha soportado todo ese tiempo las burlas y comentarios sobre ella, si fuera débil o diera lástima no seguiría como lo ha hecho hasta el momento, siempre adelante.

Así continué mi camino hasta llegar a los casilleros, voy concentrado en mis cosas pero en cuanto pasé mi vista por cierto punto, ví que ahí se encontraba Inoue hablando con alguien, reconocí a ese alguien, nada más y nada menos que uno de los emos del colegio; Ulquiorra Schifer

Él es uno de los 'Emos importados' ya que él junto con los otros dos emos que vinieron, son extranjeros, llevan un tiempo aquí y de seguro por su naturaleza, no suelen hablar mucho con los demás, sólo entre ellos y por lo visto, con Inoue.

Me les quedé mirando por cierto tiempo, no sé por cuanto pero creo que lo suficiente como para haberme puesto algo serio, como estaba alejado de ellos, estaba seguro de que no me notaron ya que continuaron hablando y hablando, no sabía porqué le di mucha importancia del asunto, luego me dije a mí mismo que seguro debieron de haber hablado sobre el proyecto de Psicología que nos dejó Aizen que teníamos que hacerlo en parejas, a ella le tocó con él, así que era por eso que estaban hablando.

-¿A quién miramos? – me dijo Renji, apoyándose en mi y sacándome de mis pensamientos

Lo miré de reojo, él trataba de ver a quién estaba mirando, en cambio Toushiro se mantenía al lado, también mirando hacia donde yo lo hacía, sólo que no estaba encima mío para averiguarlo, como Renji.

-A nadie – le dije sin mucha importancia, quitándome a ese mono rojo

-¿Seguro? – Él se mantuvo mirando – oh, ya veo – lo volteé a ver, tenía algo de burla en su rostro – así que mirabas a Inoue hablando con el emo ¿eh?, ¿Celoso acaso? – seguía molestando

-¿Preocupado? – preguntó Toushiro quien se ubicó a mi lado

-Claro que no – lo miré serio y luego devolví la mirada al frente – es sólo que ese tipo no me da buena espina

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso? – al parecer, Renji no se cansaba de insistir

-Sí – di media vuelta y comencé a caminar

¿Celoso yo? ¿De ese emo?, hay que estar loco para decir esa tontería.

Siempre supe que Renji lo estaba pero no como para que llegara a esa magnitud, no había motivo para estarlo, Inoue puede hablar y estar con quien ella quiera, está en todo su derecho de hacerlo, lo que pasa es que desde que ese emo llegó, nunca me dio buena espina, siempre serio y parece que analiza a las personas, por ello es algo calculador – según lo que he escuchado – pero no es que me importe tampoco.

Dí una última mirada de reojo y por lo que ví, ya habían terminado de hablar ellos dos, con ello continué mi camino normalmente, al menos Inoue se fue por otra dirección, en cambio el emo, se quedó de pie donde estaba, mirándola irse pero al momento, volteó a verme serio como era costumbre en él y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Inoue.

Supongo que con eso, ya me sentí más tranquilo

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Bueno, aquí estoy, en mi habitación descansando – como si hiciera mucho por la vida – y pensando en esa prueba que debo tomar en unos cuantos días más, desde que me ilusioné con esa idea del atletismo, he salido a correr un poco para poder recuperar la condición – si es que la tuve – para que en el momento de correr, no hacer el ridículo como suelo hacerlo constantemente.

La verdad estoy algo entusiasmada por ello, hacía mucho tiempo que no hago algo diferente y pensar que pronto lo haré, me pone algo nerviosa pero emocionada a la vez y todo gracias a ellos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no les dí las gracias por defenderme hoy de Rukia, para ser sincera, no me esperaba que lo hicieran, lo digo porque tienen poco tiempo de conocerme y yo a ellos pero si no hubieran llegado en ese momento, estoy segura que hubieran seguido hasta cansarse.

Pero lo más genial de todo eso fue cuando Abarai-kun le devolvía cada uno de los comentarios que ella decía, en verdad que es todo un maestro, espero que algún día pueda hacerle eso mismo y a Grimmjow y Nnoitra también.

Continué recordando hasta que la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta de repente, no era necesario mirar quien era, sólo conozco a una persona que lo hace todo el tiempo, sin importarle la privacidad: Rangiku-san.

-Orihime – me llamó, en efecto era ella – escuché que harás la prueba en unos días – se acercaba a mí – ¿es cierto?

-¿Eh?, s-si – la miré con una gota, las noticias vuelan por lo que noté o ella por su naturaleza curiosa se enteró

-¡Entonces es verdad! – Me abrazó fuertemente – ¡que bien que te hayas decidido Orihime! – esta vez me estrujó

-R-Rangiku…san – trataba de llamarla pero no me ponía atención o era que talvez no me escuchaba ya que no podía hablar con su 'orgullo' en mi rostro – es…pera

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! – Esta vez comenzó a moverme de un lado a otro – te prometo que iré a apoyarte el día de la prueba – se detuvo, me tomó de los hombros y me sonrió

Yo la miré un poco extrañada, claro, sabía como quedé después de ese 'abrazo', despeinada a más no poder y con mis lentes mal acomodados, sabía que ella me apoyaba pero no creí que fuera para tanto.

-G-Gracias Rangiku…san – mi expresión era la misma

-Concéntrate en hacerlo bien ¿si? – Me guiñó – verás que lo lograrás – me sonrío

-¡Sí! – le respondí un poco animada

En verdad me sonrojé un poco, las palabras que ella me daba en ese momento me hicieron sentir bien, ella me apoyaba, contaba con el apoyo de los muchachos también, sentía que ellos estaban poniendo toda su confianza en mí y por ello, no podía decepcionarlos, haría mi mejor esfuerzo y lo conseguiré, a partir de hoy dejaré atrás la barrera que me impidió hacer cosas nuevas, a partir de hoy, seré una Orihime diferente

¡Si, lo haré!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este quinto capítulo…<em>

_Perdón por el atraso de la actualización pero fue porque tuve problemas con el Internet y hasta ahora es que lo pude subir y para que quede de una vez, lo subo apenas comenzando el jueves :)_

_Como ven, Orihime va comenzando a madurar conforme pasa el tiempo al igual que la amistad entre ella e Ichigo y así seguirá poco a poco…_

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer esta simple historia y a los que dejan un comentario, lo cual me anima montones para seguir con este fic._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves que actualice._

_Se cuidan montones y se les quiere._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. ^^_


	6. Feel the soul

_Hola gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Feel the soul<strong>

_By Seo Taiji_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

¡El gran día llegó!

Y aquí estoy, en mi habitación, como zombie ya que no pude dormir nada en toda la noche, debió ser por la emoción y los nervios que sentí al pensar lo que me esperaría hoy.

Como no dormí ¡nada!, decidí levantarme temprano para poder alistarme y prepararme con tiempo aunque no fue necesario preparar mis cosas porque de ello me encargué en la noche anterior, creo que fue por la emoción que alisté todo.

Una vez que terminé de alistarme, tomé mi desayuno, luego mis cosas y me fui, esperaba irme con Rangiku-san ya que ella me dijo que iría a apoyarme pero sigue durmiendo, si la despertaba podría llegar a molestarse conmigo por levantarla tan temprano, me diría que no es bueno interrumpir las sesiones de belleza, bueno, es lo que me imaginé pero de todas formas no quise molestarla, contaba con su apoyo al final de cuentas.

Caminaba tranquilamente, como aún era temprano, no tenía de qué preocuparme, me tomé mi tiempo para llegar.

Después de mi recorrido, por fin llegué al colegio, como era de esperarse estaba cerrado pero no era en el edificio principal al lugar que debía ir, así que le dí la vuelta para llegar a la parte de atrás que era donde se encontraba la pista de atletismo y demás canchas, caminé hacia ella despacio, mirando todo, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Me traía recuerdos, por ello me daba un poco de nostalgia, recordar aquellos días en los que solía correr, puse mis cosas en el suelo y me senté, tenía tiempo de sobra ya que la prueba comenzaba a las 9:00 y eran apenas las 8:30.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar alrededor de la pista, en verdad que estaba muy emocionada, regresar al tiempo de antes, como andaba con ropa para correr – entiéndase pantalones holgados y mi suéter – quise darle una vuelta corriendo a la pista, así que me dirigí a la meta y me preparé.

Una vez que me sentí lista, me coloqué en posición y corrí.

Recordé las veces que tuve que esforzarme al máximo para poder llegar de primer lugar en las prácticas ya que nunca pude correr en una carrera de verdad, tuve la oportunidad pero fue cuando tuvimos que mudarnos por el trabajo de mi papá.

Para ser sincera, me hubiera gustado participar ya que pasé mucho tiempo entrenando y practicando para ello pero así se dieron las cosas.

Traté de correr lo más que pude, quería adaptarme un poco primero, después de que le dí la vuelta completa a toda velocidad, me detuve al momento de llegar a la meta, tomé aire, mucho aire, ¡por Dios!, no había corrido de esa manera en años, ni siquiera cuando huía de aquel perro, me agaché y me apoyé en mis rodillas mientras respiraba, en verdad que me sorprendí por haber corrido como lo hice, ¡no estaba tan oxidada como pensaba!, bueno, un poco la verdad.

Pero debo agradecer a las veces que salí a correr porque estoy segura que sin eso, hubiera llegado a los 10 metros jadeando y hubiera caído ahí mismo.

Mientras tomaba aire, escuché unos aplausos no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, levanté un poco mi cabeza pero mantuve la posición para ver de quién eran esos aplausos, en cuanto miré, me llevé una sorpresa porque era nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki-kun que se encontraba al otro lado de la baranda.

¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?

Yo me levanté y me le quedé mirando con sorpresa, aún era muy temprano para que alguien llegara y él estaba ¡ahí!, ¿aplaudiéndome?

Él pasó la baranda y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, yo no me había movido, sólo lo miraba acercarse, en eso sentí como mi cara comenzó a arder poco a poco.

-K-Kurosaki…kun – ese fue mi saludo – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Tenía sabido que los muchachos tenían entrenamiento hoy pero eso era más tarde, por eso me extrañó verlo a esas horas.

-Hola Inoue – él sí saludó como debía – pues como hoy es tu prueba, vine a apoyarte – dijo con una sonrisa

No es necesario mencionar que me sonrojé más ¿cierto?

-¿En serio? – le dije sin creerlo

Pero ¿qué estoy preguntando? si él mismo me lo está diciendo, ¿para qué se lo pregunto de nuevo?

-Si – respondió llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos pero apartó su mirada a un lado – me sorprendiste, no sabía que podías correr a esa velocidad – me miró girando un poco su cabeza

-Ni yo – dije en voz baja pero lo seguía mirando, es cierto, sabía que corría un poco rápido pero no como lo hice minutos antes

Me quedé pensando en lo que pasó, no me explicaba cómo pude correr así de rápido, pero luego reaccioné gracias a Kurosaki-kun, quien movía su mano frente a mí.

-Inoue – me llamó cuando reaccioné – ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?, l-lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco, jejeje…

Vale que fue un poco…

-¿Estás lista para la prueba?

-¿Lista? – repetí, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta

¿En verdad lo estoy?

¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?

Se supone que lo estoy, completamente, no por nada he estado practicando todo este tiempo, ¡claro que lo estoy!, al haberme decidido de una vez, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Terminé de sacudirla y lo miré a él con una sonrisa antes de contestarle.

-Si, lo estoy – le sonreí

Él me miró con una ceja levantada, estaba segura que mentalmente se decía cuán loca o rara podía ser, sí, lo sé, lo reconozco y lo admito.

-B-Bueno – también sonrío

Cada vez que él me sonríe de esa manera, me siento un tanto especial, pocas veces lo he visto hacerlo y cuando lo hace, no puedo evitarlo, él fue el primero en sonreírme de esa forma, también sé que no debo emocionarme mucho con ello porque es tan sólo una sonrisa de amigos…amigos…

Me sentí un poco mal por ese pensamiento ya que él siempre me verá como su amiga pero es mejor eso que nada, ser amiga del chico que me gusta tampoco está mal.

-¿Quieres seguir practicando? – Me preguntó y me sacó de mis pensamientos – puedo ayudarte si quieres

Sorpresa tras sorpresa.

El que él mismo se ofrezca a ayudarme me emocionaba más, ya sé porqué me enamoré de él, no sólo por si físico, bueno eso fue lo primero que me atrajo pero conforme pasa el tiempo, me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que es, no hay duda de que Kurosaki-kun es el mejor.

-Si, gracias – le volví a sonreír

Y así fue, seguí practicando con Kurosaki-kun hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad, la entrenadora Yoruichi ya había llegado junto con unos aspirantes – me imaginé – y miembros del club: Kuchiki-kun y Shuuhei-kun.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa con la presencia de ellos dos porque se supone que son los dos mejores del club, Kuchiki-kun es la figura estrella según a lo que me enteré, después de él está Shuuhei-kun, no entendí porqué ellos estaban ahí si se supone que seríamos sólo los que queríamos entrar, me quedé con esa interrogante.

No éramos muchos los que queríamos hacer la prueba, contándome a mí, éramos 8 personas, por ello pensé que no habría mucho que hacer.

La entrenadora parecía que revisaba unos papeles, junto a ella se encontraban ellos dos, yo esperaba a que comenzara, Kurosaki-kun aún permanecía a mi lado, junto con Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-kun y mi hermana, quien llegó al último minuto, todos ellos estaban ahí presentes para apoyarme, ellos mismos me lo dijeron en cuanto llegaron porque al igual que con Kurosaki-kun, me extrañé de verlos tan temprano, en especial Rangiku-san, con que estuviera ahí tan temprano a duras penas, significaba mucho para mí.

Ya el momento de comenzar se acercaba, por ello ya estaba lista si se puede decir, me cambié mis ropas por una camisa blanca, un short largo, mis medias y tenis, sí, creo que estaba lista, ahora sólo esperar a que ella nos llamara.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – escuché a Abarai-kun hablar

Lo volteé a ver y se veía algo cansado porque sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza y su expresión no era muy alegre que digamos.

-¿Tan temprano y ya te quejas? – Respondió Hitsugaya-kun, y aquí comenzaban – ni siquiera hemos comenzado a entrenar como para que lo hagas – él tampoco se veía muy alegre

-Debe ser porque están revisando que todo esté listo – respondió Kurosaki-kun más calmado que ellos dos

-Por cierto, ¿Qué están haciendo ellos dos aquí? – preguntó Rangiku-san señalando a Kuchiki-kun y Shuuhei-kun

-Escuché que los que van a hacer la prueba tienen que competir con ellos – respondió Hitsugaya-kun

-¡¿QUÉ? – grité por la respuesta

¿Cómo que tendría que competir con ellos? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Si eso es verdad, entonces eso quiere decir que sólo haré el ridículo frente a los demás, es cierto que he estado practicando para esto pero competir con ellos está a otro nivel, ellos dos son los más rápidos en todo el club, ¿Qué oportunidad tendría con ellos?

Sentí cómo me caía en pedazos, me sentí un tanto traicionada por ellos, si lo sabían, debieron decírmelo antes, me hubiera ahorrado todo ese entrenamiento por el que tuve que pasar.

-Si, es verdad, como muchos quieren entrar por ese Kuchiki – habló Abarai-kun no muy alegre por mencionarlo – harán una competencia con ellos para ver quienes pueden ser los posibles candidatos a quedarse

-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte Inoue – me habló Kurosaki-kun tranquilo – sabemos que lo harás bien – me sonrió

Parecía ser costumbre el hacerlo pero por mí, no habría ningún problema si quería seguirlo haciendo, en verdad que me gustaba verlo sonreír, me hacía sentir más tranquila aunque en este momento, no me ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Al momento de que Kurosaki-kun habló, la entrenadora Yoruichi sonó su silbato y nos llamó.

-A ver, los que presentan la prueba acérquense – dijo autoritaria

Creo que con todo eso me bastó para comenzar a pensar si unirme al club o no.

-Muy bien Orihime, es tu turno, ve y demuéstrales de lo que estas hecha – me empujó Rangiku-san en cuanto la entrenadora terminó de hablar

Yo me volteé a verla, ella me miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que el resto, parecía que confiaban en mí, en cambio yo, no tuve de otra que ir, resignada a hacer el ridículo – porque eso era lo que iba a hacer –.

Estoy segura que las cataratas por las lágrimas que tenía en mis ojos eran lo suficiente visibles como para expresar mi sentimiento.

-Una vez más o una menos, no hace la diferencia, de todas formas estoy acostumbrada al ridículo – mi ánimo no pudo estar peor

En fin, me acerqué hasta donde estaban los demás, la entrenadora comenzó a hablar y explicarnos ciertas cosas, traté de poner toda la atención posible y conforme escuchaba, noté que las pruebas no eran tan difíciles como imaginé, digamos que me ayudó un poco.

Cuando terminó de explicarnos las cosas, comenzamos a dirigirnos hasta donde serían las pruebas, miré hacia atrás por un instante y ahí estaba todavía los muchachos, Abarai-kun y Rangiku-san me daban ánimos mientras que Hitsugaya-kun y Kurosaki-kun permanecían en silencio pero ambos me mostraron una sonrisa, eso era suficiente como para darme a entender que contaba con su apoyo también.

-Bien, aquí voy, así que prepárense – dije en voz baja y decidida

Al menos mi confianza había regresado, no me dejaría intimidar por nadie esta vez, haré lo que tenga que hacer y así será.

¡Esta vez confiaré en mi capacidad!

_**~ Ichigo's POV~**_

Todos seguíamos ahí, esperando a ver a Inoue en acción, ella había dado un gran paso y queríamos estar ahí para cuando lo lograra.

En un principio se veía un poco nerviosa, debe ser por la noticia que le dimos sobre competir con Byakuya y Hisagi pero no la culpo, no era para menos su reacción pero ya por suerte, se ve un poco más tranquila que en un principio.

Nosotros tres aún seguíamos ahí a pesar de que dentro de poco tiempo comenzaría nuestra práctica pero de cualquier manera, no nos importó mucho, esto era importante para Inoue, yo quería estar ahí para cuando lo lograra – y sé que lo hará – cuando se los comenté a ellos dos, no dudaron en quedarse también, a fin de cuentas, aunque llegáramos tarde, Zaraki nos presionaría si fuera un minuto o todo el día, no había diferencia.

Ya estaban por comenzar, primero darían un par de vueltas a la pista para analizar su velocidad, por lo que ví esta mañana, sé que Inoue no tendrá ningún problema para pasarla ya que la velocidad que mostró temprano, era impresionante, sí me sorprendió la vez en la que fue perseguida, aún más lo hizo hoy.

-Ya van a comenzar – dijo Toushiro mirando hacia donde estaban los demás en la pista

Todos hicimos lo mismo, miramos hacia aquel lugar y ahí estaba Yoruichi-san dándoles talvez las últimas indicaciones, Byakuya y Hisagi estaban cerca de ellos pero comenzaron a moverse hacia un lado, en cuanto Yoruichi-san terminó, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

Miré a Inoue, se estaba amarrando los cordones de sus zapatos, al terminar, parecía estar lista y ahora sólo esperaba que dieran la señal.

-¡Vamos Orihime! – Le gritaba Rangiku-san – ¡tú puedes hacerlo!

-¡Así es Inoue, patéales a todos el trasero! – esa forma de animar era la de Renji

Ella se volteó un poco apenada ¿y quién no?, ese idiota de Renji avergonzaba a cualquiera.

-Prepárense – ordenó Yoruichi-san ya lista para sonar su silbato

Al ordenarlo, los demás tomaron posición, antes de que sonara el silbato, pude ver que Inoue estaba decidida, lo pude ver en su mirada, aunque no me mirara directo a los ojos, su expresión lo decía todo, tenía la intención de entrar a ese club a como fuera, bien por ella porque lo merece.

Unos segundos después, se escuchó el silbato y los demás salieron corriendo, eran 5 hombres contra 3 mujeres, si se analizara la situación, ellos tendrían más ventaja que ellas pero no era así ya que Inoue se había adelantado lo suficiente como para perder.

En esta parte tendrían que dar un par de vueltas a la pista, unos se veían algo agotados y no llevaban la vuelta, otros ya llevaban una vuelta hecha, Inoue era una de ellos pero ella parecía no verse afectada por la carrera, al contrario, parecía que disfrutaba correr.

Al mismo tiempo en el que Inoue corría, Rangiku-san nos contaba acerca de Inoue, cuando ella corría en el otro colegio, nos contó que ella tuvo la oportunidad de correr en una competencia pero por el trabajo de su padre, tuvieron que irse y por ello Inoue no pudo correr.

Fue una lástima que pasara así porque estoy seguro que Inoue realmente quiso hacerlo pero no le quedó de otra, talvez es por ello que se está esforzando mucho, para poder hacerlo más adelante si tiene la oportunidad.

Nosotros mirábamos como ella sobrepasaba a algunos que iban un poco más adelante que ella, por lo que pudimos ver, no le costó trabajo alguno y gracias a ello, llegó de segundo lugar, nada mal para alguien que no había corrido por un buen tiempo.

Como la meta se encontraba cerca de donde estábamos, nosotros nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba ella tomando aire.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita! – Rangiku-san fue y se le tiró encima para abrazarla

-R-Rangiku-san…espera

Se veía un poco incómoda por ese abrazo, talvez era por lo fuerte que Rangiku-san la abrazaba, luego de que ella terminara de abrazarla, la soltó.

-¡Eso fue increíble Inoue! – Le decía Renji en lo que terminamos de acercarnos – dejaste a más de uno con la boca abierta

Esta vez Renji se le acercó y como forma de felicitarla, le revolvió el cabello con una mano, si, Renji era un poco extraño en esas cosas.

-A-Abarai-kun, así no, duele – decía intentando deshacerse de esa 'felicitación'

-Ya déjala Renji – le dije, parecía que ella no estaba muy cómoda con eso

-Oh, ¿celoso acaso? – Dijo con burla – no te preocupes zanahoria que para ti también hay

Eso decía lo emocionado que estaba…

Se acercó a mí y me tomó del cuello y me hizo lo mismo que a Inoue, claro, sólo que yo no me iba a dejar de ese estúpido mono rojo, con un rápido movimiento me deshice de él y le devolví el gesto.

-Bien hecho – esta vez fue Toushiro

-G-Gracias…chicos – nos sonrío

Yoruichi les dio unos cuantos minutos para que descansaran en lo que seguían con la prueba, así que todos nos fuimos a sentar a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba ella por si daba alguna orden, estar atentos a ella.

Hablábamos en lo que esperábamos a que llamaran de nuevo a Inoue y los demás, y conforme avanzaba la mañana, se hacía más caluroso el ambiente, pensaba ir por unas bebidas pero a Inoue se me adelantó.

-Iré por algo para beber – decía en lo que se levantaba – en seguida regreso – comenzó a irse

-Espera – la llamé y ella se detuvo – te acompaño – comencé a levantarme

-De acuerdo – me esperó

-No vayan a perderse solos – soltó Rangiku-san

Ambos volteamos la mirada hacia ella, como era de esperarse, Inoue se sonrojó por ello, siempre lo hacía sin importar qué clase de comentario o cosa se dijera, era algo que me parecía muy divertido de ella, sus reacciones, yo no dije nada, sabía que lo decía para molestarnos.

-R-Rangiku-san… – mencionó Inoue roja

-Está bien – le seguí el juego, comencé a caminar – vamos Inoue – la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Fuimos en dirección al edificio del colegio, allí adentro había una máquina expendedora de bebidas, buscamos las que nos tomaríamos y mientras éstas salían, nosotros hablábamos pero de un pronto a otro, la miré de reojo, ella tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto frente a ella, su expresión cambio a un poco seria.

-¿Estás bien Inoue? – le pregunté por el repentino cambio, ella me volteó a ver

-Si, no es nada – fue lo que me dijo pero luego siguió – es sólo que…

-¿Que qué?

-Todo esto me ilusiona un poco, tener la oportunidad de regresar al atletismo pero ahora que sé que tendré que correr con alguno de ellos dos, me hace pensar que no lo lograré si tengo que ganarles

No entendía porqué pensaba esa clase de cosas, todos estábamos muy seguros que si lo lograría, es más, era un hecho de que entraría, si estaba ilusionada y llegó hasta aquí, ¿porqué desvanecer toda esa ilusión?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – le pregunté serio

Ella de seguro notó mi cambio de mi tono de voz, así que me miró como asustada.

-B-Bueno, p-por lo que t-te dije antes – estaba nerviosa, así que volteó a ver de lado, eso quería decir que si lo notó

-Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora y ¿piensas darte por vencida sin siquiera saber el resultado de todo?

-¿Eh? – me miró de nuevo pero sorprendida – yo…– no la dejé seguir

-Tienes que seguir hasta el final confiando en ti misma Inoue, nosotros lo hacemos pero lo más importante es que debes hacerlo tú para poder lograrlo – le dije más tranquilo

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Así que no te rindas Inoue – traté de animarla para que recobrara su sonrisa

Ella me miraba algo asombrada, talvez no esperaba a que le dijera todo eso pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Él tenía razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, vine hasta aquí para lograrlo, no para desanimarme ni intimidarme por ellos dos, ¡claro que podría hacerlo!, si hasta tuve la oportunidad de correr en una carrera sólo que no pude hacerlo pero eso significa que tengo lo necesario para lograrlo.

¿De qué tenía miedo?

Es cierto, en un principio al enterarme de que tendía que correr o competir con ellos dos, comencé a dudar pero todo gracias a que Kurosaki-kun me recordó el porqué estaba ahí mismo, porque quería un cambio positivo en mí, era algo nuevo en mucho tiempo y ellos estaban allí, apoyándome y yo me daba por vencida…

¡Que vergüenza!

En ese momento sentí ganas de darme un golpe en la cabeza para que pudiera reaccionar completamente pero no lo hice porque junto a mí estaba él, sino, ya tendría ese chichón adornándome la frente.

-Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun – recobré mi ánimo – muchas gracias – le sonreí como agradecimiento

Con esas palabras, me sentí mucho mejor que antes, estaba muy contenta porque fue él quien me animó a seguir adelante, era extraño pero siempre que necesitaba una palabra de aliento, ahí estaba Kurosaki-kun para dármela.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Al menos pude regresarte la sonrisa – me miró tranquilamente – te ves mejor sonriendo

Sentí como poco a poco la sangre subía a mi cabeza por ese comentario, si era cierto que él siempre lograba sacarme una pero que lo admitiera, fue un poco sorpresivo

¿Qué me veo mejor sonriendo?

¡En mi vida me habían dicho algo semejante como eso!

Estoy segura que comenzó a salirme humo por las orejas, me quedé divagando en mi mente sobre eso, procesando cada cosa que me dijo, a veces él se comportaba de una manera que no lograba entender, más bien me confundía, sé que solamente soy su amiga pero con lo que me decía en ocasiones, me daba la ilusión de tener una oportunidad de algo más, aunque claro, era algo imposible, eso sería posible únicamenteen mis más locos sueños.

-¿Inoue? – escuché que me llamó ya que estaba en las profundidades de mi imaginación

-¿Eh? – lo miré un poco sobresaltada

-¿Pasa algo? – se me acercó un poco y tocó mi frente de un pronto a otro

Me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, el tenerlo así, tan cerca de mí me hacía temblar, creo que no pude haberme puesto más roja de lo que ya estaba, sentía que estaba batiendo un record por todo eso, en verdad sentía que iba a hervir en cualquier momento.

-S-S-Si – fue lo que pude responder en lo que trataba de mirarlo a los ojos

Él frunció levemente su ceño, por lo que noté, no me creyó.

-¿Segura? – volvió a preguntarme, esta vez bajó un poco la cabeza pero él seguía con su ceño fruncido

Por ese movimiento, mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, estaba nerviosa, primero a solas con Kurosaki-kun, luego me hace ese comentario y ahora se me acerca de esa manera…

Creo que me voy a…

-¡Inoue! – me volvió a traer en si con una leve sacudida

-¿Eh? – le volví a responder, si lo sé, soy muy elocuente…

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? – se veía preocupado

-S-Si, lo estoy, sólo pensaba en algo – me llevé mi mano a la cabeza – lo siento mucho, démonos prisa, los demás deben estarnos esperando – le dije tomando las bebidas

Él me miró un poco serio, no quise preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba, por eso traté de cambiar un poco mi expresión aunque mantenía un poco de sonrojo pero como le di la espalda por unos momentos en lo que tomaba las latas, no pudo verme, en ese momento traté de recuperarme un poco al menos.

-De acuerdo – lo escuché decir antes de que se colocara a mi lado ya que tomó unas cuantas latas para ayudarme

Giré mi cabeza y ví cómo me miraba, ahora estaba como antes, calmado, esta vez no me sonrojé, simplemente le devolví la sonrisa, quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien, al menos por fuera porque en mi mente me veía corriendo por todos lados como loca por lo sucedido.

-Vamos – le dije y ambos comenzamos a caminar

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, regresamos, sin mencionar que fuimos recibidos por unos cuantos comentarios de parte de Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-kun siempre se mantiene serio así que no hubo problema con él, Kurosaki-kun no les prestó mucha importancia a ellos, ni yo tampoco, era mejor así.

Entregamos las bebidas y comenzamos a hablar en lo poco que me quedaba de descanso y comenzaba la siguiente parte, trataría de relajarme un poco ya que en esta ocasión, tendría que correr con Kuchiki-kun y Shuuhei-kun, como Kurosaki-kun me dio ánimos, me sentía preparada para lo que fuera, no importaba qué.

El gran momento llegó, esto determinaba si entraría o no al atletismo, iría ahí y daría todo lo que tuviera, no quería arrepentirme después.

Otra vez todos ellos estaban detrás de las barandas esperándome y apoyándome – entiéndase Abarai-kun y Rangiku-san gritando mientras que Kurosaki-kun y Hitsugaya-kun sólo esperaban – con eso era más que suficiente como para esforzarme y dar lo máximo.

Ya estábamos preparados para continuar esta parte, ellos dos se acercaban hacia donde estábamos nosotros, la entrenadora Yoruichi-san nos dio indicaciones y nos explicó lo que deberíamos hacer, una vez captado todo, me sentí más segura, no era la gran cosa, según lo que entendí, la primera parte fue para ver quiénes resistían o soportarían y luego, ver quiénes tienen lo necesario para esto, ahora tendríamos que correr junto a ellos para ver quiénes son capaces de pasarlos o al menos de hacer un buen tiempo respecto al tiempo que ellos hagan.

¿Tanto para esto? Y yo preocupándome...

Bueno, ya estábamos todos listos y en nuestras posiciones, sólo esperamos el sonido del silbato y una vez que este sonó, todos comenzamos a correr.

Me sentí un poco confiada, si he estado practicando todo este tiempo, no tenía nada de qué asustarme, ví como Kuchiki-kun se adelantaba sin ningún esfuerzo, sí que era rápido pero dentro de mí sentí una extraña sensación o necesidad de pasarle, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a correr lo más que pude.

No le dí importancia a los demás y me enfoqué en alcanzarlo, corrí cuanto pude y lo alcancé extrañamente, cuando iba a su lado, él volteó a verme con seriedad y aumentó su velocidad, al ver cómo se alejaba, pensé en no dejarme vencer por él y traté de alcanzarlo de nuevo pero esta vez Shuuhei-kun me pasó al lado también, dejándome atrás.

¿Dos contra uno? ¡No era justo!

Apenas si lograba alcanzar a uno, ahora tendría que pasar a otro pero eso no me intimidó, es más me emocionaba más de lo que ya estaba, era mi oportunidad de demostrar de lo que estaba hecha.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Bien, no pude ganarles a ellos, sé que era algo obvio pero al menos terminé de tercer lugar, Kuchiki-san de primer lugar y Shuuhei-kun de segundo como era de esperarse, siento que no lo hice tan mal como pensaba.

Ahora me encontraba respirando, tratando de recobrar todo el aire que se me fue por ese esfuerzo del cual me siento orgullosa de mí, tercer lugar… ¡Genial!, para una primera vez en mucho tiempo…

-¡Así se hace Orihime! – me abrazó Rangiku-san en el momento en que me levanté

Me tomó de sorpresa porque no los ví venir, estaba tan concentrada respirando que no puse atención a lo demás.

-R-Rangiku-san – traté de mirarla pero no me dejaba, fue luego de unos segundos después que me soltó

-¡Lo conseguiste Inoue! – Esta vez fue Abarai-kun quien pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y con su otra mano comenzó a despeinarme de nuevo – les pateaste el trasero a todos ellos

Abarai-kun tenía una extraña forma de animarme…

-C-Creo que sí…– le dije con una gota en mi frente

-Bien hecho Inoue – se me acercó Hitsugaya-kun, tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-Felicidades Inoue – esta vez fue Kurosaki-kun quien me felicitó, también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sólo que él la tenía más marcada que Hitsugaya-kun – lo lograste

Él levantó su mano, yo me le quedé viendo pero en cuanto capté, levanté la mía y chocamos los 'cinco'.

-Gracias chicos – les sonreí sinceramente

Kurosaki-kun estaba en lo cierto, contaba con el apoyo de todos ellos para lograrlo pero tenía que confiar en mí para hacerlo y eso hice, tenía que sentir todo ese apoyo y creer en mi capacidad.

Puede que no quedé en primer lugar pero era obvio, competir con ellos dos era de otro nivel pero al menos 'les pateé el trasero a los demás', es divertido decirlo de esa manera pero así fue.

Muy bien, será mejor que todos se preparen porque aquí viene Inoue Orihime a arrasarlo todo…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este sexto capítulo...<em>

_Como ven, Orihime poco a poco va madurando y cambiando y así lo seguirá haciendo y en cuanto a Ichigo, pues él también, poco a poco se irá dando cuenta del tipo de persona que es ella._

_Quiero aclarar algo, como han visto, Renji aquí es como el 'bufón' de la historia, ya que a como me han salido las cosas, termina siendo el tonto por así decirlo y así será por el resto del fic, no es porque me caiga mal o algo por el estilo, al contrario, más bien fue porque es el único que se ha prestado para esos momentos y por eso espero que a ninguna de sus fans le moleste..._

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este fic y para comentar, lo cual me ha ayudado a seguirle._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves si no hay ningún problema con el internet o con otra cosa._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. _


	7. Heart beat

_Hola gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer: **aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Heart beat<strong>

_By Kelun_

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Por suerte, Inoue ya había terminado con la prueba, de la cual estamos completamente seguros que lo consiguió a pesar de que Yoruichi-san dijo que diría los nombres de quienes lo lograron el lunes, sabía que sólo lo hacía para darle algo de drama al asunto.

Después de que terminó todo, algunos de los que tuvieron que hacer esta segunda parte se veían algo nerviosos pero en cambio Inoue, ella se veía tranquila, debe ser por la confianza que tenía en sí misma.

Ahora, era nuestro turno de comenzar a practicar aunque eso debió comenzar hace tiempo pero que no hicimos por irnos a la pista de atletismo a apoyar a Inoue, pero en fin, como lo dije antes, Zaraki nos presionaba a más no poder, ¡joder!, si todo esto seguía así, no llegaríamos a la final por hacernos trabajar tanto.

En una de esas, estaba tan concentrado haciendo unas flexiones que no me dí cuenta que Grimmjow y Nnoitra se acercaban hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros o al menos donde lo estaba yo ya que Renji y Toushiro estaban a unos metros alejados.

-Pero si es la fresa – comenzó a molestar Grimmjow – me enteré que la fea hizo una prueba para el atletismo, ¿es cierto?

Eso bastó para hacer que me detuviera por un momento, ese comentario acerca de Inoue me irritaba.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté de inmediato y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa.

-Más te vale que no la vuelvas a llamar así ¿me escuchaste? – le advertí sin soltarlo

-Vaya, vaya, alguien se molestó por la verdad – seguía burlándose el idiota de Grimmjow, sólo que esta vez mostró una sonrisa

-¿Qué dijiste? – Lo sujeté más fuerte – atrévete a repetirlo – le dije más enojado

Estaba decidido, no permitiría que nadie se refiriera o dijera esa clase de comentarios de Inoue, el sólo pensarlo me enfermaba.

-Vaya, te llegó ¿no? – ahora fue Nnoitra quien se burlaba

-Malditos – dije en el momento en el que estaba a punto de írmeles encima a esos idiotas pero Renji y Toushiro llegaron tiempo para impedirlo

-¡Cálmate Kurosaki! – me casi gritó Toushiro en lo que me sujetaba

-No vayas a hacer alguna estupidez Ichigo – me advirtió Renji, quien también me sujetaba

Ambos me sujetaron fuerte ya que estaba molesto por esos imbéciles, en especial ese idiota de Grimmjow, desde hacía mucho tiempo tuvimos unos cuantos roces pero desde que supe que él molestaba a Inoue, lo soportaba aún menos.

-Saluda a la fea de nuestra parte – habló Nnoitra de nuevo en lo que se iban de ahí, riéndose

Los miré con enojo, por ello, me deshice del agarre de ellos dos y me senté en el suelo.

No es necesario decir que me molesté mucho más que antes, estaba cansado que todo el mundo se burlara de Inoue o la molestara, no existía ni un solo motivo para ello, ella es una chica muy agradable, tranquila, divertida por su gran imaginación y demás cosas, ¿acaso eso era motivo de burlas?

Por supuesto que no, ¡nunca!

Aún me seguía preguntando la causa de burla en ella, no entendía porqué me afectaba tanto, estoy conciente de que Inoue es mi amiga pero a la vez me cuestiono ¿cómo hace para soportar tanto?, no había duda alguna de que ella era una chica muy fuerte, tener que soportar todos esos comentarios todos los días, era algo de admirar en ella.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza a tal punto de cobrar un color casi blanco, debe ser por ello que ambos comenzaron a preguntarme si estaba bien.

-Oye, Ichigo ¿estás bien? – preguntó Renji en lo que se me acercaba

-Si – yo en cambio, me levanté rápidamente y no los volteé a ver, simplemente respondí y me fui a seguir con el entrenamiento

Fue extraña mi reacción, lo admito pero no podía evitar el sentirme molesto por el simple hecho de que siempre estuvieran molestando a Inoue, desde que se convirtió en mi amiga, he sentido algo extraño, talvez una necesidad como de protegerla sin saber porqué, no quería que nadie le hiciera nada ni que ella se sintiera mal por culpa de otros, era algo que nunca permitiría.

Si tendría que golpear o pelear con alguien por causa de ello, lo haría, no me importaba.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Y así pasó el día, por suerte, ahora me encontraba en mi casa descansando después de ese estúpido entrenamiento de Zaraki, esta vez no me quejé tanto como solía hacerlo por estar pensando en lo que sucedió en la mañana, mi reacción a las palabras de esos dos idiotas, siempre me molestó que hicieran esa clase de comentarios pero nunca esperé reaccionar de esa manera como lo hice.

Preferí no darle mucha importancia, como me encontraba en mi habitación, decidí ir a dar una vuelta después de haber descansado lo suficiente, de cualquier manera, aún era temprano para la cena.

Luego de haber avisado a mis hermanas e ignorado al viejo loco que tengo como padre, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, simplemente me dejaba llevar hasta donde mis pies me llevaran.

Sin saber porqué, comencé a pensar de nuevo en Inoue y ahora que lo pensaba, lo hacía con frecuencia, recordé el día en que nos conocimos o mejor dicho, el día en que la salvé de aquel golpe que el idiota de Grimmjow quiso darle, pero lo que más recuerdo de ese incidente fue su mirada, fue una muy diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo pero así fue.

Desde ese momento, no he dejado de percibir ese 'algo' que Inoue transmite a través de su mirada, es algo que únicamente lo percibo en ella, de nadie más, por ello me gusta mirarla a los ojos aunque eso cause que se sonroje cada vez que lo hago, siempre me ha causado gracia su reacción pero sé que se incomoda un poco, es por ello que en ocasiones la miro sin que se dé cuenta.

Es un poco extraño que esté pensando en esto porque nunca antes lo había hecho pero ahora que lo recordé, no pude evitarlo, es más, no puedo evitar pensar en algo sin que ella salga de por medio y todo esto comenzó desde que la conocí.

Seguí caminando sin prestar atención hacia donde me dirigía hasta que me dí cuenta de que terminé en el parque, lo recorrí lentamente y me dirigí hacia el playground que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, era el mismo en el que Inoue escapó de aquel perro.

¿Lo ven?

No hay nada en que pueda pensar sin el que ella esté presente, extraño ¿no?

Sonreí con tan sólo recordarlo, fue una situación bastante cómica, no es que me burle de ella, sino que la situación en la que se vio envuelta lo era, ella era una chica bastante peculiar, por eso era que me agradaba mucho estar a su lado.

En ocasiones me pregunto porqué pienso tanto en ella…, ¿a quién engaño?, eso es lo que quiero pensar pero sé muy bien la respuesta, es porque Inoue no es como las demás y cuando me refiero a las demás, me refiero a Rukia y sus amigas, no es superficial ni materialista, no busca la manera de molestar a otros o de aparentar lo que no es, ni mucho menos molesta, Inoue es ella misma, una chica muy tranquila, amable, divertida, no busca problemas y con la que se puede pasar un rato agradable.

Como llegué hasta el parque, decidí darle una vuelta antes de regresar a casa, comencé a caminar y luego de varios minutos, terminé en cierto punto, me detuve por un momento y vi que en una de las bancas no muy lejanas de donde me encontraba, ahí estaba ella, sentada y al parecer, leyendo un libro, aunque se le metió la idea del atletismo para que no siguiera tan metida en los libros, no podía despegarse de ellos.

Caminé directo hacia ella y por lo que noté, estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo porque no notó mi presencia, como yo venía de un costado por así decirlo, me le acerqué por detrás, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa nada más.

Ella seguía tan concentrada que ni aún así me notó, así que me le acerqué más, quedando casi cabeza con cabeza, reaccionó en el momento en que le hablé.

-¿Qué lees?

Pregunté como si nada pero en cambio ella, se sobresaltó y mucho, como estaba en uno de los extremos de la banca, llegó al punto de caerse por el susto, como pensé, estaba muy pero muy concentrada leyendo, parecía un gato asustado.

-K-Kurosaki-kun – me llamó luego de haberme notado

-O-Oye, ¿estás bien? – nunca pensé que mi pregunta la asustara tanto

-S-Si, eso creo – respondió aún en el suelo, con una expresión en la que parecía que trataba de asimilar todo

-Déjame ayudarte – le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella me miró antes de tomar mi mano – lo siento Inoue, no quería asustarte

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y volteé a ver de lado, en verdad que no quería hacerlo, simplemente quería darle una sorpresa y sí que lo logré.

-N-No te preocupes – me respondió en lo que se sacudía su ropa – estoy bien – me sonrío

Creo que eso bastó para que me tranquilizara, por extraño que pareciera, ella solía tranquilizarme con sus sonrisas, ha funcionado en muchas ocasiones, a veces me siento como loco por pensar en esta clase de cosas ya que no suelo hacerlo nunca.

Como por el susto había tirado su libro y sus lentes, los recogí y se los entregué.

-Ten – extendí mi mano – ¿vienes a leer aquí? – me quedé mirando el libro más que todo por un par de segundos antes de mirarla a ella

-Si – lo tomó – es que en casa está Rangiku-san planeando su pijamada con sus amigas y como pasa con el teléfono de un lado a otro, no me deja leer, además – miró de lado – me gusta venir aquí en algunas ocasiones

Luego de que ella volteó a ver hacia un lado, yo también lo hice, miré en la misma dirección en la que ella veía y ví que comenzaba a atardecer poco a poco, si lo hubiera visto antes de que ella lo viera, hubiera sido algo normal y sin importancia pero cuando ella lo mencionó, observé que era una imagen muy tranquilizante, esa imagen me bastó para entender porqué escogió este lugar.

-Ya veo… – dije volteando a verla pero ella mantenía su mirada en el atardecer, se veía muy tranquila, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

En ese instante, el viento comenzó a soplar y por ello, su cabello comenzó a mecerse lentamente, su fleco se corrió un poco por lo que su mirada se podía apreciar más de lo que normalmente lo hacía ya que no se había puesto sus lentes aún, yo aún la seguía mirando, ella en lo que se mantenía mirando el atardecer, sujetó parte de su cabello con su mano, mientras que la sonrisa que mantenía se hacía levemente más grande, todo eso significaba que disfrutaba ese pequeño momento.

Esa imagen que tuve en frente de mí sería una que me quedaría por mucho tiempo, bueno eso fue lo que pensé sin saber porqué, talvez era porque ella siempre me hacía ver que se pueden disfrutar los pequeños detalles, justo como lo hacía ella en ese momento pero sobre todo, su rostro en esa forma, creo que no lo podría olvidar...

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Miraba el atardecer, era algo que no podía evitarlo, ver esos colores naranjas en el cielo era algo muy tranquilizante para mí y era algo que solía hacer desde pequeña, lo mismo sucede con la lluvia, amaba la lluvia, escucharla caer, era un sonido muy agradable aunque en ocasiones me dijeran que era un poco extraño, yo simplemente la amaba.

Creo que me quedé mirando más de la cuenta pero además, sentí una mirada en mí, así que volteé a ver a Kurosaki-kun y sí, era él quien me miraba, como era costumbre en mí, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-¿P-Pasa algo?

Traté de aparentar normalidad pero estoy segura de que no funcionó, para ello me puse mis lentes rápidamente para despistar un poco, talvez eso si funcionaría.

-N-No, nada – él volteó de lado, eso si fue extraño

-¿Seguro? – volví a insistir

-Si Inoue, no es nada – ahora me miró tranquilamente, eso me bastó para calmarme

-Y ¿qué haces por aquí Kurosaki-kun? – tomé asiento, esperaba a que él lo hiciera también

-Salí a dar una vuelta antes de la cena – se sentó a mi lado – ¿tú cómo te sientes? – Me miró y preguntó – me refiero después de haber hecho la prueba

-Pues, me siento bien, me siento con más energía y ánimos que antes –sonreí

Era verdad, desde que comencé a practicar por mi cuenta para la prueba, me sentía más viva que antes, me creía capaz de hacer muchas cosas nuevas y con respecto al ánimo, este aumentó, al igual que mi confianza ya que gracias a los chicos me animé a hacer todo esto, me sentía como nueva.

-Que bueno escucharlo Inoue – me dijo mirando al cielo, lo miré un momento y se veía muy tranquilo

Por varios segundos se generó un silencio entre los dos, no uno incómodo, todo lo contrario por extraño que pareciera, ya había pasado antes con él, por lo general, siempre que hay un silencio con otra persona me siento un poco nerviosa pero con Kurosaki-kun era diferente, podría pasar así todo el día y me sentía bien, eso debe de ser porque mi confianza en él ha aumentado conforme pasa el tiempo.

Ambos seguimos en nuestros pensamientos por un leve momento más hasta que él acabó con el silencio que había.

-Oye Inoue – me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Si? – dije al momento de mirarlo, sólo que él mantenía su mirada en el cielo

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo mañana? – me miró directo a los ojos

Silencio…

Me quedé en la espera de que dijera que sólo bromeaba, era lo que esperaba nada más, si quise hacerme la tonta todo este tiempo, lo hice pero ahora que me hizo esa pregunta, estaba segura que se trataba de algún tipo de broma o cámara escondida.

Por ello, comencé a buscar con mi mirada la dichosa cámara, miré por todos lados, también lo miré a él, sólo que mantenía una expresión de pregunta en su rostro por lo que hacía.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunté aún buscando la cámara

-¿Dónde está qué? – me devolvió la pregunta con la misma expresión

-La cámara escondida – detuve mi búsqueda y lo miré

-¿La qué? – Comenzó a reír – ¿crees que estoy bromeando? – mantenía una risa en el rostro

Por esa pregunta, asentí.

¿Qué más podría esperar aparte de una broma?

¿Era obvio no?

¿Quién querría salir conmigo sino era por broma o algo parecido?

-Hablo en serio Inoue – me dijo serio – ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, yo me quedé en shock por esa pregunta, era simplemente difícil de creer, es más completamente difícil de creer, ¿Por qué querría salir conmigo?, ah… ya sé, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?...

-Kurosaki-kun – lo llamé – ¿perdiste una apuesta? – sólo quería confirmarlo

-¿Qué? – fue su respuesta antes de volver a reír – ¡Por Dios Inoue!, sólo quiero salir contigo, eso es todo

Esas otras palabras hicieron más eco que las anteriores, mi cerebro trataba de procesar esa información pero por lo visto era demasiada para él ya que no lo lograba, me quedé mirándolo nada más, no podía hacer otra cosa que esa, ya que mi cerebro concentrado en esa labor, no tenía cómo pensar en algo más.

-¿H-Hablas en serio? – mi cerebro continuaba procesando

-Si, es en serio – me lo dijo un poco serio, talvez como para que captara que no estaba bromeando – ¿Aceptas?

¡Hablaba en serio!

En mi mente, no dejaba de brincar, ni gritar, ni bailar ¡ni nada!, ¡por supuesto que aceptaba!, hay que ser idiota para no hacerlo.

¿Cómo decirle que no al chico que te gusta? ¡Era imposible hacerlo!

Traté de componerme un poco en mi mente para poder responderle ese 'SI', no quería decir alguna estupidez que lo arruinara todo, rápidamente hice ejercicios de relajación y respiración ahí, en mi mundo interno para conseguirlo y así fue.

-S-Si – como siempre, no pude ser más coherente

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó, de seguro no me escuchó bien cuando le respondí

-S-Si – lo dije con un poco más de fuerza

-¿Que qué? – me dijo de nuevo pero esta vez acercando su oreja a mi

¿Acaso no era clara mi respuesta o no lo decía bien?

-¡QUE SI! – dije mucho más alto, más bien, lo grité a tal punto de cerrar mis ojos por lo fuerte que lo dije

En cuanto me dí cuenta de lo que hice, los abrí y lo miré, se veía un poco serio en cuanto lo hice pero de un pronto a otro comenzó a reírse, me apené porque le grité.

-Y-Yo lo siento – movía mis manos de arriba hacia abajo apenada – n-no quise gritarte Kurosaki-kun

-No te preocupes Inoue, sólo quería que sonaras segura, es todo – me dijo luego que terminó de reírse

Aunque me disculpé y él me dijo eso, mi vergüenza no disminuía, al contrario, aumentaba más y más pero ahora porque sabía que saldría con él, nunca he salido con un chico y la verdad que todo esto me pone nerviosa porque no sé qué hacer o cómo actuar en una ¿cita?, ¿lo era?, la ola de preguntas se me vino a la mente pero tendría que dejarlas de lado, no era el momento para ponerme a buscarles respuesta.

-Y-Ya veo… – sonreí con una gota en mi frente

-Creo que es hora de irme – se levantó de la banca, yo me le quedé mirando

Miré alrededor y ví que ya había oscurecido, también pensé que lo mejor era irme antes de que se hiciera más tarde de lo que ya era.

-Si, creo que yo también me voy – me levanté

-Lamento haberte interrumpido con tu lectura Inoue – ahora me miró

-No te preocupes por eso Kurosaki-kun – moví mi mano libre de arriba hacia abajo, como restándole importancia al asunto

¿A quién le importa una tonta lectura en un momento como este?, todo esto era mucho mejor que una simple historia.

-¿Está bien si nos vemos aquí mañana a las 2 p.m.?

-De acuerdo – le sonreí

Era lo más normal que pude hacer, no quería dejarme llevar por las emociones que estaba reprimiendo desde hace rato, no quería parecer más loca de lo que ya aparentaba, tenía que estar tranquila…aparentar estar tranquila, aunque me costara trabajo.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana – comenzó a caminar pero para despedirse alzó su mano derecha

-Si – le respondí yo en lo que lo veía irse

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, sentí que era el momento de dejar salir un poco mi alegría, comencé a dar vueltas y a saltar como tonta pero creo que me excedí cuando lancé mi libro al aire, estaba tan emocionada que no me dí cuenta hasta que lo sentí caer en mi cabeza, ese golpe me dolió y mucho, nunca creí que ser lastimada por un libro doliera tanto, me sentí un poco traicionada, golpeada por mi propio libro y se supone que somos amigos pero ¿a quien le importa?

¡Estoy feliz!

Pero me estaba dejando llevar por la emoción, así que al percatarme de mi alegría, era momento de recuperar la compostura, así que tomé mi libro, respiré hondo y comencé a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque me hubiera pasado lo mejor del mundo.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Iba de regreso a casa después de mi inesperado encuentro con Inoue, pensaba en su reacción en cuanto le dije que saliéramos mañana, el que no me haya creído en verdad que me sorprendió, ¿Por qué habrá pensado que era una clase de broma o algo parecido?

Debe ser porque siempre ha sido objeto de burlas y que llegara y le dijera algo como eso, debió pensarlo de esa manera, como algo natural pero ahora que lo pienso, no era de extrañarse su reacción, era cómo lo haría después de mucho tiempo de bromas y burlas, la entiendo pero me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación.

Desde hace un corto tiempo, quise invitarla a salir pero no sé porqué no me decidí hasta ahora, debe ser por la imagen que me quedó grabada en mi mente de ella en aquel momento, mientras miraba el atardecer, una imagen de ella que desde que la conozco, nunca había visto antes y que terminó de convencerme.

Esa imagen de Inoue que ví era muy hermosa, no es que diga que no lo sea pero como siempre está ocultándose tras ese fleco y esos lentes, no deja verla cómo es realmente, por primera vez ví su mirada sin ningún impedimento, la tranquilidad que de ella emanaba era diferente a la que había percibido antes, talvez una más genuina si se puede decir.

No pude creer que todo el camino me fui pensando en ella hasta que llegué a mi casa, en cuanto entré, decidí ir a darme una ducha antes de cenar, eso me ayudaría a despejarme un poco al menos de mis pensamientos referentes a Inoue, no quería convertirme en un tipo obsesivo con ella.

Me tomé mi tiempo para relajarme, me puse mi ropa para dormir y fui a cenar, todo pasó con normalidad, el idiota de mi padre recibiéndome con una patada que logré esquivar y que le devolví, mis hermanas hablándome de cosas de ellas que no lograba entender, si, todo normal.

Al terminar de cenar, subí a mi habitación, dejé la luz apagada pero encendí la de mi mesa de noche, me senté en el marco de la ventana y miré al cielo, estaba nublado pero de un pronto a otro comenzó a llover levemente, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el sonido que producía la lluvia.

Recordé que en una ocasión Inoue me comentó que le gustaba mucho la lluvia, por la idea de que si ella fuera lo fuera, le gustaría conectarse con el corazón de alguien como lo hacía la lluvia con el cielo y la tierra, una idea un poco inusual pero un tanto profunda, al menos así la capté pero lo que más me gustaba ahora de la lluvia era la tranquilidad que sentía al escucharla y sí, tenía mucha razón, era muy relajante, ahora entendía porqué la amaba.

Así me quedé por un tiempo más, no sé cuanto fue pero lo suficiente como para relajarme después de toda la presión y tensión que he tenido todos estos días, cuando creí que ya era hora de dormir, me levanté y me recosté en mi cama, aún no tenía sueño así que comencé a divagar un poco sobre mí.

En un tiempo atrás, estoy seguro que no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hecho hasta ahora, los que me conocen pueden asegurar que he cambiado en algo, hasta yo lo he notado porque no soy del tipo que invitan a alguien a salir o preocuparme mucho por alguna persona, podré hacerlo pero con algunos amigos pero no tanto como lo he hecho con Inoue.

Siento que todo esto inició desde el momento en que comenzamos a hablarnos más, bueno yo comencé a hablarle a ella ya que ella por lo que le sucede no hablaba con mucha gente, sólo con unos cuantos, es por eso que digo que es extraño, apenas si la conocía y ya buscaba la manera de hacer una conversación con Inoue.

Recuerdo que en un principio se tensaba un poco y no decía mucho, supongo que porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada diferente – entiéndase burlas – pero conforme pasó el tiempo, fue abriéndose un poco más al resto, al menos con Renji y Toushiro así fue y gracias que ellos la aceptaron también.

Ellos mismos – más que todo Renji, Toushiro no dice mucho pero es por su forma de ser – me han dicho lo mismo que opino de ella, ellos mismos la han integrado más y más y hasta le metieron la idea del atletismo, pienso que gracias a esos dos tontos ella ha cambiado mucho desde que la conozco, ya no se encierra tanto en los libros aunque aún mantenga esa imaginación que la ha caracterizado pero es una de las cosas que atraen de ella.

Seguí pensando en parte de eso pero se me vino la idea de enviarle un mensaje, no era importante y menos urgente, sólo quise hacerlo, así que tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir.

'_Espero verte mañana como acordamos, así que no llegues tarde.'_

Busqué el número de ella y se lo envíe, no era como que esperara una respuesta, simplemente quise hacerlo, sin entender porqué pero igual lo hice, dejé el celular en la mesa de noche y seguí pensando hasta que éste comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y ví que era ella, rápidamente lo abrí y leí.

'_También espero verte y no te preocupes, estaré ahí antes que tú ;)'_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, sonreí como tonto, me sentí mejor al saber que ella también lo esperaba, a veces me siento como idiota con esta clase de cosas, no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlas pero no me incomodan en lo más mínimo.

En ocasiones pienso en las cosas que Yuzu me menciona de vez en cuando, como ella es más sensible y entiende más de esto, me deja pensando en lo que hago, una vez me mencionó algo sobre el amor, recuerdo que casi me dio una indigestión por el tema pero sobreviví a ello por suerte.

Ella me contaba que una persona enamorada cambiaba mucho, buscaba la manera por pasar tiempo con esa persona 'especial', haría cualquier cosa por él o ella, se sentía diferente a como cuando estaba con alguien más y cosas por el estilo y ahora que lo analizo, es justo lo que creo que me ha pasado.

Eso me dejó pensando mucho en lo que he hecho en este tiempo, yo mismo dije que he cambiado, busco como hablar más con ella, hoy estuve a punto de romperles la cara a esos idiotas de Grimmjow y Nnoitra por el comentario que hicieron de ella y me he molestado cuando Rukia la molesta, me siento tranquilo y me divierto cuando estoy con ella…

Al parecer son todos los síntomas que Yuzu me habló antes y eso dejaba una interrogante en mí: ¿será que acaso estoy enamorado de ella?

No lo negué pero tampoco lo acepté, es sólo que no estaba seguro si era eso o era que quería que ella no pasara más de lo mismo el porqué me comportaba así con ella, ese pensamiento me confundió por no saber la respuesta pero no me quedaría con la duda, era algo que sólo yo podría averiguar y así lo haría.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento un poco la demora, quería postearlo temprano como los demás pero me puse a ver Bleach y se me fue...<em>

_Como ven, ya Ichigo comienza a cuestionarse sobre cómo ver a Orihime, al menos ya es un avance y así seguirá más adelante._

_Agradezco a todos los que se pasan a leer y a los que comentan, en verdad me alegra mucho ver varios correos de reviews, de favoritos y alertas, no saben cuánto se los agradezco en verdad, eso me anima a seguir con lo que falta._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves, el cual voy a tratar de subirlo bien temprano para que ustedes lo tengan también temprano._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	8. Dress

_Hola gente, lamento la demora, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Dress<strong>

_By Sadie_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

¡No sé que hacer! ¡No sé que hacer! ¡No sé que hacer!

Aquí estoy, en mi habitación buscando algo decente para ponerme ya que hoy es mi cita con Kurosaki-kun, si, ¡una cita!, una genuina y auténtica cita, estoy tan feliz por ello que hice todo un caos en mi habitación porque no encuentro lo que necesito y para mi mala suerte, Rangiku-san no está en casa para que me ayude, está en su pijamada, justo cuando más la necesitaba…

Saqué toda mi ropa pero nada de lo que tengo me convence ya que hoy quiero verme bien o al menos hacer el intento por lograrlo pero por lo que veo, está un poco difícil.

Antes de chequear mis cosas, fui a ver las de Rangiku-san, pensé que ella tendría algo mucho mejor que yo, de eso no tenía duda pero lo que encontré no era para mí definitivamente, habían muchas cosas, unas que nunca creí ver por lo provocativas que eran y que no me veo utilizando algo como eso, ¡nunca!

Por eso, resignada me fui a mi habitación, talvez haciendo una especie de 'magia' lograría encontrar algo.

Seguí y seguí buscando, lo único que encontraba eran faldas largas, blusas de manga larga, suéter, pantalones holgados, ¡que horror!, creo que eso me bastó para comenzar a pensar en hacer una renovación en mi ropa.

En lo que buscaba y buscaba, terminé en las profundidades de mi closet y para mi sorpresa, encontré un vestido en una bolsa, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé y lo saqué para mirarlo, talvez ese sería el que me salvara el día.

Como estaba muy bien escondido, estaba con un poco de polvo pero por suerte no se ensució gracias a la bolsa en la que estaba, lo sacudí un poco y ví que era el que mi mamá me regaló hace un par de años atrás para mi cumpleaños.

Debo admitir que ella tenía muy buen gusto porque era de color blanco, recuerdo que me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, era ajustado a la cintura y tenía un lazo ancho en ella de color rosado pálido, de tirantes gruesos y con varios paletones, cuando me lo regaló, quedé fascinada con él, si, definitivamente ese vestido estaba destinado para este día.

En cuanto ví que estaba en buen estado, me lo probé, quería ver si me quedaba como cuando lo utilicé, no me explico porqué lo dejé guardado y en el olvido pero me alegra mucho que estuviera ahí.

Luego de unos minutos, salí con él puesto y por suerte, me quedaba justo, ni muy largo ni muy corto, ni muy simple ni muy extravagante, ¡era perfecto!, tengo que recordar agradecerle a mi madre por él.

Al momento de mirarme en el espejo, me emocioné mucho, no esperaba que me quedara tan bien como pensaba, estaba segura que con ese vestido, nada podría salir mal.

Como me llevé un buen tiempo en mi búsqueda, preferí comenzar a arreglar todo antes de irme, al cabo de un rato, por fin terminé y ahora, ¡comenzar a alistarme!

Aún era un poco temprano, así que me tomé el tiempo para que todo saliera bien, claro, no había mucho que hacer, sólo ponerme el vestido, buscar la forma de arreglar mi cabello y… ¡mis zapatos!

¡No puede ser, no pensé en los zapatos!

Estuve como loca pensando en qué ponerme que me olvidé de ellos, ya que los que tengo no convencen tampoco, en mi momento de locura, caí sentada al suelo y comencé a lamentarme de todo, nunca creí que tener una cita fuera tan complicado…

Pero no me dejaría desanimar por ello, hoy saldría con Kurosaki-kun y no había fuerza en el universo que me impidiera hacerlo, ¡saldría con él, costara lo que costara!

Recordé que tenía un par que hubiera quedado perfecto con el vestido, eran tipo bailarina, de color blanco y con unas piedras en la parte superior pero de un tiempo hacia acá, no volví a saber de ellos, era una lástima porque realmente me gustaban.

Busqué entre los míos y sí, definitivamente necesitaba un cambio en mi ropa y zapatos, creo que ahora entendía porqué muchos se burlaban de mí…fue una misión fallida, no encontré algo que fuera con mi vestido pero aún no me daba por vencida.

Plan B…

De nuevo, fui a la habitación de Rangiku-san a buscar unos zapatos, como en un principio me enfoqué en su ropa, no me fijé en sus zapatos, rogaba a los cielos que ella tuviera unos que pudiera utilizar, busqué entre sus cosas pero nada tampoco, todos eran de tacones o sandalias pero ninguno iba con mi vestido.

Creo que sí había una fuerza que me impediría salir con él, un poco resignada, decidí buscar en el fondo de su closet, no creía que pudiera desanimarme más de lo que estaba, así que lo intenté y como por arte de magia, ¡ahí estaban mis zapatos blancos!

Los tomé y me los llevé a mi pecho, con lágrimas o cataratas bajando de mis ojos, comencé a agradecer porque mis súplicas fueron escuchadas, como dije antes, ¡no había nada que impidiera mi cita con Kurosaki-kun!

Salí corriendo para mi habitación y como ya tenía mi vestido puesto, sólo faltaban mis zapatos, creo que a partir de ahora comenzaré a tener más cuidado con mis cosas, nunca imaginé que Rangiku-san fuera a tomar algo mío pero así son las cosas.

Me los coloqué y en cuanto me ví con todo puesto, casi no me reconozco, si no fuera por mis lentes y mi cabello, hubiera pasado por otra chica, esto me dejó pensando que talvez tengo algo de arreglo… pero ese era un tema en el que pensaría después, por ahora tenía que darme prisa para no llegar tarde, le dije a Kurosaki-kun que estaría antes que él y tenía que cumplir mi palabra.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Aquí voy, camino al parque como había quedado con Inoue, un poco somnoliento ya que no pude dormir bien por pensar en lo que me había dicho Yuzu.

En buen momento se me ocurre darle vueltas al asunto…

Ya faltaba poco para la hora acordada, salí temprano para poder estar antes que ella, como le dije que no se tardara, capaz que se quedó durmiendo allí mismo.

Cuando llegué, caminé directo a la banca en la que estuvimos ayer platicando, no presté atención a mí alrededor hasta que llegué a la banca, había una chica sentada, como dije, no le presté atención, así que caminé hasta estar a un par de metros de la banca para esperar a Inoue.

Al hacerlo, me quedé mirando los alrededores pero noté que la chica que estaba sentada se levantó y comenzó a caminar, igual que antes, no le presté atención hasta que se colocó a mi lado, alcé mi mirada a ella, me le quedé mirando, pensé que necesitaba ayuda con algo y al hacerlo, vaya que me llevé una gran sorpresa, no reconocí a Inoue hasta que la ví bien.

Si no hubiera sido por su peinado, cabello y lentes, hubiera apostado que era otra persona.

Me le quedé mirando como tonto, era casi irreconocible, se veía…bastante bien, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente ya que no lograba quitarle la mirada de encima, en cambio ella, me miraba un poco extrañada y no era para menos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se tiene a alguien actuando como un idiota en frente?

-¿Kurosaki-kun? – me llamó y gracias a que lo hizo sino, hubiera seguido como idiota ahí mismo

Parpadeé un par de veces y rápidamente aparté mi vista de ella, mirando a otro lado, quería despistar un poco.

-¿Estás bien? – me volvió a preguntar

¿Qué podría responderle?

¿Si, estoy bien, es sólo que me quedé impresionado por el cambio porque realmente se veía bien?

Tendría que estar al nivel de Renji para hacerlo aunque poco me faltó para hacerlo, no creí que un simple atuendo o un cambio de ropas pudieran hacer la diferencia.

-¿Eh? S-Si, es sólo que recordé una cosa – me llevé mi mano a la cabeza

Estaba un poco apenado por mi reacción, estoy seguro que debí verme como un completo idiota

-Ya veo... y ¿qué recordaste? – me preguntó, eso no fue bueno porque no tenía respuesta para ello

-B-Bueno es que – comencé a rascarme la cabeza más rápido, no sabía qué decirle – que… que no pensé en dónde podríamos ir hoy, eso…

Que buena respuesta Ichigo, no pudo ser mejor…habría que ser un ingenuo para creer algo tan tonto como eso.

-Pero por eso no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, cualquier lugar está bien – me dijo en lo que sonreía

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, yo mejor que nadie conocía y sabía que Inoue era algo ingenua pero nunca creí que lo fuera tanto, por ello debo agradecer y mucho ya que me salvó de quedar como idiota.

-D-De acuerdo

Con esa respuesta, me calmé un poco porque no esperaba que ella me fuera a creer pero por suerte así fue, no tuve que hacer mucho por ello.

Ya más relajado, volteé a verla, traté de no actuar de nuevo como en un principio, ella en cambio me sonreía.

¿Acaso quería ponerme más nervioso o qué?

-¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? – fue lo que se me vino a la mente, por fin, algo normal…

-No lo sé – ladeó la cabeza y se quedó pensando un poco – ¿Por qué no caminamos un poco y luego vemos qué podemos hacer? – sonrío de nuevo al finalizar

-Me parece bien – le sonreí también

Era extraño, cada vez que ella lo hacía, de forma obligatoria o inconciente le devolvía el gesto, muy raro pero ella tenía ese efecto en mí.

Después de que ella dio la idea, comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores buscando algo en qué entretenernos, caminamos un poco y como estábamos cerca de la ciudad, decidimos ir al centro comercial, aunque no fuéramos a hacer mucho, nos entretendría un rato.

Recorrimos el lugar, miramos varias tiendas, bueno, ella más que yo, cosas de chicas…, pero al final de cuentas terminamos en la tienda de video juegos.

Fue un poco curioso porque al menos yo no soy fanático de estas cosas pero no voy a negar que he venido una que otra vez pero en cuanto pasamos al frente, la tienda le llamó la atención a Inoue, así que le pregunté que si quería ir a ver.

Y así fue, luego de que me dio la respuesta, entramos, miramos las distintas máquinas y juegos que había y al fin de cuentas, terminamos en varias de ellas.

Como hacía tiempo que no visitaba la tienda, decidí que era bueno retomar un poco la 'niñez', lo raro fue que ella también quiso aunque nunca hubiera estado en una de esas antes, según lo que me dijo Inoue pero de igual manera quiso intentarlo.

Dejé que Inoue escogiera primero, como era la primera vez que venía a un lugar como este, pensé que ella sabría cuál sería mejor, miró varios y se decidió por uno de carreras de autos para comenzar, así que fui a buscar las fichas y una vez que las tuve en mano, comenzamos a jugar.

En un principio le costó un poco adaptarse a los controles – que no eran muchos – por lo que terminaba estrellada en alguna pared del juego o con algún otro auto pero conforme avanzaba, se acostumbró a ellos y ahora podría decirse que tendríamos una carrera.

Y así fue, luego de varios intentos y el que ella se adaptara, comenzamos una, aunque al final le gané, debo admitir que fue una carrera divertida, lo digo por ella ya que en cuanto avanzaba, se emocionaba mucho, era como si estuviera en una de verdad, lo digo también por las reacciones y expresiones que hacía en el trayecto.

Luego de ese juego, buscamos otro, esta vez era mi turno de decidir así que escogí uno de peleas, cuando se lo propuse, la idea no le hizo mucha gracia pero terminó aceptando el juego, buscamos las máquinas y comenzamos una.

Fue lo mismo que con el juego de carreras, le costó al principio pero se adaptó rápidamente y comenzamos nuestra pelea, luego de unos minutos, otra vez le gané, me decía que no era justo porque siempre ganaba pero creo que en una de estas la dejaré ganar, al menos uno.

Siguió uno de Packman, otro de Pinball, no eran la gran cosa pero ella quiso jugarlos y luego el Dance Dance Revolution, en este último, estaba igual que ella, nunca lo había ni hubiera jugado pero a ella le llamó la atención y quiso intentarlo así que no tuve de otra que jugarlo también.

Al comienzo iba todo bien para ambos porque la música iba despacio pero conforme avanzábamos, se aceleraba, fue algo difícil acostumbrarse a ello, hablo por mí porque ella si le siguió el ritmo rápidamente, a pesar que nunca lo había jugado y que andaba vestido, al final terminó ganándome, esta vez me ganó Inoue justamente.

Fue entretenido esa parada en la tienda de video juegos, tenía ya un buen tiempo que no regresaba y el haberlo hecho hoy con Inoue me ayudó a relajarme un poco después de toda la tensión que Zaraki genera.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Continuamos con nuestro recorrido por el edificio, como era de esperarse en un día libre, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, a la vez un poco difícil de caminar por los alrededores.

En lo que íbamos caminando, Inoue iba a la par mía pero para nuestra suerte, justo ese día había una actividad ahí dentro, por ello hubo mucha gente aglomerada en un mismo lugar, los dos hicimos un intento por pasar entre ellos pero terminamos separándonos el uno del otro porque los demás comenzaron a acercarse a la tarima que había ahí, llevándose con ellos a Inoue.

Fue un poco difícil encontrarla en medio de esa gente, luego de una búsqueda por las cercanías, dí con ella aunque estaba un poco despeinada y no me extraña después de que la 'envolvieron' entre ellos, luego de un pequeño descanso para que pudiera acomodarse su cabello y lentes, continuamos con nuestro camino y al final pudimos llegar a la zona de comidas.

Elegimos lo que cada uno se comería, comimos mientras platicábamos, fue un momento ameno ya que pudimos hablar como amigos sin que la conversación se fuera por otro lado, como solía hacerlo Rukia un tiempo atrás, siempre terminaba sacando el tema de una relación, lo cual se me hacía algo molesto pero en cambio con Inoue, podríamos hablar de lo que fuera y sin incomodarnos ninguno de los dos.

Al finalizar, seguimos con nuestro recorrido por el lugar pero luego de un tiempo, decidimos que ya le habíamos dado muchas vueltas, así que decidimos caminar por la ciudad.

Pasamos por una heladería y compramos un par de helados, nos tomamos el tiempo para comerlos y después continuamos con nuestro caminar.

El día se había pasado rápidamente, ahora comenzaba a atardecer así que terminamos en el mismo parque en donde quedamos de vernos sólo que nos fuimos un poco más allá.

Desde donde nos encontrábamos podíamos ver la otra ciudad a nuestros pies mientras que atardecía lentamente, nos quedamos allí por petición de ella ya que por lo que he notado, también le gustan los atardeceres, bueno, le gustan muchas cosas en general.

Nos acercamos un poco más hasta llegar a la baranda de seguridad que había en el lugar y nos quedamos mirando lo que teníamos en frente en silencio por un instante.

-Es hermoso – habló en lo que miraba el atardecer

Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarla, de nuevo ví aquella misma tranquilidad que ví aquella vez y recordé también aquella misma imagen que ví de ella mientras miraba el atardecer como ahora, ahora podía afirmar que me sentía como un idiota por quedarme mirándola de esta manera pero era algo que no podía evitar, parecía que ella tenía una especie de magnetismo en mí.

-Si, es verdad – a duras penas volteé al frente para mirar también el paisaje

Mientras miraba hacia delante, me sentía tranquilo y relajado, como si no hubiera ningún problema o tensión en mi mente, creo que en ese instante comprendí porque le gustaba tanto, y ahora que lo recuerdo, tenía razón con respecto a ella, Inoue sabe disfrutar los pequeños detalles de una forma muy simple, creo que también podría intentarlo de vez en cuando.

Cada vez era menos lo que el sol se dejaba ver pero aún así, nos quedamos hasta que se ocultara por completo, por petición de ella fue la idea, así que nos sentamos en la mini colina que estaba a un lado del camino, yo me recosté, ella seguía sentada mirando todo y de nuevo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima de forma disimulada.

Como estábamos en silencio, llevé mi mirada hacia el cielo, donde se comenzaban a hacer visibles las estrellas y pensaba en lo mismo de la noche anterior, sobre mi comportamiento con Inoue y aquella misma pregunta que me hice, la forma en como la veo o la percibo.

De nuevo la miré y ahora miraba hacia el cielo, se veía concentrada en ello pero de pronto me volteó a ver y me sonrío para luego volver su mirada hacia arriba.

-Son hermosas – afirmó mientras las miraba – al igual que la luna

Hice lo mismo y las miré por un segundo, como había estado pensando en lo que me sucede, no prestaba atención y no me di cuenta que la luna se encontraba ahora en el cielo.

-Si, lo son – respondí ante su comentario

Mientras miraba el cielo, ella se recostó a mi lado, yo mantenía mi vista hacia arriba, mirando la luna ahora.

-¿Conoces la leyenda _'__Usagi__no__Tsuki__'_? – me preguntó, yo volteé a verla y al hacerlo, ella me miraba

-No – le dije sin apartar mi vista, en cambio ella, regresó su mirada a la luna, se quedó en silencio un momento y comenzó a relatar

-Se cuenta que el conejo no está allí por casualidad – hizo una pausa – según la leyenda, un anciano peregrino encontró a un mono, un zorro y un conejo y estando tan cansado, les pidió a los animales que le buscaran algo para comer. El mono subió a un árbol y le trajo fruta, el zorro, astuto cazador, atrapó un ave y la liebre no pudo traerle nada. Al ver la cara de cansancio del anciano, el conejo se sintió culpable y recogió unas ramas, encendió una fogata y se lanzó a ella para ofrecerse como alimento para el peregrino. Éste, conmovido por tal acción revelo su verdadera identidad como un dios muy poderoso, que recogió los restos de la liebre y les dio sepultura en la luna, es por ello que algunos afirman ver al conejo en la luna aunque yo nunca lo he visto aún

-Ya veo… – le respondí – es una historia un poco extraña, ¿de dónde la conoces? – la miré de nuevo

Ella me miró ahora.

-Bueno, es una historia que mi papá me contaba cuando estaba pequeña antes de irme a dormir y después la leí en un libro de leyendas japonesas un tiempo atrás – me sonrío

Yo me quedé en silencio, a veces me preguntaba cuánto podía saber ella pero creo que no era el momento para ponerme a averiguarlo.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de que existía una historia como esa – era cierto, nunca la había escuchado

-¿En serio? – por la reacción que tomó, estoy seguro que no me creyó

Me quedé un poco asustado por ello, ¿tan grave era?

-Si – le dije con la misma expresión

-¿Entonces nunca has ido al Otsukimi?

Como respuesta, no dije ni hice nada, me sentía un poco ignorante con todo esto.

-No – le respondí al final de cuentas – ¿Qué es eso?

Después de mirarme, dirigió su mirada a la luna de nuevo y comenzó a explicarme.

-Es un festival que consiste en contemplar la Luna el primer día de otoño que esté llena y los días siguientes, en ese día se comen mochis adornados con flores y hojas típicas del otoño

Me explicó tranquilamente.

-Vaya, no sabía nada de eso – miré hacia el cielo, me daba un poco de pena admitir lo ignorante que era y desviando mi mirada talvez ayudara en algo

-Es un festival divertido – siguió comentando – lo digo por el tiempo que compartes con las personas que vas y al momento de preparar la comida

Yo dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacia ella pero ella ahora miraba hacia el cielo, ¿en verdad era divertido?, supongo que si, por algo lo decía, no podía contradecirle algo de lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, para ello tendría que comprobarlo.

-Ya veo – me quedé pensando por un momento – ¿te gustaría ir a ese festival?

Le pregunté sin haberlo pensado mucho, sólo lo dije y ya, ella me miró con un poco de sorpresa, no habíamos ni terminado esta cuando ya le estaba pidiendo otra, debo admitirlo, la idea no me parecía mal y si ella lo había mencionado, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-¿Lo dices en serio? – me miró esta vez con la misma sorpresa

-Si, si te parece bien – le dije de lo más normal

Era muy extraño, no me sentía apenado ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, talvez porque era ella fue que no me incomodé ni dudé en pedírselo.

-Por supuesto – se veía alegre por la idea – y talvez podamos decirle a Hitsugaya-kun y a Abarai-kun que nos acompañen – añadió con más entusiasmo

¿Decirle a esos dos?, pues tenía pensado ir nosotros dos pero si ella quería que ellos nos acompañaran, estaría bien.

Bueno, terminamos con otra cita más sin haber terminado la primera pero no me molesta, es extraño porque no suelo a hacer esto, es porque Inoue me da la confianza para hacerlo, algo que no percibía de nadie más, con eso me queda más que claro que Inoue es alguien muy diferente para mí, no hay duda de ello.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Me costaba trabajo creerlo, en mi primera cita, salía con Kurosaki-kun y en ese mismo día, tenía ya otra, ¡era increíble!, comenzaba a amar mi suerte.

Nos habíamos quedado por un tiempo más mirando el cielo hasta que decidimos irnos, no queríamos que se nos hiciera muy tarde, no quería que él tuviera problemas luego ya que me ha comentado que su padre es un poco extraño ya que tiene definido un horario para la cena, como es un momento familiar, debe respetarlo mucho, pensé en él más que todo porque si por mi fuera, podría haberme quedado toda la vida ahí.

De camino hablamos de lo que nos pasó en el día, fue muy divertido en sí, lo digo porque visitamos la tienda de video juegos, en las veces que visité el centro comercial, pasé en frente de la tienda pero no me atrevía a entrar y menos sola pero esta vez me decidí a hacerlo, además que Kurosaki-kun también lo quería – supongo – pero era verdad, disfruté mucho esa visita.

Luego cuando fuimos a comer, fue un momento muy ameno, me sentí muy a gusto con él, en ocasiones, me he sentido algo nerviosa por miedo a echar algo a perder o que salga mal, por ello, pasaba algo tensa al estar pendiente de mi actuar pero esta vez fue diferente, me sentí muy relajada y tranquila, eso me gustó mucho.

Y al final cuando miramos el atardecer y las estrellas, eso fue lo que más me gustó, poder compartir ese momento con él fue algo más que increíble, ya que como en muchas ocasiones nunca me imaginé ciertas cosas pero esta, era la que encabezaba la lista, tener una cita con Kurosaki-kun y mirar el cielo y las estrellas a su lado, fue tan…tan…

_¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!_

Por suerte, ese grito no salió de mi mente y menos porque aún iba con él de camino a mi casa, si, Kurosaki-kun se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa aunque le dijera muchas veces que no se preocupara, igual insistió y al final, aquí vamos…

Lamentablemente…llegamos a mi casa, si _lamentablemente_ porque hasta aquí llegaba mi cita con Kurosaki-kun pero no tengo absolutamente nada de qué quejarme, todo lo contrario, este es otro día para recordar y anotar en todos los lugares posibles ya que uno como este, no se puede olvidar, sería un crimen hacerlo.

Ya en frente de mi casa, nos detuvimos y permanecimos por un instante en silencio pero él terminó con ese silencio al comenzar a despedirse.

-Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación Inoue – me dijo calmadamente

-No – negué con la cabeza – gracias a ti por haberme invitado a salir, me divertí mucho – agregué una sonrisa

-Me da gusto escuchar eso – volteó a ver hacia mi casa – creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana en clases – dio media vuelta

-Por supuesto – mantuve mi sonrisa – buenas noches Kurosaki-kun

-Buenas noches Inoue – al finalizar, comenzó a caminar

Yo lo miré hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, luego, comencé a caminar hasta mi casa y entrar con cuidado, aunque era algo temprano – por así decirlo – no sabía si mis papás me dirían algo o qué, por alguna razón, sentí que debía ser precavida.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré, no se veía nadie por los alrededores, ya que de la cocina se escuchaba unos sonidos, era mamá cocinando la cena, el olor la delataba, papá supuse que debía estar en su oficina haciendo sus cosas y Rangiku-san, de ella era quien más temía, no porque me fuera a reclamar algo, sino por el interrogatorio que me haría si se enteraba que salí con Kurosaki-kun

Caminé con sigilo y me dirigía hacia mi habitación pero justo cuando comencé a caminar, escuché como si una estampida de elefantes se acercara a toda velocidad hasta donde yo estaba, tanto que me esforcé para que no se diera cuenta y al final, así lo hizo.

Si, ahí venía Rangiku-san caminando rápidamente de la cocina, no voy a negar que me tensé al verla, ya me hacía una idea de la clase de interrogatorio que me haría, como reflejo, di un paso hacia atrás pero ella se me acercó, me tomó de la mano y me llevó con ella al segundo piso, justamente a su habitación.

-Muy bien Orihime, comienza – dijo algo autoritaria después de que cerró la puerta

Me miraba algo seria y de forma intimidante, esa expresión sólo significaba una cosa: no quedaría satisfecha hasta que no le contara todo, de principio a fin y con el más mínimo detalle.

-B-Bueno yo… – miré de lado algo apenada o más bien nerviosa con ella y su mirada encima de mí, no era para menos

-¿Fue con Ichigo cierto? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – tomó una silla y la puso en frente de mí ya que me sentó en la cama, se sentó ella y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

Eso no era bueno, cuando la tenía era porque estaba emocionada y cuando lo estaba, no me dejaría en paz hasta que estuviera satisfecha con la información que tenía, en otras palabras, no tenía más opción que contarle todo.

-S-Si – le respondí ya resignada, sabía que no había algo o alguien que me ayudara a salirme de esta – fue con Kurosaki-kun

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó emocionada haciéndose hacia atrás – ¿Qué más? – Volvió a su posición – ¿hubo beso?

Eso último lo preguntó con mucho más interés de lo que estaba mostrando.

-¡N-NO! – Le aclaré completamente roja, de eso estoy segura - ¡c-c-claro que no!

¿Cómo podía preguntar algo como eso y más en una primera cita? En verdad que estaba loca.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – no tiene nada de malo un beso ¿o si? – me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

¿Cómo saberlo? Es lo que supuse, al menos en mi caso…

-N-No lo sé – miré de lado apenada

Estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento que comencé a 'jugar' con mi vestido y en cuanto más me preguntaba, más jugaba con él, creía que si seguía así, en cualquier momento lo rompería.

-Vamos Orihime, no tiene nada de malo un beso en la primera cita – de nuevo, lo decía quitándole importancia – no te pongas así – movía su mano de un lado a otro – pero bueno, sigue

¿Sigue? Pero ni siquiera había comenzado y no tenía ganas de hacerlo de cualquier manera.

-¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿De qué hablaron? – se emocionaba ella sola

En ese momento, iba a comenzar a hablar pero para mi gran suerte, mamá nos llamó.

_-¡Chicas,__a__cenar!_ – la escuchamos decir

No fue necesario decir que en cuanto lo dijo, salí corriendo, tratando de evadir a Rangiku-san, ella me llamó pero como salí corriendo, no me detuve a esperarla ni menos escucharla, debía agradecerle a mamá en ese momento por llamarnos.

Cuando ya estábamos todos listos para cenar, era cierto que mis papás me preguntaron a donde fui y con quien, yo les conté la verdad, que salí con un chico – el más lindo de todo el colegio aunque ese pensamiento quedó en mi mente – y que fuimos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial.

Por suerte, con ellos no tendría que dar muchos detalles a diferencia de Rangiku-san pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella me haría hablar, sin importar los métodos que utilizara, no tendría escapatoria.

Terminamos de cenar y yo rápidamente me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, por suerte tendría un tiempo para descansar de Rangiku-san mientras que ella se encargaba de lavar los platos, trataba de dormirme pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer, se apareció ella, como era costumbre, abriendo la puerta sin permiso buscando lo que quería saber.

Eso lo decía todo, sería una larga noche, una muy larga…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, lamento la demora pero otra vez tuve problemas con el internet, así que ya saben, si a la próxima no actualizo los jueves, es por lo mismo de siempre =_

_Sé que el capítulo talvez no quedó como querían y que pudo haber salido más pero no, preferí hacerlo así, además que en mi mente se está dando una sequía de ideas, por lo que tampoco ayudó mucho que digamos..._

_Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que han comentado y que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, lo cual me anima montones._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta la próxima vez, ya no digo jueves porque quién sabe... así que se cuidan mucho._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes :) _


	9. What's up people?

_Hola gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: What's up people?<strong>

_By Maximum the Hormone_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~ **_

Después de mi larga y tormentosa noche de preguntas y preguntas, aquí voy, de camino a clases, sé que me veo peor que en otras ocasiones pero eso no me preocupa mucho, talvez un poco pero no es para tanto.

En lo que voy caminando, voy pensando en lo de ayer, como dije, era un día para recordar por siempre, un día que nunca creí que fuera a llegar pero que Kurosaki-kun lo hizo posible, por ello lo apunté en todo lo que había en mi habitación, en mi diario, lo marqué en el calendario, en el planificador que tenía pero que no utilizaba, en fin, en muchos lugares, sí, sé que estoy loca por ello pero es que aún así, después de que haya pasado, no logro superarlo.

Pero creo que lo que más me preocupa es que si alguien más que no sean sus amigos se entera, comience a molestar a Kurosaki-kun por esto, hay que ser realistas ¿a quién le gustaría que lo molesten con la burla del colegio?, por ese motivo esperaba que nadie más lo supiera, lo digo por Rangiku-san, podrá ser mi hermana pero han habido ocasiones en las que tengo que cuidarme de ella, podrá decir que quiere ayudarme o que es por mi bien pero termina empeorando todo, por ello no quería decirle nada o al menos no haber sido tan detallista pero con ella no había remedio.

Ya estaba a la entrada del colegio, así que me di prisa, tenía que llegar a buscar mis cosas y buscar mi salón, caminé directo a mi casillero pero como era de costumbre, cerca de donde me encontraba andaba Rukia, como perro guardián, viendo a ver quién entraba para molestar y esas palabras 'quién' y 'molestar' se asociaban directamente a 'Orihime' y sí, como dije, ahí venía a molestarme, bueno, lo suponía ya que aún no me había visto porque si lo hubiera hecho, ya estaría aquí a mi lado haciéndolo.

Traté de no prestarle atención y enfocarme en buscar lo que necesitaba para mi clase, aunque aún era algo temprano, preferí hacerlo rápido, talvez y con suerte, lograría evadirla pero no fue así.

-Hola feita – llegó a mi lado sólo que se apoyó cerca de mi casillero – te ves tan mal como siempre – me examinó de arriba a abajo

-Mi abuela tiene ropa que ya no usa, talvez pueda pedírsela para ti, claro, si quieres – siguió ahora Lolly quien se encontraba al lado de Rukia

Las demás comenzaron a reír por ese comentario pero yo no les dí importancia, es más, me concentré en buscar mis cosas, entre menos atención les pusiera, más rápido se irían.

Como vieron que no respondí y mucho menos me digné a mirarlas, siguieron molestando.

-Está seria la feita – Menoly buscó la manera de verme pero seguí ignorándolas, no les daría el gusto

Preferí recordar lo que pasó ayer, sería mucho mejor que escuchar a ese trío de hienas reírse en mi propia cara.

En ese momento, en lo que buscaba lo último que necesitaba, escuché la voz de Abarai-kun acercarse hasta donde me encontraba.

-Buenos días Inoue – me saludó, yo lo volteé a ver y se veía tranquilo a pesar de que Rukia y su grupito estuvieran ahí conmigo

-Pero si es el cara de mandril – se burló Rukia de él pero pareció que ese comentario no le afectó en lo más mínimo

-B-Buenos días Abarai-kun – me extrañé de que no hubiera reaccionado como la vez anterior

-¡Oye! – comenzó a reclamar Rukia porque no le prestaba atención

Se colocó entre Rukia y yo ya que su casillero se encontraba justo en el centro, ignoró por completo a Rukia, lo abrió y como ella se encontraba tan cerca, al abrirla, la golpeó con la puerta, no sé si fue a propósito o no pero fue divertido.

-¡Rukia! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Lolly y Menoly cuando ella fue golpeada

-Parece que la olvidé –Abarai-kun hacía que buscaba algo

-¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA? – fue la reacción de Rukia después de haber recibido el golpe

Con molestia y enojo, cerró la puerta de un manotazo mientras que con la otra se cubría la nariz pero ni aún así, Abarai-kun le prestó atención.

-Oye Inoue – me llamó – ¿podrías prestarme tu calculadora?, dejé la mía en casa y tengo clases de Matemáticas

-¿Eh? – me extrañó mucho que se estuviera tomando todo tan tranquilamente – c-claro – me le quedé mirando con sorpresa

-Gracias – sonrío

Dijo pero volvió a abrir la puerta, de nuevo golpeó a Rukia en la cara, parecía imposible que ella volviera a caer o dejar que eso pasara de nuevo pero así fue, estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito estas dos ocasiones pero esta vez fingió darse cuenta.

-Ah, pero si eres la enana – movió la puerta para mirarla, no era necesario mencionar que estaba furiosa, su mirada lo decía todo y otra vez se cubría su nariz – ¿te golpeé? – esta vez se le dibujó una sonrisa con burla en el rostro

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – si, Rukia estaba furiosa, estaba en lo cierto, Abarai-kun es todo un maestro para mí

-Lo siento, no te ví – se hacía el indiferente – digo, como eres tan enana – ilustró con su mano, haciendo la seña de pequeña – tienes suerte de que no te pisé

Esta vez, entre Menoly, Lolly y yo, no podíamos creer lo que estaba pasando, que Abarai-kun se estuviera ¿burlando de ella?, simplemente increíble, si no fuera porque lo estuviera presenciando todo, no hubiera creído nada de esto aunque él la vez anterior se hubiera peleado por así decirlo con ella, llegar a este punto, era demasiado.

Creo que con esto, tendría que hacerle un tipo de altar a él.

Rukia parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento con todo lo que le decía.

-Eres un ¡IDIOTA! – eso lo dijo acompañado de una patada en la espinilla de Abarai-kun

-Maldita... – apenas si se escuchó eso que dijo ya que se había agachado para sujetarse la zona donde fue lastimado

-¡A-Abarai-kun! – me le acerqué para ver si estaba no tan mal si se podía decir

-¡Vámonos! – ordenó Rukia dando zancadas de ahí

-¿Estás bien? – en verdad me preocupé por esa patada, no me imaginaba lo que debería de estarle doliendo

-¿Viste la expresión cuando le dije eso? – Fue su respuesta, alzó su mirada para verme – valió la pena el golpe ¿No?

-¡Claro que no!, ese golpe debe de dolerte mucho, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a que… – iba a seguir pero él me interrumpió

-Inoue clámate – así lo hice – no es para tanto, fue sólo un golpe nada más, estoy acostumbrado a ellos

-P-Pero…

-Eso le pasa por molestarte todo el tiempo – dijo más relajado, mirando hacia el techo – además, esa iba por ti – me miró ahora con una sonrisa

-Abarai-kun… – me le quedé mirando con un poco de preocupación – gracias – le devolví la sonrisa

-Por cierto – parecía que recordaba algo – ¿tienes la calculadora? – cambio el tema por completo

Me volví a sorprender por la facilidad que tiene de olvidar tan rápido las cosas, pensé que sólo lo hizo para molestarla.

-Por supuesto – le dije en lo que me levantaba para ofrecerle mi mano y ayudarle a levantarse, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ese golpe que recibió por mí

Busqué la calculadora, se la entregué y comenzamos a caminar directo a nuestros salones, de nuevo él iba diciéndome todo lo que sé de Rukia: insoportable, molesta, engreída, vanidosa, etc., pero al menos él iba satisfecho de haberle hecho esa jugada a Rukia y yo…¿Qué puedo decir respecto a eso?

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por suerte, la mañana pasó rápidamente y ahora era la hora del almuerzo, me dirigía para la cafetería en busca de algo para almorzar pero antes, tuve que hacer una parada en el baño, les dije a los muchachos que se adelantaran mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer y así fue pero antes, no pude evitar pasar por una máquina expendedora y me compré un chocolate que me comía en mi trayecto.

Como iba tan concentrada en el chocolate, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, choqué con alguien – parecía ser que se me estaba haciendo costumbre el chocar con los demás – por suerte, no terminé en el piso como en otras ocasiones, esta vez retrocedí.

-Lo siento mucho – me disculpé

-Oye, ten más cuidado – dijo molesto la otra persona

En cuanto me disculpé, miré hacia arriba pero para mi mala suerte, con quien choqué fue nada más y nada menos que con el pesado de Grimmjow.

-Pero si es la fea – comenzó a burlarse Nnoitra al verme

-Con esos enormes lentes y ¿no ves bien? – ahora fue Grimmjow

-Ya dije que lo sentía – quise dejarle claro

-Juju… vaya que ha cambiado la fea – seguía burlándose el tonto de Nnoitra

-Así que lo sientes ¿eh? – Me dijo Grimmjow, esto no era bueno – dame eso – me arrebató el chocolate

-¡Oye! – Lo dije sin pensar – eso es mío

-Lo era, ahora es mío – lo mordió – no llores fea – colocó su mano en mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello

-Ya, déjame – traté de quitármelo de encima pero no pude

En ese momento, sentí como quitaba su mano de mi cabeza, cuando abrí mis ojos, pude ver que una mano sostenía la de él, cuando ví a quien le pertenecía esa mano, me alegré mucho de verlo ahí.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Ahora veo porqué te tardaste Inoue – dijo serio

-Pero si es la fresa – anuncio Nnoitra

-Te he dicho que la dejes en paz Grimmjow – su voz se escuchaba mucho más ronca de lo normal

-¿Vienes a defender a tu novia? – eso último Grimmjow lo dijo con más burla

Miré a Kurosaki-kun y se veía serio pero ahora que Grimmjow le había dicho eso, pensé que iba a molestarse aún más de lo que ya se veía.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que lo haga? – fue la respuesta de él

Momento… ¿No lo negó?

De nuevo, como en la mañana, me quedé sorprendida junto con Grimmjow y Nnoitra por esa respuesta, pero ahora que me pongo a pensarlo mejor, debe haberlo dicho sólo por el momento, talvez ni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, si, eso debe ser…

-Lo diré una sola vez más y espero no repetirlo de nuevo a nadie, dejen en paz a Inoue, sino a la próxima se la verán conmigo

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo Kurosaki? – Grimmjow cambio su burla por seriedad

-Más te vale que la tengas – esto se estaba poniendo feo

-Por favor basta – me interpuse entre los dos, tampoco lo pensé – no sigas Kurosaki-kun, olvídalo ¿Si?

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, lo cual era obvio al igual lo era que me pusiera nerviosa por tener sobre mí esa mirada seria y con enojo que provenía de él, no quería que le pasara nada por mi culpa, por ello traté de que olvidara lo que sucedía.

Él miró ahora a Grimmjow con esa misma mirada, se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, sentí que con ello comenzarían una pelea y más porque Grimmjow no soporta que lo vean de mala manera, me puse más nerviosa con eso, por lo que atiné a cerrar mis ojos.

-Sólo porque tú me lo pides Inoue – escuché decir, eso bastó para abrir mis ojos de nuevo y mirarlo directo a los suyos

-¿Eh? – exclamé por la sorpresa y me le quedé mirando con la misma expresión

¿En verdad me haría caso?

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Kurosaki? – Grimmjow buscaba la manera de alentarlo a la pelea

-¿Miedo? ¿De ti? – Parecía que Grimmjow estaba consiguiendo su cometido – Por supuesto que no, ya lo dije, sólo porque Inoue me lo pide, no voy a hacerte nada – dio media vuelta – pero será mejor que dejes de meterte con ella ¿me escuchaste?

Le aclaró con una mirada muy seria y luego me tomó de la mano, comenzando a caminar llevándome consigo, me tomó desprevenida porque casi me caigo pero si no hubiera sido por él, ya estaría en el piso.

Por ello me sonrojé porque como dije, no me lo esperaba pero rápidamente miré a Grimmjow y él se veía algo serio, por suerte Kurosaki-kun no accedió a seguirle el juego y eso lo había molestado.

-Tsk, idiota – lo escuché decir en lo que giraba mi cabeza hacia el frente

Quería disculparme con él por lo que sucedió, por mi culpa casi termina en una pelea, por suerte no fue así pero aunque quisiera hacerlo, no encontraba el momento adecuado para ello ya que sabía que estaba enfadado.

-Y-Yo…lo siento – me atreví a decirle al final de cuentas

Él se detuvo y me miró, aún me sostenía la mano, lo que era extraño era que no tenía esa mirada seria de hace unos momentos, más bien se veía bastante calmado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – me preguntó, yo como de costumbre, por estar nerviosa volteé a mirar de lado

-Porque siempre te estoy generando problemas – era cierto, recordar eso me hacía sentir mal – y esta vez casi te peleas con Grimmjow

Él se quedó en silencio mirándome, claro, no lograba verme a los ojos porque mi fleco me los cubría pero yo a él si lo miraba.

-¿Pero que dices?, tú no causas problemas Inoue, son esos idiotas quienes te lo causan a ti – me soltó y me tomó de los hombros – no tienes porque pedirme disculpas porque te defendí de ellos, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario ¿me escuchaste? – tenía una mirada seria, como la de antes, eso me hizo tensar un poco

No esperé a que me dijera eso, que me defendería todas las veces y no quería que se siguiera metiendo en problemas, no era justo que por mi culpa tuviera que llevar ese tipo de carga.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun… – quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero no me dejó

-Pero nada Inoue, así que ya lo sabes, yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante – me sonrío, de seguro percibió mi tensión y lo hizo para tranquilizarme

Me le quedé mirando por un momento fijamente, cuando vi en sus ojos, pude notar que sus palabras fueron sinceras, eso hizo que mi loco corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte, estuve a punto de sonrojarme más pero a como pude, lo evité, no quería arruinar ese momento.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun – le sonreí, estaba muy feliz por haber escuchado esas palabras, me hicieron sentir mejor

Él me sonrío también, en ese momento, me sentí un poco más cerca de él, fue un poco extraño talvez por la situación pero así se dio.

-Démonos prisa, Renji y Toushiro deben de estarnos esperando – dio media vuelta pero no comenzó a caminar

-De acuerdo – le dije y en cuanto yo comencé a hacerlo, lo hizo él también

Después de haber pasado por ese momento molesto, nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde nos esperaban los demás, a pesar de eso, todo terminó bien si se puede decir.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora, después de haber tenido un almuerzo ameno con los chicos, me dirigía de nuevo hacia mi casillero a buscar lo que necesitaría para mi próxima clase, así que me dí prisa para poder alcanzarlos y evitar encontrarme con alguien que pudiera molestarme, por suerte en lo que llegaba a mi destino, no fue así, eso me alivio por el momento.

Busqué rápidamente lo que ocupaba y al instante de tenerlo a la mano, iba a salir caminando pero desafortunadamente, Rukia hacia su aparición a unos cuantos metros de mí, por suerte era ella sola pero no quería ni imaginarme lo que vendría a decirme porque por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, no parecía ser nada bueno aunque nunca lo fue pero tomando en cuenta lo de esta mañana, sería peor.

-Veo que tu amigo el mono te dejó sola – comentó con un deje de burla – te crees la gran cosa sólo porque ahora tienes amigos ¿no? – se me acercó

Yo simplemente me le quedé mirando un poco tensa, haciéndome ideas de lo que me diría, después de lo sucedido, estoy segura que buscará la manera de cobrarse las que Abarai-kun le hizo pero conmigo.

-Claro que no – traté de no sonar intimidada por ella

-¡Pues escúchame bien fea! – Dio un golpe a uno de los casilleros – lo que él me hizo no se va a quedar así ¿me escuchaste?, será mejor que se lo digas a ese idiota

Yo miré el casillero y luego la miré a ella pero de una forma seria, ¿Quién se creía que era?, esta vez no me dejaría de ella.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú o acaso le tienes miedo a Abarai-kun?

-¿Qué dijiste? – la ví molestarse aún más pero no le tenía miedo, era momento de enfrentarla

-Te crees mucho cuando estoy sola y es cuando aprovechas para molestarme pero ¿no puedes decirle eso a Abarai-kun? – Le dije decidida – por lo visto eres sólo apariencia

Ella soltó una risa con burla y luego me miró de nuevo.

-¿Miedo a ese mono? – Rió más – por favor, sólo no quiero perder mi tiempo con ese cara de mandril

-¿Y no lo pierdes conmigo? – le devolví

-¡OYE! – gritó

Iba a decir algo más pero una voz seria y ronca la llamó, justo cuando estaba comenzando a demostrarle la nueva Orihime.

-Rukia – se escuchaba calmado pero era una voz que daba un tanto de miedo

Ella pareció reconocer esa voz, así que cambio su expresión de enojo por una como de sorpresa y susto a la vez.

-N-Nii…sama – la escuché decir

Sí, era el hermano mayor de Rukia quien se apareció detrás de ella, serio y con un porte elegante, todo lo contrario a ella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-N-Nii- sama… yo… – nunca había visto a Rukia tan asustada como ahora y no era que me importara tampoco

-Será mejor que dejes de estar causando problemas y de avergonzar el apellido Kuchiki porque ya he escuchado muchas quejas tuyas – su voz sonaba más seria de lo que se escuchó en un principio – así que vete mejor a tus clases

Ella se veía como resignada por así decirlo, debe ser duro haber escuchado al hermano de uno decir eso pero como era ella, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

-Si Nii-sama – obedeció y dio una reverencia ante él y se fue sin decir palabra alguna, como si fuera un animal manso

Yo me le quedé viendo en silencio, después de lo que Kuchiki-kun dijo, no me sentía capaz ni siquiera de mirarlo sino me regañaría a mí también como lo hizo con Rukia aunque no hubiera hecho nada, di la vuelta y suspiré antes de seguir con mi camino pero él me llamó.

-Inoue Orihime – al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por él, me tensé

-¿S-SI? – respondí girando mi cabeza por lapsos, me puse más nerviosa, pensé que me diría algo también

-Vengo de parte de la entrenadora Yoruichi – al escuchar eso, mi tensión bajó – ella me dijo que te buscara y te dijera que pasaste la prueba – su seriedad no cambiaba en nada – a partir de hoy eres miembro del club de Atletismo

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad lo era?, bueno si venía de parte de ella y era él quien me lo decía, debía ser cierto, no creía que Kuchiki-kun se pusiera a hacer bromas de ese tipo, teniendo presente lo serio que es.

-Tendrás que ir a partir de mañana a los entrenamientos después de clases – dio media vuelta – pero hoy tendrás que ir a verla, quiere hablar con los nuevos

-¡Si! – Le respondí muy animada – muchas gracias Kuchiki-kun – di una reverencia

-Ya lo sabes, mañana después de las clases

-Ahí estaré – le dije y cuando lo hice, él comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde yo iba

Realmente estaba muy feliz, por fin lo había conseguido, regresaría al atletismo después de un largo tiempo, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

Aunque algunas cosas no hubieran salido bien en un principio, hubo otras que las compensaron, esta noticia era una de ellas.

Me dí prisa para llegar al salón y comentarle a Kurosaki-kun y a los demás, quería que ellos fueran los primeros es saberlo, luego se lo contaría a Rangiku-san, a papá y a mamá y a todo a quien creyera que valdría la pena hacerlo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Las clases habían terminado en su totalidad por hoy, ahora me apresuraba en guardar mis cosas e irme a ver a la entrenadora y saber qué quería decirnos a los nuevos y ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cuántos lo habremos logrado pero me daré cuenta en cuanto esté allí con todos los demás.

En la puerta del salón me esperaban los chicos, como no quería hacerlos esperar más, tomé lo que me hacía falta por guardar y lo haría en el camino, la verdad era que estaba muy emocionada por ello, por eso me comportaba así.

Salimos del salón y comenzamos a caminar en busca de la salida, cuando estuvimos ya en la entrada, nos detuvimos todos juntos, ya les había comentado que tenía que ir a ver a la entrenadora, por lo que mi camino con ellos llegaba hasta aquí.

-Bueno, yo iré a ver a la entrenadora Yoruichi-san, así que nos vemos mañana – les dije con una sonrisa

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos? – me preguntó Abarai-kun

Cuando les dije que tenía que ir, me insistieron en acompañarme, me hubiera gustado que lo hicieran pero pensé en ellos, con todo lo que han tenido que hacer, suponía que debían de estar muy cansados, por ello les dije que no, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estarían descansando ahora que podían, además, no creía que fuera a durar mucho tiempo ahí.

-Si, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien – por quien sabe cuantas veces se los volví a decir

-De acuerdo Inoue – me respondió Kurosaki-kun, ya debía de estar cansado de escuchar lo mismo aunque fuera él quien más me lo preguntó – entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si los hace sentir mejor, yo iré con ella – habló Hitsugaya-kun, eso nos llamó la atención – ¿Qué? – Se incomodó por nuestras miradas – tengo que ir donde Zaraki, también quiere hablar conmigo, la acompañaré en el camino

-¿Para qué quiere verte Zaraki? – siempre he sabido que la curiosidad de Abarai-kun es grande

-No lo sé, sólo me llamó pero no dijo para qué – dijo sin mucho ánimo

-Bueno, suerte con lo que sea que tengan que hacer ahí – nos animó Abarai-kun dando media vuelta

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana – les dije a ellos en lo que los veíamos irse

-¿Vamos? – me preguntó Hitsugaya-kun

-Si – le sonreí

Ambos caminamos en dirección hacia la parte de atrás del colegio ya que era donde se encontraba el lugar a donde teníamos que ir, aunque fuera un poco extraño, hablé con Hitsugaya-kun, siempre pensé que sería un poco difícil de hacer porque siempre mantiene una expresión seria pero creo que conforme pasaba el tiempo, comprendí que él no es lo que aparenta, talvez un poco pero es una buena persona.

Aunque no hablamos mucho, fue amena su compañía ya que me dejó en la entrada de la oficina de la entrenadora y de ahí se fue hacia donde tenía que ir.

Cuando ya estuve ahí, toqué la puerta y esperé a que me diera el permiso de entrar, al hacerlo, no esperé ni un segundo más para hacerlo y ahí ya se encontraban varias personas incluyendo a Shuuhei-kun y Kuchiki-kun, con tan sólo su mirada, recordé lo que le dijo a Rukia pero desvíe la mía, era algo intimidante pero me enfoqué en la entrenadora.

Por suerte, fue como un tipo de charla introductoria al club y terminó rápido, ésta vez me tocaba irme sola ya que Hitsugaya-kun estaba en sus asuntos, creo que hizo mucho al acompañarme hasta aquí cuando les dije que no era necesario pero ya que él se había ofrecido, decirle algo contrario me daba un poco de miedo por la seriedad que siempre se maneja.

Ahora, que no había nada que me impidiera seguir mi camino hacia mi casa, me enfoqué en ello, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada del colegio, iba analizando mi día ya que fue uno de los más extraños que he tenido en toda mi vida, prácticamente estuve rodeada de hombres TODO el día si se puede decir...

Primero Abarai-kun que me defiende de la pesada de Rukia, luego Kurosaki de Grimmjow y de Nnoitra, después Kuchiki-kun de Rukia de nuevo, Hitsugaya-kun me acompaña hasta donde tengo que ir… vaya día ¿no?

Iba analizando más mi día, por ello no prestaba mucha atención a mi alrededor, seguí caminado hasta que me crucé con alguien en medio camino, más bien fue que me llamó.

-Orihime – escuché decir detrás de mí, de inmediato volteé a ver quien me llamaba

Tomando en cuenta la hora que era, no creí que hubiera más gente aún en el colegio, me sorprendí un poco al ver a Ulquiorra-kun todavía por estos lugares.

-Ulquiorra-kun – dije al verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve algo que hacer – fue su fría respuesta – pensé que te habías ido – comentó con su típica seriedad

Parecía ser que el ser serio estaba de moda ahora…

-Bueno – me rasqué la cabeza – tuve que ir con la entrenadora Yoruichi-san, quería ver a los nuevos integrantes del club de atletismo – le dije un poco apenada

-Escuché que hiciste la prueba pero no sabía que la habías pasado, felicidades – su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo

-G-Gracias – me sonrojé más

-¿Vas para tu casa? – cambió de tema por suerte ya que hablar de mí me daba más pena

-Si – lo miré, eso me extrañó un poco

-¿Puedo acompañarte en el camino?

Eso me extrañó aún más de la cuenta ya que aunque él y yo somos compañeros de clase y le haya hablado en unas cuantas ocasiones pero no lo suficiente como para que me terminara haciendo esa pregunta aunque no me molestó en absoluto.

-C-Claro…– mi sorpresa no se iba

Ahora tenía un chico más para agregar a mi lista de hoy, Ulquiorra-kun.

Al saber mi respuesta, comenzamos a caminar en la dirección en la que teníamos que ir, que era la misma hasta cierto punto, al menos iría acompañada parte del camino.

Íbamos hablando tranquilamente, al igual que los chicos, Ulquiorra-kun era una persona muy agradable, un poco serio y frío pero al menos puedo mantener una conversación con él.

Definitivamente era un día rodeado de chicos, por una parte de buena manera, por la otra de mala, si, estaba en lo correcto, un día muy pero muy extraño…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta aquí llega este noveno capítulo.<em>

_Poco a poco las cosas se van a ir haciendo un poco extrañas para Orihime pero es parte del cambio que le espera._

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer y de comentar pero esta vez quiero agradecerle a Lectora por su mega review, la verdad me animó mucho en cuanto lo leí, aunque en las sugerencias que me dio ya haya tenido en mente unas ideas, voy a tratar de agarrar otras para entretenerlos un poco más y aprovechar esas ideas :) ahora que las hay y de una buena vez ponerme a escribir porque tengo un tiempo de no hacerlo por culpa de 'Los sims', eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo pero también es por tener ya varios capítulos adelantados, así que prometo ponerle a lo que falta._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, por suerte no tuve problemas esta vez con el internet así que desde bien temprano ya lo tienen ;)_

_Será hasta la próxima vez y que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. _


	10. Thank you!

_Hola gente, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer: **aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Thank you! <strong>

_By Home Made Kazoku_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Han pasado ya varios días desde que Kuchiki-kun me dio la gran noticia de que ingresaba al club de atletismo y con ello, ya he tenido mis primeras prácticas, debo admitir que se me ha hecho un poco difícil el adaptarme del todo a los entrenamientos, es cierto que he hecho algo por mi parte pero es muy diferente al tener a alguien encima diciéndote que hacer y presionándote pero no me quejo, ya una vez estuve sometida a esto, así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo nada más.

Por suerte, es viernes, último día de clases en la semana, lo malo era que aún no terminaba el día pero lo que más me alegraba de todo, aparte de que no tendría que saber nada de Grimmjow ni Rukia por dos días, era que este sábado iría al festival de Otsukimi con los chicos, como le había dicho a Kurosaki-kun.

Por suerte, se los comenté, omitiendo lo de la cita, no quería que ellos comenzaran a molestarlo pero no sirvió ya que fue el mismo Kurosaki-kun quien sacó parte del tema, no voy a negar que hubo bromas y comentarios – la gran mayoría o mejor dicho, todos, provenientes de Abarai-kun – pero eso no molestó a Kurosaki-kun, por lo que pude percibir de ello fue que estaba acostumbrado, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Bueno, luego de esos comentarios, al fin quedamos en ir a ese festival, talvez podría decirle a Rangiku-san para que nos acompañe aunque tendría que analizar cuidadosamente esa posibilidad porque quien sabe qué podría hacerme principalmente…

Ahora que lo recuerdo, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en mi apariencia, después de aquella experiencia y problemas que tuve con mi cita con Kurosaki-kun y mi desastre de ropa, eso bastó para hacerme recapacitar acerca de ello.

Hace un par de días, como tuve entrenamiento, caminaba en mi regreso a casa por la ciudad y me quedé viendo varias tiendas por fuera, debo admitir que muchas cosas me llamaron la atención y que realmente me gustaron ya que eso me ayudó mucho a abrir mis posibilidades a un cambio físico, si he comenzado uno interno, ¿Por qué no uno externo?

Como iba sola, no tenía la presión de alguien más así que aproveché y fui a ver algo de ropa, visité varias tiendas y quedé fascinada con muchas cosas, creo que eso me ayudó a decidirme a hacer el cambio, después de mi recorrido por los alrededores, llegué a mi casa y me dirigí directo a mi habitación en busca de mi dinero que he estado ahorrando desde hace un tiempo para alguna ocasión y esta, era la indicada, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para alcanzarme para unas cuantas cosas al menos.

Por suerte, así fue, ahora el problema era decidir qué estilo es el que va conmigo porque había muchas cosas pero que dudaba si se verían bien en mí, como me gustaría tener la opinión de alguien que sepa de esto.

Si se lo pidiera a Rangiku-san ella me alentaría a utilizar cosas muy reveladoras y eso, definitivamente no va conmigo, por ello la oportunidad de tenerla como opción era casi nula.

Creo que lo mejor será tomarme mi tiempo para averiguarlo por mí misma porque si lo hago sin pensar bien las cosas, todo podría salir peor y eso era lo que menos quería y necesitaba.

Bueno, por ahora, me dirigía para la biblioteca en compañía de Kurosaki-kun para ir a buscar unos libros que necesitaríamos para una tarea, esta vez soy la pareja de trabajo de él, así que por eso me acompaña aunque ahora, pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, como él dijo que me protegería de los demás, es por eso que casi a donde voy – como si fuera un tipo de guardaespaldas – él va conmigo pero como en otras ocasiones, no me molesta para nada aunque me siento un poco mal porque él podría aprovechar su tiempo en otras cosas pero está aquí conmigo, como en otras ocasiones, pienso como si fuera un tipo de carga para él.

Llegamos y buscamos unos cuantos libros de biología, estuvimos ahí un tiempo mientras decidíamos cuales nos serían más útiles, después de elegirlos, regresábamos al salón a aprovechar lo último que quedaba de recreo junto con Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun.

Les dijimos a ellos dos si querían acompañarnos pero prefirieron esperarnos en la cafetería, Hitsugaya-kun habría venido con nosotros sino hubiera sido porque Abarai-kun lo retuvo, como no quería quedarse solo, lo hizo acompañarlo, fue un poco extraño, era como si Abarai-kun fuera alérgico a esa clase de lugares porque a otros sitios vamos juntos pero cuando se trata de un lugar similar, prefiere esperarnos aparte pero supongo que así es él.

Cuando llegamos hasta donde se encontraban ellos, Abarai-kun se encontraba comiendo mientras que Hitsugaya-kun sólo bebía un jugo, extrañamente en silencio pero como era de esperarse, porque Abarai-kun estaba concentrado en lo suyo, por ello no había pelea entre ellos.

Kurosaki-kun y yo nos sentamos a esperarlos porque era mucha comida la que había en la mesa para un simple recreo pero supuse que es porque necesitan mucha energía para entrenar, así que lo encontré lógico pero un poco en exceso.

Mientras terminaban de comer, hablábamos tranquilamente aunque al final si hubo una pequeña pelea entre ellos dos, era como si nos hubieran esperado para comenzarla, también como era costumbre, Kurosaki-kun no les dio importancia, como era algo normal en ellos, no era necesario intervenir, yo simplemente me les quedé viendo y riendo, era divertido escucharlos pelear por cualquier cosa.

Como el tiempo del recreo se estaba terminando, comenzamos a movernos en dirección a nuestros salones, ahora sí, tranquilamente ya que habían tenido su pelea del día en la cafetería, ahora, íbamos hablando del festival de mañana, parecían un poco animados por la idea, claro, a sus maneras.

-¿Saben en donde será ese festival? – preguntó Abarai-kun

-Bueno – dije en lo que pensaba un poco, me llevé mi dedo a la barbilla – hay varios lugares famosos para verlo, como el Templo Daikaku-ji o el Santuario Shimogamo-jinja pero esos lugares están un poco lejos – seguí analizando – pero he escuchado que hay lugares cercanos en donde se pueden ver como el Templo de Sensoji según leí

-No está lejos de aquí – me apoyó Hitsugaya-kun

-Es cierto, podemos ir a ese lugar – ahora Kurosaki-kun – ¿Qué dicen?

-Por mí está bien – respondió un poco animado Abarai-kun

-Igual yo – ahora Hitsugaya-kun pero algo serio, como era usual en él

-¿Y tú Inoue? – ahora me preguntó

-Por mi no hay problema tampoco – le dije acompañado de una sonrisa

-¡Está decidido! – Continuó de nuevo Abarai-kun con el mismo entusiasmo – ¡Será en el Templo Sensoji!

-Ya cállate – le dijo Kurosaki-kun acompañado de una patada por detrás

Yo sonreí por ese hecho, fue un poco divertido para ser sincera.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué te pasa, porqué me pateas? – le 'exigió' saber Abarai-kun

-Nos avergüenzas – le respondió él, como si no hubiera hecho nada

Por lo visto, era el turno de ellos dos de pelear, primero fue con Hitsugaya-kun, ahora era el de Kurosaki-kun, yo sólo sonreí con una gota en mi frente porque había varias personas por los alrededores, mirando esa escena, por suerte, el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases nos salvó de una pelea entre ellos.

-B-Bueno, será mejor irnos Kurosaki-kun – le dije en lo que lo empujaba, sacándolo de ahí – nos vemos más tarde chicos – me volteé con la gota aún ahí arriba

-No huyas Ichigo – escuchamos a Abarai-kun decir, como queriendo provocarlo

-O-Oye Inoue espera… – yo seguí empujándolo, evitando que sacara el tema

-Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde Kurosaki-kun – le dije como para despistar un poco

Y así fue como evité una pelea entre ellos, además que no había tiempo para ello, talvez más tarde la retomarán o lo que espero, que la hayan olvidado…

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Últimamente me he sentido un poco extraño y hasta he actuado extraño también, después de lo que sucedió con el idiota de Grimmjow e Inoue y sobre lo que dije pero eso fue verdad, que protegería a Inoue de cualquiera y las veces que fuera necesario, talvez era por eso mismo que no la dejaba sola ni un segundo si se puede decir…

Pero eso es porque ella se ha convertido en alguien especial para mí, a veces me pregunto de qué forma, si es como si fuera una hermana, como amiga o si será algo más que sólo por amistad, es verdad que he dicho que ella es alguien muy diferente al resto de chicas, me he dado cuenta que con ella tengo una gran amistad que no he tenido con nadie más, es por ello que siento una gran necesidad de estar siempre con ella y cuidarla pero a veces siento que soy un poco extremista.

Eso es lo que me he puesto a pensar durante la clase, como estamos de nuevo con el viejo Yamamoto y de Filosofía, he decidido hacer un poco de eso, ponerme a pensar un poco en lo que pasa en mi vida en estos momentos, como no hay nada mejor que hacer, ¿Por qué no aprovechar el tiempo en eso?

Me volteé y la miré disimuladamente, ella copiaba algo de lo que el viejo decía, yo como no ponía atención, no lo hacía por supuesto, preferí seguir con mi 'análisis' de mi vida, me le quedé mirando por un instante pero ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mía, al hacerlo, me sonrío levemente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, yo me puse un poco nervioso por ello porque no lo esperaba pero a como pude le devolví la sonrisa.

Creo que por esta vez dejaré pasar esta clase porque tengo mucho en que pensar ahora y más si la razón de mis pensamientos está casi a mi lado, luego buscaré los apuntes y esas cosas…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por suerte era hora del almuerzo, no más clases por un rato al menos, ahora, nos dirigíamos los 4 a la cafetería tranquilamente, cuando llegamos, había una enorme fila, con sólo eso, tanto la expresión mía como la de Renji cambió a una de cansancio porque si no nos dábamos prisa, no conseguiríamos una mesa para almorzar, por suerte a Inoue se le ocurrió ir a buscar una en lo que nosotros hacíamos la fila mientras ella cuidaba nuestra mesa con la condición de que recogiéramos su almuerzo por ella, por eso no hubo problema porque fui yo quien lo recogió, luego de un rato ahí, llegamos y recogimos los nuestros y ahora sí, podríamos almorzar.

Estuvimos hablando de lo que se viniera al momento, más que todo por Renji que era el que sacaba el tema pero luego, de un pronto a otro, Inoue se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, más que todo porque era ella quien le seguía las conversaciones a Renji y cuando ella se quedó en silencio al haberle él preguntado algo, nos extrañó a los tres.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Toushiro, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? – se sobresaltó un poco – s-si, estoy bien – sonrío – es sólo que pensaba en algo

Eso fue raro…

-¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Renji sin pena como era costumbre en él

-Oye, no seas tan metido – ahora siguió de nuevo Toushiro, comenzando de nuevo su usual pelea

-Oh,… ¿ahora te crees Inoue? – comenzó a molestar

-Cállate – respondió

-Y aquí vamos… – dije con cansancio

-Ch-Chicos – Inoue trató de intervenir – n-no se peleen ¿si?

-Él comenzó – Renji señaló a Toushiro

-Deja de ser tan metido – de nuevo le contestó

-E-Está bien Hitsugaya-kun, no hay problema por eso

Ella se puso un poco más nerviosa al tener que lidiar con ese par de locos y más con Toushiro porque sé que ella se siente intimidada con su mirada y aún más cuando está peleando, me lo ha dicho un par de veces.

-¿Lo ves? – parecía ser que ese mono rojo buscaba la manera de provocarlo

Renji sonrió al ver que a ella no le incomodaba el que le hubiera preguntado, más bien fue porque Toushiro tuvo que quedarse callado por ello.

-¿En qué pensabas? – pregunté ahora, si no le molestó que Renji le preguntara…

-B-Bueno, en que… – hizo una pausa, se veía un poco nerviosa, lo digo porque comenzó a 'jugar' con sus dedos – en que he estado pensando en hacerme un cambio de imagen – si lo estaba ya que su juego con los dedos aumentó de ritmo

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, yo me quedé pensando el porqué lo haría, sé que ella ha sido objeto de burla por su obsesión a la lectura y por su forma de vestir – lo cual me molestaba mucho – pero ¿porqué le daba tanta importancia?, en lo personal, a mí no me importaba como se viera y estoy seguro que esos dos tampoco le importaban, ahora que lo mencionaba, sí me daba curiosidad saberlo…

-¿Un cambio de imagen dices? – repetí lo que dijo, como si intentara procesarlo

-S-Si…– respondió apenada – he estado pensando mucho en esto y la verdad me siento un poco emocionada, quiero tomarlo como parte de mi cambio

-¿Parte de tu cambio? – salió ahora Toushiro

-Si, hace un tiempo decidí cambiar varias cosas en mí y esta es una de ellas

-¿Y porqué quieres cambiar?– dijo Renji haciéndose hacia atrás con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – para mí así estás bien

Vi como ella se apenaba con ese comentario, debo admitir que me molestó un poco o más bien, me sentí incómodo con ese comentario que hizo pero tenía razón, ¿para qué quería cambiar si así estaba bien?

-G-Gracias pero es que no quiero seguir siendo la de antes, alguien solitaria y monótona, quiero probar cosas nuevas, ser diferente – nos explicó

Noté que cuanto más avanzaba, más se emocionaba, rápidamente me dí cuenta que lo que estábamos haciendo era todo lo contrario a lo que quería de nuestra parte, que la apoyáramos y no lo hacíamos si la estábamos cuestionando, si ella quería hacerlo, la apoyaríamos sin importar lo que pase, al menos yo sí, los demás…los obligaría a hacerlo, no quería hacerla sentir mal, no me lo perdonaría.

-Está bien Inoue – le dije calmado – si quieres hacer ese cambio, te apoyaremos – le sonreí levemente

Ella me miró con sorpresa en un inicio pero luego su expresión se relajó y me devolvió la sonrisa, sólo que más marcada.

-Por supuesto que sí, no lo dudes – apoyó Toushiro, a su manera, es decir…igual de serio

-O-Oye, esa era mi línea – rodé los ojos, no podía creer que no hubiera ni una sola conversación en la que no pudieran dejar de pelear

-Se los agradezco mucho, chicos – dijo y eso calmó a ese par de tontos, haciendo que olvidaran su pelea

-No es nada – a cambio de ello, Renji respondió con su cara de tonto, no la normal, sino la que pone en una situación fuera de lo usual

-¿Cuándo lo harías? – preguntó de nuevo Toushiro

-Bueno, aún no lo sé – se quedó pensando un momento – primero que todo, tengo que decidir qué estilo va mejor conmigo, no quiero echarlo a perder después

-Sé quién puede ayudarte en esto – comentó Renji muy confiado, quería sobresalir en esto

-¿Quién? – dijimos al mismo tiempo Inoue y yo, luego nos miramos entre nosotros, pregunté con algo de curiosidad ya que algunas ideas de ese mono, son para desconfiar

-No se preocupen, confíen en mí – si, se veía bastante confiado

Con sólo eso, bastó para preocuparme por ella, no sabía o al menos tenía idea de quién pudiera estar hablando y de la forma en como se escuchaba, tan confiado, menos que quedaría tranquilo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

En cuanto terminamos con nuestro almuerzo, comenzamos a seguir a Renji ya que dijo que teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo que faltaba para que la hora de almuerzo terminara en ir con esa persona con la que se sentía tan confiado.

No voy a negar que me sentía un incómodo con la idea de dejarla con alguien y menos que ella conocía pero a la vez me sentía un poco curioso por ver con quién la llevaría, la miré de reojo y se veía algo nerviosa también y no era para menos, quedar en manos de un desconocido, no era para menos su reacción.

Caminamos un poco ya que desde donde estábamos había prácticamente que darle la vuelta al colegio, conforme avanzábamos, fui reconociendo poco a poco el camino y cuando ya faltaba poco – según Renji – me hice una idea de a quién recurría Renji.

-Oye Renji – lo llamé en lo que continuamos con nuestro camino – no me digas que a quién le vas a pedir ayuda es… – mi expresión cambio a una de cansancio

-¡Así es! – Respondió confiado en el justo momento en que se detuvo en frente de la puerta – Qué mejor que preguntarle a alguien que sepa de esto

Lo sabía…

-¿El club de costura? – preguntó Inoue aún un poco nerviosa y luego nos volvió a ver

-Por lo visto si – Toushiro respondió al igual que yo, sin mucho ánimo

-Veamos a ver si está – Renji abrió la puerta y asomó sólo su cabeza – jeje, tenemos suerte – abrió la puerta completamente – ¡Oye costuritas! – llamó

Al haberlo llamado, sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró como si nada, nosotros no hicimos más que seguirlo, si no le habían dicho nada, no había porque decirnos algo a nosotros.

Al entrar, vimos que Ishida se encontraba trabajando en algo.

-Vaya, vaya… si es el Australopithecus***** – se defendió, a cambio de eso, Renji se quedó en silencio, como era de esperarse, sin entender esa palabra

-¿Qué? – fue su 'defensa', quedó con cara de tonto, esta vez, cuando no tiene la mínima idea de qué se está hablando, él tiene varias de esas caras, una peor que la otra por supuesto…

-Tan predecible como siempre…

Siguió Ishida comentando en lo que se acomodaba sus lentes con algo de altivez pero casi siempre que lo hacía era más que todo con ese mono, le gustaba hacerlo quedar mal, de todas formas era normal en ellos también, al igual que las peleas entre él y Toushiro.

-Oye Ishida – intervine – ¿puedes ayudarnos en algo?

Si no intervenía en ese justo instante, esos dos seguirían 'adulándose' entre ellos y lo menos que harían era ayudar.

-¿En qué? – Dijo volteándose algo serio pero su expresión cambio al ver a Inoue con nosotros – ¿Inoue-san? – se sorprendió

-H-Hola Ishida-kun – parecía ser que se conocían

-¿Qué haces tú con estos bárbaros? – nos señaló

-¡Oye! – reclamó Renji por eso, Toushiro y yo lo ignoramos

-¿Se conocen? – pregunté un tanto curioso

-Sí, hemos estado en unas cuantas reuniones por ser de los mejores promedios del colegio – dijo altivamente Ishida, como si no pudiera ser más presumido

-Jejeje… – sonrió un tanto incómoda

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Inoue-san? – preguntó de nuevo

-Es por eso que estamos aquí – habló Toushiro un poco más serio, talvez por haberlo llamado 'bárbaro'

-Necesitamos tu ayuda pero en ella – habló Renji señalándola

Él la miró un poco entre extrañado y sorprendido, así que comenzamos a relatarle cómo estaban las cosas, hubo sorpresas por parte de él o más bien fue quien se las llevó al enterarse que ella es amiga nuestra, como si tuviera algo de malo que lo fuera pero en fin, seguimos relatando – como si fuéramos nosotros quienes lo necesitábamos en lugar de ella ya que casi no la dejaron hablar y cuando digo que casi no la dejaron, me refiero a Renji, estaba más emocionado que ella – y al final comprendió para qué requeríamos su ayuda.

-Ya veo – se acomodó sus lentes – si así están las cosas, no puedo rechazar una petición de esas y menos si es para Inoue-san

-Oye – dije sin pensarlo ya que ese comentario me molestó un poco

-¿Pasa algo Kurosaki? – preguntó como con burla, yo me tensé por un instante, realmente no esperaba reaccionar así pero rápidamente me calmé

-N-No, nada – traté de aparentar indiferencia

-Muy bien, será mejor aprovechar el tiempo y comenzar cuanto antes – se dirigió hacia una mesa donde tenía sus cosas – ustedes esperen afuera

-¿Eh? – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Inoue no se molestó ni se incomodó, lo tomó con calma, ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada cuando estaría a solas con él haciéndole quien sabe qué cosas?, ¿tanta confianza le tenía?

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar afuera? – de nuevo reclamó Renji

-Porque YO lo digo – eso bastó para que Renji se quedara en silencio y saliera

-Más te vale que no le vayas a hacer nada – le advertí en lo que salía del salón

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle nada Kurosaki – se fue en busca de algo en la mesa

Yo miré a Inoue un instante, no había quitado esa expresión de tranquilidad de su rostro, eso me ponía inquieto, ¿en verdad confiaba tanto en él?, ella me miró también y me sonrío.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, estaré bien – de nuevo su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco

-De acuerdo Inoue – dije antes de salir

No era que desconfiara del todo de Ishida, es más, le tengo confianza ya que tenemos varios años de conocernos, hasta fuimos compañeros en un par de ocasiones, es sólo que el que ella estuviera tan confiada con él ahí adentro, haciendo quien sabe qué cosas, me ponía algo nervioso.

En cuanto salí, me apoyé en la pared en espera de que él hiciera lo que tendría que hacer, no me movería de ahí si no era con ella, me quedaría ahí hasta que terminara, no estaba loco como para dejarla así como si nada, estaría ahí por si las dudas.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Por fin terminamos, debo decir que con todo lo que Ishida-kun me dijo, aprendí lo suficiente como para hacer algo por mí misma, después de haberme explicado como eran las cosas para mí, capté muy bien lo que debía hacer, creo…

Él no se tomó mucho tiempo porque sabía muy bien lo que hablaba, es más, no necesitó hacer muchas cosas, más que todo habló de lo que me podía ayudar y de lo que no, después de haberle explicado un poco sobre mis gustos, entendió y fue aún más fácil para él.

Al terminar, salí y ví que ahí estaban los tres esperándome, un poco cansado a lo que pude observar, pensé que se habían ido de ahí, por eso me extrañé un poco pero de igual forma, me alegré el verlos ahí.

-¿Terminaste? – me preguntó Hitsugaya-kun en lo que se acercaban los tres

-Si – dije con muchos ánimos – aprendí mucho con él

-Y todo gracias a mí – dijo Abarai-kun emocionado por haber sido el de la idea

Y si, era cierto, si él no hubiera propuesto eso, aún estaría dándole vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas al asunto y de seguro, me habría rendido en el intento pero gracias a que se le ocurrió eso, sé que no será así.

-Deja de vanagloriarte tanto Renji – le dijo Kurosaki-kun algo cansado

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que lo haga? – Reclamó de nuevo – si no fuera por MÍ – resaltó esa palabra – aún estaría pensando en algo

-Si, si…como digas – Kurosaki-kun prefirió ignorarlo

-Entonces ¿ya tienes una idea? – me preguntó Hitsugaya-kun, ignorando al resto

-S-Si, si se puede decir… – se me formó una gota por esa escena de antes

-Ahora… sólo falta que lo pongas en práctica – de nuevo comentó Abarai-kun pero esta vez, más tranquilo, en eso comenzó a caminar

-Si, ya que tienes la idea, te será más fácil ahora – Hitsugaya-kun también comenzó a caminar, siguiéndolo

Kurosaki-kun y yo hicimos lo mismo, comenzamos a seguirlos.

-Así es – mi emoción era cada vez más grande – sólo tengo que ver cuando puedo comenzar – comencé a pensar en cuando podría llegar ese día

-Espero que sea pronto – me dijo Kurosaki-kun, yo giré mi mirada hacia él, eso me hizo sonrojarme un poco

-Si, igual nosotros – salió Abarai-kun por el frente, asustándome un poco ya que no lo ví venir – ¿verdad Toushiro? – lo volteó a ver

-Si – respondió serio, como era usual en él

-Así que estaremos esperando ese día Inoue – Abarai-kun me lo dijo con una sonrisa

De nuevo, me sonrojé, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios y no era que me incomodaran tampoco, sólo que se me hacía un poco difícil asimilarlos para mí.

-Bueno, ya déjala en paz, la estás incomodando Renji – escuché decir a Kurosaki-kun en lo que lo apartaba de mí

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – otra pelea más por lo visto

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – comentó Hitsugaya-kun cansado y serio

-¿Acaso no lo ves? – me señaló, talvez era por mi color rojo que lo dijo

Yo me les quedé mirando un instante mientras seguían con su pelea, Kurosaki-kun y Abarai-kun peleando mientras que Hitsugaya-kun se quedaba a un lado ignorándolos, no sé porqué comencé a recordar cómo era antes de conocerlos y lo que soy ahora, si no hubiera sido por ellos, seguiría en lo mismo de antes, gracias a ellos he cambiado y mucho, me alegraba mucho el tenerlos como amigos.

-Chicos – los llamé, en eso ellos dos detuvieron su pelea y ahora los tres me miraban en silencio – gracias – les dije con una sonrisa

Pareció que no me entendieron porque se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Por qué nos das las gracias? – me preguntó Hitsugaya-kun

-Por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo y – hice una pausa – por ser mis amigos – finalicé con la misma sonrisa de antes

Ellos sonrieron también después de haberles dicho la razón de mi agradecimiento.

-No es nada Inoue – me dijo Kurosaki-kun con una sonrisa

Los demás también sonrieron, cada uno a su manera, eso me hacía muy feliz, saber que cuento con unos grandes y verdaderos amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este décimo capítulo, lamento mucho no haber podido subirlo el jueves pasado, no tengo excusas y merezco las patadas que se guardaron por no hacerlo, simplemente se me fue el subirlo tanto jueves como viernes y el resto de días, ¡perdón!<em>

_**Australopithecus**: Se conoce como australopitecos al conjunto de homínidos que anteceden a los primeros representantes del género Homo (humano)_

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar porque realmente me es importante saber lo que piensan acerca de la historia ya que me ayuda mucho a mejorar día con día._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta la próxima vez (prometo subirlo a tiempo), así que nos leemos el jueves (espero...)_

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes :) _


	11. Blurry eyes

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **ani-chan72 **por el apoyo que me ha mostrado, tanto por reviews como en su página Ichihime en Facebook...Gracias Ani! ~~~ _

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Blurry Eyes<strong>

_By L'arc~en~ciel_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Por fin era sábado, el día en que acordamos salir todos juntos para ir al Templo Sensoji a presenciar el Otsukimi, me emocionaba mucho porque saldría con los chicos y con Rangiku-san y Neliel-san, al final me decidí en invitarla, no me pareció justo excluirla cuando ella me incluía en sus actividades o cosas todo el tiempo.

Como aún era temprano, me encontraba en casa preparando lo que me tocaba llevar ya que habíamos repartido lo que cada quien llevaría, Rangiku-san fue al supermercado a buscar su parte, que fueron los platos y vasos ya que considerando su habilidad en la cocina, era mejor que hiciera algo fácil para ella y que no terminara en desastre y qué mejor que llevar lo plástico.

En fin, yo hacía los sándwich tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción, la verdad era que estaba muy emocionada porque hoy sería un gran día, estaría en compañía de mis amigos, se siente muy bien en decirlo, después de haber pasado mucho tiempo sola, ahora sí podría decirse que los tenía, sólo esperaba que nada ni nadie lo echara a perder.

También estaba tranquila porque con lo que Ishida-kun me enseñó ayer, me siento más confiada en qué puedo usar y qué no, aunque mi ropa no fuera la mejor del mundo, – todo lo contrario – creía que podía hacer o intentar algo nuevo con ella ya que si me ponía a analizarla, bueno, es lo que hice en parte de noche, habían unas prendas que podrían ayudarme un poco, no mucho pero sí al menos mientras me enfoco en lo nuevo que vendrá pronto.

Ya faltaba poco para terminar, esta vez puse mucho de mi parte, quería que todo saliera bien, incluso en la comida, por ello me tomé mi tiempo para hacerlo, además, como dije antes, aún era temprano y por ello decidí cocinar un pie de melocotones para hoy, era como un extra.

Cuando terminé, me aseguré de que todo quedara listo y así fue, ahora me dirigía hacia mi habitación en busca de lo que me pondría hoy, lo cual no tenía la más minima idea pero eso no me iba a desanimar y menos si ya sabía lo que Ishida-kun me enseñó.

Busqué entre toda mi ropa y al igual que la vez de mi cita con Kurosaki-kun, nada me ayudaba mucho pero comencé a prestarle atención a la ropa y fui haciendo grupos, luego un tipo de selección, hasta que al final, quedó lo 'mejor' que tenía si se puede decir.

Al final quedaban 4 conjuntos, 3 enaguas, 1 pantalón y 4 blusas, no se veían tan mal si me ponía a analizarlos, ahora me preguntaba porqué no hice esto antes pero no era el momento para arrepentirme, tenía que pensar en qué ponerme y rápido, no quería que se me hiciera tarde.

Dos de las enaguas que tenía ahí para elegir, una era blanca con flores moradas mientras que la otra era celeste con unos diseños en diferentes colores, la otra era lisa, de color beige y el pantalón que quedaba era color café, la verdad no lo usaba mucho no sé porqué, ahora que lo veo me pregunto cómo pude haberlo dejado en el olvido pero ahora que sé que está ahí, creo que lo utilizaré, me parece bonito.

Y las blusas, una era de color turquesa con mangas cortas, otra era blanca lisa de tirantes gruesos, otra era blanca con flores de color fucsia y la otra era verde oscuro pero un poco más ajustada que las demás pero aún así me gustaba mucho.

Si hubiera hecho esto desde un principio, me hubiera ahorrado muchas burlas y comentarios, sé que no era el momento indicado para ponerme a decir esto pero no pude evitarlo…bueno ahora, tenía que ponerme a pensar en qué utilizaría el día de hoy para ir al festival.

En esto también me tomé mi tiempo, por ello comencé a mezclar prendas a ver cuál era la que se veía mejor y al final de cuentas me decidí por la enagua con flores moradas y la blusa blanca lisa, en cuanto me la probé, de nuevo me impresioné por ver la diferencia que hacía un cambio de ropas, si no era porque me estaba mirando en el espejo, juraría que era otra persona y más porque me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo, sí, realmente era otra.

Creo que esto del cambio me emociona aún más porque no me imagino qué más puedo lograr hacer con esto.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Después de haber hecho lo que hice, estaba completamente lista, ahora sólo esperé a que Rangiku-san llegara del supermercado aunque se había demorado más de lo usual, sólo esperaba que no llegara muy tarde como para hacer esperar a los demás después.

Ahora caminaba de un lado hacia otro, Rangiku-san se estaba demorando mucho, creo que no fue buena idea que se encargara de los utensilios, no sabía hacia dónde más se había ido y no quería que el día comenzara mal.

Al cabo de un rato, por fin apareció, pero no con sólo lo que tenía que comprar, sino que con un par de bolsas más, se había ido al centro comercial a comprar más cosas para ella, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes, si iba para el supermercado era casi o más bien, obligatorio para ella el pasar un instante al centro comercial.

En cuanto le reclamé me dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que no había nada de malo en llegar un poco tarde, que eso era darle un poco de estilo al asunto, yo me resigné y no le pregunté más, sabía como era ella de despreocupada, así que no tenía sentido seguir con eso.

Ahora ella se tomaría su tiempo de nuevo en arreglarse, ojalá fuera tan sencillo decirlo pero era Rangiku-san de la quien estamos hablando, el ser más vanidoso que puede existir en el mundo, no saldría de aquí hasta que todo en ella no estuviera bien, así que me fui a sentar en el sofá y a esperar…

Cinco vidas después…

Por fin apareció lista, yo por haberla esperado me quedé dormida no sé cuanto tiempo, por suerte, dejé todo listo, ahora sólo faltaba tomar las cosas e irnos, sólo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para que todo comenzara…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por fin llegamos al lugar donde habíamos acordado en vernos, ya todos estaban ahí esperándonos, sólo nosotras llegamos tarde pero no me pondría a reclamar o a decir algo por ello, ya que estábamos ahí, era momento de disfrutar el día.

En cuanto llegamos, recibí muchos comentarios sobre como me veía, la verdad me sonrojé mucho por todos ellos pero todos esos comentarios eran positivos, lo cual me alegró mucho ya que había comenzado a hacer bien las cosas, hasta por parte de Hitsugaya-kun hubo uno que otro, de quien más recibí fue de Abarai-kun ya que también nos recodaba a todos que si no hubiera sido por él, no me vería como lo hacía en ese momento, creo que tiene razón, por ello le prepararé un día de estos un pastel como forma de agradecimiento aunque puedo hacerlo mejor para todos…

Comenzamos a caminar para ir a la estación del tren, por suerte, todo comenzaba bien.

-Hace un bonito día – comenté en voz baja pero Kurosaki-kun me escuchó, ya que él iba a mi lado mientras que los demás iban a unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotros

Era cierto, hacía un agradable día, estaba despejado a pesar que ya había entrado la tarde, decidimos ir en la tarde ya que los chicos tuvieron entrenamiento hoy temprano, por ello pensamos que lo mejor era a una hora en la que tuvieran tiempo de descansar un poco antes de ir al festival.

-Si es verdad – me respondió él, en eso volteó su mirada hacia el cielo, como para comprobarlo – te ves muy animada – me volteó a ver

Yo también había vuelto a ver hacia el cielo en cuanto él lo hizo pero ahora mi mirada se desvío hacia la de él, sacándome de mi pensamiento.

-Si, mucho – le dije en cuanto le sonreí – es porque es la primera vez que voy al Otsukimi en compañía de amigos – miré hacia el frente

Siempre quise hacer esto con alguien, bueno, lo he hecho con mi familia pero siempre quise hacerlo con amigos, esa era la razón por la cual me encontraba tan feliz y animada y por ello no quería que nada saliera mal, quería tener ese recuerdo por siempre, uno perfecto.

Regresé mi mirada hacia la de Kurosaki-kun porque se mantuvo en silencio, creí que había dicho algo mal, por eso lo volteé a ver pero parece que no fue así porque me sonreía, eso me extrañó un poco, sonreía casi sin motivo, es lo que pensé.

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté porque no decía nada

-No, todo está bien Inoue – ahora miraba hacia el frente – a mí también me da gusto ir contigo a ese festival

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al escuchar eso, por ello me detuve un momento.

Era la primera vez que alguien me decía que estaba a gusto conmigo, bueno en un principio cuando comencé a conocerlo, me extrañó que me hablara, me defendiera y que pasara un rato conmigo, en todo ese tiempo no mostró incomodidad en cuanto estuvo a mi lado pero ahora que me lo decía, me hizo pensar que era la primera vez que a alguien le agradaba mi compañía.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente lo dije, luego me dí cuenta de ello, sentí que lo había arruinado

Él se detuvo al ver que yo lo hice y me miró levemente serio, como si no hubiera entendido mi pregunta.

-Si, lo digo en serio Inoue – respondió serio, como dándome a entender que no bromeaba – la verdad es que me da gusto el poder acompañarte hoy – esta vez me sonrío

Me sonrojé como era mi costumbre, nunca esperé que un chico me dijera eso y menos que el chico que me gusta me lo dijera, definitivamente hoy era el día perfecto.

Con esas palabras sentí también que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, por fin había alguien más aparte de mi familia que me apreciaba – así es como quise verlo -, eso significaba mucho para mí, ver que alguien más me valoraba cuando siempre fue todo lo contrario.

Mi vista comenzó a distorsionarse un poco porque las lágrimas hacían un intento en salir pero NO, no permitiría que nada me arruinara este día o no quería arruinarlo más bien, si me ponía a llorar pero por lo feliz que me sentía, podría preocupar a los demás, por ello cambié mi expresión por una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun – le sonreí lo más sinceramente que pude ya que no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentí en ese mismo instante así que pensé que una sonrisa talvez ayudara en algo

Él mantenía esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver porque me hacía pensar que era únicamente para mí.

-¡Oigan ustedes! – Nos llamó Abarai-kun que se encontraba ya algo adelantados de nosotros junto con el resto – ¿Acaso piensan quedarse ustedes dos ahí todo el día?

-Ya vamos – dijo Kurosaki-kun como molesto, fue extraño hace un segundo se veía tranquilo y ahora de esa forma – démonos prisa Inoue – me dijo en cuanto tomó mi mano y me jaló en lo que comenzaba a correr para alcanzarlos

-S-Si – le dije en cuanto comenzamos a correr

Aunque hoy iba a ser un día perfecto por pasarlo con mis amigos, con tan sólo haber escuchado eso de Kurosaki-kun, que le daba gusto pasar este día conmigo, aún así, ya lo hacía perfecto.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Íbamos tranquilos ahora en el tren de camino al templo para poder ir a ver ese festival que tanto quería ver Inoue aunque yo nunca lo hubiera escuchado y si lo hice, nunca le presté atención, no suelo ir a esas cosas pero como ella lo comentó, me pareció buena idea ir aunque la idea original no incluía al resto o al menos la mía.

Como se me había echo costumbre, iba pensando en ella, no entendía el porqué de hacerlo todo el tiempo, talvez era porque desde hace poco tiempo comencé a mirarla de una forma diferente, no como lo hace todo el mundo, sino más allá de lo que ven los demás.

Siempre recuerdo alguna ocurrencia de la que me habló tiempo atrás, simplemente porque ella me hace sentir tranquilo sin importar lo que haga, talvez porque así es ella y su forma de ser, es parte de lo que me agrada y mucho de ella, bueno, lo admito, me gusta su forma de ser, tiene una gran personalidad de la cual probablemente nadie más conozca a como la conozco yo.

Simplemente no logro explicarme porqué los demás la ignoran siendo ella una gran chica, debe ser porque simplemente ven lo de afuera y no lo de adentro, me siento un poco cursi pensando de esta manera pero es cómo son las cosas, siempre se dejan llevar por las apariencias aunque para mí Inoue es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, eso puedo respaldarlo con lo que he visto de ella, la vez en que me la encontré en el parque leyendo y que miraba el atardecer, esa imagen no lograba sacarla de mi mente y no es como que quiera hacerlo tampoco.

Además, también está la vez en que salí con ella y me sorprendido lo hermosa que se veía y ahora, no es necesario decirlo ¿cierto?, ya que hasta Renji y Toushiro la vieron y se sorprendieron por como lucía, es más, por ello, ahora Renji no se le desprendía de encima a Inoue, lo cual me molesta un poco para ser sincero.

Me molesta ¿eh?..., sonreí con tan sólo pensar en eso, que estaba celoso de ese mono rojo porque no se apartaba de ella, ¿Quién lo diría?, nunca pensé en llegar a pensar esto de cualquier otro y menos de él pero ahora que lo pienso, siempre me sentí así cuando alguien más se le acercaba pero no lo quería aceptar, ya fuera con ese Emo de Ulquiorra, las veces que la ví hablando con Byakuya o Shuuhei y eso que no era mucho lo que hablaban, ayer cuando fuimos a ver Ishida y quedó a solas con él…hasta de los imbéciles de Grimmjoy y Nnoitra, creo que estoy siendo un poco extremista con todo esto.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente por ahora, no quería levantar sospechas, en eso, giré mi mirada hacia un lado y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo de alguna de las estupideces que suele decir Renji todo el tiempo, aunque ella no se dio cuenta que la miraba, yo me le quedé mirando por un instante, realmente me gustaba verla sonreír, esa sonrisa que daba tranquilidad a cualquiera que la viera, me siento como un completo tonto por pensar así, es como si estuviera enamorado y por ello no pudiera sacarla de mi mente…

Momento… ¿enamorado dije?

Comencé a procesar esa palabra rápidamente, ¿acaso era que estaba enamorado de ella?

Analicé todo lo que me pasaba, hacía y pensaba cada vez que me encontraba con ella y rápidamente se me vino a la mente todo aquel análisis que había hecho antes, cuando recordé lo que Yuzu me comentó tiempo atrás y de lo que no le puse mucha atención que digamos y ahora que lo pensaba, creo que era eso lo que pasaba conmigo, talvez…no, estoy seguro que me enamoré de Inoue sin siquiera darme cuenta, así que ahora soy un tonto enamorado ¿Eh?

De nuevo sonreí con más ganas, sabiendo eso creo que ahora podía quedar más tranquilo al saber qué es lo que siento por ella después de todo, lo que ahora quedaba por preguntar era sobre lo que ella pensaba de mí, si tan sólo me ve como su amigo como suele decir.

Sólo el tiempo se encargaría de decirlo…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Rápidamente llegamos al Templo al que habíamos quedado, pudimos haber tomado el autobús pero preferimos disfrutar lo más que se podía de lo que quedaba de la tarde y de la noche, ahora nos dirigíamos a buscar un lugar en donde pudiéramos acomodar todas nuestras cosas.

Por un tiempo estuvimos buscando uno hasta que Toushiro avistó una banca desocupada, para que nadie nos la quitara, Renji salió corriendo hacia ella para apartarla ya que habían más personas, al parecer, buscando una vacía, por ello se fue corriendo y gritando en el camino a ella pero creo que eso ahuyentó a los demás, ver a un cara de mono correr como desquiciado ayudó a alejarlos.

Al parecer la cara de tonto que tiene ayuda para algo después de todo…

En cuanto llegamos, comenzamos a acomodar toda la comida principalmente, la cual era mucha, no pensé que fuera a haber tanta pero como fue Inoue quien preparó la gran mayoría, debió haber tomado en cuenta el estómago de Renji, por eso fue que hizo mucha…

Comenzamos a servir lo que cada uno se comería, está de más decir que Renji pidió doble, por suerte Inoue pensó antes que nosotros, después de que comimos, decidimos ir a caminar un poco por los alrededores del templo pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir, Rangiku-san, Renji y Neliel se quedaron descansando, los primeros dos fue porque comieron más de la cuenta, fue por esa razón que decidieron quedarse, esperando poder moverse dentro de un tiempo, Neliel se quedó para acompañarlos.

En cambio Toushiro, Inoue y yo decidimos caminar un poco, si habíamos ido hasta ahí, ¿porqué no aprovechar la oportunidad y conocer el lugar?, a simple vista se podía ver que el lugar era muy amplio, tenía áreas que llamaban la atención de los que lo visitaban pero pensamos que si lo recorríamos por completo, nos tardaríamos más tiempo de la cuenta, así que sólo visitamos los más cercanos.

Estuvimos un tiempo caminando, ya atardecía rápidamente, así que regresamos donde se encontraban los demás, hubiéramos seguido recorriendo el lugar pero si nos tardábamos, luego nos reclamarían el tiempo que nos tomamos, por eso no lo hicimos pero lo que recorrimos, fue interesante si se puede decir,

Quién más aprovechó el tiempo fue Inoue ya que tomó muchas fotografías del lugar y cuanta cosa le llamaba la atención, la fotografiaba, al hacerlo, se emocionaba más y más, parecía una niña pequeña corriendo por los alrededores, debo admitir que me gustaba verla en ese estado, después de haber pasado mucho tiempo sola y como objeto de burlas, debió ser muy duro para ella y ahora verla sonreír más de la cuenta, me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

En cuanto regresamos, corrió donde se encontraban los demás a mostrarle las fotografías que tomó, dijo que como ellos no habían podido verlas por si mismos, al menos podrían hacerlo en una foto, fue algo muy considerado por parte de ella pero así es Inoue de todas formas.

Inoue aprovechó que llevaba la cámara y quiso tomarnos una foto a todos de nuevo, primero lo hizo cuando comimos, debió haberle parecido divertido vernos comer y estoy seguro que captó unas buenas, como siempre, hablo de Renji por supuesto y ahora, quería una de nosotros pero 'decente'.

Como ya comenzaba a oscurecer, decidimos movernos hacia donde se encontraban las demás personas para ver la luna y el dichoso conejo – si es que existía, lo cual lo dudaba y mucho – pero ni modo…, encontramos un buen lugar por suerte y esperamos ahí, hablando de lo que fuera.

Debo admitir que el haberle dicho a Inoue que viniéramos fue una gran idea, al menos pasaríamos un buen rato entre amigos que era lo más importante para ella principalmente, siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien, no tendría de qué preocuparme, ella estaría ahí de cualquier manera…

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Me sentía muy alegre por el simple hecho de poder compartir un tiempo todos juntos, desde hacía un tiempo quise pasarlo así, como ahora ya que mientras estamos en el colegio, lo pasó ya sea con ellos o con Rangiku-san pero ahora, lo hacemos todos en compañía.

Fue una enorme idea el haber traído mi cámara, ya que por poco la olvido, gracias a ella tendría muchos recuerdos para siempre, recordaría el 'Día Perfecto' que es hoy, debo agradecerle a Kurosaki-kun por haberlo propuesto y a mi locura por los libros, ya que sin ella, la idea no habría salido a la luz.

Mientras esperábamos, recordé el pie que preparé, por suerte se me ocurrió también el haber preparado uno de melocotones.

La razón por la cual preparé más comida de la pensada era porque supuse que iba a haber una segunda ronda de comida pero entre Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun arrasaron con gran parte de ella, fue una gran idea también el haberlo escondido de ellos ya que fui yo quien cargó con él todo el camino, si se enteraban que había uno, en este momento sería parte del recuerdo nada más.

Se sorprendieron en cuanto lo saqué, aunque estaba frío, eso no importaba por ahora, ellos dos al verlo, casi se me lanzan encima, parecía como si no hubieran comido nada en toda su vida y era la primera vez que veían uno, por suerte entre Hitsugaya-kun y Neliel-san lograron calmarnos, fue un poco extraño porque en ese momento me sentí como si mi vida corriera peligro por ellos dos.

Mientras lo partía, me hice una especie de nota mental, no volver a cortar nada de comida en frente de ellos, fue extraño porque con lo demás no se pusieron tan así como lo estaban ahora pero en cuanto hizo aparición el pie, fue como si se hubieran vuelto locos, por ello me puse nerviosa, por tener ese par de miradas sobre mí, por ello tuve que pedirle a Kurosaki-kun que se encargara de ello.

Hubo una pequeña disputa entre Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun por ver quién de los dos recibiría el primer pedazo, eso fue un poco extremo en verdad, no sé porqué me los imaginé como si fueran dos animales hambrientos peleándose por un pedazo de carne, me pareció divertido el haberlos visto de esa manera pero creo que debo dejar de lado mi imaginación…

Ahora todos esperábamos la oportunidad para poder ver al Señor Conejo, claro, tendríamos que utilizar nuestra imaginación para verlo, no es que debamos imaginarlo, simplemente debemos ingeniárnosla para captar la silueta que se dibuja en la luna.

-Oigan – habló Abarai-kun – ¿Cuándo piensa salir ese conejo? – preguntó un poco cansado por esperar

Hubo unas cuantas risas por la pregunta de Abarai-kun, no pensamos que fuera tan ingenuo para pensar que existe un conejo en la luna.

-No seas tonto Abarai – contestó Hitsugaya-kun – es sólo una leyenda, debes buscar la manera de encontrar la silueta del conejo nada más – explicó

Vimos como se sonrojó un poco después de haber escuchado la explicación, por ello permaneció en instantes en silencio, pensé que lo dijo porque no conocía la leyenda, no lo culpo, creo que si tampoco yo la conociera, hubiera preguntado lo mismo…

-S-Sólo lo dije para ver qué hacían – comentó mirando de lado, evadiendo las miradas de todos

-Si, como no… – comentó ahora Kurosaki-kun, entrecerrando los ojos – como si fuéramos a creerte

-¡Es cierto! – de nuevo habló Abarai-kun buscando la forma de convencernos

Y así siguieron ellos dos principalmente durante un tiempo, Abarai-kun tratando de no verse tan ingenuo mientras que Kurosaki-kun decía o le daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Luego de que terminaron su discusión, nos enfocamos en disfrutar lo que quedaba del festival por hoy, para nuestra sorpresa hubo fuegos artificiales, no nos esperábamos eso, por ello, tratamos de acercarnos más para poder verlos mejor aunque no hubo mucha diferencia de donde estábamos a donde nos fuimos, fue lo mismo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya el festival había terminado y ahora nos dirigíamos hacia Karakura, íbamos ahora en el tren de regreso, hoy fue un día el cual disfrutamos y aprovechamos mucho ya que casi todos terminamos rendidos a decir verdad, lo puedo decir porque Rangiku-san, Neliel-san y Abarai-kun terminaron rendidos ya que se durmieron justo al haberse montado al tren.

Hitsugaya-kun iba despierto un poco molesto si se puede decir ya que se sentó al lado de Abarai-kun y él, al dormirse se apoyó en su hombro, por más que trató de quitárselo de encima, no lo conseguía ya que Abarai-kun seguía apoyándose en él, así que no tuvo de otra que resignarse a ello.

Kurosaki-kun y yo íbamos en otro asiento, él descansaba un poco pero se mantenía despierto, yo miraba las fotografías que había tomado en el día, estaba muy contenta porque logre tomar muchas y parte de ellas eran de mis amigos, realmente me gustaba decir eso, creo que a partir de ahora sería mis dos palabras favoritas.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Después de nuestro recorrido en tren, llegamos a la ciudad, casi todos iban algo adormilados aún pero se despertaron rápidamente, ahora después de haber recobrado un poco las energías, estaban casi como nuevos.

-Debemos repetir esto ¿no creen? – dijo con más ánimos Rangiku-san

-¿Por qué no?– respondió Nell-san – me parece una buena idea

-Por supuesto – Dijo ahora Abarai-kun – que sea pronto, ya quiero probar de nuevo ese pie que hiciste Inoue – se me colocó en frente para decírmelo

-C-Claro – me tomó por sorpresa

-Pero harás uno sólo para mi ¿verdad Orihime? – ahora se me colocó en frente Rangiku-san y me guiñó el ojo

-¿A sí?, entonces yo también quiero uno para mí Inoue – Abarai-kun miró ahora a Rangiku-san

-Puede hacerlo pero primero el mío – ahora ella lo miró a él

-¿Y porqué primero el tuyo? – reclamó

-Porque soy su hermana mayor – respondió

-Esa no es una respuesta válida – renegó ahora

Parecía ser que Abarai-kun lograba discutir fácilmente con cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino, primero con Hitsugaya-kun, luego Kurosaki-kun, Rukia y ahora Rangiku-san…me pregunto quién será el siguiente.

Así continuaron parte del camino, sólo que esta vez agregaron a la discusión a Hitsugaya-kun y a Neliel-san, aunque ambos se mantenían al margen, sólo lo hicieron como para respaldarse entre ellos, Hitsugaya-kun como siempre se veía algo molesto y cansado por la misma situación de siempre, Nell-san sólo sonreía por ello y Kurosaki-kun era como un tipo de referee, buscando la manera de que terminaran de pelear.

Yo, me detuve un momento y me mantenía a un lado viendo todo con una sonrisa, en verdad que me gustaba ser parte de ellos, nunca pensé que pudiera tener amigos como ellos, unos grandes y verdaderos amigos, los cuales, me aceptaron tal y como era, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran y pensaban de mí.

El tan sólo pensar en ello hizo que de nuevo se me formara un nudo en la garganta pero era por lo feliz que me sentía al tener ese pensamiento, de nuevo mi vista se distorsionó un poco pero no permití que una lágrima saliera, no quería arruinarlo, si no lo había hecho antes, no lo haría en este punto del día, así que parpadeé unas cuantas veces hasta que lo conseguí.

Regresé mi mirada al frente y ví que ellos se habían adelantado un poco pero Kurosaki-kun no, ya que él se detuvo y me miró, talvez pensó que algo me pasó y por ello lo hizo, me apresuré en llegar hasta donde se encontraba, no quería preocuparlo.

-¿Estás bien Inoue? – me preguntó, se veía un poco serio

-Si – le dije mostrando una sonrisa – es sólo que me siento muy feliz por el día de hoy, es todo

Era cierto, lo estaba…

-Bien – me dijo y me sonrío – démonos prisa o nos dejaran atrás

-Claro – le respondí y comenzamos a caminar, tratando de alcanzarlos

Definitivamente hoy era uno de los mejores días de mi vida, el cual lo pasé acompañada de personas muy especiales…de mis amigos.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Después de un largo día, me encontraba ahora en mi habitación descansando pero lo mejor de todo es que la pasamos bien todos juntos, aunque hubieron varios momentos un poco cansados por lo mismo de siempre pero aún así, lo fue.

Lo mejor si se puede decir es que pasé un momento grato al lado de Inoue, después de haberme dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella, lo fue aún más de lo que pensé, ahora que lo sé, me siento un poco más tranquilo, ya no me siento tan preocupado como antes al no saber la respuesta correcta de la pregunta que me hacía frecuentemente, ahora podía decirme que estoy enamorado de ella, así de simple.

Pero por otro lado, esto no es algo común para mí porque no sé cómo comportarme ahora o como debo tratarla, no quiero arruinar la amistad que se ha forjado entre nosotros todo este tiempo y lo más importante es que no quiero lastimarla si hago algo mal, eso es y sería algo que nunca me perdonaría.

Tenía mi celular en mi mano y lo levanté para mirarlo, lo encendí y me apareció la fotografía que le había tomado sin que ella – ni nadie – se diera cuenta hace un tiempo atrás en la que sonreía naturalmente, si la comparo con la Inoue de ahora, se ven diferentes pero lo que nunca cambiará en ella aunque ella sí lo haga, es su sonrisa, estoy seguro que así será.

Me le quedé mirando por un momento y esa misma fotografía me hizo sonreír a mí también, luego bajé mi mano de nuevo y miré al techo.

-Qué haré contigo…Inoue…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, por suerte lo pude publicar a tiempo, esta vez no se me olvído *gracias mente de pollo por funcionar*, al contrario, lo hice bien temprano para que pudieran leerlo :)<em>

_Como pudieron apreciar, ya Ichigo al menos se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Orihime, un enorme avance en él y así seguirá poco a poco._

_Agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar ya que como siempre, me ha ayudado y lo seguirá haciendo para poder mejorar día con día como escritora._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves o la próxima vez si es que no se me olvida..._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	12. In the middle of chaos

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>**12:****In**** the ****middle ****of**** chaos**

_By The Gazette_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Han pasado ya varios días desde que salimos todos juntos al Festival Otsukimi, el cual fue un gran día y uno para recordar por siempre, al menos para mí porque siento que fue parte del cambio que he estado haciendo en mí, aunque no va muy rápido que digamos pero es mejor así, si apresuro las cosas, sólo las echaré a perder.

En todo este tiempo me he sentido mucho mejor conmigo misma porque me he propuesto cosas que nunca creí hacerlas o al menos no se me hubieran ocurrido antes, ahora me siento feliz porque sé que he cambiado mucho, no en todos los aspectos que he querido pero sí en la gran mayoría y cuando me refiero a _esos__ aspectos_, me refiero a que aún sigo siendo molestada como antes por los mismos de siempre pero ya no les doy la importancia que les daba antes, siento que no vale la pena preocuparme por ellos.

Como dije, ahora me siento muy feliz y específicamente el día de hoy, la razón: hoy la entrenadora Yoruichi me mandó a llamar y al resto de los nuevos y nos entregaron los uniformes del equipo de atletismo, puede que no sea la gran cosa pero para mí lo era porque eso probaba que ahora soy parte de él, ahora podría demostrarle a los demás que no soy un simple 'Ratón de biblioteca'.

Fue un poco tonto de mi parte talvez pero estaba ansiosa por ponérmelo cuanto antes pero para ello tendría que esperar un rato porque sería hasta después de clases que lo haría, si…, lo utilizaría cuando ya no habría nadie en el colegio, eso me desanimó un poco porque le enseñaría a la 'nada' que soy miembro del club…que bien…

Pero al instante cambié de ánimo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me lo quitara, si hoy no podría enseñárselo al resto, lo haré algún día, no sé cuando pero lo haré, de eso no hay duda.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora, iba caminando por el pasillo, feliz por lo de mi cambio, sentía que iba por el camino correcto, me dirigí a mi casillero a buscar lo que necesitaría para mi clase de hoy, iba algo metida en mis pensamientos que no noté que la pesada de Rukia venía con sus amigas, lo noté ya cuando había llegado a mi lado, a molestarme…

-Hola fea – se recostó al casillero – me enteré que ahora corres en el club de atletismo – se me quedó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo – me sorprende ¿sabes?

Yo no dije nada, simplemente la miré sin mostrarle nada, sólo cansancio, no le daría el gusto de molestarme.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? – regresé a hacer lo que hacía pero con indiferencia

-¿Ahora aprendes a cómo huir? – no es necesario decir que eso que dijo lo hizo con burla ¿cierto?

Acto seguido, Lolly y Menoly rieron por ese comentario, como era de esperarse.

-Si es como quieres verlo, está bien – le dije dándome la vuelta y restándole importancia, no le seguiría el juego tampoco

Noté como se quedaron en silencio, seguramente esperaban a que me quedara ahí, sin hacer nada pero no, si pensaron que seguía siendo la misma Orihime de antes, estaban muy equivocadas.

Continué mi camino sin prestarle atención a lo que decían porque escuché algo pero lo ignoré, es momento de demostrarles que soy diferente ahora y que no pienso seguir siendo la burla de nadie.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Me sentía cansado, tener que buscar la manera de dedicarle algo de tiempo al estudio y tener que entrenar por esa final que me tiene harto, más que todo por ese maniáco de Zaraki, sino fuera tan loco, no estaría como estoy ahora, siento que si esto sigue así, voy a morir en serio.

Lo peor de todo era que antes de esa final, teníamos un juego programado hacía tiempo, el cual sería dentro de dos días, el sábado específicamente, esa era la otra razón por la cual estábamos siendo explotados por él.

Por suerte ya no faltaba mucho para todo eso ni para las vacaciones de fin de año, las cuales necesitaba ahora más que nunca, así podría dormir y descansar todo lo que no he podido todo este tiempo.

Suspiré profundamente ante esos pensamientos, creo que voy a comenzar a analizar la posibilidad de seguir en el football o no, de todas formas sólo me queda un año más aquí, si no lo hiciera, podría enfocarme un poco más en los estudios – aunque no es lo mío – para así poder obtener una beca para alguna universidad después.

Creo que para ello aún hay tiempo, lo pensaré luego…

Ahora, caminaba rumbo al salón de clases, no muy animado que digamos como se hacía costumbre últimamente, tener que verle la cara a Aizen me molestaba pero no tenía de otra, en lo que caminaba, pensaba en Inoue – de nuevo – ya que al menos las cosas entre ella y yo siguen su curso normal o eso quiero pensar porque cada vez que me encuentro cerca o con ella, me pongo algo tenso o nervioso por lo mismo, porque no quiero echar a perder todo.

En lo que seguía mi camino, ví que Rukia venía en dirección contraria, eso me hizo cambiar mi expresión – como si con la que ya tenía no fuera suficiente, tenía que empeorarla – porque sabía qué quería, buscar la manera de convencerme en salir con ella aunque no lo lograría pero ahora que lo pienso, no lo ha hecho tan seguido como antes para mi suerte.

Traté de no prestarle atención pero con ella, es completamente difícil, aunque yo no quisiera hablar con ella, ella sí quería como era de esperarse.

-Buenos días Ichigo – me saludó con su típica sonrisa

-_Aquí__vamos_ – me dije internamente – Bueno días – le respondí

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que pudimos hablar ¿no crees? – se detuvo en frente de mí, yo me detuve pero no le prestaba mucha atención

-Si – dije sin ganas – ¿Qué quieres?

-Que genio – comentó – ¿acaso ya no podemos hablar como amigos?

Sí claro, como amigos según ella, como si fuera tan tonto…

Yo la volví a ver serio, no estaba para sus jueguitos ni bromas, lo menos que quería era que me hicieran molestar y eso era lo que hacía últimamente.

-Como sea – aparté mi mirada y traté de seguir mi camino pero ella se interpuso

-Me enteré que la fe…que tu amiga entró al club de atletismo – sonrió con ese comentario – ¿es cierto?

Me pareció un poco tonta la pregunta, si se enteró de ello, ¿para qué lo preguntaba?

-Si, es cierto, ¿Qué hay con eso?

Sólo esperaba que no saliera con alguna clase de comentario negativo acerca de Inoue, no estaba de muy buen ánimo que digamos y no quería empeorarlo.

-Nada – dijo con burla – sólo que me sorprende para serte sincera, nunca creí que sirviera para algo

Listo.

Lo consiguió.

Eso bastó para hacerme enfadar, sin pensarlo, la tomé del brazo, poco me importó si lo hice con cuidado o no pero hice que me mirara directo a los ojos, antes dije que no permitiría que nadie la molestara ni se burlara de ella y ella no sería la excepción, al contrario, era la principal, a quien le advertí de ello pero parece que no tomó mis palabras en serio.

-Escúchame bien Rukia – realmente estaba molesto – ya te lo dije una y otra vez que no pienso permitir que sigan molestando ni haciendo esa clase de comentarios de Inoue y eso te incluye… – me interrumpió

-I-Ichigo… – me miró asustada, yo presioné el agarre

-Más te vale que esta vez lo tomes en serio porque a la próxima no respondo ¿me entendiste? – la solté pero con algo de fuerza

Al soltarla, comencé a caminar, quería alejarme de ella cuanto antes, no creía que si continuaba ahí, fuera capaz de contenerme al tenerla en frente, ya lo dije en varias ocasiones, que no permitiría que siguieran con esto y es lo que pienso hacer, se lo prometí a ella, que la protegería de quien sea, no voy a fallar a mi palabra.

Escuché que Rukia me llamó pero estaba tan molesto que la ignoré, creo que de todas formas lo hubiera hecho, no seguí pensando en ello, lo mejor que hice fue respirar profundo de nuevo pero eso no ayudó a que mi enojo se desvaneciera, sólo que disminuyera pero al menos ya estaba un poco más tranquilo si se puede decir…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por fin iba llegando al salón pero en lo que caminaba, ahora ví que Inoue iba también al salón pero no venía sola, sino que Toushiro la acompañaba, como hablaban entre ellos, no vieron que yo estaba delante de ellos hasta que estuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Inoue fue la primera en verme.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun – me saludó con una sonrisa, Toushiro levantó su mano como usualmente hacía

Levanté la mía para saludarlo.

-Buenos días Inoue – le respondí, ya un poco más calmado que antes pero aún me mantenía un poco serio

Ella me miró un instante un poco extrañada.

-¿Te pasa algo Kurosaki-kun? – me preguntó, se veía un tanto preocupada

-No es nada, es sólo que no pude dormir bien – mentí, no quería que se preocupara por mí

-Bueno – me dijo manteniendo parte de la preocupación, lo noté en su mirada

-Yo me voy, los veo al rato – dijo Toushiro en lo que seguía caminado, dejándonos solos

-De acuerdo – le respondió Inoue en lo que lo veía partir pero ahora me miró de nuevo pero no me dijo nada

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, ahora me sentía mejor, ya me encontraba más relajado ya que ese es el efecto que ella genera en mí

-Te noto un poco extraño Kurosaki-kun, puedo ver que algo te pasa – me dijo mirándome fijamente, su preocupación no había desaparecido, al contrario, era más notoria

Realmente me sorprendió que pudiera notar que algo me pasaba, nadie antes lo había percibido, se conformaban con la respuesta que les daba y ya, no me seguían preguntando si estaba bien o mal pero ella, con una sola mirada podía ver más allá de lo que yo permitía.

Le sonreí levemente, ahora que ya estaba mejor, comencé a ser el de antes, no quería ver que su sonrisa era reemplazada por preocupación.

-No es nada Inoue, en serio – le contesté – sólo estoy algo cansado, es todo – la miré a los ojos para que viera que todo estaba bien

En parte era cierto, me encontraba muy cansado y no tenía muchas energías que digamos…

Ella se me quedó mirando por unos segundos más, eso me puso un poco nervioso porque pensaba que no me había creído de nuevo pero por suerte, sonrío al saber mi respuesta, al menos había quitado de ella esa preocupación que tuvo por mí antes, no me gustaba verla en ese estado.

-Está bien, te creo – me sonrío

Ahora era yo quien la miraba pero como tonto, realmente me gustaba verla así, sonriendo, en otras palabras, siendo ella, me dí cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente aparté mi mirada, no quería verme más tonto de lo que ya lo estaba.

Para mi suerte, el timbre sonó y eso me ayudó un poco – si se puede decir – a salir de esa situación ya que nos sacó a ambos de ese encuentro de miradas.

-Vamos – le dije antes de comenzar a caminar para entrar al salón y comenzar con parte de la tortura del día

Ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que de una forma más animada que yo, por lo visto, alguien tenía mejor día que yo después de todo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Las clases ya habían terminado, no sé si por suerte o por desgracia, por una parte, no más clases aburridas e intentos por dormirme pero por otro lado, tendría que verle la cara de loco a Zaraki ya que nos tocaba entrenamiento.

Caminaba solo hacia la cancha de football ya que Renji y Toushiro se habían adelantado, yo me quedé haciendo otra cosa e Inoue se fue con ellos ya que tenía entrenamiento en atletismo.

Por lo visto, ahora es ella la que comienza a sufrir con el entrenamiento, aunque no es como el nuestro pero pronto comenzará a sentir sus efectos, sólo espero que no lo haga como lo siento yo.

En lo que continuaba caminando, se me ocurrió invitarla a ir por un helado al menos después de la práctica, no estaba tan mal la idea, lo malo era si Renji se enteraba de ello porque si lo hacía, se nos colgaría como mono y no nos dejaría en paz, por eso mismo decidí decírselo en cuanto ya estuviéramos saliendo y que él terminara deshecho, no es que sea tan malo que nos acompañe él y Toushiro, es sólo que me gustaría hablar y pasar un rato con ella nada más, espero que ella acepte mi invitación…

Seguí caminando lentamente, ya casi llegaba a la cancha pero volteé a ver de lado, donde se encontraban los de atletismo y ahí estaba ella con su nuevo uniforme, me detuve al instante de verla porque me sorprendió ya que no esperaba que fuera así, aunque no estuviera muy cerca de ella, bien podía verla, estaba acostumbrado a verla con pantalones largos y su suéter o una camisa grande pero ahora que llevaba puesto el uniforme, se veía realmente diferente.

Ya había visto el uniforme en varias ocasiones pero verla así, sí que llamó mi atención, ya que era un pantalón corto, que llegaba por medio 'muslo' por así decirlo pero lo encontré normal ya que ellos necesitan moverse cuanto puedan, de color azul y su camisa era blanca lisa, con el logo del colegio pero más ajustada de lo que acostumbraba a utilizar, mantenía su peinado de trenzas bajas pero no sus lentes lógicamente, sé que el uniforme no tiene nada de especial pero puesto en ella, sí que lo hacía.

Me sentí como un completo tonto por mirarla de esa forma ya que la miraba un tanto embobado porque se veía hermosa, no es que diga que con su otra ropa no lo sea, es sólo que…ash…, no sé cómo decirlo pero el punto es que tuve que dejar de mirarla si no quería levantar sospechas después o que se dieran cuenta de que ella me gusta…

Tampoco es que me moleste que lo sepan, lo que pasa es que como aún no sé cómo reaccionaría ella al momento en que se lo diga – si es que lo hago – y que termine arruinando todo, en especial Renji, quien es especialista en echar a perder algo por abrir su bocota.

Lo mejor que pude hacer – de nuevo – fue enfocarme en terminar mi camino antes de que me llamaran la atención por tardarme, así que me dí prisa aunque con un poco de dificultad por tratar de quitarle la mirada de encima a ella pero lo logré, me incorporé al resto del equipo y a comenzar con esta tortura.

Antes de hacerlo, miré rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, parecía que también iba a iniciar su práctica porque comenzaron a moverse, al verla, sonreí levemente, en verdad que ella me gustaba, como lo dije antes, no sólo por su exterior sino más que todo por su interior, definitivamente tenía que invitarla a salir de nuevo y esperaba que hoy fuera esa vez.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Un minuto más y hubiera pasado a la historia, creo que no voy a poder más con esto y creo también que sería buena idea comenzar a analizar la posibilidad del próximo año, no he podido descansar como se debe ni mucho menos relajarme, si continúo así, voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

Por suerte, ese maniático de Zaraki nos dejó descansar por un rato, rápidamente me fui hacia las bancas a tomar todo el aire que se me escapó durante todo ese tiempo, en lo que caminaba hacia ellas, miré hacia el frente y ví que Inoue caminaba hacia el edificio, al parecer, también descansaba de su práctica, pensé que era el momento indicado para invitarla a salir por ese helado al menos, aprovechando que Renji y Toushiro no estaban cerca, así que corrí hacia la malla que rodeaba la cancha y la llamé.

-Oye, Inoue – corrí hacia la malla

Ella volteó a ver hacia donde me encontraba, así que corrió hacia mí.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun – me saludó una vez que estaba en frente de mí –- ¿pasa algo? – me miraba alegre

-No nada, es sólo que… – comencé a revolverme el cabello, me puse algo nervioso

-¿Que qué? – me preguntó ladeando su cabeza

-Quería saber si te gustaría ir por un helado después del entrenamiento – por fin me atreví a decirle

Ella me miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos para luego volverme a sonreír.

-Por supuesto – me dijo tranquilamente

Al saber su respuesta, me calmé, por suerte si aceptó.

-Bien, te espero en la entrada principal cuando terminemos ¿te parece?

-Si, me parece bien – mantuvo su sonrisa – te veo ahí luego – comenzó a caminar

Yo me quedé mirándola en lo que se iba pero en eso, escuché que alguien se acercaba por detrás, giré mi cabeza para ver quien era porque pensé que era Renji que venía a molestar pero no, en su lugar estaba Grimmjow y Nnoitra, de seguro querían molestar, así que yo comencé a caminar de regreso, nada tenía que hacer junto a esos idiotas.

-¿No es esa la mascota? – Preguntó Nnoitra como con burla, de inmediato me volteé a verlos – sí, lo es – afirmó

-Vaya, vaya – comenzó a hablar Grimmjow – no se ve nada mal ¿eh?, ¿Quién lo diría?... que debajo de esas ropas escondiera un cuerpo como ese…

Noté como se le iba la miraba en ella, eso realmente me molestó, la miraba de forma pervertida ¿y qué otra cosa se podía esperar de él?, primero se burlaba y la molestaba y ahora ¿hablaba de ella de esa forma?, no permitiría que continuaran hablando de esa manera, así que me devolví dispuesto a romperle la cara.

-Tiene buena pierna ¿no cre…? – no lo dejé seguir porque le dí la vuelta y le asesté un puñetazo en la cara

Por ese golpe, quedó tirado en el suelo, inmediatamente se volteó enojado pero poco me importó, lo miré con enojo.

-Para que aprendas a respetarla – le dije sin cambiar mi expresión, dándome media vuelta

Él se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio, miró su mano manchada y luego me miró a mí.

-Maldito – se levantó con rapidez y me devolvió el golpe

Como era de esperarse, terminé en el suelo pero él se me lanzó encima y me dio otro golpe en la cara, a como pude, me lo quité y se lo devolví, así continuamos por varios instantes más, no permitiría que ese imbécil hablara así de ella, dije que la protegería de quien fuera y no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para ello, si tuviera que terminar desangrado por ella, lo haría, no le fallaría a mi palabra.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Me alegré mucho cuando Kurosaki-kun me pidió que fuera con él por un helado después de la práctica, siento que cada vez estoy más cerca de él, que puedo llegar a conocerlo aún más de lo que ya lo conozco.

Pero con todo esto, me siento un poco triste a la vez porque ello hace que me haga ideas equivocadas, aunque en más de una ocasión he tenido que deshacerme de todas ellas porque para él sólo soy su amiga aunque para mí él sea como mi 'Príncipe Azul' pero con todo lo que hace y dice, parece lo contrario, por eso me confunde.

Iba de regreso a la práctica ya que la entrenadora Yoruichi nos dio unos cuantos minutos para descansar, los cuales iba a aprovechar para ir por algo de beber pero como Kurosaki-kun me llamó, ya no me importó mucho esa bebida, porque de cierto modo terminé saliendo con él al final de cuentas.

En lo que seguía mi camino, escuché unos cuantos gritos de la cancha de football, pensé que era porque regresaban también al suyo, me volteé sólo por curiosidad pero en cuanto lo hice, ví que Grimmjow estaba sobre Kurosaki-kun golpeándolo, de inmediato salí corriendo hacia ese lugar, quería saber qué había pasado con ellos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! – grité en lo que me acercaba

Por suerte, ahí estaban Hitsugaya-kun y Abarai-kun separándolos, Nnoitra lo hizo con Grimmjow, Abarai-kun sostenía a Kurosaki-kun, los dos se veían bastante lastimados, yo entré a ver como estaba Kurosaki-kun, aunque no tuviera el permiso para estar ahí, igual lo hice, realmente estaba muy preocupada por él.

-Kurosaki-kun – lo llamé en cuanto llegué a su lado – ¿estás bien? – pregunté pero no me contestó

-¡Suéltenme! – Dijo él algo alterado – aún no he terminado de partirle la cara a ese imbécil

-¡Cálmate Ichigo! – le casi gritó Abarai-kun pero fue porque él no quería escuchar

-No sigas Kurosaki – ahora fue Hitsugaya-kun

-¡Déjenme! – Ahora habló Grimmjow, intentando zafarse del agarre de Nnoitra – tengo cuentas pendientes que arreglar con ese idiota

-¡Kurosaki-kun detente! – Le dije sujetándolo también pero por el frente – no sigas más por favor

Intenté decirle pero no me escuchaba, estaba muy molesto, quería saber qué provocó que ellos se pelearan.

Sabía que ellos dos tenían sus roces pero nunca conocí sus motivos ya que Kurosaki-kun nunca los mencionó pero no creí que llegaran a este punto, a los golpes.

Ambos seguían intentando en zafarse para golpearse de nuevo pero por suerte, el entrenador Zaraki apareció, esperando a que calmara todo.

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? – dijo algo molesto, talvez por lo que sucedió

Yo me puse un poco nerviosa, primero por la situación entre ellos dos y ahora que él se aparecía y un tanto enojado, no sabía qué esperar.

-¿Otra vez ustedes dos peleándose? – Acertó el entrenador – Tsk, será mejor que se retiren, no quiero más peleas entre ustedes dos, alguien que se encargue de ellos – dijo retirándose del lugar – el resto, regresen a sus lugares

Eso último que dijo lo hizo más molesto de lo que ya estaba, al parecer, a estas alturas no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera olvidarse del entrenamiento pero ese no era el punto aquí.

Yo aún hacía el intento por sujetarlo por el frente aunque ya Abarai-kun lo estuviera haciendo por detrás, ahora estaba un poco más calmado, no mucho pero al menos ya no intentaba buscar la manera de tirársele encima a Grimmjow, en cambio él, sí se soltó, me tensé un poco porque no sabía si quería seguir con la pelea, mi reacción a eso fue como aferrarme a Kurosaki-kun, a la vez evitando que continuara si es que lo tenía pensando pero por suerte no fue así.

-Yo me largo – habló Grimmjow molesto pero antes de irse, me miró seriamente y con enojo, me tensé más de lo que estaba por ello

Nnoitra lo siguió y se retiraron de la cancha, ahora miré a Kurosaki-kun y aún se veía molesto y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Grimmjow, en verdad me preguntaba ¿qué fue lo que causó esa pelea y que todo terminara así?, pero no era el momento para averiguarlo, lo primero que debía hacer era llevar a Kurosaki-kun a la enfermería.

-¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun? – la pregunta no era muy inteligente que digamos pero no estaba de más en hacerla

-Si, no es nada – se zafó ahora del agarre, al igual que Grimmjow, seguía molesto

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería ayudarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería pero en su condición no sabía si se dejaría ayudar o preferiría irse a su casa, lo mejor que pude hacer fue acompañarlo para que trataran sus heridas.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería – propuse

-Si Ichigo, es lo mejor – me apoyó Abarai-kun

-Anda y ve Kurosaki – ahora lo hizo Hitsugaya-kun

-No es nada – trató de hacerse el fuerte pero conmigo no lo lograría

-Por favor – le dije ahora tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos, él ahora me miró

Estaba muy preocupada por él, quería que estuviera bien, por ello no me rendiría a que fuera a que revisaran sus heridas, puede que no sean graves pero era lo mejor.

Él me miró a los ojos por un momento, en lo que pude verlo, tenía una ceja rota y el labio también, su mejilla izquierda se veía colorada por el golpe que Grimmjow le dio, eso me hizo preocupar aún más.

-De acuerdo – accedió al final

-Yo lo acompañaré – les dije a ellos dos para que quedaran más tranquilos

-Está bien – respondió Hitsugaya-kun – avísanos cualquier cosa

-Si – le contesté en lo que comenzaba a caminar con él – vamos – le dije

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Durante todo el camino, nos mantuvimos en silencio, yo no quise decir algo que pudiera hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba, suficiente tenía con su expresión seria, una que no había visto en todo este tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, por esa razón iba nerviosa y por ello también, en silencio.

Traté de mirarlo de reojo pero él mantenía su mirada hacia otro lado, se veía un poco pensativo a la vez, en todo ese tiempo que estuve con él, no mencionó ni una sola palabra, me sentía un poco incómoda por ese silencio y porque esta vez no me dirigió la palabra.

Pensé que al menos pudo haber dicho lo que pasó pero no fue así, no tenía caso que siguiera buscando la razón de su pelea porque no creía que me la fuera a decir, así que tuve que dejarla de lado, lo que ahora importaba era curar sus heridas.

En cuanto llegamos, la enfermera Isane lo atendió de inmediato, con lo que pudo ver, dijo que sus golpes no eran graves, eso me alivió mucho, así que ya sabiendo que no había que hacer mucho por ellas, simplemente las limpió y las cubrió, le dio una pastilla contra el dolor y para desinflamar un poco y cuando terminó, salimos del lugar.

Esta vez se veía más calmado pero no por ello consideré en preguntarle o hablarle, preferí mantenerme en silencio en el camino de regreso, yo caminaba tranquilamente a su lado metida en mis pensamientos pero él me sacó de allí.

-Inoue – me llamó, yo lo miré ahora – lo siento – me miró y luego me sonrío levemente – no quise preocuparte

No esperé a que lo hiciera pero eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme más.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya todo pasó – le dije para que no se preocupara – todo está bien

Le sonreí levemente también, él mantenía la suya, ahora dirigió su mirada al frente.

-¿Crees que podemos ir por ese helado en otra ocasión? – Me preguntó – es que no me siento muy bien después de lo que pasó

Pensé que lo había olvidado porque yo lo hice, tampoco esperé que saliera con eso, primero estaba su bienestar, lo demás no importaba ahora.

-Por supuesto Kurosaki-kun, ahora lo mejor es que descanses y te recuperes de esos golpes, el helado puede esperar – le dije y él me miró de nuevo con la sonrisa

-Gracias Inoue – ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo y de sonreírle

Creo que con eso estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque no me contara nada de lo que pasó, al menos sigue siendo el mismo Kurosaki-kun de siempre…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo...creo que debo ponerle más ganas con los demás porque se me acaban los capítulos ^^'<em>

_Como ven, las cosas se han complicado un poco, no sé porqué se me ocurrió así pero me gustó la verdad ya que quiero algo en que los dos puedan acercarse cada vez más._

_Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo para leer y dejar un review, esta vez quiero agradecerle a Sol Solecito por el apoyo que me ha dado por publicar el capítulo anterior en Facebook, realmente me emociona demasiado cuando veo esas actualizaciones y aunque ya se lo haya agradecido, quiero hacerlo de nuevo :)_

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves si no se me olvida._

_Que le Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	13. Nervous Breakdown

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_** Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Nervous Breakdown<strong>

_By Abingdon Boys School_

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Y una vez más aquí estoy en mi habitación, descansando después de lo que ocurrió esta tarde con el imbécil de Grimmjow, por haber hablado de esa manera acerca de Inoue, lo cual realmente me molestó y mucho, primero se burla de ella y busca la manera de molestarla y ahora, se expresa así de ella…

¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo?

Lo bueno de todo esto es que al menos pude partirle la cara y dejarle claro que no permitiría que nadie siguiera molestándola y menos hablando de esa forma como lo hizo él esta tarde, se lo prometí a ella y con eso, es como habérmelo prometido a mí mismo también.

Como estaba acostado en mi cama, traté de levantarme pero me costó un poco de trabajo ya que uno de los golpes que me dio fue cerca del estómago y al hacer el esfuerzo para levantarme, me causó dolor pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Al haberlo hecho, me dirigí a la ventana, quería relajarme un poco antes de irme a dormir, me senté en el marco y comencé a mirar el cielo, no quise recordar ese momento en el que lo golpeé, más bien recordé cuando Inoue me ayudó después de la pelea, recordé la expresión que tenía en su rostro cuando todo terminó, estaba muy preocupada, no tenía que ser un completo genio para darse cuenta de ello, simplemente con su mirada ya podía percibir esa preocupación por mí.

Por suerte eso cambió en cuanto decidí ir a la enfermería a que Isane tratara mis golpea más que todo, al principio no lo creí necesario porque de alguna manera, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes pero en cierta forma pero al ver la insistencia que ella generaba en mí, al final terminé accediendo, la única razón por la que fui fue porque sabía que si lo hacía, ella estaría mejor, nada más.

Tan sólo con eso, que ella me incitara a ir porque estaba preocupada, me hizo sentir afortunado de tenerla como mi amiga.

Después de eso, comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia fuera, como Zaraki nos dijo que mejor nos fuéramos, pensaba quedarme en el entrenamiento de Inoue y esperarla para acompañarla a su casa, pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer como agradecimiento pero en lugar de eso, ella prefirió no continuar porque se fue buscar algo de hielo para mis golpes.

Por más que le hubiera insistido en que no era necesario, aún así no me escuchó y se fue a buscarlo mientras yo la esperaba, era extraño, ella me insistió para que fuera a la enfermería pero ella no me escuchó cuando le insistí que no era necesario, extraño ¿no?

Después, apareció con una bolsa con hielo, buscamos un lugar donde poder sentarnos mientras me ponía la bolsa en mis golpes, encontramos una banca lejos del resto y ahí pude descansar un poco luego de lo que pasó, estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos, luego ella comenzó a hablar, aunque lo pude ver en su mirada, quería saber el porqué me había peleado con Grimmjow pero no podía decirle la verdad, así que le dije que fue por los mismos problemas de siempre.

Pude ver que no estaba del todo convencida pero al final terminó aceptando esa excusa que le dí y no preguntó más, por parte me sentía aliviado que no lo hiciera porque no quería hacerla sentir mal aunque no tuviera la culpa pero conociéndola, se la echaría toda pero por otro, no quiero mentirle de esta forma, no quiero lastimarla de cierto modo.

Sólo esperaba que esto pudiera quedar en el olvido y que no vuelva a pasar, al menos que esos idiotas hablaran así de ella, ya quedaba claro también, que no permitiría que nadie siguiera metiéndose con ella…nadie…

Así me quedé pensando y recordando, sentado en el marco de la ventana hasta que decidí irme a dormir, por hoy ya había tenido suficiente como para seguir recordando lo que pasó.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Voy de camino hacia el colegio sola de nuevo, tenía pensado hacerlo con Rangiku-san pero como era costumbre en ella, prefirió dormir un poco más, en cambio yo no pude dormir bien por seguir pensando en lo que sucedió entre Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow ayer.

Aunque él me hubiera dicho que fue por lo mismo de siempre que ha existido entre los dos, de cierta manera no le creí del todo, podía ver en su mirada que había algo más que no quería decirme pero no lo culpo, no tiene porqué decirme todo lo que le pasa, a veces todos queremos un poco de privacidad y estaba segura que si seguía insistiendo, podría llegar a molestarse conmigo y era lo que menos quería.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que no pude dormir del todo, fue por lo que pasó ayer cuando nos fuimos a sentar a una banca…

_Luego de que conseguí el hielo para sus heridas, continuamos hablando para calmar un poco el ambiente, como se veía muy agotado, me encargué de colocarle el hielo sobre sus heridas de la cara cuidadosamente, en una que otra ocasión, ví que el contacto le generaba un poco de dolor pero no dijo nada cada vez que lo hacía._

_Por mi parte, me sentía un poco nerviosa porque no quería causarle dolor alguno al hacer presión en su rostro con el hielo pero por otro lado, el estar en esa posición era la verdadera causa de mis nervios, el tenerlo tan cerca hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido pero como no me encontraba en un buen momento, traté de reaccionar y de dejar de lado esa clase de pensamientos._

_De un pronto a otro, Kurosaki-kun hizo un movimiento, el cual le causó malestar, me preocupé porque no sabía qué le ocurría, él notó mi preocupación y me dijo que sólo le dolía un costado de su torso por un golpe que Grimmjow le propinó, así que le dije que se pusiera hielo en esa zona, él accedió pero otra cosa que en mi vida esperé fue que se acostara en mi regazo, por el lado derecho, eso me tomó completamente por sorpresa, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento por la acumulación de sangre que se estaba generando a causa de ello._

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia él pero noté que ese golpe le dolía, lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro y por ello, todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al presenciar eso, realmente me preocupé más de lo que estaba sucediendo, me sentí algo impotente porque quería hacer algo por él pero simplemente no podía._

_Lo único que pude hacer por él fue estar a su lado hasta que se encontrara mejor, si siento su 'almohada' ayudaba un poco, pues lo sería, así que dejé que se quedara ahí y yo traté de no moverme mucho, no quería incomodarlo ya que no estaba bien que digamos._

_Poco a poco ví como su expresión se relajaba lentamente, de un pronto a otro me pareció ver que se había dormido ya que su ceño no estaba tan marcado como usualmente solía estarlo, además que su respiración se hizo más lenta también, sonreí un poco con haber visto que estaba un poco mejor, levanté mi mano derecha y la dirigí hacia su cabeza pero la detuve en el aire ya que como pensaba que estaba dormido, no quise despertarlo pero no pude contenerme ya que cuando me dí cuenta, ésta ya estaba sobre su cabeza._

_Me quedé pensando en lo que hice y en lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué se había recostado sobre mí?, eso me daba vueltas y vueltas en mi mente que hizo que me sonrojara por ese pensamiento, muchas veces me he encontrado en una situación algo extraña pero esta es la que encabeza la lista._

_Como en otras ocasiones, eso me dejó pensando en lo que sucedía entre él y yo ya que de nuevo esta situación hizo que en mi mente comenzara a imaginar cosas que no son y nunca serán, de todas formas sólo soy su simple amiga y nunca me verá como algo más que eso, con ese otro pensamiento, todos los anteriores se desvanecieron al pensar en la realidad, por ello reí levemente pero con algo de tristeza, cada vez que recordaba estos pensamientos, hacían que me sintiera así…_

_Por eso, con mucho cuidado, retiré mi mano de su cabeza pero en cuanto lo hice, él se despertó, me sobresalté un poco porque pensé que fui yo quien lo desperté, me le quedé mirando por un momento y él me miró también pero de una forma algo seria, sentí que quería decirme algo en la mirada pero no entendí qué._

_En lo que me le quedé viendo, sentí cómo tomó mi otra mano y la presionó, giré mi cabeza de lado porque pensé que era una jugada de mi mente pero no lo fue porque ví como la sujetaba, luego lo volví a mirar pero cerró sus ojos, yo me quedé mirándolo con algo de sorpresa porque no entendía porqué hizo eso, cada vez que hace algo como eso, me deja pensando y mucho ya que no logro saber o entender qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros. _

Preferí no seguir pensando en ello porque no quería seguir haciéndome ideas equivocadas ya que me haría sentir un poco mal, así que en lugar de eso, levanté mi vista hacia el cielo y comencé a pensar en otras cosas mejores, por suerte eran más que las malas, no hay nada como recordar las buenas cosas.

En cuanto terminé de recordar todo eso, me dí cuenta que ya me encontraba en la entrada del colegio, no me percaté de lo sumida en mis pensamientos que estaba que no presté atención a mi camino, no sé cómo hice para llegar sana y salva, creo que debo de prestar más atención a lo que hago últimamente.

Bueno, sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente entré y me dirigí hacia mi casillero en busca de mis cosas para la primera clase, aunque estaba algo concentrada en mis cosas, no podía evitar recordar lo que pasó ayer, simplemente no podía apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente porque quería saber ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿porqué él se comporta así conmigo?, ¿qué soy para Kurosaki-kun?, todas esas preguntas se me venían a la mente rápidamente en busca de una respuesta, unas que talvez pueda saber, otras que no…

Seguí pensando en todo eso hasta que me sacaron de mi mundo interior, por eso me sobresalté, giré mi cabeza para ver quien era porque no había puesto atención y ví que era Abarai-kun quien me llamó, estaba a mi lado, yo lo miré un poco extrañada porque ví que tenía una sonrisa no muy grande en su rostro, eso fue la causa de mi expresión, para no seguir pareciendo una tonta, lo saludé.

-B-Buenos días Abarai-kun

-Hola Inoue – su expresión de diversión no desaparecía

Esa expresión me causaba curiosidad porque aún así no la quitaba, ¿acaso será que se ríe de mí?, ¿había algo mal conmigo?

-¿P-Pasa algo? – me atreví a preguntar, no quería quedarme con la duda

-No, no pasa nada – me respondió, ahora su expresión se relajó – tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿No pasó nada ayer? – volvió a sonreír

Esa pregunta me puso nerviosa porque me recordó lo que pasó ayer con Kurosaki-kun, ¿acaso tenía que pasar algo ayer, sabía algo de lo que pasó ayer o peor aún…nos vio?

Sentí como mi cara comenzó a arderme por haber recordado eso, sé que no pasó nada entre él y yo pero hubieron momentos que dejaban mucho en qué pensar…

Reaccioné rápidamente porque no quería darle más motivos para que siguiera riéndose, ya era suficiente con que me haya hecho esa pregunta y que me haya puesto nerviosa, sería peor si me quedara en silencio y colorada, eso le daría más motivos para que riera.

-N-N-No, no pasó nada, no sé que podría haber pasado jaja…jaja…

Le respondí en lo que salía casi corriendo, tratando de evadir sus preguntas, no era que no le tuviera confianza, es sólo que no había nada que contar o al menos hasta que Kurosaki-kun no lo hablara antes que yo lo hiciera.

-O-Oye Inoue, espérame – escuché como me llamaba, traté de seguir mi camino en lo que me alcanzaba, sólo esperaba que no saliera con las mismas preguntas…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Después de esas preguntas, traté de cambiar la conversación lo más que pude y por suerte lo logré, luego Abarai-kun me acompañó hasta mi salón en donde ya se encontraba Kurosaki-kun, por lo que noté llegó muy temprano pero algo que me llamó mucho la atención, fue que se veía un poco diferente, no era el mismo al que estaba acostumbrada, con sólo haberlo mirado a los ojos, pude percibir que algo le pasaba.

Por esa razón, no le presté atención a la clase ya que eso me preocupó un poco, en ocasiones lo miraba ya que me seguía preguntando qué le preocupaba, quería saber realmente, no sabía porqué pero mi insistencia por saber era muy grande, creo que el pasar tiempo con Abarai-kun tiene sus consecuencias.

Sentía que no era por lo que me dijo, que por los roces que siempre han tenido, sé que es por otra cosa, no sé cómo explicarlo pero así lo sentía pero a la vez, creía que era algo muy personal o talvez no, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

El día se había pasado rápidamente y aún no logro saber qué es lo que le pasa a él, en verdad me preocupa, aunque hablemos o hagamos lo que usualmente hacemos, lo siento un poco extraño, es como si estuviera molesto con algo, lo sé porque Abarai-kun hizo uno que otro comentario en el cual, Kurosaki-kun hubiera reaccionado de cierta manera pero esta vez, no, se veía más serio de lo normal, espero que pronto vuelva a ser el Kurosaki-kun de antes.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Es un poco extraño, he notado que Inoue está un poco preocupada por algo, creo que es más que todo porque no he sido el mismo de siempre porque hoy ando un poco serio, si Renji estuviera aquí y hubiera escuchado mi comentario, estoy seguro que hubiera salido con alguna de sus tonteras pero por suerte no está.

Lo que pasa es que por lo que sucedió ayer, ni el idiota de Grimmjow ni yo vamos a jugar ese partido de mañana, así lo dio a entender Zaraki esta mañana que habló con nosotros, como castigo, es un poco decepcionante, no poder estar en ese juego que es uno clave para la final, tanto entrenamiento casi para nada pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, al contrario, lo hice por ella, así que todo está bien en cierto modo.

Creo que lo mejor es tratar de seguir siendo el de antes, sé que ella está preocupada por mí pero no quiero que sepa porque, sé que se culpará aunque ella no tenga nada que ver, así es ella, así que ahora que esté a su lado seguiré siendo como antes, no dejaré que nada de esto me afecte, por ella…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Como era hora del almuerzo, nos reunimos los 4 y fuimos a buscar un lugar dónde poder almorzar, esta vez lo hicimos afuera ya que la cafetería estaba llena, además no estuvo mal, un cambio de vez en cuando es algo bueno, supongo…

Como dije, traté de ser el de siempre, al menos en ese tiempo, Inoue ya se veía un poco mejor, su preocupación no era tan notoria como en esta mañana, eso fue como un alivio para mí porque no me gustaba ver esa expresión en ella, simplemente no era lo suyo.

Por suerte ahí estaba Renji, sacando alguna que otra tontera, eso ayudó a que ella estuviera más tranquila, debo admitir que también me ayudó, al menos para olvidar lo de mañana, sólo podremos ir pero no jugar, mirar a los demás y nosotros sentados como espectadores, sin poder hacer nada pero lo que más me aliviaba por así decirlo, es que no es la final porque quiero estar allí para cuando ganemos, sólo espero que Inoue esté allí también, apoyándonos.

Durante ese tiempo, me sentí un poco incómodo porque tanto Renji como Toushiro no sabían que mañana no jugaría con ellos y de lo que más se habló fue del juego de mañana, traté de no hacer gestos en lo que hablaban, más bien traté de ser el de siempre, no quería que los demás se preocuparan y mucho menos ella, así que simplemente seguí la conversación con ellos, ya se darían cuenta mañana.

Luego de que terminamos de almorzar, nos dirigimos hacia dentro, ya que dentro de pronto comenzarían las clases de nuevo aunque aún teníamos algo de tiempo de sobra por suerte.

En lo que íbamos caminando, de frente se nos apareció Hisagi, no le dimos mucha importancia hasta que se detuvo frente a nosotros

-Inoue – llamó él, eso hizo que todos nosotros nos detuviéramos

-Shuuhei-kun – llamó ella – ¿pasa algo?

-Yoruichi-san quiere hablar contigo ahora mismo, es importante – dijo serio

Con esa después ví como Inoue se tensó un poco, talvez era por lo de ayer, por haber faltado a lo que quedaba de su práctica.

Maldición.

No sabía qué otra cosa pensar, aunque era a ella quien habían mandado a llamar, me sentía un poco incómodo por la razón que fuera, sólo esperaba que no haya sido por lo de ayer ya que no me parecía justo que ella tenga que meterse en problemas por mi culpa.

-D-De acuerdo – respondió dando un par de pasos adelante – nos vemos en un rato, chicos…

Dijo en lo que nos daba una última mirada antes de irse con él.

-Claro – respondió Renji con un poco de sorpresa

Seguro se estaba preguntando también la razón por la que fue llamada por Yoruichi-san, no se veía preocupado porque no sabía la causa como yo, al menos me hacía la idea de qué podría ser.

-¿Pasó algo con ella? – preguntó Toushiro

-No lo sé – contestó Renji porque yo no me atrevía a decir nada de lo que pasó ayer

Simplemente me quedé mirando un poco molesto por donde ella se fue con Shuuhei.

-Será mejor que sigamos – comenzó a caminar Toushiro, seguido por Renji

Yo no tuve de otra que ir con ellos pero en el camino no presté atención a lo que decían por estar imaginando lo que podrían estarle diciendo a Inoue, si la reprendían por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría, no lleva mucho tiempo en el atletismo y ya tiene problemas…

Deseaba salir corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba y saber el porqué la habían llamado para aclarar las cosas y decir que todo fue mi culpa pero no pude hacerlo, sólo pude seguir mi camino y esperar a ver qué pasaba y buscar la forma de cómo arreglar todo esto, por ella.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Ahora iba de regreso a clases aunque éstas ya estuvieran a punto de terminar pero la razón por la que estoy tarde es porque lo que Yoruichi-san que dijo era muy importante para mí.

A pesar de que he cambiado un poco mi forma de pensar, aún sigo sin creer lo grande que es mi suerte y estoy muy feliz por ello porque lo que la entrenadora me dijo fue que voy a competir junto con Kuchiki-kun y Shuuhei-kun en una competencia contra otro colegio.

Simplemente me costaba trabajo creerlo, aunque yo ya haya tenido la oportunidad antes, nunca pude hacerlo y ahora, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer tan pronto, creía que tendría que entrenar más y esperar mucho tiempo para eso pero según lo que me dijo Yoruichi-san, después de que demostré en la prueba, estoy lista para hacerlo y si ella lo dice, no tengo porque creer lo contrario.

Últimamente ciertas cosas me han salido bien, bueno, desde hace un tiempo mejor dicho porque soy amiga del chico que me gusta, tengo más amigos, estoy en el club de atletismo, me va bien en los estudios, he cambiando un poco tanto internamente como externamente, no podría irme mejor de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque con el cambio físico, no he hecho mucho avance que digamos, he estado poniendo en práctica lo que Ishida-kun me dijo anteriormente pero quiero buscar algo más pero creo que con eso iré poco a poco porque llegará el día en que lo logre por completo, esa idea no se ha desvanecido de mi mente y espero que no lo haga, sólo espero que ese día llegue cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Como se me hizo un poco tarde para la clase porque ya estábamos en recreo, me fui a buscar a los chicos para darles la noticia, quería que ellos fueran los primeros en saberlo, luego se lo contaría a Rangiku-san y a Neliel-san, aunque no sea muy cercana a ella, de igual modo quería que también lo supiera, como ella es una buena persona y una gran chica, me gusta tomarla en cuenta para ciertas cosas, como lo hace ella conmigo también.

En lo que iba a búscalos, hice una parada en el baño primero, luego de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, decidí lavarme la cara para refrescarme y calmarme un poco ¿Por qué no?, ya que estaba muy emocionada y no lograba contenerme que digamos, como me había quitado los lentes, al terminar de secarme la cara, levanté la mirada al espejo y me miré por unos segundos.

Como estaba sola, comencé a hacer unos 'experimentos' en mí.

Siempre he tenido el mismo peinado, pocas veces lo cambio pero esta vez mi fleco estaba un poco más largo de lo que usualmente lo tenía, así que comencé a 'jugar' también con mi cabello.

La verdad me sorprende la diferencia que puede hacer un pequeño cambio, recordé la primera vez que lo hice con mi vestido en la cita con Kurosaki-kun, me sorprendí mucho al hacerlo y ahora que me lo hago en mi cabello, también hay diferencia.

Creo que comenzaré a hacer el cambio pronto.

Con esa idea, me puse de nuevo mis lentes, me miré antes de salir para ver que todo estuviera 'bien' y luego salir, todo habría salido bien si no hubiera sido porque Rukia se apareció ahí mismo.

Respiré profundamente y traté de ignorarla pero ella por lo visto no puede conmigo.

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – dijo con burla en lo que entraba

Por mi parte traté de ignorarla, tenía pensado dejarla ahí pero era difícil hacerlo, sabiendo como es ella.

-Ahora no puedo quedarme contigo – le dije con sarcasmo, estoy aprendiendo – tengo cosas que hacer

-Si, me imagino que sí, como provocarle problemas a los demás – se recostó a la pared

-¿Lo dices por lo de tu hermano? – no pensaba dejarme de ella

-No, no es por eso – me miró de mala gana, yo le quité la mirada ya que comencé a caminar – lo digo por Ichigo

Ese comentario hizo que me detuviera.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – ese comentario me dejó muy inquieta

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? – me miró con más burla, yo sólo la miraba seria en espera de la respuesta

-¿Saber qué? – le devolví la pregunta

-Que no jugará el partido de mañana por tu culpa – me dijo algo seria

-¿Qué? – dije al momento de escuchar eso

-Ayer se dio de golpes con Grimmjow por ti – siguió con la misma seriedad – a lo que sé es porque Grimmjow dijo algo que a Ichigo no le gustó y se le fue encima

¿Hablaba en serio?

Pero ¿Por qué?

Entonces, la razón por la que hoy andaba serio… ¿era porque no jugaría ese partido?

No, no puede ser cierto, estoy segura que sólo lo dice para molestarme nada más.

-Mientes – la contradije

Ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima, en cambio yo, trataba de pensar que eso no era cierto.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo con algo como eso? – Me miró fijamente – es verdad, por tu culpa, Ichigo no podrá jugar mañana ese partido – me miró ahora de forma superior – pobre, tanto que estuvo entrenando y esperando ese día para nada

Estaba muy seria, parecía que decía la verdad porque no se veía burla en su rostro, por ello comencé a creerme lo que dijo.

Entonces era cierto.

La razón por la que Kurosaki-kun estuvo extraño todo el día fue porque no jugará mañana pero él me dijo que fue por el mismo problema de siempre que ha tenido con Grimmjow…

Pero ahora que lo pienso, él ha tenido varios encuentros con él y todo por mi culpa… entonces, ¿lo que dijo Rukia era verdad?

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue el motivo real que causó que se pelearan entre ellos?

En mi mente comenzaron a hacer eco esas palabras, todo daba a que era cierto que no jugaría pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

¡No, no podía ser cierto!

No quería creerlo pero analicé rápidamente lo de hoy y por lo visto no había más que pensar, que por mi culpa él no estará mañana.

Salí corriendo del baño, tenía que saber si era verdad lo que decía, una parte de mí no quería creerlo pero la otra ya lo hacía, así que me dirigí a buscar a Kurosaki-kun para preguntarle si era cierto o no.

Fui directamente al aula para ver si ahí estaba él pero no, me sentía algo desesperada, saber que fui la causa de que perdería ese juego no me hacía sentir para nada bien, aún no lograba explicarme porqué no me dijo nada.

¿Acaso no confiaba en mí?

¿No se supone que somos amigos?

Sé muy bien lo importante que es esto para Kurosaki-kun y el haberle arrebatado esta oportunidad, me hacía sentir peor, es casi como me sentí al saber que no podría correr en aquella carrera por el trabajo de mi padre, era lo que más quería pero no tuve opción, tuve que renunciar a ella y estoy segura de que así mismo es como se siente Kurosaki-kun en estos momentos.

Como no lograba dar con él, pensé en buscar a Abarai-kun o Hitsugaya-kun, alguno de los dos deberían saber si era cierto o no, de todas formas ellos son sus amigos y compañeros de equipo y quién mejor que ellos para saberlo.

Así que ahora buscaba a alguno de los tres, corría por todas partes pero no daba con ninguno, comenzaba a desesperarme por no dar con nadie.

Como había corrido tanto, me detuve por un momento para recobrar algo de aire, me detuve en una esquina dentro del colegio, en lo que respiraba, escuché un golpe contra un casillero, eso llamó mi atención por un breve instante, así que volteé a ver.

Al hacerlo, ví que fue Abarai-kun quien lo hizo porque aún mantenía su puño sobre la puerta del casillero quien se encontraba con Hitsugaya-kun.

Por un momento me alegré porque por fin podría saber la verdad, me acerqué poco a poco a ellos por detrás ya que Abarai-kun me daba la espalda, cuando estuve a unos cuantos metros de ellos, lo que escuché hizo que me detuviera.

-¡Maldición! – Dijo molesto Abarai-kun y volvió a golpear el casillero – ¿Cómo que Ichigo no jugará mañana y por culpa de ese idiota de Grimmjow?

-¿Qué? – dije sin pensarlo al haberlo escucharlo

Lo que no quería escuchar se dijo.

Ambos me miraron ahora con sorpresa, estaba segura que no esperaban que yo apareciera por sorpresa.

-I-Inoue…– me llamó Abarai-kun

-Entonces lo que Rukia me dijo ¿era cierto? – Sentí como en mi garganta se me hacía un nudo y sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a arder – que por mi culpa Kurosaki-kun no podrá jugar mañana

Mi mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que se aglomeraban por hacer el intento de salir.

-No, así no son las cosas… – Hitsugaya-kun trató de decirme pero no lo dejé terminar

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? – comencé a reclamar

-No es eso Inoue – ahora fue Abarai-kun quien intentaba explicarme

Me sentía un poco decepcionada de que me hubieran escondido esto, talvez si me lo hubieran dicho antes, hubiera podido hacer algo por él, no era justo, él siempre se está metiendo en problemas por mi culpa y yo no puedo hacer nada por él a cambio.

Los miré antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Inoue espera! – escuché cómo Hitsugaya-kun me llamaba pero no hice caso a su llamado

En verdad me sentía miserable, aunque no sabía el motivo real de la pelea, con tan sólo saber que yo estaba de por medio, me sentí peor porque sé cómo es Grimmjow y estoy segura que dijo algo acerca de mí y que a Kurosaki-kun no le gustó, ya ha pasado antes en ciertas ocasiones.

Y ahora, le quité una oportunidad importante para él, comenzaba a pensar que si no lo hubiera conocido, nada de esto le habría pasado, en verdad que sólo sé causar problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, como ven, las cosas se complicaron un poco entre los naranjas pero así lo quería pero no se preocupen, ya verán...<em>

_ Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar, lo cual me ayuda y anima mucho para seguir adelante con la historia._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves, como siempre (bueno, a veces...) _

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	14. Lost in thought

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_** Disclaimer:** aplicado**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Lost in thought<strong>

_By Phantasmagoria_

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Bueno, la clase había transcurrido normalmente, eso quiere decir aburrida como era costumbre pero lo extraño fue que Inoue no llegó en lo que quedaba de ellas, sabía que ella tenía que hablar con Yoruichi-san pero no esperaba que la plática se tomara tanto tiempo, de seguro es algo referente a ella, de otra manera no la habría llamado.

Como pensé que era por eso la razón de su tardanza, no le dí mucha importancia y me fui a buscar a Renji y Toushiro para ir luego por ella.

Caminaba sólo en dirección a la clase de ellos pero en el trayecto, no pude evitar pensar en el juego de mañana, era una lástima el no poder estar ahí con el equipo y jugar pero de nuevo lo digo, no me lamento de lo que hice, todo fue por ella, así que no tenía de qué lamentarme, era sólo un partido, no la final.

Preferí cambiar de pensar y al hacerlo, recordé la invitación que le había a hecho Inoue de ir por un helado ayer pero que tuvo que ser cancelada y ahora que lo pensaba y me sentía mucho mejor, creía que podría invitarla esta vez, quería que viera que me encontraba bien y creo que eso era la prueba de lo que decía.

Así que con esa idea fija en mi mente, comencé a caminar más rápido para dar con ellos e ir a buscar a Inoue para retomar esa invitación.

Al estar cerca de la clase de ellos dos, de camino me encontré con Rukia quien venía sola, al mirarla, le quité de inmediato la mirada de encima y preferí ignorarla, si iba a decir algo molesto referente a Inoue, no tenía pensado escucharla, pasaría de largo sin decirle palabra alguna.

Cuando estuvo ya a unos pasos cerca, de detuvo en frente de mí y me saludó, yo no tuve de otra que detenerme para ver ahora qué quería, de nuevo levanté mi mirada pero estaba decidido a no soportarle nada, me quedé en silencio sin hacer gesto alguno.

-Hola Ichigo – me dijo pero yo no dije nada – ¿Por qué tan serio ahora?

Preguntó pero no quise responderle.

-Ah, ya sé, es por lo de mañana, que no podrás jugar ¿cierto? – Se cruzó de brazos y me miró – es un poco frustrante el no hacerlo y todo por ella – miró de lado

En cuanto comenzó a hablar ya me había causado molestia pero en cuanto comentó eso, sabía a qué se refería y por eso, no es necesario decir que me molesté aún más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me le acerqué

-Me enteré que por defender a tu amiguita de Grimmjow, ustedes dos terminaron a golpes y que por eso ni tú ni él jugarán mañana, es una pena ¿no crees?

-Eso no te incumbe – le dije en lo que comenzaba a caminar, no quería escuchar nada más

-Sé también como te sientes, no es de extrañarse tu reacción, lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte de ella y así evitar los problemas – cada vez que abría la boca, me molestaba aún más de lo que ya lo estaba

No sabía qué seguía haciendo ahí mismo, escuchándola y ver cómo hablaba mal de Inoue, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, no sabía las razones tampoco para que se expresara así de ella.

-No sabes nada de lo que pasó ayer, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es guardar silencio – le aclaré

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso – dijo con algo de burla

Yo volteé a verla con molestia, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, se supone que Inoue no debe saber lo que pasó, si lo hace, comenzará a hacerse ideas equivocadas y eso era lo que menos quería.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Le pregunté – ¿acaso tú le dijiste algo? – la tomé del brazo

-Sólo le dije la verdad, que por culpa de ella no podrás jugar mañana – me dijo algo enojada

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le volví a reclamar

-Porque por su culpa, tú ya no me ves como antes – se soltó de mi agarre – porque por ella has cambiado conmigo y porque siempre estás detrás de ella, por eso

Al escuchas esas 'razones', no hacía más que provocarme, no podía creer los motivos por la que buscaba la manera de molestar a Inoue, ahora comprendo todo, si haciéndola sentir mal pensaba que iba a alejarla de mí, estaba muy equivocada, fue todo lo contrario, al ver como era molestaba por los demás, sólo hacía que el que mi deseo de protegerla aumentara.

-Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada desde un principio – me aparté de ella – no entiendo porqué tuviste que llegar a este punto por una ilusión tuya nada más

-Eso no es cierto, tú eras muy diferente conmigo pero desde que la conociste me cambiaste por ella, por eso… la odio

-No fue por ella sino más bien fuiste tú quien me mostró la clase de persona que eres al tratarla de la manera en que lo haces – la miré antes de comenzar a caminar – pensé que eras diferente pero por lo visto, siempre estuve equivocado

-Ichigo espera – escuché cómo me llamaba pero no le hice caso

Sin más que decir, continué mi camino, iba molesto y pensando en lo que había pasado, pero principalmente en Inoue, no sabía qué reacción había tenido pero presentía y sabía que no fue bueno que ella lo supiera, porque la conozco lo sé mejor que nadie y eso me preocupaba.

Así que comencé a correr para buscar a Renji y Toushiro para que me ayudaran a buscarla y poder decirle cómo son las cosas, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Llevaba un tiempo buscándolos pero no daba con ellos hasta que luego de seguir buscando, por fin los había encontrado camino a la cafetería.

-Toushiro, Renji – los llamé en lo que me acercaba a ellos

Ambos, al escuchar que los llamé, se detuvieron y voltearon a verme.

-Kurosaki – me dijo Toushiro una vez que estuve frente a ellos

Como había estado corriendo por encontrarlos, el aire se me había ido prácticamente, por lo que me tomé unos segundos para recobrarlo, apoyándome en mis rodillas.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Renji al verme en aquel estado

-Necesito que me ayuden – respondí en lo que recobraba la posición

Al mirarlos, ellos me miraron algo extrañados, debió ser por la expresión que tenía conmigo en ese instante pero después de lo que pasó con Rukia, no era para menos.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Toushiro

-Ayúdenme a buscar a Inoue – les dije lo más serio que pude – necesito encontrarla cuanto antes

-¿Le pasó algo? – ahora fue Renji quien preguntó

-No pero necesito hablar con ella – me sentía algo desesperado

No entendía la razón por la cual llegué a sentirme así, sé que si ella lo sabía, ella misma se culparía de todo lo que pasó, ha pasado por muchas cosas y no quiero que por esto, se sienta peor, el tan sólo hacerme la idea de cómo podría reaccionar, me incomodaba y mucho, por saber que ella no estaría bien, por eso era necesario encontrarla lo antes posible.

-¿Acaso es porque se enteró de lo que pasó ayer? – preguntó Toushiro serio

Eso no lo esperaba, ¿Cómo ellos sabían de esto y no me lo habían dicho?

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? – Me molesté más de lo que estaba

-Si – me dijo Renji algo serio

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – reclamé

En realidad lo estaba ya que terminé agarrando a Renji del cuello de la camisa, me sentía algo desesperado, por eso actué así, en cambio él, no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo me miraba igual de serio pero tranquilo.

-Ella nos escuchó hablar de eso pero por lo visto, ya lo sabía, al parecer Rukia se lo dijo antes – aclaró ahora Toushiro

Yo solté a Renji, y me dirigí a una pared, tenía que soltar algo de lo que sentía por dentro, así que al acercarme, le dí un golpe a la pared.

-¡Maldición! – dije al dar el golpe

-Cálmate Kurosaki – habló Toushiro – sabemos lo importante que es Inoue para ti y que todo esto lo hiciste por ella, pensamos lo mismo que tú al creer lo que podría pasar si se enteraba de esto pero pasó y ya no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso

-Si, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarte a buscarla para que le expliques cómo son las cosas

Ellos tenían razón, ya no podía hacerse nada si ahora conocía la verdad, lo que tenía que hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo ahí sin hacer nada, era buscarla y hablar con ella y explicarle todo, esperando que al final todo terminara bien porque no podía hacerme la idea de perderla, no ahora que sé lo que siento por ella, ¡no ahora!

Traté de relajarme un poco al menos por un momento, no creía que fuera conveniente que me mantuviera a como estaba sino, todo podría empeorar, dí media vuelta y los miré decidido a hacer bien las cosas de ahora en adelante, iría a buscarla costara lo que costara.

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó Toushiro

-Es obvio ¿no? – Respondí al comenzar a caminar – voy a buscarla

-¡Así se habla! – dijo Renji algo animado ahora y comenzó a seguirme, al igual que Toushiro

-¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? – preguntó Toushiro

Buena pregunta, no tenía ni la más minima idea de donde comenzar a buscarla pero eso no me detendría.

-No – le dije sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Esto se pone cada vez más complicado – salió de nuevo Renji – pero es como son estas cosas, si así son ahora que son amigos, ahora imagínense cuando sean novios ¿no Ichigo? – dijo con algo de burla

Yo lo miré por un momento pero antes de voltear hacia el frente de nuevo, le sonreí sin decir nada, como con complicidad, después de ello, apresuré mi paso, al igual ellos lo hicieron, teníamos algo que hacer primero antes de hablar de otras…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

¡Maldición!

Por más que la buscamos no logramos dar con ella por ningún lado, buscamos por todos los lugares que frecuenta pero nada, ni siquiera fue a la ultima clase, por eso dejó sus cosas en el aula, yo me encargué de recogerlas y de entregárselas a Rangiku-san.

En cuanto le dije que Inoue no aparecía por ningún lado, se preocupó también, ella dijo que se encargaría de buscarla también y de hablar con ella aunque no sepa el motivo del porqué está así pero con que diera con ella, era más que suficiente, de cualquier manera viven en la misma casa y ahí la podría encontrar.

Le pedí que en cuanto diera con ella que me avisara, al menos para saber que se encuentra bien.

Temprano ella me preguntó que qué había pasado, por la reacción que tomó creyó que yo le había hecho algo pero luego de que le aclaré ciertas cosas – porque no le dije toda la verdad – se tranquilizó un poco y me ayudó a buscarla pero al final, no lo conseguimos.

Después de un rato, recibí el mensaje de Rangiku-san diciéndome que Inoue estaba en casa pero que no se veía con buen ánimo y no era para menos.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en todo lo que sucedió hoy, más bien lo que no debió de pasar, esperaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado, sé cómo es ella, por eso no quería que se diera esta situación, en verdad quería hablar con ella y explicarle todo y ahora no sé qué puedo hacer para cambiar las cosas, creo que sólo tengo que esperar a ver qué más pasa…

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

En verdad que sólo sé causar problemas…

Sé que soy yo la que termino en problemas casi siempre pero nunca esperé que se los causaría al chico que me gusta y menos de esta magnitud, siendo castigado con un partido sin jugar y uno antes de la final, me sentía de lo peor por haberle hecho eso a Kurosaki-kun aunque realmente no sé que fue lo que pasó para que llegara a ese punto pero ahora no podía quitarme ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Desde que lo escuché de Rukia no he dejado de pensar en ello, en un principio no lo quería creer porque pensaba que era porque ella quería molestarme pero luego de haberlo escuchado de Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun, no tenía que dudar más de ello.

Después de que escuché eso, me afectó mucho porque me hizo pensar en lo que podría estar sintiendo Kurosaki-kun en esos momentos porque de cierta forma yo los pasé también, saber que se tiene una oportunidad para algo importante y de un pronto a otro hay algo que lo impide, es un fuerte golpe para cualquiera y más para él porque estaba a un partido de la final.

Preferí irme hacia algún lugar en donde nadie pudiera verme, no podía darle la cara a nadie después de eso, realmente me afectó demasiado porque terminé encerrada en mi habitación hasta que Rangiku-san llegó y me preguntó sobre lo que me pasó, no le dije mucho ya que podrían ser sólo tonteras y no quería preocuparla, traté de mostrarme más tranquila, me hizo caso pero por lo que pude notar no me creyó del todo.

Le dije que quería estar sola, que quería dormir, ella me comprendió de cierto modo y me dejó descansar pero antes de retirarse de mi habitación me dijo que Kurosaki-kun me estuvo buscando, que estaba muy preocupado por mí, cuando me dijo eso, salió de mi habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

Eso, de que él estuviera preocupado por mi, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte porque en cierto modo me hizo pensar que él estaría molesto conmigo por lo que pasó pero Rangiku-san al decirme eso, rápidamente me hizo cambiar de pensar, talvez quería creer que él no estaría enojado conmigo por lo sucedido pero regresé a la realidad, todo ese pensamiento de que todo seguiría igual entre nosotros, se desvaneció.

En ese momento, sentí una necesidad de enviarle a Kurosaki-kun un mensaje diciéndole que me encontraba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse pero sabía que si lo hacía, él insistiría en hablar, no sé porqué lo creí pero así fue, por ello desistí de hacerlo, no me sentía capaz de hablar con él y menos en ese momento.

Si habrá una oportunidad para hacerlo, lo haré pero no por ahora…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

El día del juego llegó, era sábado por la mañana, me había despertado muy temprano ya que de todas formas no pude dormir bien, no podía dejar de pensar en qué hacer, por un lado, le había prometido a Kurosaki-kun varios días atrás ir a apoyarlos en el juego pero con lo que pasó, no lo creo conveniente ya que aún no me atrevo a darle la cara.

Luego de pensarlo bien, me decidí en ir, quería apoyar al equipo de todas formas, aunque él no jugaría, sí lo harían Hitsugaya-kun y Abarai-kun, tenía pensado hacerlo pero desde lejos, quería estar ahí, tanto por cumplir mi palabra como por ellos pero no quería que me vieran, permanecería distante, sólo vería el juego y apoyarlos mentalmente, así que me levanté y me alisté.

Como me tomé un tiempo para pensarlo, ya el reloj había avanzado un poco, sabía que Rangiku-san no estaría ya que le tocaba estar temprano en el colegio para animar a los chicos aunque le costara trabajo, lo logró ya que toda la casa estaba en silencio, por si las dudas me fijé en su habitación y definitivamente no estaba.

Eso me sorprendió un poco porque primero que todo, se había levantado temprano y segundo no había echo ruido, por eso dudaba de si aún dormía o ya se había ido.

Pero seguí en mis cosas, cuando bajé, mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno, en cuanto me vio, me llamó a desayunar pero le dije que se me hacía tarde porque iría a ver el juego, por ello, salí corriendo de mi casa, la razón, no quería que ella me viera en ese estado el cual era deprimente, no quería preocupar a nadie más, ya lo había hecho con los chicos como para agregar a más personas a la lista.

Todavía era temprano pero la hora del juego se acercaba, quería caminar un poco y despejar mi mente, por eso me tomé mi tiempo para llegar aunque sabía que llegaría luego de que el juego hubiera comenzado.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por fin llegué al colegio, estaba vacío como era de esperarse ya que todos estarían en el estadio apoyando al equipo, el cual ya había comenzado su partido, lo digo porque se escuchaba mucho ruido en la parte trasera del edificio principal.

Caminé despacio hacia allá, esperaba no encontrarme con nadie en el camino, menos con los pesados de Rukia y Grimmjow, hoy mi ánimo no andaba muy bien que digamos y estoy segura que cualquier cosa que comenzaran a decir para molestarme, sólo me haría decaer más de lo que ya me encontraba.

Por suerte en mi trayecto no di con nadie, así que me dirigí hacia el estadio, a pesar que era sábado por la mañana, había muchas personas reunidas ahí, claro, como era un partido antes de la final, muchos querían apoyar al equipo cuanto se pudiera y eso me incluía, aunque no anduviera muy bien que digamos…

Caminé un poco más y me adentré hasta llegar cerca de donde se encontraban los asientos, desde ahí se podía ver bien todo el juego pero eso no era lo que realmente quería ver, quería verlo a él, ver su expresión al ver cómo los demás jugaban y él no, un poco masoquista ¿no?

Me devolví y ahora caminaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos, en lo que avanzaba, pensaba en cómo podría sentirse Kurosaki-kun en estos momentos, justo como cuando yo tuve que abandonar la carrera, esa que era realmente importante para mí ya que quería creer que era buena en algo y cuando pude haberlo demostrado…se desvanece ese sentimiento.

Justo al pensar en eso, me detuve ya que comencé de nuevo a pensar en que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así y regresar a casa pero la por otra parte, quería verlo, realmente era lo que quería, aunque fuese de lejos porque no sabía si podría verlo a la cara de nuevo o no después de todo esto.

Al final me decidí por ir, sólo lo vería por un momento y me iría, sé que prometí que apoyaría a los chicos yendo al juego y verlos pero ahora no me sentía bien como para cumplir esa promesa.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora me encontraba por los camerinos de los chicos, cerca de allí estaba la salida hacia el campo de juego, donde se encontraban todos, me acerqué más hasta que por fin podía verlo, se encontraba sentado en las bancas, al parecer tenso por el juego ya que por mala suerte, no les estaba yendo muy bien que digamos.

No estaba muy lejos de donde me encontraba, no puedo decir que podía ver perfectamente sus reacciones pero si podía percibir su tensión, su rostro lo decía todo y sus manos echas puños lo delataba.

Realmente me dolía mucho verlo en esa situación, después de todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que soportar para que luego no pudiera jugar, me hacía sentir mal verlo así y más sabiendo que fue por mi culpa.

No sé porqué esta vez Kurosaki-kun tuvo que reaccionar de esa manera, en muchas ocasiones Grimmjow me ha molestado y él bien lo sabe pero no entiendo la razón – o no la sé mejor dicho – por la que tuvo que llegar a tal extremo, si tan sólo hubiera dejado que Grimmjow dijera lo que dijo sin reaccionar así, nada de esto habría pasado.

Siempre fue a mí que me causaban problemas pero esta vez fue lo contrario, nunca esperé llegar a eso…

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Bueno, aquí estoy, sentado en la banca viendo a los demás jugar, las cosas para nosotros no estaban yendo muy bien que digamos, apenas podíamos alcanzar al otro equipo, éste lograba anotar fácilmente.

Era algo frustrante porque quería estar allí y patearles a todos el trasero pero no podía pero nada se podía hacer ahora tampoco.

Pero aunque todo estuviera de esta forma, mi mente aún se mantenía concentrada en Inoue, desde ayer no sé nada de ella, tuve que conformarme con el mensaje de Rangiku-san diciéndome que estaba en su casa y 'bien' en cierto modo, eso no me tranquilizó mucho pero no me quedó de otra.

Ahora, esperaba poder verla después del juego ya que nos prometió que vendría a apoyarnos pero con todo este problema, dudo que lo haga.

Quería que este juego terminara de una vez para ir a buscarla a su casa, esta mañana le pregunté a Rangiku-san por ella pero lo único que me dijo era que quería estar sola, eso me preocupó más por ella, por esta razón mi mente no estaba en el partido sino en ella.

Me siento un poco desesperado, quiero hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas como son realmente, no quiero perderla y no quiero verla mal, eso es algo que definitivamente no quiero que pase y que no va con ella para nada.

De un pronto a otro, giré mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, no sabía porqué lo hice pero me dio gusto el hacerlo ya que en la entrada pude ver a alguien de espaldas alejándose, conocía quien era esa persona, era Inoue, reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté de mi lugar y salí corriendo, escuché que alguien me llamó pero poco me importó, lo único que me importaba era ir tras de Inoue y hablar ahora que se encontraba cerca.

La llamé una vez pero al parecer no me escuchó ya que siguió su camino sin voltear a ver, así que preferí alcanzarla, por lo que corrí tras de ella.

Una vez que estuve muy cerca de ella la llamé pero la tomé del brazo también.

-Inoue, espera – le dije justo al tomar su brazo

Ella, por la expresión que tenía en el momento en que la detuve, estaba sorprendida, talvez no esperaba que yo fuera a buscarla o algo parecido.

-K-Kurosaki…kun – dijo al verme

Rápidamente pude ver que no andaba bien, su rostro la delataba, se veía cansada y algo triste también

-Necesito hablar contigo – le dije directamente – ¿podemos?

-¿Hablar de qué?, no creo que haya nada de qué hablar ya que todo pasó por mi culpa – habló en lo que agachaba su mirada hacia un lado

-¿Sabes al menos cómo pasaron las cosas entonces? – sabía muy bien que sólo creyó lo que Rukia le dijo y no cómo eran realmente las cosas

-R-Rukia me dijo que fue por algo que Grimmjow dijo de mí – me miró un poco nerviosa – y que tu reaccionaste por eso

-Es verdad, dijo algo que me molestó y mucho, por la forma en cómo se refirió de ti, fue por eso que me le aventé

-Pero hubieras dejado que dijera lo que quisiera, siempre ha sido así… – miró de lado de nuevo

-Claro que no Inoue, no pienso dejar que ni él ni nadie hable de ti, ya te lo dije antes – dirigí mi mano hacia su barbilla para hacer que me mirara

-Pero por eso, no pudiste jugar en este partido, sabiendo lo importante que era para ti – su mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse, no había duda que se sentía mal por eso – nada de esto habría pasado si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos conocido, sólo sé causar problemas a los demás

Al escucharla decir eso, me enojé por ese comentario, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de ella?, claro que no era cierto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no tiene porque pensar eso, ella no causaba problemas para nada, siempre era lo contrario, los demás se lo causan a ella, creo que Rukia fue quien le dijo eso, estoy seguro, después de que me haya dicho casi las mismas palabras que me acaba de decir Inoue.

-Escúchame bien Inoue – tomé su rostro con mis dos manos ahora – nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, pasó porque tenía que pasar y ya y no me arrepiento de hacer hecho lo que hice, lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario y por ti

Era verdad, lo haría una y otra vez sólo por ella…

Justo cuando le dije eso, ella pareció asombrarse por mis palabras, talvez eran algo fuera de contexto – pensé – pero eran ciertas, quería que le quedara claro que yo la protegería de quien sea y como sea, lo prometí y lo iba a cumplir.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Quería ver cómo iban las cosas para el equipo, quería saber si los chicos estaban bien pero sobre todo, quería ver a Kurosaki-kun por un momento, luego de eso me iría a mi casa, esa era mi intención pero nunca me esperé que Kurosaki-kun llegara hasta donde me encontraba para hablar.

Pensé que me reclamaría o algo parecido, no que me dijera que seguiría peleando o lo que fuera por mí, eso realmente me sorprendió mucho, en cuanto tomó mi rostro con sus manos, me puse muy nerviosa porque estaba muy cerca de mí pero ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por las palabras que dijo después.

No pude evitar dejar salir mi asombro y no era para menos, pensaba que era mi mente que me jugaba una mala pasada pero no porque cuando lo miré a los ojos, pude ver que me decía la verdad, su mirada lo decía todo.

En ese momento, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que lo hacía, ya que esas palabras me hicieron sentir especial, como que realmente le importaba a él, aunque fuera como amiga pero le importaba, eso significó mucho para mí en verdad.

-P-Pero Kurosaki-kun… – iba a continuar pero él me detuvo

-Pero nada – puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios – lo decidí hace mucho Inoue y lo voy a cumplir – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo no quería que lo hiciera, no quería meterlo en más problemas, era lo que le iba a decir pero no pude, yo lo miré con algo de preocupación por esas mismas palabras, no quería que le pasara algo después por esa promesa que me hizo tiempo atrás.

-Así que no te preocupes más y cambia esa cara ¿si? – Me abrazó – esa tristeza definitivamente no es algo que va contigo

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, no es necesario decirlo ¿cierto?, ya que no me lo esperaba ni en mi otra vida, yo como respuesta, sólo pude asentir, al estar en esa posición, me aferré a él de cierta forma, como tratando de decirle con ese gesto que no queria perderlo.

Permanecimos así por unos segundos, mi corazón latía más y más fuerte por la situación en la que estaba, luego nos separamos pero yo agaché mi cabeza, me sentía muy apenada por lo que acababa de pasar pero él me tomó de la barbilla de nuevo para que lo viera.

-¿Quieres ir a ver el resto del partido conmigo? – me corrió el fleco en lo que me decía eso para finalizar con una sonrisa

Yo me comencé a sonrojar, no me esperé a que me dijera algo como eso, en situaciones como esta, hago que mi fleco me ayude a ocultar mi color de los demás ya que aún no se había desvanecido pero esta vez, él lo había corrido, haciendo que fuera más visible y peor aún, que él me viera en ese estado.

-D-D-De a-acuerdo – le dije bajando un poco la cabeza, me sentía tan avergonzada por ese comentario que no podía verlo a los ojos

De nuevo, él hacía y decía cosas que talvez no debería ya que confunden porque me genera ideas que no debía hacerme, tengo entendido que sólo soy su amiga pero con esto, no sé en qué pensar…

Aún no logro quitarme la culpa de lo que pasó pero al menos ahora me siento un poco mejor si se puede decir, sé lo que piensa Kurosaki-kun pero sobretodo, que al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos, eso es bueno ya que me ayudó un poco.

-Vamos – me dijo en lo que me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con él

Esta vez no reaccioné tan exageradamente como en otras ocasiones ya que de cierta forma, podría decirse que me acostumbré a esos gestos pero aún así no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este otro capítulo, como dije antes, quería darle un poco de drama al asunto pero como ven, todo terminó bien para el par naranja, era obvio, no podia dejarlo así...<em>

_Quiero agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por todos los reviews y comentarios que me han dejado, me han ayudado mucho a seguir adelante con la historia, aunque estoy un poquito atrasada con los capítulos que faltan pero estoy a punto de terminar el 16, así que voy a intentar trabajar duro en ello para seguirles y no dejarlos con las ganas. ^^_

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el siguiente jueves - sino se me olvida o pasa algo - así que nos estamos leyendo._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	15. Passion

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de suagrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Passion<strong>

_By Hikaru Utada_

_**~ Ichigo's POV~**_

Por fin pude hablar con Inoue y aclararle el mal entendido, ahora que ya todo está bien, me siento mejor porque ya sé que al menos ella está bien o eso espero pero por lo que pude percibir, me parece que sí.

Después de que hablamos, le dije que si quería ver el resto del juego conmigo y por suerte accedió, aunque no nos haya ido como queríamos, un empate no lo veo tan mal pero para Zaraki si lo era, ya que un marcador como ese en un partido antes de la final no era buena señal, más bien, eso en otras palabras era sinónimo de más entrenamiento.

Pero no me sorprende que nos diga eso en el próximo entrenamiento, lo haría de cualquier manera.

Como las cosas no salieron del todo bien, cuando terminaron de jugar, Renji propuso ir por algo de comer, lo cual no nos pareció mala idea, así que en cuanto tanto Renji como Toushiro estuvieran listos después de cambiarse, fuimos por algo de comer, sabiendo que ellos habían jugado, era seguro que necesitaban algo de energía, en especial Renji.

Estuvimos un rato en un restaurante de comida rápida, hablamos de lo que pasó en el juego y hubo uno que otro comentario por parte del mono rojo sobre lo que pasó entre Inoue y yo, como era costumbre para el mono, sacó una que otra broma o indirecta sobre ello, más que todo para molestar nada más.

Luego, como ellos dos se encontraban agotados, prefirieron irse a descansar a sus casas, no los culpo porque sé mejor que nadie lo que es un partido de esos, los cuales requieren mucho esfuerzo físico y todo el asunto, así que recordé de nuevo la invitación que le hice a Inoue de ir por un helado antes pero que no pude cumplir por lo que pasó, por lo que no dudé en preguntarle esta vez.

Cuando se lo pregunté, pareció ser que la tomó por sorpresa porque la noté un poco nerviosa pero por suerte, aceptó mi invitación.

Sin tiempo que perder, fuimos por ese helado que le prometí, así tendría tiempo para hablar con ella y explicarle cualquier otra cosa que quisiera saber aunque eso no fuera parte de la idea original, más bien esperaba que no hubiera nada más que explicar, no era bueno para esas cosas y menos si tenía que decírselo a ella porque no quería volver a lo de antes de nuevo.

Por suerte, el resto del día estuvo tranquilo y pude ver que Inoue era la misma de siempre si se puede decir, se veía mucho mejor que antes, hasta más animada lo cual me alegró mucho porque no quería verla como la ví esta mañana, simplemente no era la que conocía y no me gustaba verla de esa forma.

Todo ese tiempo que estuve con ella, traté de hacerla sentir bien, sé que no soy bueno haciendo reír a las personas porque para eso está Renji pero esta vez no tenía opción, era eso o que se desanimara pero creo que no fue tan necesario hacerlo porque temprano, Renji lo hizo por mí.

Creo que por primera vez debería agradecerle por eso.

Ya comenzaba a hacerse algo tarde por lo que la acompañé hasta su casa, la verdad no quería que el día terminara pero es algo con lo que no se puede luchar.

Me siento un poco cursi diciendo todo esto pero no podía negarlo tampoco.

Así que en cuanto llegamos a su casa, me despedí de ella y esperé a que entrara para poder irme yo, en cuanto lo hizo, antes de entrar, se volteó hacia donde me encontraba y me sonrío, yo le devolví el gesto y luego entró.

Con haberla visto sonreír una vez más y antes de irme, me bastó para quedarme tranquilo, con eso me daba a entender que todo estaba bien y que las cosas podrían seguir como antes o era lo que quería creer.

Yo seguí mi rumbo pero satisfecho que de todo al final haya salido bien a pesar de todo el problema que hubo y todo por ese imbécil de Grimmjow pero es algo que prefiero dejar de lado, no vale la pena hablar sobre él.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Hoy… ¿Qué puedo decir de hoy?

Fue un día extraño de cierto modo, tenía pensado ir sólo a ver a los chicos jugar y ver de lejos a Kurosaki-kun pero terminó siendo él quien me buscara.

No sé cómo logró verme porque traté de evitar que lo hiciera pero por lo visto, no lo conseguí, en un principio cuando me llamó, pensé que me reclamaría que por mi culpa no podría jugar pero fue todo lo contrario, sólo quería aclarar las cosas o como dice que pasaron.

Simplemente me costaba trabajo creerlo, pensar que se enojaría conmigo pero fue lo contrario, sólo quería hablar tranquilamente.

Ahora, sé que ha hecho el intento por hacerme sentir bien, lo digo porque durante la tarde que estuve con él, trató de hacer o decir cosas graciosas, fue muy extraño verlo en esa situación porque aunque no lo demostrara mucho, estaba segura que se sentía algo incómodo por hacer algo que no es lo suyo pero por sólo eso, le estoy muy agradecida.

Con todo lo que Kurosaki-kun ha hecho por mí, me hace sentir algo especial, nunca esperé que alguien fuera a ser de esa manera conmigo pero él, es muy diferente, fue el primero en aceptarme tal cual soy, el primero en tomarme en cuenta – claro, dejando de lado a Rangiku-san por supuesto – y el primero en defenderme de los demás.

Por eso y mucho más, Kurosaki-kun es como un tipo de príncipe para mí aunque uno imposible pero como lo he dicho muchas veces, es suficiente con ser su amiga porque es cómo me ve únicamente.

Esa clase de pensamientos por lo general, me hacen sentir desanimada pero hoy, después de lo que pasó, no lo hacen, al contrario, me da gusto saber que él es mi amigo sin importar lo demás, uno que se preocupó por mí a pesar de lo que se generó por mi culpa, porque a pesar de que él me haya insistido que no lo fue, no puedo quitarme esa idea de mi mente aunque no sé muy bien lo que pasó entre él y Grimmjow pero estoy segura que Grimmjow dijo algo de mí y por ello Kurosaki-kun reaccionó de esa forma.

Pero por ahora, no quiero recordar eso, prefiero concentrarme en lo de hoy y lo que pasó, en que todo se pudo arreglar de cierto modo.

Me sentía feliz porque Kurosaki-kun no se enfadó conmigo por ello, más bien quiso arreglar todo, lo sé porque Rangiku-san me dijo que él estuvo buscándome para hablar y que se veía preocupado por mí, el saber que le importaba, aumentaba mi alegría.

Cuando entré a la casa, era un poco tarde, Rangiku-san – como era de esperarse – estaba esperándome, quería saber lo que había pasado entre él y yo hoy, lo sé porque le dije que iría con los chicos por algo de comer, eso bastó para que se emocionara cuando le dije eso, sabía a lo que tenía que atenerme diciéndole eso pero no tenía más opción que avisarle, no quería preocupar a nadie luego.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Luego de un largo interrogatorio – porque era lo único que siempre hacía Rangiku-san cuando salía con Kurosaki-kun o con lo chicos – ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en el marco de la ventana, había una pequeña llovizna después de un hermoso día, me quedé en silencio al escuchar como esta caía y golpeaba suavemente la ventana.

Al hacer contacto, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, ese sentimiento que me generaba la lluvia no cambiaría nunca, aunque es un poco raro, me encanta, es la única forma de unir el cielo con la tierra, siendo algo imposible de creer, si existe una forma, al igual que como se pueden unir dos corazones por un mismo sentimiento.

Luego abrí mis ojos y miré al cielo, seguía lloviendo levemente pero por suerte me sentía más tranquila ahora que todo había terminado bien porque no quería perder esa amistad que tengo con Kurosaki-kun, una que significaba demasiado para mí.

Así permanecí no sé por cuanto tiempo, pensando o esperando en que todo saliera bien de ahora en adelante.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde el juego y desde ese entonces, de alguna extraña manera – o son jugadas de mi mente – Kurosaki-kun ha estado más cerca de mí que antes, a donde voy, él va conmigo, no es como que antes no lo hubiera hecho, sino que ahora es como mi guardaespaldas personal pero como siempre lo he dicho, no me molesta para nada.

Eso lo he comprobado porque como la entrenadora Yoruichi-san me dijo que yo correría en una de las últimas competencias de esta temporada, he tenido que entrenar más de la cuenta y para ello, la entrenadora le asignó a Kuchiki-kun que se hiciera cargo de mí para ayudarme a entrenar.

Ha sido un poco extraño también la forma en como se ha comportado Kurosaki-kun cuando me ha acompañado a mi entrenamientos, se pone algo serio – bueno, más de lo que suele ser – justo cuando estoy con Kuchiki-kun, no entiendo porqué lo hace pero supongo que tendrá sus motivos.

Justo hoy me tocaba entrenamiento pero Kurosaki-kun no tenía el suyo, así que de nuevo, accedió a acompañarme pero esta vez en compañía de Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun, como tampoco tenían que entrenar, Abarai-kun dijo que se sentía aburrido y que mejor esperaría a que terminara con mi entrenamiento.

Así que me fui a cambiar de ropas por el uniforme, al principio se me hacía muy incómodo de usar porque era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada pero como no tenía de otra opción, tuve que adaptarme a él, aún me siento un poco extraña con él pero puedo superarlo.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban los chicos esperándome, como aún Kuchiki-kun no había llegado, aproveché para hablar un poco con ellos.

-Ya está – dije en cuanto aparecí en frente de ellos

-Vaya Inoue – habló Abarai-kun primero – es la primera vez que te veo tan cerca con tu uniforme y te sienta muy bien

-G-Gracias – ese comentario me apenó mucho

-¿Y qué harás con tus lentes? – Me preguntó ahora Hitsugaya-kun – no pensarás correr con ellas ¿cierto?

-Bueno pues, la verdad puedo correr sin ellas, no tengo problema con eso

Era cierto, no pensaba correr con ellas puestas, podría correr sin ellas sin problemas…creo…

-Inoue Orihime – era la grave voz de Kuchiki-kun

Yo me volteé a verlo, por lo que pude notar, era hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

-Comencemos – dijo serio como siempre pero con ese tono autoritario que poseia, el cual me ponía algo nerviosa cuando me hablaba porque me recordaba la vez que reprendió a Rukia

-S-Si – le dije de inmediato, él se iba hacia donde se encontraba la pista – bueno será mejor que me dé prisa, nos vemos más tarde – les dije en cuanto salí corriendo detrás de él

-De acuerdo – fue lo que escuché de Kurosaki-kun, aún tenía ese tono serio de hace un rato

-¡Esfuérzate Inoue! – me animó Abarai-kun

-¡Si! – fue lo último que dije antes de retirarme por completo

Bueno, aquí voy de nuevo, será un entrenamiento algo pesado pero es porque debo estar preparada para esa carrera, era mi oportunidad para conseguir lo que no pude antes y quiero que todos estén orgullosos de mí, me sentía muy animada por ello y pondría todo de mi parte, esta vez lo lograría.

¡Así lo haré!

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Y una vez más aquí estoy, sentado, viendo como Inoue se va con ese pesado de Byakuya a entrenar, sé que debería alegrarme porque ella va a competir y de hecho, lo estoy, me alegra que Inoue pueda ser parte de eso pero lo que me molesta es que se vaya con él precisamente, de todos tenía que ser Byakuya…

¿Por qué no alguien más?, ¿Por qué no Yoruichi-san? ¿Por qué ÉL?

Puede que antes no me haya importado tanto que Inoue entrenara pero era porque Yoruichi-san era la encargada de ella pero ahora lo era Byakuya y desde que él la 'entrena', la ha hecho esforzarse más de la cuenta, lo cual me preocupa porque le exige demasiado para alguien que justo ahora está retomando esto y que requiere mucho esfuerzo físico también.

He tratado de hacerle ver eso a ella, que es demasiado todo esto pero ella no lo ve así, dice que quiere hacer lo mejor posible y que por eso no tiene nada de malo la forma como lo hace Byakuya.

En un par de veces que ha entrenado así, de tanto esforzarse no termina bien, lo cual me preocupa y mucho porque si continúa de esta forma, puede lastimarse o algo parecido y no correr al final de cuentas.

Esta situación no me deja tranquilo, creo que iré a hablar con Yoruichi-san luego, talvez haya otra forma de entrenarla pero no de esta manera.

Ahora, después de que Byakuya le hubiera dicho algo, seguramente instrucciones, se colocó en posición para correr mientras que él, parecía ser que tenía un cronómetro en su mano ya que se hizo a un lado de la pista, por lo que podía notar, le tomaría el tiempo a ella.

En cuanto le dio la orden, ella comenzó a correr, debo admitir que ha avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo ya que ahora corre más rápido que antes, si antes lo era, pues ahora mucho más.

No sé si se deba al entrenamiento que le ha estado dando él pero lo admito, ha mejorado considerablemente.

-Cambia esa cara de perro rabioso Ichigo – dijo Renji con burla, por eso lo miré – pareciera que te le vas a tirar encima a ese Kuchiki, no le está haciendo nada a Inoue así que no tienes de qué preocuparte

-Cállate, no estoy molesto – le dije mirando para el frente

-¿A no? – volvió a abrir la boca

-¿Entonces? – ahora siguió Toushiro

-Es sólo que me molesta que le exija demasiado – en parte era verdad, lo otro que no diría era que me molestaba que fuera él quien se encargara de ella

-Pero si ella misma te ha dicho que todo está bien – dijo de nuevo Toushiro recostándose en la banca

-Lo sé pero aún así, me preocupa – volteé hacia donde estaba ella quien ya se acercaba a la meta

-¿En verdad te preocupa o es por otra cosa? – preguntó Renji con un deje de burla, lo sé bien por la sonrisa de tonto que tenía

Esa pregunta, no era que me tomó por sorpresa porque sabiendo lo que es capaz ese mono rojo, no era para menos, lo que no esperaba era que la hiciera en ese momento, admito que me puse un poco tenso pero no me iba a descubrir, de inmediato reaccioné – si se puede decir – y traté de aparentar normalidad.

-No molestes – le dije en lo que lo miraba para luego quitarle la mirada, aún mantenía esa sonrisa tonta que lo caracteriza

Por supuesto que me preocupara pero también me molestaba Byakuya pero como dije antes, no iba a decir esa otra versión de las cosas.

-¡Lo sabía! – Se levantó y me señaló, yo me le quedé mirando con la expresión que amerita el momento – ¡Estás celoso de ese Kuchiki! – afirmó

-Y aquí vamos… – escuché decir a Toushiro algo cansado, no era para menos…

-No lo estoy – traté de no alterarme…mucho

-Por supuesto que lo estás sino, no estarías con esa cara de perro rabioso – siguió insistiendo

-Ya te dije que no molestes – traté de no seguirle la corriente

-No lo haré – se puso en frente de mi cruzado de brazos, aparentando seriedad – hasta que lo admitas

Yo lo miré y aún permanecía 'serio', por lo visto estaba esforzándose mucho y aunque lo admitiera o no, seguiría molestando de cualquier manera, así que no me dejaría en paz nunca.

Aparté mi mirada de la de él y la dirigí hacia Inoue, que ahora estaba hablando de nuevo con Byakuya y me quedé pensando en algo pero de nuevo, era Renji quien no se cansaba de hablar, sería bueno que aprendiera algo de Toushiro de vez en cuando.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No dices nada! – me señaló nuevamente, yo cambié mi expresión por una de cansancio con ganas de pegarle, en verdad que cansaba con sus habladas.

-Está bien, lo admito ¿contento? – le dije como si estuviera diciendo que me llamo Ichigo, no me sentí nervioso y ¿avergonzado?, simplemente lo dije y ya

-¡JA! – soltó satisfecho creo – lo sabía muy bien – sonrío por ello

Me sorprende que su capacidad haya dado para que se diera cuenta de ello.

-Espero que ahora si dejes de molestar – le dejé claro porque no creía que quiera aguantarle más cosas

-Talvez… puede ser… – dijo sentándose con los brazos detrás de su cabeza – pero deberías estar atento por cualquier jugada que pueda hacer ese Kuchiki con Inoue

Se suponía que debía quedarse callado ahora y dejarme en paz pero no, ahora viene y me sale con algo como eso, ¿Qué más sigue?

-¿Atento? ¿De Kuchiki? – Preguntó Toushiro, con algo de sorpresa, talvez tampoco se esperaba que Renji saliera con ese comentario – ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté extrañado por semejante tontera

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven como si fuera un bicho raro? – Dijo, como si no lo fuera – ¿es que no han pensado en esa posibilidad?

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿A quién se le ocurre decir algo así?, sólo y únicamente a él, si hasta Toushiro le extrañó, era obvio ¿no?

-Por lo visto tanto entrenamiento te está afectando Abarai – respondió Toushiro quitándoles importancia al asunto, bien sabíamos que Renji no era cosa seria que digamos

-¿Intentan decir que estoy loco? – habló

-No lo intentamos, lo sabemos mejor nadie mejor dicho – le dije

-Está bien, piensa lo que quieras, sólo te daba un consejo, como Inoue pasará mucho tiempo con él, no me extraña si llegara a enamorarse de él, de todas formas todas lo hacen

Eso último que dijo, lo hizo sin mucha importancia pero ahora que lo había dicho, me dejó pensando en ello, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido sinceramente pero ahora que me dio esa 'idea', me costaría trabajo deshacerme de ella y aún más que no sé los verdaderos sentimientos de Inoue y la forma en cómo lo percibe ella a él.

En buen momento tuvo que abrir la boca Renji, ahora, no sabía qué hacer para quedarme tranquilo.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~ **_

Estoy exhausta, cada vez los entrenamientos son más pesados ¿o seré yo quien está imaginando cosas?

En fin, por suerte el entrenamiento de hoy llegó a su final y ahora podría descansar después de todos estos días que he tenido que practicar ya que cada vez se acerca más y más esa carrera en la que participaré pero a la vez estoy ansiosa porque ese día llegue.

Cada día que pasa, me siento más confiada de mí misma porque sé que he mejorado desde la última vez y todo ha sido gracias a Kuchiki-kun quien me ha ayudado todo este tiempo.

Admito que en un principio me generaba miedo y me intimidaba con tan sólo su mirada pero ahora no, aunque siempre muestre una expresión seria y parezca frío, no lo es del todo – porque hay veces en que sí lo parece – sé que es una buena persona en el fondo.

Ahora me dirijo hasta donde se encuentran los muchachos, de nuevo quisieron esperarme a pesar que hoy – por extraño que parezca – no tenían práctica, otros en su lugar hubieran aprovechado en ir a descansar o ir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos pero ellos prefirieron esperarme, eso me hace sentir especial en cierto modo.

Me di prisa porque no quería hacerlos esperar más de la cuenta pero en cuanto me acercaba, había algo extraño en ellos, los tres estaban en silencio, Hitsugaya-kun estaba sentado cruzado de piernas y brazos y con los ojos cerrados, eso no era muy extraño que digamos, Abarai-kun se había casi acostado en la banca sólo que un brazo sostenía su cabeza en lo que bostezaba y en silencio pero Kurosaki-kun se veía algo pensativo y tenía su ceño más fruncido de lo normal, lo cual era bastante raro.

-¿Pasa algo chicos? – pregunté por el silencio que había ya que no era normal

Por lo general ya fuera Hitsugaya-kun o Kurosaki-kun permanecía en silencio mientras uno de los dos peleaba con Abarai-kun, el cual no dejaba de hablar en ningún momento prácticamente.

-No es nada Inoue – me contestó Kurosaki-kun en lo que se ponía de pie – ¿terminaste? – me preguntó con una leve sonrisa

Aunque me haya dicho que todo estaba bien, pude percibir en su mirada que algo le preocupaba o al menos que lo tenía pensando en ello, esperaba que no fuera nada grave como la vez pasada, sólo que ahora no lo sentía tanto como aquella vez.

-S-Si, ya terminé – le respondí sin haber pensado la respuesta ya que ese momento en que los tres estaban en silencio me dejó pensando también

-Entonces vamos – me dijo cambiando un poco su expresión

Por el momento sonreía levemente pero aunque lo hiciera, sé que algo lo tiene pensando, puede que no lo conozca tan a fondo pero sé que así es pero espero que pronto se le pase.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora, me encontraba de camino con Kurosaki-kun después de que Hitsugaya-kun y Abarai-kun se hubieran despedido, a nosotros aún nos quedaba un poco de trayecto juntos y como íbamos solos, me gustaría preguntarle si en verdad estará bien pero no quiero ser molesta, talvez no quiera hablar de ello.

Iba pensando en qué hacer, si preguntarle o no pero él me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Has mejorado mucho Inoue – me dijo en lo que mantenía su mirada al frente, algo más relajada que antes

-¿Tú crees? – pregunté en lo que me volvía a verlo

-Si y mucho – me miró ahora

-Gracias – me sonrojé – eso es porque Kuchiki-kun me ha ayudado mucho todo este tiempo, de lo debo a él – sonreí

-Ya veo – se escuchó serio

Yo cambié mi expresión al notar como cambiaba a seriedad y miraba de nuevo al frente, no entendí porqué el cambio tan repentino justo cuando le dije eso.

-¿Pasa algo Kurosaki-kun? – me detuve en frente de él, creo que era el momento para preguntarle…

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~ **_

Mal momento para esa pregunta…

¿Qué podía responderle?

Era obvio que no iba a decirle que me sentía celoso de la cercanía que mantenía con Byakuya, sé que es por su entrenamiento pero aún así, me molestaba, no quería incomodarla por una tontería mía, así que tenía que buscar la respuesta a eso…

-No, no es nada Inoue – la miré, traté de aparentar normalidad – si se puede decir – es sólo que me preocupa que te esfuerces demasiado en ese entrenamiento

Buena respuesta, estoy seguro que no sospechará lo otro.

-Pero me siento bien Kurosaki-kun, no tienes de qué preocuparte – me sonrío, seguro para hacerme sentir mejor

-Aún así Inoue, no dejas de preocuparme y más porque Byakuya se encarga de tu entrenamiento

-¿Kuchiki-kun? ¿Qué pasa con él? – se veía algo confundida por la pregunta

-Dices que estás bien – quité la mirada de la de ella y desvíe la mirada hacia el frente – pero sé muy bien que él es muy estricto con todo esto y más cuando una competencia está de por medio – ahora la miré de nuevo serio

-Kurosaki-kun… – me miró directo a los ojos como ¿preocupada?

-Por ello, él puede exigirte más de lo que debe, no estoy diciendo que no sigas con esto pero lo que no quiero es que te pase algo malo Inoue – sin pensarlo, llevé mi mano a su rostro para apartarle unos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro.

Ví cómo se sonrojó un poco por ello, aún se veía algo preocupada por lo que le dije pero no podía callarme, realmente me preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar por esforzarse más de la cuenta y quería hacerle entender eso.

Ella como respuesta a mi gesto, llevó su mano hacia la mía, que aún mantenía en el aire, cerca de su rostro.

-Como te dije Kurosaki-kun, no tienes de qué preocuparte, soy conciente de todo lo que hecho hasta ahora y de lo que puede venir también pero quiero hacer esto, quiero probarme a mí misma y a los demás que puedo hacerlo, así que estaré bien – presionó fuerte mi mano – te agradezco que te preocupes por mí y si siento que es demasiado, se lo diré a Kuchiki-kun ¿te parece? – sonrío ahora

Se notaba algo entusiasmada por todo esto, desde un principio lo estuvo y no quería quitarle el ánimo de todo este asunto, sólo que me preocupaba su bienestar, ella se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y lo último que quiero, es verla herida o mal.

Con su mirada me decía que confiara en ella, que todo estaría bien y le creí.

-De acuerdo Inoue – suspiré – supongo que está bien – la miré de nuevo más tranquilo y ella me sonrío de nuevo pero con más entusiasmo

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun – dijo ahora, no entendía porqué me agradecía

-¿Gracias porqué?

-Por preocuparte por mí y por estar siempre conmigo – si mirada era muy sincera, más de lo normal

-No tienes nada de qué agradecerme Inoue – le sonreí

Como ya estaba anocheciendo, lo mejor era continuar con nuestro camino, aunque podría quedarme ahí por más tiempo…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Me preguntó – es que antes te veías algo pensativo

-Si, ya estoy mejor – de cierto modo…ya que antes era por el comentario de Renji pero ahora que me lo recordaba, esas palabras volvían a mi mente…

-Que bueno – su sonrisa parecía ser eterna

Cada vez que lo hacía, me tranquilizaba, no importaba la situación en la que estuviera, era lo que siempre lograba en mí y esta vez también funcionó, preferí dejar eso de lado y pensar después.

Traté de apartar mi mirada de la de ella ya que no quería verme más tonto de lo que de seguro ya me veía.

-Será mejor irnos Inoue, se hace tarde – dije cambiando la conversación y en lo que comenzaba a caminar con ella aún tomada de la mano

-Si es verdad, vamos

Puede que no quedara claro el asunto referente a Byakuya que Renji mencionó pero al menos pude decirle de nuevo lo que me preocupaba, creo que después de lo que pasó con el asunto de Grimmjow, la relación mejoró de cierta manera, lo cual no era para nada malo después de todo…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, como ven, las cosas entre los naranjas ya se arreglaron para bien y las cosas para Orihime comienzan a ponerse cada vez algo intensas por así decirlo.<em>

_Como dije antes, con Renji no tengo en nada en contra, al contrario, me agrada y mucho, es sólo que es el único al que puedo tomar como bufón aquí, así que espero que nadie se moleste por la forma en como lo manejo, como si en realidad fuera un tonto o algo parecido.  
><em>

_Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de dejar un review, el cual me alegra mucho el día._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el siguiente jueves como siempre, así que nos leemos._

_ Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^_


	16. Bye bye bye

****_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Bye bye bye<strong>

By Jang Geun Suk

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

No hay nada mejor que llegar a casa, acompañada del chico que te gusta, tomar un baño, comer hasta saciarte y luego ir a descansar a tu habitación después de un día de entrenamiento…si… esa es mi vida, la cual adoro ahora más que nunca.

Por el momento, me encuentro sobre mi cama, analizando cómo han sido las cosas últimamente para mí porque ha dado un enorme giro comenzando con que Kurosaki-kun me salvó de Grimmjow, luego me defiende de Rukia, llega a ser mi amigo – y eso que fue él quien lo dijo –… ¡justo como si fuera un príncipe azul!

Él ha sido tan amable conmigo desde el primer día en que me habló y hasta la actualidad lo sigue siendo, sólo que ahora como que lo es aún más ¿o será mi imaginación?, ya que si mal no recuerdo, lo noto más cercano a mí desde lo que pasó con Grimmjow y el juego en el que no participó, ahora es más atento y se preocupa más por mí, no es que me moleste, sino que como en otras ocasiones me hace pensar cosas que no son.

Sé mejor que nadie que sólo soy su amiga pero con lo que hace y dice en ocasiones, no sé en qué pensar en realidad…

Lo digo por lo de hoy, por lo de… de… ¡Oh, por Dios!, con tan sólo recordarlo me avergüenza un poco, la cercanía que hubo entre los dos y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello, cuando acomodó mi cabello, cuando le tomé la mano… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿Lo ven?

En momentos así me deja pensando en qué soy realmente para él ya que si analizo bien esa situación, es como… como… ¡no puedo decirlo!, como… ¡como si fuéramos novios!, ya, lo dije y no por ello la pena se va.

Novio… una bonita palabra pero imposible para mí… – suspiré – cada vez me confunde más.

También está lo que me dijo antes, que no le gusta que entrene con Kuchiki-kun porque es muy estricto pero no lo veo así a comparación con el entrenador Zaraki pero aún así insiste en que puede ser demasiado para mí pero si quiero hacer esto, debe ser así.

A veces me gustaría que todo esto pasara rápido, no me gusta verlo preocupado por mí y menos como lo estaba ahora, aunque me parece que hay algo más, lo digo por lo que pude percibir en su mirada también pero de nuevo, debe ser mi imaginación.

Espero que esté más tranquilo por lo que le dije, que hablaría con Kuchiki-kun si algo pasaba o no me sentía cómoda con el entrenamiento pero conociéndolo, no lo creo del todo…

Han sido muchos cambios realmente los que han pasado en mi vida desde que lo conozco, ya no paso metida en los libros, ahora estoy en el atletismo de nuevo, tengo amigos, ¡AMIGOS!, trato de defenderme de Rukia y Grimmjow y lo de la ropa…

¡Lo había olvidado!

Se suponía que iba a hacer un cambio en mi forma de vestir pero con todo esto, lo dejé en el olvido, si quiero hacerlo, tengo que hacer algo cuanto antes, no quiero seguir luciendo como la vieja Oírme, quiero que todos vean que soy otra, no la misma 'Ratón de biblioteca' de antes, quiero que me conozcan ahora por la nueva chica que pronto seré, si será pronto porque me siento mejor conmigo misma y quiero demostrarlo cuanto antes pero con todo esto de la carrera no sé qué tan pronto lo conseguiré.

Pero no por ello me voy a desanimar, al contrario, me anima mucho más, así que daré lo mejor de mí en las dos cosas de ahora en adelante.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Ahora voy de camino hacia mi casa después de haber dejado a Inoue en la de ella.

Iba algo pensativo ¿y cómo no después de lo que dijo Renji?, siempre he sabido que está loco por haber dicho algo como eso, Byakuya interesarse por Inoue, es simplemente ilógico.

¿Cómo puede pensar en algo así? Y yo, ¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia a lo que el mono diga?

Su cerebro nunca ha funcionado y no es como que vaya a hacerlo ahora pero no entiendo porqué tuvo que salir con ello, ahora por SU culpa, no he dejado de pensar en eso, sé que es una tontería pero aún así me cuesta trabajo deshacerme de esa idea.

Pero en parte de lo que dice tiene razón, lo cual me sorprendió y más viniendo de él y es el echo de que ella pasará tiempo con él, lo cual me molesta y más sabiendo lo popular que es Byakuya pero lo extraño de todo esto es que él le corresponda a Inoue con la fama de antisocial que tiene, digamos que por ese lado me siento tranquilo ya que no creo que lo haga.

Lo que si me molesta es que Inoue, al pasar tanto tiempo con él, llegue a sentir algo por ese tipo, sólo espero que todo esta idea sólo siga siendo lo que es, una tontería porque de lo contrario, creo que me veré obligado a actuar…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ya han pasado varios días y cada vez la competencia esta más y más cerca y como lo suponía, Inoue esta más y más ansiosa porque llegue ese día ¿Y cómo no?, sería la primera vez que participe en un evento como este y eso significa mucho para ella.

Como era de esperarse, ha puesto todo de su parte por esta carrera, sin mencionar que Byakuya le ha estado exigiendo, al menos es lo que he notado ya que ella insiste con que todo está bien.

Por otra parte, en mi caso, me han exigido también pero no he puesto todo de mí, a pesar de tener a Zaraki encima de nosotros cuando estamos en plena práctica pero siempre lo he pensado, si me esfuerzo, para el día del partido voy a quedar hecho pedazos y no quiero terminar así.

Para nosotros también queda poco tiempo, es más, el partido es el día anterior al de la carrera de Inoue, por suerte ya que no hubiera sido bueno que fueran el mismo día las dos actividades, de haber sido así, me hubiera perdido el momento en que ganaría y quisiera estar ahí para apoyarla.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora me encontraba de camino por uno de los pasillos del instituto, no iba prestando atención hacia donde me dirigía pero se suponía que a la clase pero por estar metido en mis pensamientos, la dejé pasar.

Iba de regreso, aún pensando en todo esto que ha pasado últimamente, y con 'esto' me refiero al tema de Inoue y Byakuya, sé que ha pasado varios días desde que Renji lo mencionó y se supone también que debería haberlo dejado de lado pero se me dificulta el hacerlo y más porque Inoue menciona a ese tipo muy seguido, que bien…

Como dije, no prestaba atención a mi alrededor, por lo que no noté que Rukia venía hacia mí, me dí cuenta de ello hasta cuando ya la tenía al frente, no quería hablar con ella, de echo, no tenía nada de qué hablar con ella ya que sólo se enfocaba en hablar de Inoue.

-Hola Ichigo – saludó como si nada

-¿Qué quieres? – le dije en lo que me detenía

-Nada – sonrío – pero parece ser que tu amiguita se ha despegado de ti últimamente, digo, como antes pasaba todo el día contigo y ahora no…

-No tiene nada de malo, ella está con su entrenamiento, es todo – dije sin ganas

Era verdad lo que decía, antes Inoue pasaba más tiempo con nosotros pero ahora con todo eso de la carrera, apenas si la podemos ver, aparte de las clases.

-Esperemos que sea por eso – dijo con algo de ¿burla?, en lo que comenzaba a seguir con su camino – ya que por lo que he visto, pasa mucho tiempo con Nii-sama y él habla mucho de ella recientemente pero debe ser ideas mías – levantó su mano – nos vemos

¿Hablaba en serio?, ¿En verdad Byakuya habla de ella?

Maldición.

Como si con la idea de Renji no fuera suficiente, tenía que salir Rukia con esto otro, es como si en cierta forma se hubieran puesto de acuerdo esos dos para molestarme.

Ahora, nada de esto me dejaba para nada tranquilo, no quiero perderla y menos por él, sabía que tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes pero no sé qué puedo hacer para ello, que bien…

En ocasiones, me gustaría poder decirle a ella lo que siento pero siento que a la vez, si lo hago, podría arruinar la amistad que tenemos y eso no me lo perdonaría, perderla.

Creo que debo pensar en algo antes de que sea tarde para mí, no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

El día se pasó rápido, ahora estoy esperando a Inoue de nuevo a que termine con su entrenamiento, por suerte, hoy no tuvimos entrenamiento, después del de ayer que casi nos despedaza, no sé qué habrá pasado para que hoy no lo hubiera pero no es como que quisiera saber tampoco.

Seguía pensando en lo que me dijo Rukia antes, acompañado con lo de Renji, sobre las posibilidades que había de ello y ahora que lo analizaba bien, podía ser cierto pero era algo que no podía aceptar.

En lo que esperaba sentado, noté como alguien se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba, lo noté cuando ya estaba justo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, me sorprendí porque no me esperaba verla ahí.

-Así que de nuevo esperas a Orihime ¿cierto? – preguntó o mejor dicho, afirmó Rangiku-san en lo que se sentaba a mi lado

-S-Si – no sabía porqué me sentía nervioso

-Es un lindo gesto de tu parte – siguió diciendo ella, lo cual me hizo ponerme más nervioso – lo cual me sorprende de un chico, tomando en cuenta la vida de ella – dijo ahora mirando hacia donde se encontraba ella

Eso me dejó pensando, ahora que lo pensaba, recordé cómo era Inoue en un principio, lo solitaria que era y cuanto la molestaban a diario, era cierto, ahora que ella lo mencionaba, en parte tenía razón.

-Puede ser… – respondí no muy convencido

-Ahora veo porqué ella siempre está hablando de ti – me miró con una sonrisa, la ví cuando me volteé a verla al haber mencionado eso

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me sentía algo confundido

-Pues, eso, que siempre habla de ti en cualquier momento, 'Kurosaki-kun aquí, Kurosaki-kun allá…' – movía la mano de un lado a otro – también habla de tus amigos pero casi siempre es de ti – me miró ahora

Todo eso que me dijo Rangiku-san me dejó pensando en el porqué Inoue hace eso, puede que sea por el simple hecho de que fui uno de los primeros en acercarme a ella pero en el fondo me gustaría que fuera por otra razón.

Pero el tan sólo pensar en eso, que hablaba mucho de mí con ella – o es lo que creo – me hizo sentir bien, hizo que se me formara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me quedé pensando más en ello, en lo que lo hacía, me le quedé mirando a Inoue fijamente, por lo que olvidé que su hermana se encontraba a mi lado, lo recordé justo cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, cuando la volteé a ver, tenía una sonrisa también, sólo que la de ella era un poco más, ¿cómo decirlo?... con ¿complicidad?

-¿Pasa algo? – le dije con algo de nerviosismo por pensar en que me pudo haber descubierto

-Oye... – dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Esas palabras me hicieron tragar, no había ni preguntado cuando ya me había puesto nervioso.

-C-Claro

-A ti te gusta Orihime ¿cierto? – mantenía su sonrisa

-¿P-Porqué l-lo dices? – miré de lado para evitar que me viera

-Por tus reacciones, especialmente con otros chicos, la cara de bobo que pones al verla, porque siempre estás al pendiente de ella, por eso y otras cosas más – se me acercó un poco con la misma complicidad de antes – ¿quieres que siga?

¿Tan obvio he sido todo este tiempo que hasta ella lo ha notado?

Por culpa de ello, me delaté solo, ya que sentía cómo la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y no porque estuviera enojado precisamente.

Pues, nunca me he puesto a analizarme de ese modo, es verdad que me siento incómodo cuando veo a Inoue hablando con otros tipos – como cuando lo ha hecho con Ulquiorra –, que me pongo como idiota cuando la veo y en especial cuando me sonríe y que si estoy siempre pendiente de ella es porque realmente me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle.

-¿Y bien? ¿te gusta? – insistió

Por lo visto no tenía más opción que admitírselo, si ella ha notado todo eso, sería tonto tratar de contradecir todo eso ¿no?

-Si – dije sin dudarlo ni pensarlo más – es verdad, me gusta Inoue – miré hacia donde estaba ella de nuevo

-¡Lo sabía! – Dijo ella con un gesto como de victoria o algo parecido – tienes suerte cuñado – se me acercó y abrazó por encima de los hombros

-¿Suerte? – Repetí – ¿Por qué? Y ¿cuñado? – lo dije extrañado

-Si y mucha, ven, voy a contarte un secreto – me guiñó el ojo y me acercó a ella

La verdad no sabía qué estaba pasando…lo único que hice fue quedarme callado y esperar a que me dijera ese 'secreto'.

-Ella está enamorada de ti…

Silencio…

¿Inoue enamorada de mí? ¿Hablaba en serio o lo decía para molestarme?

-¿Qué? – fue mi respuesta

Si, sé que no fue muy elocuente pero no me esperaba esa clase de 'secreto', que ella estuviera enamorada de mí pero por otra parte al haberlo escuchado, me sentía feliz por ello, no importaba si era una broma o no, así me sentí en el momento de escucharlo.

-¿Hablas en serio? – por fin pude decir algo

-Si, muy en serio, eso lo sé porque ella me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo – se separó de mí para recostarse en la banca – es más, creo que lo está desde que nos cambiamos de colegio – de nuevo me miró con una sonrisa

Ahora me doy cuenta que Rangiku-san no es una persona de fiar, si me contó el secreto de Inoue siendo su hermana, no me imagino lo que puede ser capaz de hacerle a su enemigo…

Pero volviendo a lo de antes, ahora que lo afirmaba, me sentía mucho mejor sabiendo lo que ella siente por mí, si antes me sentía desconfiado, en este momento me sentía todo lo contrario, pensaba que no podría haber algo que me impidiera estar con ella.

En lo que seguía pensando en ello, Rangiku-san se levantaba y comenzó a caminar, dejándome sólo.

-Espero que ahora que lo sabes, hagas algo antes de que sea tarde – dio media vuelta para decirme eso

-¿Por qué lo dices? – eso me extrañó y por ello, me levanté de la banca

-Pues porque últimamente habla mucho de Kuchiki, a lo mejor puede que cambie de opinión con respecto a ti – terminó de decir en lo que seguía su camino – así que ya lo sabes – continuó levantando su mano como despedida

Otra que parecía que se puso de acuerdo con Renji y Rukia para molestarme, como si con esos 2 no tuviera suficiente, se unía ella también, pero se equivocaba, ahora que sé lo que Inoue siente por mí, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, lo que más quería saber ahora lo sé y en este momento, después de la advertencia de los tres, creo que es momento de hacer algo al respecto.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

El entrenamiento por hoy terminó pero no por eso las clases, ya que esta vez, fue antes de lo normal, ahora tenía que darme prisa para ir a cambiarme y llegar a tiempo antes de que el profesor me regañara por la tardía.

Luego de que Kuchiki-kun me diera unos cuantos consejos, me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Kurosaki-kun, quien me esperaba como hacía a diario, es un lindo gesto por parte de él, sabiendo que puede hacer o aprovechar mejor su tiempo en otra cosa, prefiere quedarse ahí sentado.

Con tan sólo eso, me hace sentir muy afortunada de tenerlo como migo y especial a la vez porque nadie antes había hecho algo así por mí, por ello, aunque sea un simple gesto, para mí vale mucho.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, si no me equivoco, me parece ser que Rangiku-san estuvo hablando con él, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño, ya que ellos dos no son muy cercanos que digamos pero no debió ser nada de qué preocuparme…supongo.

Preferí no darle mucha importancia a ello, así que me enfoqué en continuar mi camino hacia él, en lo que lo hacía, algo me llamó la atención, Kurosaki-kun sonreía de una manera un poco extraña en lo que veía a Rangiku-san irse, no es como que no lo hubiera visto antes sonreír de esa manera pero ahora, no sé, parecía algo confiado o algo por el estilo.

La curiosidad me embargaba y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Está todo bien Kurosaki-kun? – pregunté en lo que me detenía frente a él

Él me miró pero manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Si Inoue, lo está – me dijo aún manteniendo su mirada en mí, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa

-B-Bien, ¿nos vamos? – le dije porque no nos quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases

-Si, vamos – en uno de sus recientes gestos, me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él

Ahora sí que me sentía algo perdida, no entendía del todo qué estaba pasando y menos con él, primero habla con mi hermana, luego termina con una sonrisa ¿y ahora esto?, definitivamente no sabía qué pasaba ahí.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora sí, el día de clases por fin terminó y ahora nos dirigimos los chicos y yo de camino hacia nuestras casas, en el mismo escenario que siempre por supuesto, Abarai-kun hablando alguna de sus cosas y Hitsugaya-kun y Kurosaki-kun ignorándolo, no sé porqué siempre lo hacen, a mí me parece que es muy divertido.

-¿Qué les parece la idea? – preguntó él

Se refería a que después de mi carrera, sería bueno ir a celebrar todos juntos, tanto la victoria del equipo como la mía – según me dijeron todos – , al menos él mantenía buenas expectativas, al igual que yo, sé que lo lograrán, han entrenado mucho y se lo merecen, por ello la idea me parece genial.

-Me parece bien – le dije a Abarai-kun, apoyándolo

-¿Lo ven?, hasta a Inoue le parece bien mi idea – me señaló – eso quiere decir que soy genial – dijo con autosuficiencia

-Para nada – habló Hitsugaya-kun después de permanecer un rato en silencio – sólo la idea, no tú – siguió caminado, dejando a Abarai-kun atrás

-¡Claro que no! – reclamó en lo que iba detrás de él – ¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

Ellos dos se fueron delante, para seguir con su 'conversación', dejándonos a Kurosaki-kun y a mí, olvidados, como se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Por lo visto, ellos dos no cambiarán nunca – comenté en lo que seguíamos nuestro camino

-Es cierto, por lo que parece, nos tocará soportarlos por mucho tiempo así

Ante ese comentario sonreí, parecía ser cierto lo que Kurosaki-kun decía pero al menos a mí, no me molestaba para nada el hecho de que ellos dos se llevaran de esa manera, al contrario, me parecía divertido.

Luego de que continuáramos parte de nuestro camino juntos, llegó un momento en el que tuvimos que separarnos, haciendo que tanto Hitsugaya-kun como Abarai-kun tomaran sus propios caminos, en cambio Kurosaki-kun, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, me llevaría hasta mi casa, desde hace un tiempo para acá que lo hace, aunque ya le he dicho que no es necesario que haga eso por mí, aún así insiste en hacerlo, yo no tengo otra opción que aceptarlo.

No es que me moleste, es más bien que me da un poco de pena el que siempre tenga que tomarse más tiempo de la cuenta en llegar a su casa que cuando no lo hacía, él dice que no hay problema por eso, que lo hace porque quiere, en parte me gusta su compañía pero por otro lado, me siento como un tipo de carga para él.

En lo que seguíamos nuestro camino, hablábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente pero de un pronto a otro, él lucía un tanto pensativo, eso me hizo recordar lo de antes, la sonrisa que tenía justo después de que terminara con mi entrenamiento, quería preguntarle en ese momento, aunque lo hice pero me dijo que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien pero ahora que lo veía así, talvez era mi oportunidad para preguntarle de nuevo.

-¿Te pasa algo Kurosaki-kun?, te ves algo pensativo – como iba a su lado caminando, me hice un poco hacia delante para poder observar mejor su rostro

-No, no es nada Inoue – de nuevo la misma respuesta – es sólo que… – no siguió más

-¿Que qué? – pregunté para que siguiera con lo que iba a decir

-Es sólo que hoy me enteré de algo – se puso un poco serio pero no enojado

-Ya veo…– dije volteando mi mirada hacia el frente

No quise decir nada más porque pensé que talvez era algo un poco privado pero la curiosidad me comía por dentro pero trataba de aguantarme las ganas por saber más.

-Lo que pasa es que me enteré de que le gusto a una chica – me volteó a ver con una sonrisa pequeña, era más que todo como un intento de sonrisa

-P-Pero eso no es novedad – volteé a ver de lado, era algo duro de escuchar, mejor hubiera sido no haber preguntado, yo y mi gran bocota… – hay muchas chicas que son tus admiradoras, no es algo nuevo

Era verdad, había escuchado que existen unas cuantas chicas que gustan de Kurosaki-kun en el colegio, así que no era de extrañarse, de todas formas es popular.

-No sé, puede ser – noté cómo se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y miraba al frente – pero ésta chica es la que me gusta – me miró de nuevo con ese intento de sonrisa

No sé que es más doloroso en este momento, si lanzarme de un edificio de 30 metros sin nada de protección, estrellarme contra el suelo, quedar conciente y que luego me cayera encima una enorme piedra encima o haberlo escuchado decir que le gusta una chica.

-¿Y…Y ya se… lo dijiste? – no sé cómo me atreví a preguntar algo como eso, era un tanto masoquista

-Pues aún no, quise hacerlo desde hace mucho pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí y porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad pero ahora que lo sé, quiero decírselo

-Q-Que bueno – traté de sonreír pero tenía un nudo en la garganta

En ese mismo instante quería salir corriendo para no tener que escuchar más de ese tema, era algo duro para mí.

Siempre supe que Kurosaki-kun era un chico casi imposible para mí pero ahora, lo es completamente, siempre estuve en lo correcto, de no hacerme ideas equivocadas con él ya que solamente soy su amiga.

-Es una chica muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado – de nuevo traté de sonreír

Estaba resignada, no podía hacer nada, sólo aceptar ese hecho, así que intenté actuar normal aunque por dentro me estuviera derrumbando.

-Y yo de tenerla a mi lado si es que logra corresponderme – siguió mirando al frente

-N-No veo porqué no vaya a hacerlo si ambos se gustan – si pudiera patearme a mí misma lo habría hecho ya por estar diciendo todo esto

Conforme más avanzaba, más trataba de tragarme las ganas de llorar que tenía, sentía que en cualquier momento lo haría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Tú crees? – se puso algo serio, más de lo que estaba y se detuvo

-S-Si…– dije en lo que continuaba tratando de hacerme la fuerte, por mi parte seguí caminado

-Entonces – hizo una pausa y me tomó del brazo, volteándome hacia él – si te dijera que esa chica eres tú, ¿me corresponderías? – me miró directo a los ojos

-¿Qué? – exclamé

Yo me sorprendí primero que todo porque me tomó del brazo y por esa mirada seria que tenía en su rostro y luego por eso que dijo, acaso ¿hablaba en serio o era algún tipo de broma o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué…Qué dijiste? – pregunté, no estaba segura de lo que hablaba, de seguro por todo este asunto, mi mente está haciendo algo en mi contra…si, eso.

-Lo que escuchaste Inoue, que tú eres esa chica – dijo de nuevo y serio – eres la chica que me gusta

-P-Pero Kurosaki-kun… ¿Por qué? – aún no podía creer ni una palabra que salía de su boca

-¿Por qué?, no lo sé, sólo pasó y ya, no te lo dije antes porque no sabía lo que sentías por mí pero ahora que lo sé, sentí que era momento de hacerlo

-¿C-Cómo lo supiste? – si, quería saber cómo se enteró de eso, tenía que saberlo

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que él me gusta?, no lograba responderme esa pregunta.

A cambio de eso, sólo pudo sonreír un poco más a como sonrío anteriormente, justo antes de responderme.

-Piensa un poco – fue su respuesta

Yo me le quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos en lo que trataba de analizar eso, pensaba y pensaba pero nada pero recordé algo de hoy y era que mientras estaba entrenando, me pareció ver que Rangiku-san se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba él sentado mientras me esperaba, creo que hablaron de algo y ese algo puede ser…

-¡No me digas que fue…! – lo miré de nuevo con asombro y con vergüenza, sentía como mi rostro comenzaba a arder por la situación, él, simplemente sonrío, en otras palabras, la delató

¿Cómo pudo Rangiku-san decirle?

Ella era la única que lo sabía y eso porque me obligó a decírselo, confiaba en que ella guardaría el secreto por siempre pero por lo que veo, no fue así.

-Si Inoue, no sabía qué hacer, si decírtelo o no pero fue ella y gracias a que lo hizo, me ayudó a decidirme a hacer esto

Ahora con esto, me sentía más y más avergonzada, ser delatada y por mi propia hermana, ahora soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer en esta situación.

-Y-Yo… no sé qué decir – miré de lado, la vergüenza no desaparecía ni un poco

-Ahora que ya lo sabes Inoue, quiero preguntarte algo – se pudo serio de nuevo pero esta vez se veía algo decidido pero no se en qué

-¿Q-Qué? – pregunté, con tan sólo haberlo escuchado hablar así, me puso nerviosa

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – lo dijo mirándome a los ojos aún serio

Yo, de nuevo, me le quedé mirando con sorpresa, no lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y menos saber cómo fue que de un pronto a otro terminamos hablando de algo como esto.

Me quedé en silencio, tratando de explicarme todo esto, logrando así la posible respuesta a todo y eso se debe a mi entrenamiento, de seguro he entrenado tanto que no he podido descansar lo suficiente y me quedé dormida en clases, ¡era lo más lógico a toda esta situación!

Era un buen sueño pero creo que era momento de despertar.

-Estoy soñando ¿verdad? – me atreví a decir sin cambiar mi expresión

En cambio, Kurosaki-kun comenzó a reír por lo que dije, no encontraba lo gracioso, si no era una broma, una cámara escondida o una apuesta, era obvio que era un sueño ¿no?

Esperaba que me dijera algo pero no lo que hizo ya que me pellizco suave la mejilla, haciéndome ver que no era un sueño.

-No, no lo es – me soltó la mejilla – ¿y bien, qué me dices?, no aceptaré un no como respuesta – se veía más tranquilo ya que sonreía

-¿Entonces hablas en serio? – de nuevo yo y mi incredulidad…

-Si Inoue, quiero que seas mi novia

Me lo dijo ahora más tranquilo, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, de un simple sueño he pasado a la realidad, nunca en ninguna de mis vidas me lo hubiera imaginado ni esperado.

-S-Si – dije en lo que pensaba las cosas pero no justamente la respuesta pero no era como que fuera a decir 'no'

Luego de que le dí mi respuesta, él me abrazó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, simplemente no entendía como terminé en algo así, es que si tomo mi vida como referencia, es algo prácticamente imposible de entender, como YO, la que era un 'Ratón de biblioteca' y la 'fea' de todo el colegio, pude terminar como la novia de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, no…no lograba entender todo esto.

Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué él me escogió?, digo, habiendo muchas chicas mejores que yo, ¿Por qué a mí?

Cuando terminó de abrazarme, se separó un poco de mí, justo el espacio para poder subir mi mirada hacia la de él y mirarlo, él también lo hizo pero supo que yo quería preguntarle algo.

-¿Pasa algo? – se puso algo serio

-Kurosaki-kun – hice una pausa – ¿Por qué yo? – no podía quedarme con las ganas de saber

-Pues – levantó su mirada al cielo – porque me pareces una chica muy divertida, hermosa, agradable, me siento cómodo y tranquilo cuando estoy contigo y una chica muy fuerte, por eso y otras cosas más – me miró y me sonrío

Si hubiera estado en otra situación, hubiera comenzado a reírme a carcajadas, YO ¿Divertida? ¿Hermosa? ¿Fuerte?, Sí, como no..., si, definitivamente hubiera estallado a carcajadas pero como me encontraba en esta situación, me tuve que aguantar.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? – a veces me preguntaba cómo Kurosaki-kun me soportaba tanto

-Si Inoue, como te dije, eso y más – me tomó de la barbilla ahora, yo me puse nerviosa porque la distancia que había entre los dos comenzó a hacerse menor

Sentía su respiración sobre mí, yo sólo me le quedé mirando a sus labios, mi corazón aceleraba a toda velocidad, mis piernas temblaban a más no poder, pensaba que me caería en cualquier momento y si eso pasaba, nunca me lo iba a perdonar, no pensaba arruinar las cosas desde un principio.

Simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento, no pensaba en nada más, ni siquiera porque era mi primer beso y justo con el chico que me gusta, sólo quería que todo pasara como debía ser.

Segundos más tarde, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, una gran sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo a pesar que sólo fue un roce de labios pero aún así, no dejaba ser especial para mí.

El beso no duró mucho, bueno no es como que fuera a durar toda la vida pero aunque suene estúpido, me alegraba que hubiera sido corto, como no sabía cómo besar, no quería avergonzarme a mí misma, por eso, un simple roce era lo mejor para mí, por suerte él no lo hizo más… bueno, más profundo si se puede decir…

Justo cuando terminó, abrí mis ojos, mi mirada la había dirigido primeramente al suelo, estaba aún apenada por lo sucedido pero luego, la subí justo a la de Kurosaki-kun, al hacerlo, me encontré con la de él, permanecía un poco serio pero al momento sonrío, era una sonrisa que no había visto antes – o talvez no me había percatado de ella – pero era una muy cálida, al igual que su mirada, lo cual me dio gusto percibir.

Yo me sentía sumamente feliz, no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía en el momento, quería brincar, correr, gritar, aventar todo lo que traía en mis manos, quería… quería hacer de todo pero me contuve, tendría tiempo para hacerlo en mi casa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, comienza a hacerse tarde – me dijo manteniendo esa misma mirada y sonrisa

No suelo hacerlo a menudo pero justo ahora, maldecía el hecho de que fuera tan tarde, me hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo con él pero no tenía más opción, no quería generarle problemas cuando llegara a su casa, así que accedí.

-De acuerdo, vamos – le dije muy animada, no era para menos después de lo sucedido ¿cierto?

Al instante de haberle respondido, él tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa.

Definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de mi vida, no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Han pasado varios días desde que Ichigo-kun me pidió ser su novia, aunque haya pasado cierto tiempo, aún así me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo.

Cuando Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun se enteraron, me había hecho una idea de las reacciones que tomarían, Ichigo-kun me dijo que ellos sabían de todo esto desde hace un tiempo atrás, así que por eso deduje ciertas cosas, Abarai-kun, como era de esperarse, lo felicitó tomándolo del cuello y revolviéndole el cabello, diciéndole que 'se había tardado más de la cuenta', y luego se dirigió a mí para revolverme el cabello también pero en lugar de decirme lo mismo, me felicitó por haber sido capaz de cambiar – en cierto modo – a Ichigo-kun, Hitsugaya-kun por su parte nos dijo a ambos que 'ya era hora', todo eso fue un poco extraño para mí pero cada uno lo hizo a su manera…

Después de ese día, pensaba que él preferiría mantener lo nuestro como secreto, me imaginaba que no le gustaría que los demás supieran que yo era su novia, suponía también que no le gustaría tampoco que lo molestaran por ese hecho pero fue todo lo contrario, al día siguiente de lo que pasó, él me recogió a mi casa, lo cual me sorprendió mucho pero fue un lindo gesto de su parte y al llegar al colegio le comenté lo que pensaba pero él me dijo que no tenía razón para hacerlo, simplemente me tomó de nuevo de la mano y me hizo entrar con él.

Debo admitir que me sentía nerviosa e incómoda a la vez porque había muchas miradas sobre mí pero era algo que tenía que soportar por un buen tiempo.

Pero ahora, ya no me siento tan incómoda como antes, aunque aún hay miradas en mí, no les doy tanta importancia como antes.

Ahora, iba de camino hacia el vestidor, mi entrenamiento había terminado y esta vez Kuchiki-kun me felicitó por mi esfuerzo – cosa que nunca hubiera esperado – y me dijo que ya estaba preparada para esa carrera, la cual era dentro de dos días justamente, estaba anhelando que ese día llegara y ahora está más cerca que nunca, ¡que bien!

Cuando llegué, me dirigí a mi casillero en busca de mis cosas, estaba tan contenta que no me percaté que había alguien más ahí, me dí cuenta hasta que llegó a mi lado.

-Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – habló Rukia de mala manera como era costumbre – nada más y nada menos que a la fea que se hizo novia de Ichigo – eso lo dijo con algo de desprecio

No era como que me importara lo que decía y cómo lo hacía, simplemente era más fácil ignorarla ahora que antes.

-Debes de estar feliz por eso ¿no? – siguió hablando, debe estar dolida porque soy la novia de él y no ella

-Por supuesto que sí – le respondí en lo que la miraba, ella me veía de mala gana como usualmente lo hacía

-Aún no entiendo cómo Ichigo pudo ser capaz de llegar tan lejos – siguió molestando – a lo mejor debe ser por una apuesta que perdió con sus amigos – esto lo dijo con más burla de la normal, cosa que no me sorprendió

-Dí lo que quieras Rukia, no pienso hacerte más caso a lo que digas – hablé decidida en lo que cerraba la puerta del casillero con una mano y con la otra me quitaba los lentes, era momento de demostrar a la nueva Orihime

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

De nuevo, iba a esperar a Orihime luego de que terminara con su entrenamiento, me dirigía al vestidor y esperarla pero en lo que pasaba justo por la puerta – la cual estaba abierta – no esperaba que Rukia estuviera ahí, era obvio que sólo quería molestarla.

Me acerqué para interferir antes de que Rukia comenzara a molestarla más de lo que hacía siempre.

Orihime tenía sus lentes en sus manos, parecía estar decidida con respecto a algo, su mirada lo decía todo, me mantuve un momento quieto y en silencio, me intrigaba lo que fuera a hacer o decir en ese instante.

-Te crees la gran cosa ahora porque eres la novia de Ichigo pero no lo eres y nunca lo serás – esta vez Rukia había golpeado la mano de Orihime, haciendo que tirara sus lentes al piso, pisándolos al instante, dejándolos completamente destrozados

-¡Oye! – exclamó ella tanto por el golpe como por lo sucedido a sus lentes

Con haber presenciado eso, me molesté más de lo que ya lo estaba, con tan sólo verla cerca de Orihime ya me hacía enojar, ahora con esto, fue mayor.

Sin pensarlo, entré al vestidor, colocándome frente a Orihime y haciendo retroceder a Rukia ya que comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

-¡Ya basta Rukia! – Le grité – ya te he dicho que dejes a Orihime en paz, así que lárgate de aquí, no quiero repetirte las cosas

-No importa lo que hagas, de todas maneras, serás la misma perdedora de siempre – luego de haber dicho eso, salió rápidamente del lugar

-¡Espera!...

Le grité de nuevo pero esta vez para que se retractara de lo que había dicho de Orihime pero en cambio, Orihime me detuvo tomándome del brazo, eso me calmó un poco pero no del todo, al hacerlo, la volteé a ver, ella mantenía su cabeza gacha, siendo su rostro escondido por su fleco.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté porque me preocupó lo que pudiera haberle dicho Rukia antes

-Si, estoy bien – me respondió, de inmediato la abrasé y ella hizo lo mismo

-Tranquila, no creas nada de lo que te dijo, sabes que no es cierto – traté de hacerla sentir un poco mejor al menos, ella asintió

-Quiero… – habló pero hizo una pausa – quiero demostrarle que puedo cambiar y ser mejor de lo que todo el mundo piensa, quiero que todo el mundo vea que no soy lo que creen, demostrar que soy una nueva Orihime y lo voy a hacer, creo que es momento de decirle adiós a la vieja Orihime – finalizó aún manteniendo el abrazo

-De acuerdo – le dije, se escuchaba segura y decidida y si era lo que quería hacer, está bien aunque para mí no era necesario que le demostrara algo a los demás pero si era lo que iba a hacer, la apoyaría completamente, como siempre…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, debo decir que me gustó mucho como quedó porque no tenía ni idea de como hacer las cosas.<em>

_Lamento un poco la demora, simplemente se me fue pero aún sigue siendo jueves - al menos aquí...  
><em>

_Espero que con esto, ya muchos de ustedes estés satisfechos porque traté de dar lo mejor de mí y me esforcé más de la cuenta ya que salieron 15 páginas en lugar de las 10 que usualmente suelo escribir, por suerte mis musos ayuaron mucho en esto..._

_Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo en leer y comentar, lo cual me ha ayudado mucho a seguir adelante._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, seguiré trabajando en los capítulos que me hacen falta los cuales son pocos la verdad, así que será hasta el próximo jueves como siempre :)_

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes...  
><em>


	17. I can feel

****_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: I can feel<strong>

_By HYDE_

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Después de lo que pasó hoy con Rukia en el vestidor, creo que es momento de hacer lo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho, no por ella, bueno, más bien si es por ella y los demás, quiero demostrarles que se equivoca con lo que dijo, que no importa lo que haga, que seguiría siendo la misma de siempre y haciendo esto, le haré saber lo equivocada que está.

Aunque de cualquier manera tenía pensado en hacerlo en cualquier momento, con todo esto, me ayudó a decidirme a hacerlo, quiero demostrarle que no soy la misma de antes, que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que en un tiempo atrás, que tengo más confianza en mí misma y en lo que haga, por mucho tiempo pasé por lo mismo pero ahora, quiero que todo eso termine.

Luego de que ella hubiera dicho lo que dijo, no me sentí triste, primero que todo porque estaba con Ichigo-kun y segundo, porque sabía que no era cierto, me quedé tranquila con él, más tarde me acompañó hasta mi casa, se veía algo preocupado por mí pero le dije que estaba bien, que no había motivo para que estuviera de ese modo, cuando escuchó eso, pareció ser que ayudó un poco porque se veía más calmado, luego él se fue a su casa.

Como en otras ocasiones, he podido percibir la preocupación que Ichigo-kun siente por mí, por ello traté de aparentar estar bien.

Cuando llegué, me di una ducha, me puse mis pijamas, comí algo y por último… fui a pedirle algo de ayuda a Rangiku-san.

Sé que todo esto debería hacerlo yo sola ya que tengo los consejos que una vez Ishida-kun me dio pero ella sabe más que yo – y él supuse – así que ¿Quién mejor que ella para pedirle ayuda?

Ella conocía las tiendas mucho mejor que yo, sabía a cuáles podría ir, además, no quería ir sola, así que si ella me ayuda en esto, talvez lo disfrute más, claro, manteniendo los consejos que me dieron, aunque no quiera decirlo, lo malo de todo esto es que ella insistirá en que compre cosas que ella usualmente se pondría, en mi caso, nunca lo haría pero ¿Qué podría hacer…?

Justo en el momento en que se lo comenté, ella se animó más que yo ¿y cómo no?, haríamos lo que mejor sabe hacer sin mencionar que ella me lo había dicho e insistido muchas veces antes, por fin le haría caso.

Como se encontraba tan emocionada, hablaba y hablaba más que todo para sí misma ya que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de las que yo le decía, yo simplemente la veía caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras permanecía sentada viendo como era ignorada en ese momento pero así es ella.

Y así pasó parte de la noche, hablando consigo misma, principalmente buscando – según ella – las mejores opciones para buscar y también decía de qué podría comprarme, lo que no sabía era que de qué comprar me encargaría yo, confío mucho en la palabra de Ishida-kun – más que en la de ella – así que seguiría sus reglas.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Ahora me encuentro de camino hacia el colegio, como se me había hecho costumbre, Ichigo-kun fue a recogerme, cada vez ese gesto me parece más y más lindo de parte de él, me hace sentir muy feliz y a la vez especial, me alegra mucho tenerlo a mi lado.

En lo que continuábamos con nuestro trayecto, le comenté que esa misma tarde iría con Rangiku-san y Neliel-san de compras, al final, terminó invitándola a ella también pero no me desagradó en nada la idea que ella nos acompañara, de todas formas es la mejor amiga de Rangiku-san y ella me agrada mucho.

Al principio, a Ichigo-kun pareció no agradarle mucho la idea de que ella me acompañara ya que mencionó la forma de vestir de ella, no es que estuviera mal, simplemente que la de ella es muy llamativa y él no se imagina que yo terminara así, sé a qué se refiere porque yo tampoco me veo en uno de los conjuntos de ella, no me sentiría cómoda vistiendo de esa forma, así que le dije que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que tenía en cuenta lo que me había dicho Ishida-kun antes, que por ello no habría problema.

Noté como al mencionarlo, frunció levemente el ceño, lo cual me causó gracia, al parecer recordó lo de aquella vez, que se molestó porque estuve con Ishida-kun hablando de ello, si…, al final me terminó contando muchas cosas con las que se sentía incómodo, como cuando Ulquiorra-kun habla conmigo y aún se sigue sintiendo celoso – aunque no lo admite pero sé que lo está, eso porque Abarai-kun es quien me lo ha dicho – o cuando hablo mucho con Kuchiki-kun –, realmente sus reacciones me parecen muy divertidas.

Por suerte no se molesta conmigo por ello porque me ha dicho que aunque se siente incómodo – según él, para mí celoso – es algo con lo que no puede interferir, que tengo derecho a tener mis amigos y mi espacio, en ese asunto Ichigo-kun es muy comprensivo, de todas formas, no tiene porqué estar así ya que a quien quiero es a él, a nadie más.

Por otro lado, me dijo también que quería acompañarme pero esta vez le dije que no era necesario, que estaría bien con ellas, lo dije porque él tiene entrenamiento esta tarde y no quería que se tomara más tiempo que el que debía, quería que al llegar a su casa descansara todo lo que pueda ya que necesita recobrar las energías para este sábado que es el partido de futbol.

Además, quería que lo que comprara, fuera sorpresa también…

Al final de cuentas accedió, eso quería decir que sí lograría darle la sorpresa que quería darle, sólo por esa idea, me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez pero feliz también.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el salón ya que dentro de poco comenzarían las clases, lo único malo de todo esto es que ahí estaría Rukia pero no le iba a dar importancia, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me hiciera cambiar de ánimos hoy.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

El día se pasó rápido y ahora era momento de irme con Rangiku-san y Neliel-san de compras, suena un poco extraño porque no acostumbro a hacer nada de esto pero ahora podría decirse que me sentía bien para ser mi primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Como era viernes, las clases terminaban más temprano, eso quería decir, más tiempo para ir de compras para mí al menos ya que no tendría entrenamiento ya que Kuchiki-kun me dijo que tratara de descansar lo que pudiera para estar preparada para pasado mañana.

Que buena forma de descansar ¿no?

En cambio Ichigo-kun y los demás sí tendrían práctica hoy, pobres, ni porque estaban a un día el entrenador Zaraki los dejaba descansar, ese era el otro motivo por el que le dije que no se preocupara por mí hoy.

Cuando me despedí de Ichigo-kun – luego de haber insistido como la vez anterior, que si me acompañaba – ahora me dirigía de camino con ellas dos, Rangiku-san como era de esperarse, hablaba y hablaba de lo que podría comprar, Neliel-san apoyaba en una que otra cosa y yo, sólo podía escuchar lo que decían ya que como en otras ocasiones, no me hacían caso.

Pasamos así la tarde, en cada tienda que entrábamos, Rangiku-san salía corriendo de un lado hacia otro en busca de algo para probarme, en cambio Neliel-san se tomaba su tiempo para 'analizar' lo que mejor me iría, yo miraba una que otra cosa que llamaba mi atención y con eso encontré una que otra cosa que sí lo hizo.

La tarde… lamentablemente no se pasó tan rápido como esperaba, no me imaginé que ir de compras fuera tan complicado de cierto modo ya que fuimos a ver varias tiendas, sobre todo las que Rangiku-san frecuentaba y como me esperaba, habían cosas que sólo ella usaría.

Íbamos de un lado hacia otro en busca de lo que buscaba, según lo que me dijo Ishida-kun, se los comenté a ellas que por suerte me pusieron atención, podría decirse que captaron la idea de lo que buscaba y quería y con ello, comenzamos ahora sí la verdadera búsqueda.

Hoy también aprovecharon la oportunidad y me llevaron a un salón de belleza para buscar una solución a mi cabello, no veía cuál era el problema con él pero insistieron tanto que no tuve oportunidad de decir nada, simplemente me tomaron de mis brazos y me metieron a la fuerza.

Siempre me ha gustado mi cabello pero no quería que lo cortaran, así que por suerte, sólo me recortaron un poco las puntas, hicieron no sé que cosas con él y lo dejaron como nunca esperé tenerlo, no es que hubieran hecho algo increíble pero me gustó mucho como quedó ya que lo trataron para que quedara lacio completamente, ahora sí sería más fácil de llevar que antes.

Bueno, no tenía pensado hacer mucho en un mismo día, ya que sólo pensaba en la ropa como un comienzo, pensaba ir poco a poco pero un poco más rápido también pero no esperaba que todo fuera a hacerse, en lo que en un principio fuera sólo el primer punto, terminó siendo más.

El plan era así, primer punto: la ropa, el segundo sería mi cabello pero no tenía pensado cuando hacerlo y el tercero serían mis inseparables lentes de reemplazo que tenía guardados pero como iba con Rangiku-san – fue la que más presión ejerció en el día – no tuve de otra, dijo que sería mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera y así fue.

Cuando completé los dos puntos, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia la solución del tercero… mis lentes, con ello me sentía un poco nerviosa porque no sabía qué iría a ser de mí, sólo esperaba que Unohana-san tuviera la solución correcta.

Ella es mi oculista por así decirlo ya que la conozco desde que estaba pequeña, siempre fui su paciente así que ella conoce mejor que nadie mi problema con ellas, por ese lado me sentía tranquila.

Ya en frente de la óptica, no había vuelta atrás.

-Muy bien, vamos – habló Rangiku-san más animada que yo

Una vez que habló, me tomó del brazo y me llevó con ella, por suerte no tiré las bolsas que llevaba conmigo de lo fuerte que me jaló

-¡Unohana-san! – llamó o más bien gritó Rangiku-san, como si estuviera desesperada

Unos segundos después, ella apareció un poco extrañada y ¿Cómo no?, después de que alguien gritara su nombre no es para menos.

En cuanto vio quienes éramos, relajó su expresión.

-Chicas, que bueno verlas de nuevo – sonrío como usualmente solía hacerlo – ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-¡Es una emergencia! – Exageró Rangiku-san – necesitamos que haga algo con los lentes de Orihime

De nuevo su expresión de extrañeza regresó.

-¿Pasa algo con ellos? – preguntó con el mismo gesto

-¿Hay alguna forma de que no los use más? – preguntó más calmadamente Neliel-san, tranquilizando un poco a Unohana-san

-Queremos que los deje de usar, lleva mucho tiempo con ellos, pensamos que ya es hora de que los deje o que haya alguna forma de que no los lleve puestos todo el día – siguió de nuevo mi hermana

Yo, de nuevo sólo podía quedarme en silencio, viendo cómo ellas hablaban por mí ya que no me dejaban decir ni articular palabra alguna.

-¿Todo el día? – Repitió Unohana-san – ¿es cierto eso Orihime? – me preguntó, lo cual me puso un poco nerviosa porque recordé lo que me dijo antes

Tanto Rangiku-san como Neliel-san se miraron entre sí como extrañadas por lo que dijo Unohana-san.

-¿Eh? – Que bien, me preguntan y es lo que sé decir como de costumbre – b-bueno, sí… – respondí con una gota en mi frente

-Pero te dije que sólo eran necesarios para leer o estudiar, que no era necesario que los llevaras puesto tanto tiempo – me recordó

-¿QUÉ? – gritó de nuevo Rangiku-san y luego me miró

No es necesario decir que eso me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo que para leer o estudiar simplemente? – repitió ella

-Si, su daño ocular no es tan grave como para que los use todo el tiempo – explicó ella de forma tranquila, agregando una sonrisa – por eso sólo le dije que cuando fuera a leer o estudiar los usara

-¿Es eso cierto Orihime? – ahora me preguntó, no sé porqué reaccionaba de esa forma

-S-S-Si, es verdad – comencé a jugar con mis dedos

-¿Entonces porqué los usas siempre? – me preguntó Neliel-san calmada

-Porque no me gusta ponérmelos y quitármelos cada vez que voy a leer, por eso los uso siempre, es más fácil así – sonreí, fue lo único que pude hacer

Aún seguía sin entender porqué Rangiku-san se mostraba como enojada por eso.

-Orihime… – la escuché decir pero no dijo nada, más bien suspiró – bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿hay alguna otra forma de que deje esos feos lentes?

Unohana-san la miró de nuevo extrañada pero sonrío al instante.

-Creo que podemos intentar algo más – dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer, Rangiku-san no se iría de ahí sin lo que quería

Y así, Unohana-san accedió a buscar algo más para mí, de nuevo revisó mi visión y me hizo lo que siempre me hacía, me hizo el examen de la vista y por suerte, no había empeorado, así que mandó a hacer mis lentes de contacto.

Pensé que duraría un tiempo en hacerlos pero me dijo que como era para mí, los tendría listos esa misma tarde, sólo que tomaría un poco de tiempo, por lo que Neliel-san propuso ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya fuera simplemente caminar un poco o ir a comer algo mientras estaban listos, Rangiku-san y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con la idea, así que buscamos algo más que hacer.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Al cabo de un tiempo, estuvimos de vuelta por mis nuevos lentes de contacto, me sorprendí un poco por ver cómo eran porque era la primera vez que los veía y me dio un poco de miedo con tan sólo imaginarme cómo haría para ponerme esas cosas.

Como se hacía tarde, Neliel-san se fue hacia su casa e íbamos de camino Rangiku-san y yo para la nuestra, aún iba algo nerviosa por la idea de usar lentes de contacto, por más que los viera, me costaba trabajo hacerme la idea de poner eso en mis ojos, me asustaba de cierto modo pero quería hacerlo a la vez, sólo era cuestión de tiempo el adaptarme.

En fin, después de un largo día de compras, de una visita al salón y a la óptica, me encontraba en mi habitación, mirando todo lo que conseguí en el día de hoy, ya que fue bastante, tengo mucha ropa nueva y que va conmigo, según lo que me dijo Ishida-kun, al final logré imponerme sobre Rangiku-san ya que ella quería algo revelador pero no fue así, por suerte.

No pude evitar enviarle un mensaje a Ichigo-kun, me hubiera gustado contarle todo en persona pero no era el momento para hacerlo, me imaginaba que debía de estar muy cansado por lo de hoy, así que me conformé con el mensaje, le dije que me fue bien y que logré conseguir prácticamente todo lo que quería.

Él me respondió que estaba ansioso por verme, eso me hizo sonrojarme más de la cuenta pero a la vez me sentía ansiosa también porque me viera cambiada.

Mis papás se sorprendieron al verme un poco cuando llegué, no me imagino sus expresiones para cuando ya me vean completamente cambiada pero eso será muy pero muy pronto.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Bueno, y el gran día llegó…qué bien…

Por fin el día de la final había llegado pero no me sentía tan emocionado como esperaba, es más, no tenía muchos ánimos que digamos cuando me levanté, ahora después de que me dí una ducha, me siento un poco pero no tanto, creo que cuando llegue el momento lo estaré completamente.

Lo que sí me animaba era el hecho de que Orihime me contó que ya había terminado – si se puede decir – su cambio físico, como dije antes, no es como que lo necesitara pero si era algo que ella quería hacer, la apoyaría y eso fue lo que hice, hubiera querido ir con ella pero me dijo que debía tomarme las cosas con calma, lo decía más que todo por el entrenamiento de ayer, además que quería darme la sorpresa.

Eso no sé si lo será porque ya he visto un poco más allá de lo que ha dejado ver, así que no sé qué tanto podrá lograrlo pero eso sólo ella podrá decírmelo.

Teníamos que estar temprano para poder escuchar a Zaraki dar órdenes y prepararnos con tiempo, por ello tuve que salir muy temprano de mi casa.

Al cabo de un rato, llegué al colegio y me dirigí hacia la cancha, lo malo era que el partido era en casa, así que había más presión sobre nosotros pero eso no era motivo para ponernos nerviosos, al contrario, nos daba más confianza.

Cuando llegué donde estaban los demás, ahí ya se encontraban Renji y Toushiro con algunos de los del equipo, Grimmjow y Nnoitra se encontraban también pero a lo lejos, preferí no darles importancia pero ahora que lo mencionaba, tendría que estar atento con lo que ese idiota de Grimmjow hiciera o dijera ahora que Orihime llegue cambiada, después de lo que dijo la vez pasada, puedo esperar lo que sea.

Zaraki dio un poco más de tiempo para que llegaran los que faltaban y mientras eso pasaba, Renji, Toushiro y yo nos fuimos a sentar a unas bancas que habían cerca.

-¿Preparados para hoy? – preguntó Renji, como era de suponerse

-Si – dijimos Toushiro y yo al mismo tiempo pero sin ánimos

-¿Con ese ánimo piensan jugar? – Siguió preguntando – ¿acaso no se sienten emocionados por patearles el trasero a los de 'Las Noches'?

-No – de nuevo dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Al menos cambien esas caras, sé que no tienen otras mejores pero al menos pueden aparentar emoción o algo,

-¿Quieres que pongamos una cara como la tuya? – lo molesté

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – respondió como defensa, siempre lo hace cuando no entiende a lo que nos referimos

-Olvídalo – le dije sin importancia

Él dijo algo pero no le puse atención, de seguro era alguno de sus reclamos como era costumbre.

-Oye – ahora habló Toushiro - ¿Inoue va a venir al juego?

-Supongo que sí – según lo que me dijo ella pero ahora que lo pienso, falta poco para que comencemos y ella no ha aparecido aún, si hasta Rangiku-san ya llegó, lo cual es muy extraño en ella

-No te preocupes por eso, tu querida Inoue va a llegar pronto, no te desesperes – habló Renji pero me tomó del cuello y me revolvió el cabello

-¡Ya déjame en paz! – logré quitármelo de encima

Lo miré y él se burlaba como era de esperarse

-Es cierto, debe de estar por llegar – habló de nuevo Toushiro levantándose, ya que Zaraki había dado la orden de que regresáramos – de todas formas aún es temprano

-Es verdad – le dije levantándome también

Era cierto, aún era algo temprano como para que estuviera ya aquí, debe de llegar pronto, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, talvez estoy así porque estoy algo ansioso por verla ahora cambiada, aunque de cierto modo siento que voy a extrañar a la antigua Orihime pero me muero por ver esta, puede que por fuera se vea diferente pero sé que en el fondo, seguirá siendo la misma, es lo que me tranquilizaba.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~ **_

Voy de camino hacia el colegio, se me hizo un poco tarde y eso que me levanté temprano pero fue porque aún no tenía pensado lo que me pondría hoy para impresionar a los chicos, estuve toda la noche pensando en ello pero no dí con nada al final, pese a todo lo que logramos conseguir ayer, creo que por estar buscando lo mejor para ponerme, fue que no encontré qué pero ahora, siento que lo logré.

Trato de apresurar mi paso pero con estos zapatos nuevos, se me dificulta un poco y más cuando tengo varias miradas encima, ahora que lo noto, me pregunto porqué será, ¿será por mi ropa que no me veo bien?, espero que no porque me esforcé mucho por ello.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por fin, a pesar de la dificultad que se me hizo llegar con estos zapatos, logré llegar al colegio, ya faltaba muy poco para que el partido comenzara, así que me apresuré aún más para poder ver a Ichigo-kun y desearle suerte en este partido ya que significaba mucho para todos.

Para ello quería darle mi cadena de la suerte, la que me regaló mi papá para mi cumpleaños y que me dio mucha suerte desde que la tengo, talvez sólo sea mi imaginación todo esto pero es lo que quiero creer, si me ayudó a mí, puede ayudarle a él también.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia los camerinos, supuse – o esperaba más bien – que aún podrían estar ahí los muchachos, así que como puede me apresuré, cuando llegué a dicho lugar, no había nadie.

¡Oh por Dios!, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ver a Ichigo-kun antes de que comenzara todo, así que ahora olvidé mis zapatos y a como pude, corrí hacia la salida, pidiendo que pudiera encontrarlo antes de que todo comenzara.

Después de unos cuantos tropiezos, unos cuantos dobleces de tobillos e intentos de resbalones, por fin pude llegar a la salida del edificio y por suerte, encontré a Ichigo-kun a punto de salir de allí, ya estaba preparado para ello, sólo llevaba su casco en mano.

Por un momento me detuve a mirarlo por detrás y no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy bien con su uniforme de football, se veía más varonil de lo que es.

Desvanecí esos pensamientos de mi mente, de todas formas no era el momento indicado para ello, simplemente me enfoqué a lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Ichigo-kun! – lo llamé en espera de que se detuviera para poder decirle lo que quería decir

Desearle suerte…

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

La hora del partido había llegado, ya teníamos claras las ordenes de Zaraki y lo que deberíamos de hacer, el objetivo…el mismo de siempre: ganar a como diera lugar, todo eso ya lo tenía más que claro, ahora lo único que había estado esperando era que Orihime apareciera pero no fue así, debió haberse atrasado con algo.

Como no tenía más tiempo para esperarla, no tuve de otra que salir, pensaba que era una lástima el no haberla visto antes pero tampoco la culpaba, al menos tenía la esperanza de verla después del partido.

De camino hacia la cancha, iba pensativo pero justo antes de salir completamente, escuché una voz que me llamó, era su voz, estaba seguro de ello, reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, era ella.

Era Orihime…

Sin pensarlo, giré mi cabeza hacia donde provenía o donde se encontraba ella y al momento de verla, me sorprendí mucho al verla, estaba muy cambiada, no voy a negarlo pero se veía muy hermosa.

Me le quedé mirando asombrado, ví que ella permanecía quieta donde estaba, yo lentamente me dirigí hacia ella manteniendo el asombro que generó en mí, ella me miraba expectante, como esperando a que yo dijera algo pero me costaba trabajo el hacerlo.

-O…Orihime – pude decir únicamente

-Yo…lamento haber llegado tarde – se disculpó, se notaba algo nerviosa

Ante esa reacción, dirigí mi mano hacia su rostro, aún mantuvo ese nerviosismo pero logró calmarse un poco.

-Te ves muy hermosa – logré decirle

Era cierto, lo estaba, me costaba trabajo reconocerla, si antes de que cambiara me costó, ahora fue aún más, sino fuera porque reconocía su voz y sus ojos, juraría que era otra chica.

-G-Gracias – dijo sonrojada, me gustaba verla de esa forma

Nunca imaginé verla de esa forma, estaba acostumbrado a verla con sus faldas largas, suéter, tenis pero no como estaba ahora, con una blusa blanca u-un poco…un poco escotada, llevaba encima una chaqueta negra que tenía sus mangas arrolladas hasta sus codos, una falda negra pero mucho más corta de lo que estaba acostumbrada, un cinturón en su cintura, uno que otro accesorio y unos botines negros, todo combinado perfectamente.

Su cabello, ahora estaba suelto y lacio, sus lentes se habían ido, dejando ver por completo su mirada, esa que puede ver más allá de lo que uno cree.

Realmente lucía hermosa, completamente diferente a la de antes, si quería darme una sorpresa, vaya que lo logró.

-Y-Yo… quería desearte suerte en el juego de hoy – me miró directo a los ojos, yo simplemente me quedé perdido en mi mente luego de haberla visto así, me sentía como un completo idiota en ese momento

-Gracias Orihime – por suerte pude reaccionar a tiempo, no quería verme como idiota – o al menos delatarme – en frente de ella

Podría haberme quedado mirándola todo el día pero no podía porque una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oye Kurosaki, date prisa! – escuché decir a mis espaldas

Volteé a ver y era Zaraki quien ya comenzaba a estresarse por nada y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado el partido.

-Si – dije sin ganas, ahora las ganas que tenía era de estar con Orihime – será mejor que vaya, ya va a comenzar el juego – la miré y le sonreí

-De acuerdo – me dijo ella, yo comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida pero ella me llamó – Ichigo-kun espera

De inmediato, como si hubiera sido una orden, obedecí y me giré hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté

-Yo… – se interrumpió y miró de lado, se veía aún sonrojada – yo – dirigió sus manos hacia su cuello y se quitó su cadena – quería darte esto, para que te dé suerte en el juego – se acercó a mí

Yo miré su cadena, ella aún permanecía sonrojada aunque no sabía bien porqué y luego la miré a ella, ya que ahora había subido su mirada hacia la mía, la miré por un instante y le sonreí para luego tomar su cadena.

-Gracias Orihime – le dije y me la puse sin dudarlo

Ella me había dicho que era su amuleto de la suerte y el que me lo haya dado para el juego, significó mucho para mí. Cuando terminé de hacerlo, ella me sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bien, me voy – me despedí pero no sin antes darle un beso, podría darme más suerte ¿no?

Hubiera hecho que se fuera conmigo pero sólo los equipos podríamos estar en ese lado de la cancha, por ello tuve que despedirme de ella ahí.

Ahora sí me sentía animado por el partido, ella me hacia ido a dar suerte con su cadena y había logrado sorprenderme con su cambio, definitivamente me sentía motivado a jugar y dispuesto a ganar por ella.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Bien, por fin pude llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo-kun, tarde pero logré verlo antes de que comenzara su juego y pude darle mi cadena de la suerte, espero que eso le ayude en algo a como lo hizo conmigo tiempo atrás.

Ahora, caminada hacia la gradería en busca de un lugar en donde pudiera ver el partido, estaba algo lleno pero eso no impediría que estuviera ahí, les prometí a los muchachos que iría a apoyarlos y es lo que voy a hacer.

Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrar un lugar y por suerte, encontré uno y en primera fila, podría ver el partido sin perderme ningún detalle, tomé asiento y desde donde me encontraba, podía ver a Ichigo-kun y a los demás ya en posición, ahora sólo esperaban a que el árbitro tocara su silbato para que pudieran dar la patada inicial y que todo comenzara de una vez.

Todo parecía estar listo, ya que el árbitro se encontraba en el centro de la cancha, unos cuantos segundos después, dio inicio el partido.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que comenzó el juego, las cosas no se veían bien que digamos, era un partido muy reñido la primera parte del juego, al parecer las cosas podrían complicarse.

Miraba a los chicos y se veían algo cansados ya que desde un principio comenzaron a dar todo de ellos, aunque no pudiera verles sus rostros, se podía notar por su rendimiento, ahora no era la misma que la del principio.

Sólo podía esperar a que todo mejorara para ellos.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Las cosas no se veían bien en un principio pero conforme pasó el tiempo, comenzaron a mejorar a favor nuestro ya que logramos cambiar la táctica de juego a tiempo, ahora el marcador era mayor que el del otro equipo, ahora lo que necesitábamos era, ya fuera mantenerlo así o anotar un 'Touchdown' antes de que terminara el partido.

Creo que con mantenerlo, era más que suficiente.

Mientras estábamos aún en el juego, ya a punto de terminar, cuando recibí el balón, en ese momento me encontraba cerca del área de anotación, era la oportunidad que andábamos buscando para la anotación y así poder ganar este partido.

Al encontrarme cerca, estaba rodeado – por así decirlo – por el equipo contrario, así que visualicé rápidamente a Renji y se la lancé, ya que se encontraba desprotegido, ahora todo era cuestión de que anotara él.

Él atajó el balón y corrió hacia la zona, al haberlo lanzado, quedé desprotegido también pero se fueron detrás de Renji ya cuando estaba muy cerca de anotar, bien pudo haberla lanzado pero uno del equipo contrario se le fue directo encima, por ello antes de caer, me lanzó el balón, lo atajé de nuevo y corrí lo más rápido que pude para anotar, ya sólo estábamos a segundos de terminar.

Recordé el motivo por el que quería ganar, no sólo era porque Zaraki así lo quería, sino porque Orihime había ido a apoyarnos, siempre lo hizo desde un principio y no quería decepcionarla ahora y menos cuando me había entregado su amuleto de la suerte, simplemente no podía perder, era como si lo hiciera sólo por ella, nada más.

Me esforcé aún más y corrí cuanto pude, estuve a punto de ser atacado pero por suerte, pude llegar a la zona, justo a tiempo, anotando esos 6 puntos, los cuales indicaban que el partido era nuestro. Me levanté pero fui recibido por el mono de Renji quien me tomó del cuello – como era costumbre – y por otros del equipo, por fin todo ya había terminado y conseguimos lo que buscábamos.

Segundos después, me dirigí hacia donde estaba Orihime viendo el partido, me acerqué y ví como sonreía, tomé su cadena, la cual me había puesto antes del partido y la besé, tenía razón, me dio suerte para este juego, ahora veo porqué siempre la lleva puesta todo el tiempo.

Aunque fuera un poco extraño, todo este tiempo sentí su apoyo, lo cual me alegró mucho y animó a seguir adelante, cada vez que pensaba en que nada estaba a nuestro favor, recordaba su cadena y me hacía cambiar de opinión, haciéndome seguir adelante.

Creo que el mayor amuleto que podría tener era simplemente que ella estuviera siempre a mi lado…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega este otro capítulo...<em>

_Por fin salió la nueva forma de Orihime, la cual, sé que muchos la han estado esperando y espero que haya salido bien._

_Aclaro, un **touchdown** es la forma básica de anotación en el fútbol americano y canadiense, donde el jugador que acarrea el balón cruza el plano de la zona de anotación; o cuando un receptor captura el pase en la zona de anotación.  
><em>

_Quiero agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, ya que sus reviews me han animado mucho a seguir y me alegró montones el saber las reacciones del capítulo anterior porque me hizo creer que lo hice bien._

_ Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta el próximo jueves con el capítulo final de esta historia, sé que pude haberla alargado pero mi cerebro está sufriendo una sequía en estos momentos, además que no tenía nada más planeado para esto, no sé si vaya a hacerle un pequeño epílogo, tengo una leve idea pero nada claro aún, todo depende de mi inspiración, ahí veré qué hago :)_

_ Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes._


	18. Ever dream

****_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18. Ever dream<strong>

_By Nightwish_

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Por fin logramos ganar este partido, ahora sí podremos descansar en paz y aprovechar nuestras vacaciones las cuales estaban por llegar en unos cuantos días, por ahora nos dedicaríamos a festejar esto y lo de Orihime de mañana, por ello la celebración será después de la competencia de ella.

Estoy ansioso por que sea mañana, quiero verla ganar esa carrera y que se sienta orgullosa de ello porque sé que es algo que ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo y con todo lo que ha dado de ella, lo conseguirá.

Nos encontrábamos escuchando a Zaraki hablar, no prestaba atención a lo que decía, de todas formas ya no importaba, ahora lo que quería era ir a buscar a Orihime pero eso sería hasta que terminara de hablar de lo que sea que esté diciendo.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Me encontraba con Renji y Toushiro, hablábamos del partido, de todo lo que pasó, como era costumbre, el mono se quejaba de lo que le habían hecho durante el juego pero como siempre, no le hacíamos caso a lo que decía, de cualquier forma, ya todo pasó y lo que importa es el resultado.

-Oye Ichigo – me llamó Toushiro como una forma de no escuchar a Renji – ¿Inoue vino a vernos?

-Es cierto – Renji cambió totalmente de tema… por suerte – no la ví en toda la mañana

-Si, si vino – los miré recordando la sorpresa que me dio

-¿Llegó tarde? – preguntó Toushiro de nuevo

-Algo así – me llevé la mano hacia mi bolsillo y saqué la cadena que me dio

-Oye – se me guindó Renji del hombro para ver lo que tenía en mi mano – ¿y eso?

-Es de Orihime, me lo dio para que me diera suerte en el partido de hoy – recordé lo sonrojada que se encontraba al momento de dármelo

-Oh, ya veo – dijo con algo burla – lo de ustedes por lo visto va mejor de lo que pensaba

Yo lo miré serio, luego de ello se me quitó de encima, ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?, ¿acaso esperaba lo contrario o qué?

En lo que continuábamos nuestro camino en busca de Orihime – al menos yo – Rukia se aparecía en frente de nosotros, para molestar como usualmente hacía, tenía pensado ignorarla de cualquier manera.

-Hola Ichigo – comenzó a molestar – felicidades por ganar el partido, se lo merecían…

Se detuvo en frente de nosotros.

-Gracias – le dije sin prestarle atención, más bien seguí con mi trayecto, dejándola atrás

-Que considerada enana – respondió Renji buscando la manera de molestarla – pero nosotros también jugamos ¿lo sabías?

-A ti no te estoy hablando cara de mandril – parece que lo consiguió

-Si, si, como digas enana – Renji le sacudió el cabello, haciendo que se molestara más

-¡OYE! ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – renegó ella

Nosotros seguimos de nuevo el camino, no era momento de perderlo con ella.

-Espero no verte más – terminó de decir Renji provocándola aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho pero no era como que me importara de todas formas

Después de ese momento – porque no sé cómo llamarlo – le mandé un mensaje a Orihime preguntándole en dónde se encontraba, por suerte no estaba muy lejos de donde lo estábamos nosotros, así que sabiendo su ubicación, nos dimos prisa en llegar, quería ver las expresiones de ellos dos al verla.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Me encontraba dentro del colegio con Rangiku-san y Neliel-san esperando a Ichigo-kun y a los muchachos, me había encontrado con ellas dos justo al salir de la cancha, Rangiku-san al verme, se me lanzó encima por la sorpresa, por lo que noté, no esperaba verme vestida de esa forma, al igual que Neliel-san, ambas estaban sorprendidas por el cambio y luego me felicitaron por ello.

Al parecer, logré hacer bien las cosas por primera vez, lo cual me hace sentir bien conmigo misma ya que todo esto es el cambio que quería.

Ya no soy más la misma de hace un tiempo atrás, cualquiera que me haya conocido en aquel entonces puede probar lo que estoy diciendo, ya no soy la miedosa de antes, no me dejo de los demás, he probado que puedo hacer muchas cosas aparte de estar dentro de un libro y ya no luzco como antes.

Ahora puedo demostrar la nueva Orihime que soy.

Rangiku-san y Neliel-san se fueron por un momento ya que la entrenadora Soi Fong las mandó a llamar, no sé cuál era el motivo pero espero que no sea nada grave.

Por el momento me encontraba sola, aún en la espera de que los muchachos llegaran, quería felicitarlos por el partido, desde un principio siempre lo supe, sabía que ganarían ya que se han esforzado mucho desde que los conozco y estoy segura que desde antes.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban dentro del colegio, esperaba a que Ichigo-kun y los demás llegara, pero decidí ir a buscar unas cosas que tenía en mi casillero, así que como estaba cerca, lo hice en el momento.

En cuanto encontré lo que necesitaba, me fui de regreso a la banca pero no esperé encontrarme con ellas…

-_Ahora no por favor – _me dije mentalmente al ver como Rukia y sus amigas se acercaban

Traté de ignorarlas haciendo que no las había visto, con suerte, podría pasar 'desapercibida' con mi nueva apariencia, si logré impresionar a Ichigo-kun, Rangiku-san y Neliel-san, ¿Por qué no lograrlo ante Rukia?

Esa era mi ideología o mi plan mejor dicho, así que seguí caminando pero no lo conseguí ya que ellas se pusieron en frente de mí.

-Hola – saludó Rukia de forma extraña – ¿eres nueva por aquí? – me preguntó como si fuera la persona más amable que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra

Su forma de hablarme me sorprendió completamente, por lo visto no me reconocía en lo más mínimo, sonreí mentalmente por ello.

-No, no lo soy – le dije apartando mi mirada de ella

-¿A no? – Repitió Lolly con sorpresa – no recuerdo haberte visto antes

Yo traté de no soltar la risa, por ello preferí dejarlas ahí donde se encontraban.

-Bueno, de cualquier modo, ¿No te gustaría unirte a nuestro grupo? – me pidió Rukia amablemente

¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ¿Quería que me uniera a su grupo de 'Hollows'?

Simplemente estaba loca, ¿Cómo podría pensar en eso? ¡Nunca lo haría!

-¿Puedo saber porqué quieres que me una a ustedes? – le pregunté lo más tranquila que pude estar

-Bueno, porque luces bien, además, con nosotras estarás mejor que con cualquier otra persona, ¿Qué dices? – mantenía su seguridad

¿Mejor que con cualquier persona?

Eso casi me hace reír a carcajadas, ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esa tontería si por culpa de ella pasé todo lo que pasé antes?

Definitivamente estaba ¡LOCA!

-No, no quiero – le dije quitándole la mirada – no me interesa estar con ustedes – agregué en lo que comenzaba a caminar, no quería perder más mi tiempo

-¿Por qué no quieres? – preguntó ahora Menoly quien hasta ahora se mantuvo en silencio

-Sé mejor que nadie la clase de personas que son ustedes – me volví seria y les dije – o ¿es que acaso ya no se acuerdan de mí? – les dije con algo de sarcasmo

Por fin pude aplicárselo a ellas, siempre utilizaron el sarcasmo conmigo y ahora se los devolvía.

Vi como entre ellas se miraron como en busca de la respuesta pero ninguna la encontró.

-Una perdedora como yo nunca podría juntarse con alguien como tú ¿cierto Rukia? – le dije recordándole parte de las palabras que me había dicho antes para luego comenzar con mi camino

Esta vez me fui sin que nadie me detuviera ni dijera nada, escuché un murmullo pero fue lo suficientemente algo para entenderlo.

-¿A qué se refiere Rukia? – preguntó Lolly

-Imposible – habló ahora Rukia – no puede ser…– no dijo más

-¿Quién es? – insistió Menoly

-Es…es la fea – reveló por fin

-¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron las otras dos

Yo simplemente seguí mi camino un tanto satisfecha, le mostré lo perdedora que pude llegar a ser.

Por ese hecho me sentí mejor, le aclaré a quien quería la clase de persona que pude llegar a ser y que seguiré siendo, con esto podría decir que se tragó sus palabras.

Ahora podría decir que me sentía mucho mejor conmigo misma porque pude enfrentarla y ganarle esta vez…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Como me encontraba sola – de nuevo – decidí ir a buscarlos por mi parte, así que comencé a caminar en dirección a donde me había dicho Ichigo-kun que se encontraban.

Durante todo mi trayecto, después de haber enfrentado a Rukia, mi valentía se había ido porque ahora me sentía nerviosa ya que muchas miradas estaban sobre mí, traté de ignorarlas pero simplemente no podía, menos cuando era el punto central de todas ellas.

Por ir pensando en ello, no presté atención, por lo que al dar vuelta en una esquina, choqué contra alguien, retrocedí un par de pasos pero no me dí cuenta con quien fue, sólo atiné a disculparme con esa persona.

-Lo siento mucho – hice una reverencia

Supuse que la otra persona me diría algo por no haberme fijado por donde iba y así fue.

-Oye, fíjate... – escuché decir pero no me esperé que fuera él...

-_No de nuevo_ – me dije mentalmente – G-Grimmjow… – mencioné al verlo, detrás de él se encontraba Nnoitra, como era de esperarse, en cambio él se me quedó mirando fijamente pero con una sonrisa

-Veo que me conoces hermosa pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿acaso eres nueva? – mantuvo su estúpida sonrisa de 'macho alfa'

Eso me sorprendió porque no me esperé que no me reconociera, eso quería decir que mi cambio fue un tanto extremo.

Pero rápidamente me aparté de él, no quería dirigirle la palabra a ese tonto, sería gastar mi tiempo y menos por mi nueva apariencia, siempre se burló de mí por mi forma de vestir y de ser y ahora que me ve con otras ropas, buscaba la manera de agradarme pero estoy segura que aún no se daba cuenta de que era yo.

-No, no lo soy – le dije comenzando a caminar, no quería perder mi tiempo pero él me impidió el paso

-¿A no?, que extraño porque siempre recuerdo una hermosa cara – seguía tratando de agradarme pero nunca lo conseguiría

-Tengo que irme – le dije seria, no quería seguir ni un segundo más ahí con él

-Vamos, podemos divertirnos juntos ¿Qué me dices? – se me acercó, haciendo que yo chocara contra la pared

Nnoitra se mantenía alejado de todo esto, estoy segura que si interfería, Grimmjow se molestaría con él.

-Déjame en paz – aparté mi cara hacia un lado para luego apartarlo de mí, aproveché y comencé a caminar pero me tomó de la mano y me detuvo

-Haciéndote la difícil ¿eh? – esa estúpida sonrisa comenzaba a molestarme cada vez más

-Suéltame – traté de hacerlo pero me sujetó más fuerte

Para ese entonces, ví como una mano sujetó la de él fuertemente, miré a esa persona que me había ayudado y por suerte era Ichigo-kun, el cual se veía molesto, detrás de él estaban Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que la dejes en paz Grimmjow – como lo supuse, estaba molesto ya que su tono de voz lo decía todo

-Tú no te metas Kurosaki – se defendió Grimmjow en lo que se soltaba del agarre de él y me soltaba a mí

-Aléjate de ella – habló de nuevo Kurosaki-kun

Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun se mantenían aparte de todo esto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para andar diciéndome con quien hablar o quien no? – se puso serio

-Ichigo-kun, por favor detente – traté de detenerlos ya que no quería que comenzaran una nueva pelea como la de la vez pasada – olvida todo esto por favor

Él me miró, aún seguía molesto por lo que recién ocurrió, ahora miraba a Grimmjow y yo lo miré también, se veía igual que Ichigo-kun pero confundido a la vez, no sabía porqué pero no quería saberlo de todas formas.

-Te lo diré una vez más y espero que realmente sea la última, deja de meterte con Orihime ¿me escuchaste? – dijo autoritario, lo miró molesto y luego me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él, dejándolos atrás, más extrañados de lo que ya estaban

-¿Dijo Orihime? ¿Acaso no es el nombre de la fea? – escuché decir a Nnoitra pero simplemente lo ignoré, dejaría que se hicieran las ideas que quisieran

Miré hacia atrás y los dos mantenían un asombro en sus rostros, lo cual me causó gracia.

Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun nos siguieron como era de esperarse, puede que suene tonto pero me hubiera gustado ver las reacciones u oír los comentarios de ellos dos al escuchar mi nombre, eso no hubiera tenido precio.

Luego de ese encuentro, nos dirigimos hacia otro lugar, en lo que continuábamos con nuestro camino, iba escuchando los comentarios de Abarai-kun y Hitsugaya-kun – los cuales de él no era muchos – acerca de mi nueva apariencia, se sorprendieron al haber escuchado a Ichigo-kun decir mi nombre.

Bueno, el día en sí fue uno divertido, ya que las reacciones y comentarios de muchos fueron las mismas prácticamente, no esperaba que fueran tantas pero todas ellas fueron positivas por suerte.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Hoy era un nuevo día, hoy era ¡el día de mi carrera!

Me sentía muy emocionada porque hoy podría correr, esta vez sí lo haría y no había nada ni nadie – o eso quería creer – que me lo impidiera participar hoy.

Aún era temprano pero ya me encontraba en la pista del colegio, de nuevo sería aquí, creo que al igual que ayer, al estar aquí, siento más presión por ganar en especial el de la entrenadora porque sé que ella confía en mí para esto, por algo me escogió entre todos los demás.

Pero no me encontraba sola, ya estaban conmigo Ichigo-kun, Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, Neliel-san y Rangiku-san, dijeron que irían a apoyarme pero no esperé que estuvieran tan temprano, en especial Rangiku-san.

Poco a poco el tiempo se acababa y la hora de comenzar se acercaba, debía admitir que me sentía nerviosa por todo esto pero a la vez muy ansiosa, era momento de demostrar de lo que estaba hecha.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la entrenadora nos llamó a Kuchiki-kun, a Shuuhei-kun y a mí, de seguro era para darnos indicaciones y uno que otro consejo, sin dejar que ni un segundo pasara, ya los 3 estábamos allí.

Como pensé, eran consejos e indicaciones lo que nos dijo, se notaba tranquila pero su tono de voz decía que 'tenemos que ganar por el bien del colegio'.

-Muy bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – finalizó ella – así que vayan a prepararse – dijo dando media vuelta para ir a terminar de hacer sus cosas

-¡Si! – respondí sólo yo, lo cual me apenó pero fue por la emoción

-Nos vemos en 10 minutos – habló Kuchiki-kun siguiéndola

Shuuhei-kun se fue por su lado y yo por el mío, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos esperándome, cuando llegué, Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun estaban discutiendo no sé porqué pero creo que era mejor que me acostumbrara a ello.

-Yo quiero pizza – habló Abarai-kun molesto

-Pero es mejor algo elegante que un simple pedazo de pizza – respondió ahora Rangiku-san

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté en lo que ellos dos seguían discutiendo

-Están decidiendo qué hacer para celebrar lo de ayer y de hoy – me respondió Ichigo-kun algo cansado, de seguro por escucharlos pelear desde tan temprano

-¿No es muy temprano para eso aún? – dije con una gota en mi frente

-Eso mismo les dije pero no me hicieron caso – habló Hitsugaya-kun también cansado por ello

-Cuando se trata de comida, el asunto es serio – comentó Neliel-san divertida y sí, tenía razón en ello

Yo sólo pude sonreír aún con mi gota en la frente, no tenía caso seguir tratando de hacerlos cambiar de opinión si el tema era comida, así eran ellos dos…

Pero rápidamente cambié de pensar, ahora sonreí verdaderamente por ver a todos ellos ahí reunidos – ya fuera peleando o cansados por la pelea – para apoyarme, nunca esperé tener amigos como ellos, unos verdaderos.

Tiempo atrás nunca me hubiera propuesto hacer nada de esto sino hubiera sido por ellos quienes me han apoyado desde que los conozco, gracias a ellos soy una nueva persona, de lo cual, me siento feliz por eso.

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Cada vez el momento de Orihime se acercaba, podía notar lo ansiosa y emocionada que se sentía por que eso llegara, se ha esforzado mucho y sé también que es algo que siempre ha querido y no la culpo por ello, al contrario, me hace sentir orgulloso de ella.

Se suponía que tanto Renji como Rangiku-san deberían estarla apoyando en estos momentos y no poniéndola nerviosa por sus peleas pero creo más bien que se siente relajada por verlos así, su sonrisa puede que lo dijera todo, así que todo esto por lo visto no importaba.

Yo me sentía un tanto nervioso, no por la carrera porque bien sabemos todo que lo conseguirá, por lo que si lo estoy es porque estuve pensando en esto días atrás y toda la noche y es que no sé en qué momento entregarle el regalo que le compré, talvez se lo dé ahora mismo, creo que sí, a lo mejor y le da suerte como me dio su cadena.

Aprovechando que todos prestaban atención a esos dos mientras discutían, me decidí a hacerlo.

-Orihime – la llamé, sólo esperaba no mostrarme nervioso ya que no quería echarlo todo a perder, presioné fuertemente la caja que tenía en mi bolsillo

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella al momento de escuchar su nombre – ¿pasa algo Ichigo-kun?

-Bueno yo… – iba a decir pero Byakuya la llamó

-Inoue Orihime – dijo tan emocionado como siempre…

En ese instante, todos volteamos a ver también, haciendo que ese par se quedara callado.

-¿Si? – se volvió ella al instante

-Es hora – finalizó él en lo que daba la vuelta para regresar

-¡Si! – Respondió emocionada – ¿Ibas a decirme algo Ichigo-kun? – se volvió a mí en espera de lo que iba a decirle

-No, nada, sólo quería desearte buena suerte aunque sé que no la vas a necesitar – mentí pero traté de mostrarme lo más normal posible

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-kun – me sonrío – bien chicos, es momento de irme, los veré luego – siguió diciendo pero con una sonrisa

Supongo que le daré el regalo después, de todas formas lo que le dije era cierto, no necesitaría al final de cuentas.

-¡Ve y patéales a todos el trasero como lo hiciste aquella vez! – le dijo el mono con su típica forma de apoyarla

-¡Ánimos hermanita! – Rangiku-san la abrazó

-Buena suerte – agregaron Toushiro y Neliel

Luego de que ellos le dieron ánimos, ella saliendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido Byakuya y donde se encontraban los demás, era el momento de que se preparara y que saliera a lucirse.

Todos sabíamos que lo lograría y así será.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Bien, ya estábamos a sólo segundos de comenzar la carrera, no serían muchas cosas las que tendríamos que hacer, primero una carrera de relevos que yo comenzaría, a la segunda iría Shuuhei-kun y por último – y como era de esperarse – sería Kuchiki-kun por ser el más rápido de los 3.

Luego seguiría una de vayas y otra de salto, las cuales se encargarían Shuuhei-kun y Kuchiki-kun y por último la carrera de velocidad que me tocaría hacer.

Estaba algo nerviosa porque tenía que competir con ellos dos porque son considerados los mejores del equipo, en cambio yo aunque haya estado antes en el atletismo, no puedo compararme a ellos, aún me falta mucho por mejorar.

-Es hora – escuchamos decir a Yoruichi-san con voz firme, no creo que nos perdone nada si no ganamos esto

-¡Si! – dijimos Shuuhei-kun y yo al mismo tiempo

Sin decir más, nos dirigimos hacia la pista para ubicarnos, nos dieron un poco más de tiempo ya que era tres posiciones diferentes al ser una de relevos, en lo que nos dirigíamos a nuestros lugares. Shuuhei-kun me habló.

-Buena suerte Inoue – me dijo en lo que me detenía en mi posición, lo cual me extrañó un poco a decir verdad ya que no suelo hablar mucho – por no decir que prácticamente nada con él

-G-Gracias, buena suerte también – le sonreí y continué mi camino hacia mi posición.

Bueno, como era la primera en esto, tenía que esforzarme lo más que pudiera, tenía que darle ventaja al equipo si quería que todo estuviera a nuestro favor pero por si las dudas, está Kuchiki-kun, espero que con él en el tercer puesto, lo consigamos.

Una vez que estuvimos listos en nuestros lugares, sólo esperábamos el sonido del silbato, de una extraña manera me sentía tranquila, debe ser porque esto dependía de nosotros tres en esta parte, habría que verlo ya cuando me tocara a mí sola…

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, el silbato se escuchó, yo salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, tomé con fuerza el 'testigo', debía ser por la emoción del momento o por miedo a que lo dejara caer en plena carrera, pero aún así seguía corriendo aunque en un principio, uno de los competidores se me adelantó un poco pero yo no iba a permitir que eso pasara, así que aumenté mi velocidad y lo igualé.

Debí admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo porque era bastante rápido pero no por eso me iba a quedar sin nada, con mucho esfuerzo traté de mantener la velocidad y así fue hasta el punto en que llegué donde se encontraba Shuuhei-kun y le pasé el 'testigo', de ahí en adelante era su responsabilidad.

En cambio yo, ahora trataba de tomar aire ya que se me había ido casi todo por el esfuerzo que hice, simplemente lo veía avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Kuchiki-kun y debí admitir también que era bastante rápido, creo que si seguimos así en esta primera parte y en lo que resta, podremos conseguir el primer lugar.

Por otro lado, en lo que respiraba, escuchaba unos gritos conocidos a lo lejos, volteé a ver hacia donde provenían y como me esperaba, eran Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun gritando no sé qué cosas pero logré escuchar mi nombre entre todo lo que decían, eso me alegró mucho.

Miré hacia delante ahora y veía como Shuuhei-kun le entregaba ahora el tubo a Kuchiki-kun, también había sido igualado por alguien más pero de alguna u otra forma, me sentía aliviada ya que Kuchiki-kun era quien se encargaría de terminarlo y sabiendo lo rápido que es en esto, no habría problema.

Mantuve mi mirada en él, no lo perdí de vista ni por un segundo, me sentía emocionada porque se acercaba a la meta y con ventaja, esperé unos segundos más y por suerte llegó de primer lugar como era de esperarse, me alegré mucho cuando lo hizo, de todas formas era algo de esperarse también.

Tanto Shuuhei-kun como yo corrimos hacia donde se encontraba él tratando de respirar junto a Yoruichi-san, en cuanto llegamos, ella nos felicitó por esta primera parte, ahora, sólo faltaban las demás…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Nos dieron unos minutos para reponernos de esta primera parte, ahora era de nuevo la oportunidad de Shuuhei-kun con la carrera de vayas, Kuchiki-kun y yo esperábamos aparte mientras Yoruichi-san le daba unas indicaciones, me sentía algo nerviosa aunque no fuera mi turno pero al ver todo lo que esto requiere, no es para menos.

Habían dado la señal para que tomaran sus lugares, él se dirigió a su lugar, esperó el momento del silbato y comenzó.

Creo que esta junto a la de Kuchiki-kun es de las más difíciles que hay, ya que hay que hacer más esfuerzo por estar esas vayas en medio, sólo espero que esté bien.

Había avanzado lo suficiente como para estar un poco 'tranquilo' – si se puede decir – pero en lo que iba a saltar una de las vayas, al parecer no calculó bien y cayó, pensé que no sería nada grave pero al permanecer en el suelo, dijo lo contrario.

Unos paramédicos se acercaron a él aprovechando que los demás habían pasado por el lugar, lo subieron a la camilla y lo llevaron fuera de la pista. De inmediato, corrimos a ver cómo se encontraba, luego de unos chequeos rápidos, dijeron que no era nada grave, sólo un golpe en el brazo pero por eso, ya había quedado descalificado de esta parte.

Se veía molesto por lo que pasó, sé que le hubiera gustado poder ganar esta otra parte de la competencia pero por otro lado, al menos no fue serio su golpe, lo cual me hizo sentir aliviada por él.

Ahora, sólo pudimos observar lo que quedaba de esa carrera y ver quien era el ganador de ella, lo que seguía era prepararse para las que vendrían dentro de poco.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Era el turno de Kuchiki-kun, después de lo que pasó con Shuuhei-kun, la entrenadora le daba indicaciones pero lo que nos dijo en general fue que no nos esforzáramos más de lo que nuestro cuerpo estaba acostumbrado para evitar algún problema luego.

Sabiendo eso, Kuchiki-kun se posicionó en su lugar, preparándose para esta carrera de salto, creo que ahora la responsabilidad de ganar esta competencia era aún mayor, ya que fuimos descalificados de una de ellas, tomó la pértiga y ahora sólo esperaba la señal para comenzar.

Al escucharlo, comenzó a correr, esta prueba me parecía la más difícil de todas ya que hay que mantener el equilibrio en la pértiga y tratar de mantenerla firme para poder atravesar la barra horizontal, en varias ocasiones había visto a Kuchiki-kun hacerlo y me parecía increíble, era algo difícil de creer pero él siempre lo lograba sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Lo miraba fijamente, quería ver si era capaz – como en otras veces – de pasarla ya que esta vez la barra estaba muy alta y no era para menos si se está en una competencia, me sentía muy nerviosa por él al igual que como me pasó con Shuuhei-kun, tan sólo verlos haciendo todo eso, me ponía los cabellos de punta.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Kuchiki-kun consiguió pasar esa barra, creo que al momento de hacerlo, pude respirar de nuevo, por suerte, todo le salió bien en esto.

Luego de que siguieran los demás equipos, se supo que quien ganó esta parte de la competencia fue Kuchiki-kun, no entendí bien porqué fue que ganó ya que hubieron unos cuantos que también lo consiguieron pero creo que eso no importa por ahora, bueno, eran dos victorias por el momento, 2 de 3 era bueno, ahora, era mi turno, lo cual me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

Sentía presión con todo esto y más porque éramos locales, al menos así lo sentí yo, por ello trataría de esforzarme más de lo que hecho en todo este tiempo, no quería decepcionar a nadie de los que han confiado en mí, pero en cierto modo me sentía algo confiada porque la velocidad era más que todo lo mío, por ello no tendría problema creo…

Nos dieron unos cuantos minutos para prepararnos, la entrenadora Yoruichi me dio unas cuantas indicaciones y me repitió lo de hace rato, que no debía esforzarme más de lo que el cuerpo podría soportar, ella tenía razón, si no quería quedar mal al final de todo, tendría que dar lo mejor de mí sin sobrepasarme y así lo haré.

Esos minutos se habían acabado, ahora era el momento para comenzar esta última parte de la competencia, me sentía entre nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, nerviosa por el peso que esto significaba pero ansiosa porque era lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, así que daría todo cuanto tuviera para no arrepentirme después, sin importar el resultado, aunque claro, lo que más tenía en mente era ganar.

Me encontraba ya en la pista, la miré por un momento, por fin podría correr como siempre quise hacerlo y ahora era mi oportunidad, me sentí mejor con esa idea, de que podría cumplir ese deseo que reprimí por mucho tiempo y que gracias a mis amigos que me impulsaron a hacerlo, lo haría, quería demostrarles que lo conseguiría.

Ya estábamos preparados para cuando el silbato sonara, en mi mente no había otra cosa que la pista en ese instante, estaba completamente enfocada en mi meta.

Escuché el silbato y corrí, no quería esforzarme en un principio para poder dejar algo de energía para el final pero en cuanto pensaba eso, unos chicos me pasaron, eso no era bueno si quería ganar, así que aumenté la velocidad un poco más.

Los había igualado pero tenía que hacer algo para poder rebasarlos pero por unos segundos mantuve esa velocidad, quería ver qué tan lejos podrían llegar ellos.

Íbamos por la mitad de la pista cuando otro chico nos pasó sin dificultad alguna, era como si estuviera presumiendo lo rápido que era – así fue como lo percibí pero a lo mejor fue una idea mía nada más – pero no me quedaría como si nada.

Me sentía bien en ese instante, no me sentía cansada ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, sentía que tenía más energía que antes de comenzar, debió ser la adrenalina la que me hacía sentir de esa forma, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, aumenté de nuevo mi velocidad, dejando atrás a los demás.

Poco a poco me acercaba a ese chico, era bastante bueno porque llevaba buena distancia pero eso no me impediría correr con todo lo que tenía, creo que él percibió que me acercaba cada vez más, por lo que sorprendentemente aumentó también su velocidad, eso me dejó muy sorprendida porque no esperé que pudiera correr más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

Yo, no me quedaría atrás…

-No me ganarás – me dijo el chico de forma arrogante en lo que aumentaba la velocidad

Ese comentario me molestó porque se creía mucho mejor que yo, sólo porque era algo rápido no significaba que lo fuera, ahora mi orgullo estaba en juego con esto.

Como ya nos encontrábamos cerca, respiré profundamente a como pude y tomé más aire para poder correr más rápido, por suerte en lo que lo hacía, logré alcanzarlo, ya faltaban pocos metros pero entre más me esforzaba, más cansada me sentía pero no podía dejar que él me ganara.

En lo que seguía pensado en ello, escuché unas voces gritando mi nombre, en una mirada fugaz, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía ese 'ruido' – porque era eso más que todo – y ví cómo entre Neliel-san, Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun me apoyaban diciéndome que yo podía lograrlo, eso por parte de mi hermana y Neliel-san y por parte de Abarai-kun que le pateara el trasero como suele decirme en otras ocasiones.

Hitsugaya-kun se mantenía algo serio – como es usual en él – e Ichigo-kun me gritó que yo podía hacerlo, sólo que él me sonreía, se veía algo confiado al haberlo dicho, lo cual me ayudó mucho porque me hizo recordar porqué lo hacía, porque no quería defraudarlos ni a ellos ni a mí.

Así que tomé más fuerzas para seguir adelante, ya estábamos a escasos metros cuanto lo intenté, ese chico no iba muy delante de mi y fácilmente logré alcanzarlo, al ver que lo había conseguido, quería devolverle el comentario pero de cierto modo.

-¡Claro que ganaré! – le dije en lo que le pasaba al lado

Aumenté más mi velocidad y logré pasarlo, en ese momento pude sentir que la victoria era mía, de nadie más, segundos después, había conseguido pasar la meta de primer lugar.

En lo que me detuve, mi mente se apoderó de mí – si se puede decir – ya que no lograba creer que lo hubiera conseguido, pude hacerlo…

¡GANÉ!

En lo que trataba de recobrar el aire, me encontraba apoyada sobre mis rodillas, aún trataba de asimilar todo porque me costaba creerlo que lo hubiera conseguido, me sentía muy bien conmigo misma, eso demostraba que no era la misma de antes, que soy una nueva persona.

La entrenadora Yoruichi se me acercó para felicitarme y pasarme una botella con agua.

-Bien hecho Orihime – la volteé a ver y se veía satisfecha si se puede decir, ella no era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos pero su sonrisa lo decía todo, creo…

Detrás de ella se encontraban Kuchiki-kun y Shuuhei-kun, los cuales al momento de llegar también me felicitaron.

Al principio fue un poco extraño porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan algo así pero me sentí muy feliz porque lo logré, que era lo que quería desde un principio, luego ella dijo que podía ir a descansar un poco en lo que todo terminaba, ella se fue a ver lo del gane para nosotros, Kuchiki-kun y Shuuhei-kun se fueron por sus lados, yo permanecí ahí mismo.

Al fin y al cabo, lo conseguí…

_**~ Ichigo's POV ~**_

Ya todo acabó por suerte, admito que me sentía nervioso por Orihime porque luego de haber visto a aquel tipo correr junto a ella, no sabía qué pensar pero en el fondo sabía que ella lo conseguiría, llevándose el primer lugar.

Ahora que todo esto acabó, puedo sentirme aliviado porque sé que ella no tendrá que entrenar más con Byakuya, no le exigirá como antes lo hacía y sobre todo, que no estaría a su lado más.

Cuando Yoruichi-san y esos dos tipos la dejaron sola, rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba ella, queríamos felicitarla también por haberlo conseguido después de todo este tiempo.

En lo que llegábamos a ella, Rangiku-san salió corriendo hacia ella, más loca de lo normal.

-¡Orihime! – Le gritó ya cuando la abrazó – bien hecho Orihime, lo lograste – la abrazó fuertemente por lo que pude notar en Orihime

-G-Gracias – fue lo único que le dejó decir ya que la abrazaba más y más fuerte

-Muchas felicidades Orihime-san – ahora le felicitó Nell

En cuanto su hermana la soltó, ví como tomó una buena bocanada de aire, por lo visto, Rangiku-san se emocionó más de la cuenta.

Sabía que Renji la felicitaría de cierto modo u otro pero lo que no fue que la abrazara también, sólo que la levantó del suelo.

-¡Esa es nuestra Inoue! – Dijo alegre – yo sabía que lograrías patearles a todos el trasero

Se me formó una vena en la frente por el comentario.

-Oye, ya suéltala mono – le dije molesto por la forma en como la abrazó

-¿Tan temprano y ya te vas a poner celoso naranja? – me dijo en lo que aún la sostenía abrazada

-Ya cállate y suéltala – le dije, no iba a permitir que alguien la tomara de esa forma

-Amargado – dijo en lo que la bajaba

Ella simplemente pudo sonreír por lo que sucedía, sabía que ella no iba a decir nada aunque se viera sonrojada por esa situación.

-Felicidades Inoue, lo conseguiste – ahora le decía Toushiro serio como siempre

-Muchas gracias – sonrío ampliamente

Con tan sólo su sonrisa, podía verse lo feliz que estaba, era algo que había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora lo obtiene, no es para menos que se encuentre así, también me sentía feliz por ella, porque sabemos que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena al final.

-Felicidades Orihime – le dije una vez que todos lo habían hecho junto con un abrazo

Me sentía muy orgulloso de ella por haberlo logrado, sé que los demás pensaban igual.

-Gracias Ichigo-kun – me dijo en lo que me abrazaba también

Aún seguía pensando en el momento justo para poder entregarle mi regalo por haber ganado, sólo que aún no encontraba el indicado.

-Bien, es momento de ir a celebrar, así que ¡vamos por esa pizza! – habló Renji pensando primeramente en su estómago que en todo lo demás

-Un momento – lo interrumpió Rangiku-san, lo cual significaba otra pelea entre ellos – ¿En qué momento llegamos a la conclusión de que comeríamos pizza?

-Pues es porque a todos les gusta la pizza en lugar de tus comidas extrañas que dijiste – le contestó decidido en lo que comenzaba a caminar, seguido por ella

-Y aquí vamos – comentó Nell alegre siguiéndolos

-Creo que voy a considerar el ir a comer con esos dos – siguió diciendo Toushiro con su típico tono cansado, comenzando a caminar también

Orihime y yo permanecíamos abrazados, por lo visto se olvidaron de nosotros ya que ni cuenta se dieron que quedamos atrás, yo la miré a ella y ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que cuando me miró, se veía como extrañada por el cambio de ambiente pero al instante sonrío, yo simplemente le devolví el gesto.

-Nos espera una larga tarde ¿no? – le dije mirando de nuevo hacia donde caminaban ellos

-Por lo visto sí – ella miró también

-¡Oigan ustedes! – Gritó Renji – tengo hambre

-¿Acaso piensan quedarse ahí todo el día? – lo apoyó Rangiku-san

Por eso, mi expresión cambió a una de cansancio, Orihime de nuevo sonrío, por lo visto sí nos esperaría una larga tarde, una muy larga…

-Será mejor ir con ellos – le sugerí, como si tuviéramos más opciones

-De acuerdo – me respondió en lo que yo la tomaba de la mano para comenzar a seguirlos

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Antes de ir a festejar, ese par de locos accedió a darle tiempo a Orihime para que se fuera a cambiar, yo la acompañé y esperaba afuera de los vestidores, ahora que me encontraba a solas con ella, creo que era el momento para entregarle mi regalo.

Me sentía nervioso con tan sólo en pensar en lo que le diría o haría, ni siquiera en la final logré sentirme así y ahora que quería darle un pequeño regalo, me sentía como un idiota por eso.

Me tensé un poco al escuchar que venía saliendo, traté de buscar la forma de no verme como el idiota que me siento ahora.

-Estoy lista – dijo saliendo del vestidor

Yo la miré por unos segundos y se veía muy bien, usaba una falda blanca con diseños en color café, una blusa blanca con un abrigo color café claro y una bufanda café también y unas botas oscuras, realmente se veía muy hermosa, lo cual me hizo sentirme más idiota de lo que ya me sentía.

-T-Te ves muy bien Orihime – me atreví a decirle

Ella se sonrojó por el comentario.

-G-Gracias – miró de lado apenada

En ese momento recordé mi regalo, era ahora o nunca.

-Orihime, yo…– hice una pausa en lo que buscaba esa caja en mi bolsillo – yo quería darte esto – le extendí la caja – quise dártelo antes pero no encontré el momento

Desde hace un tiempo, quise darle algo pero no tenía idea de qué regalarle, no tenía mucha idea de qué era lo que le gustaba pero un día, en lo que iba de camino a casa solo, pasé por una tienda y en la vitrina había un par de horquillas similares a la cadena que su padre le regaló para su cumpleaños.

Fui a verlas y al final terminé comprándolas para ella, ahora sólo esperaba que fueran de su agrado.

Ella la miró un poco extrañada ya que supongo que no se esperaba algo así, sin pensarlo, lo tomó y la abrió.

-Son hermosas Ichigo-kun – me miró sonriendo alegremente – muchas gracias – tomó las horquillas y me entregó la caja para comenzar a ponérselas, se puso una a cada lado de su cabeza y luego me sonrío

-No es nada – le dije con una sonrisa de tonto

-En verdad me gustan mucho – me miró directo a los ojos

-Me alegra escuchar eso – me acerqué a ella y la besé

Fue más simple de lo que pensé y yo preocupándome por todo esto…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya conocemos los estómagos de Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun

-Si, no quiero que nos reclamen después – ya me imaginaba a eso dos reclamando el porqué nos tardamos en llegar

De nuevo, la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde nos esperaban los demás, por suerte, todo terminaba bien, no más entrenamiento por un buen tiempo, no más problemas para Orihime, será un buen tiempo, estoy seguro de ello.

_**~ Orihime's POV ~**_

Ya todo acabó, ahora me siento más tranquila y relajada, sabiendo que no tendría que entrenar, podría descansar lo suficiente como para reponer las energías para el año escolar que viene porque aún tengo pensado seguir en el atletismo, es como un tipo de motivación para mí, por ello quiero continuar.

Habíamos logrado alcanzar a los chicos, claro, recibimos varios comentarios del porqué nos tardamos tanto – entiéndase Rangiku-san y Abarai-kun – y otros por mi apariencia, lo cual me hizo sonrojar ya que aún no me acostumbro a todo esto, mucho menos con 2 días que llevo vistiéndome así…

No perdimos más el tiempo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde iríamos a celebrar, lo cual aún no habían llegado a un acuerdo, de nuevo ellos dos porque a los demás, no nos afectaba mucho donde fuera pero ellos, era otra historia.

Caminábamos en busca de algún lugar que a todos nos gustara – o a la mayoría – así que al final terminamos en una pizzería, por lo visto Abarai-kun se salió con la suya, en cambio a Rangiku-san no le quedó de otra de ir también.

Estuvimos en la pizzería bastante tiempo, por lo que pudimos pasar un buen momento todos juntos, a pesar de las contantes peleas entre mi hermana y Abarai-kun o él con Hitsugaya-kun o con Ichigo-kun pero todo valió la pena.

No hubo ninguna queja por parte de alguno de nosotros, mucho menos de Rangiku-san, ya que al parecer disfrutó su comida porque tanto ella como Abarai-kun, fueron quienes más comieron pizza.

Luego de la pizzería, fuimos por unos helados al parque, definitivamente fue un gran día el que pasé con todos ellos porque lo disfruté mucho, me gustaría que todos los días fueran así como este pero no lo son pero aunque sea con sólo este, me conformo.

Tengo buenos amigos, un gran novio y mi vida ha comenzado a cambiar gracias a todos ellos, ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Como comenzaba a oscurecer, comenzamos a caminar todos juntos en dirección hacia nuestros hogares pero en lo que pasábamos cerca al río, como estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, unos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, lo cual nos sorprendió mucho, al menos a mí me alegró más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

Escuchaba unos murmullos entre los demás, no sabía de qué hablaban porque yo estaba maravillada con ellos, sólo presté atención cuando Ichigo-kun me habló porque estaba cerca de mí.

-¿Quieres verlos? – me preguntó, como si supiera que eso era justo lo que quería

-¡Claro! – le respondí más feliz, él mantenía la sonrisa que me mostró cuando me preguntó

-Entonces vamos – comenzó a caminar conmigo tomado de la mano hacia el río

Los demás nos siguieron también, no querían perderse los fuegos artificiales tampoco, eso sería más motivos para que este día fuera el mejor de todos definitivamente.

Primero ganábamos la competencia, segundo celebraría con todos ellos, pasábamos un gran momento en el parque y para terminar con broche de oro, veríamos los fuegos artificiales, nada podría mejorar este día.

Ellos 4 se sentaron un poco más abajo que Ichigo-kun y yo, talvez querían darnos espacio o fue porque Ichigo-kun así lo quiso.

Yo aún me mantenía maravillada, no era la primera vez que los miraba pero parecía serlo, la razón por la cual me encontraba así era porque aún no me podía creer que todo esto me estuviera pasando a mí, nunca esperé estar en un lugar como este con amigos reales, ya que por mucho tiempo fueron los libros, no esperé ganar una carrera sabiendo que siempre pasaba metida en los libros, y mucho menos, estar acompañada por Ichigo-kun de esta forma.

-Todo esto es hermoso ¿no crees Ichigo-kun? – le pregunté en lo que lo volví a ver

-Es cierto, que mejor manera de terminar el día ¿no? – me respondió en lo que me miraba también

-Si… – miré hacia el cielo que fue iluminado por una gran explosión – gracias – le dije en lo que mantenía mí mirada ahí arriba

-¿Por qué me agradeces? – me preguntó extrañado

-Porque todos ustedes han estado conmigo todo este tiempo y me han apoyado mucho, por eso y más – lo volví a mirar

Él me sonrío, cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía muy tranquila a su lado, sabía que nada podía pasar o salir mal.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por ti misma, nosotros sólo te apoyamos, es a ti a quien tienes que darte las gracias – me dijo en un tono muy tranquilo

-Aún así, gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo – sino hubiera sido por él, nada de esto habría sucedido

-No es nada – me dijo en lo que me tomaba de mi barbilla para besarme

En ese instante, hubo otra explosión en el cielo, nosotros nos separamos para poder apreciar el resto, en eso, Ichigo-kun me abrazó y yo me aferré a él, quería imaginar que ese día sería eterno.

A veces me decía a mí misma que los sueños son simplemente eso, sueños o ideas de cómo nos gustaría que fueran ciertas cosas pero no siempre son así ya que algunos logran convertirse en realidad, lo digo porque todo esto es uno de esos, estar de esta forma con Ichigo-kun y con mis amigos, definitivamente lo es.

Así que ahora creo que siempre debemos mantener algunos de nuestros sueños porque no sabemos en qué momento se hará realidad…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia, me da un poco de nostalgia el que haya terminado pero me siento muy satisfecha por ella, ya que fue todo un reto para mí y una gran ayuda porque siento que me ayudó a crecer como escritora.<em>

_Sé que pude haber agregado más cosas, pero como dije, mi mente está pasando por una sequía en estos momentos, así que quedó de esta forma...  
><em>

_Les agradezco profundamente a todos ustedes que me apoyaron en esta larga travesía, ya que sus comentarios ayudan mucho conforme pasa el tiempo._

_El **testigo** es el tubo rígido que se utiliza en las competencias de relevos._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta la próxima historia que tenga bien planeada, así que van a descansar de mí por un rato si se puede decir ;)_

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^_


End file.
